The Governess
by BleedingTwilight
Summary: Josephine thought she was simply going to be the governess of an ordinary young boy. What she hadn't expected was to come face to face with things she hadn't thought existed or a man even more stubborn than she.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from any of the Mummy movies. Everything belongs to its respective owner, and I mean no offense by it.**

AN: This is my first Mummy fic, and I hope you enjoy it. Your input is extremely appreciated.

Chapter I: Restless

Evy sat in the library of the O'Connell household with a volume spread across her lap and several others scattered across the coffee table and sofa. One could never be too well educated about a subject of interest was her philosophy, and she was constantly found pouring over her many volumes. Rick would constantly joke that she must be careful, using her words that no harm ever came from reading a book, but frankly he was pleased that she was satisfied to simply read instead of dragging him across Egypt yet again.

It had been nearly two years since their last expedition to Egypt had ended in Rick's battle with the scorpion king, and they had not had the chance to return since. Constantly, Evy hinted about returning, but Rick would just as constantly shoot down any requests by saying that after facing the end of the world twice, he just wanted to stay home. Jonathan had finally begun to straighten out his own life, and had even managed to pay off _most_ of his debts.

However, though things seemed well, there was always a catch. After having his first taste of Egypt, Alex was not content to sit by and watch life pass him by as his parents and uncle seemed to do. At the age of eleven, Alex had become something of a terror to his parents and professors. Constantly, they were called into the Administrator's office of his private school because Alex had been telling stories again or had been daydreaming or some other distraction to his class. Though both Evy and Rick didn't mind that their son spent most of his day at the museum, they thought that his schooling was more important than his fantasies of returning to Egypt.

Evy heard the knock at the front door, but didn't move from her place among the volumes on King Seti's rule. She knew that Rick would answer it, eventually. Several minutes later, Evy was deeply interested in a certain passage when the door to the library burst open to reveal a very angry looking Rick followed by a very sheepish looking Alex.

"Evy," he shouted with a near snarl. "We need to talk," he exclaimed as he began to pace the room.

"What's the matter, Rick," Evy inquired nervously. Hopefully, Jonathan hadn't gotten into debt again. She could not bear to see Rick have to bail him out again. It had nearly killed him the last time.

"_Our_ son decided to skip class today in order to enjoy some time at the museum. And he would have gotten away with it too, if he hadn't knocked over a priceless urn ruining an entire exhibit," Rick growled. "That was Officer Kingsley at the door returning our little criminal, and warning us that he is not welcome at the museum anymore. Isn't that right Alex," Rick growled as he turned to their son, who was standing with his hands buried in his pockets looking anywhere but at his mother and father.

"Mum, Dad I can explain," he started but was cut off by Rick once again.

"Save it, buddy. Up to your room right now," he said as he pointed toward the door. Alex didn't need to be told twice, and before anyone could blink he was scurrying out of the room.

"What exhibit did he destroy," Evelyn asked with concern in her voice. She didn't seem to register the fact that their son had cut school or been arrested.

"Evy, how should I know? All I do know is that he is getting out of control. His principal already threatened to suspend him if he refused to behave. After this debacle, we'll be lucky if they let him back inside the school," Rick continued to pace as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"He must learn to be more careful. What if he had damaged a sarcophagus or…" Evy was cut off by a disbelieving Rick.

"Evelyn, I don't care what he ruined. Ever since we got back from Egypt, two_ years_ ago, he has done nothing but get into trouble," Rick said as he push a couple books aside to sit next to Evy.

"Rick, boys get into trouble. You should know that," Evelyn defended her son as she grabbed one of the books Rick was holding before he could place them on the floor.

"Evy, I was a little boy once but I never got into this kind of trouble. I put frogs in little girls' hair and chased the neighborhood cats. I didn't raise the army of Anubis then spend the next two years raising hell for my parents," Rick said softly as he watched Evy ignore him as she thumbed through a book trying to find her place.

"I know just what he needs Rick," Evelyn spoke suddenly after several moments of comfortable silence. "He needs to go back, and get his adventures out of his system. If he sees that Egypt isn't always as exciting as raising three thousand year old mummies from the dead, then maybe he'll find something else to fascinate him," Evelyn spoke wisely.

"No, absolutely not. You know why? Because every time I set foot in that country, I either nearly die or the world nearly ends. I have had enough of Egypt for the next ten lifetimes," Rick said before he noticed Evy's pout. Her big brown eyes pleaded with him like a puppy for a treat, and Rick found himself fading fast. "Are you suggesting that we simply let Alex loose in Cairo and hope he comes back completely disillusioned with the place," he asked curiously.

"No, of course not. What do you think I am… naïve? Don't answer that Rick unless you will enjoy sleeping on this sofa tonight," Evy amended as she noticed Rick open his mouth. "It has been quite a while since we have enjoyed the thrill of Egypt and I thought we could spend his winter break there. We will find him a governess to make sure that he keeps on top of his studies and makes sure he doesn't get into any trouble. And we, my dear husband, can spend our time studying the treasures of Egypt," Evy said as she snuggled into Rick's arms as she pointed to a picture in one of the volumes. "I wish to go searching for this. It was the possession of King Seti I's daughter, and I think it would be appropriate that we are the one's to find it," Evy said as Rick studied the drawing of a beautiful looking necklace. It was a golden jeweled choker with a large deep red stone at the center and several smaller ones hanging below it. It was a beautiful piece of jewelry, but Rick was still unconvinced.

"I suppose you'll tell me this time that no harm ever came from wearing a necklace," he joked as he closed the book before kissing his way down Evy's neck. When she pulled away with her eyes pleading, Rick finally sighed. "Very well, we can return to Egypt, but only for winter break. But who in their right mind would wish to be governess for our dear son? Do governesses even still exist," he relented, knowing that he would have no peace if he didn't.

"I'm sure that we will find someone willing to look teach him. He is not such a bad child if he is occupied," Evy said just as there came a crash from upstairs.

"I swear that boy will be the death of me," Rick growled as he jumped off the sofa and stomped out of the room. Evy just laughed at her husband's temper, and returned to study the picture of the golden necklace once again. They would go back to Egypt where another adventure would await them.


	2. The Governess

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything you recognize.**

Chapter II The Governess

Josephine Montgomery sat with her mother, sister, and elder brother as they ate their morning meal. She couldn't keep from rolling her eyes at her mother's incessant prattle about finding the perfect husband for her and her sister. Josephine nearly burst into peels of laughter when her mother suggested that she have a formal presentation or "coming out" for her two daughters. Josephine's sister, Rose, elbowed her before she could protest her mother's ideas.

"Mother, I have finished my schooling. Now I must spend my time finding proper employment, not improper distraction. I did not beg father for six years to send me to school only to be married off before I could put it to use," Josephine protested even though her younger sister sent her a glare. Rose wasn't thrilled with the idea either, but she was even less inclined to listen to her mother's complaints when she did not get her way.

"Josephine, stop being so selfish. Just because you do not enjoy the attentions of fine gentlemen, does not mean that your sister should also be deprive of such company. And I certainly cannot hold a coming out for my younger daughter when I did not hold one for my eldest. No, you shall have to endure it, for your sister's sake," Josephine's mother explained in a very vexed fashion as she lightly fanned herself. Though the Montgomery family was not exceedingly wealthy, they had connections and were well respected among the highest in society. To be precise, their father James Montgomery was well respected. His wife Frances was viewed more as a fool than the wife of a scholar. However, all put up with her whims because they had too much respect for her husband to put her in her place.

"Very well mother. I will endure a night of public humiliation, but in return you must allow me find employment. If you are so concerned about Rose's future, then you should be willing to allow me to focus on my own," Josephine spoke diplomatically just as her father had taught her to speak when proposing something to her mother. Though James had died several years earlier, Josephine still obeyed the rules he had taught her to live by. She had loved her father very much, and it was by his influence that she had wished to become knowledgeable of the world outside their beautiful London home.

"If you must," her mother groaned as she continued to fan herself even though it was by no means warm outside. It was actually the middle of November and nearly frost. "I shall not stop you from ruining your chances of finding a suitable husband, but I will have you know that you vex me greatly," she sighed in her overly dramatic way.

"Good, because I have an interview this afternoon to become the governess for the son of one of England's finest Egyptologists," Josephine said with satisfaction as she rose from the table leaving her family to their meal.

"You should hear what the women say about you over tea. They say no man would ever want a woman who is more concerned with books than them," her mother called to her back.

"And I would not have a man who would feel threatened by my love of knowledge, so it matters little mother," Josephine said as she disappeared into the house.

"She is too spirited for her own good," her elder brother sighed once she was out of earshot. He had made no protest, but he worried constantly over Josephine's love for adventure. He believed that it was highly improper for a young woman to wish to see the world on her own. She had too much love for other cultures and not enough for her own.

"She will learn very quickly that the world is not as magical as she believes it to be," their mother said as she sipped her tea slowly.

"I think it is wonderful that Josie wishes to learn. You both constantly put her down, and it is about time she is allowed to find her own path. She will be unhappy until she does, and though the two of you don't notice it, I am tired of watching my sister cry herself to sleep because she feels imprisoned by your overbearing expectations of her," Rose growled as she too rose form the table. "Maybe it is time someone in this family wasn't afraid to take an adventure. This house has been far too dreary since father passed. I only hope that when she returns she will remember how to smile again." Both her mother and brother were shocked as Rose departed from the table. Rose was shocked herself that she had been so firm, but someone had to stand up for Josephine because Josephine herself was quickly losing the will to fight.

Josephine had heard her younger sister's tirade and could not help but smile at Rose's spirit. Rose may have been very prim and proper most of the time, but just as her elder sister, she too had a streak of fire in her. Josephine quickly dressed for her meeting and headed out the door. As she made her way down the stairs toward the awaiting car, she sent a small prayer to whichever deity would listen that she would get this job.

Rick and Evy had met six potential governesses thus far, and each seemed to be worse than the previous one. The first had been a middle aged woman who would have been perfect for the job had she not been opposed to exercise, travel, heat, or anything else that might have qualified her for this specific job. The second woman had been about Evie's age but she had taken one look at Alex and pronounced him a heathen child and uneducable. The third, forth, and fifth had all been eager young women who seemed to think the job revolved more around staring at Rick than teaching his son. The sixth woman had shown promise until she had been told that she would have to travel to Egypt with the family. At that point she had gone into a tirade about savage countries and the people who inhabited them. After several stern glares from Rick, Evy, and even Jonathan, she had been shown the door.

Now, Rick paced the library running his fingers through his hair yet again as they waited for their final appointment of the day. "Who came up with these women? I swear I wouldn't have trusted one of them to feed my cat while I was away never mind watch over my son," Rick growled. "I don't think this is going to work out Evy. Let's just face it, either Alex is not good enough for them or they are not good enough for Alex. I have yet to see a middle ground." Just then there was a knock at the front door, and Rick rolled his eyes. "Here we go again. What do you think her problem will be? I'm going with he's a heathen, we haven't had one of those since noon time," Rick said as he checked his watch.

"Well old chap, I'll say she doesn't even know where Egypt is," Jonathan put his two cents in as Evy rolled her eyes and hurried for the door because Rick was taking too long.

Alex had snuck outside while his parents argued over who would be most suited or actually least suited to act as governess for him during his break. He was angered that they were forcing this upon him because they thought he would get into trouble if his face wasn't constantly stuffed in a book. He was throwing stones down the stairs when a car pulled up. The driver stepped out and came around, opening the door and giving his hand to a very young woman who was dressed very modestly in a black skirt that reached her mid calf and a black turtleneck sweater. She wasn't what Alex would have deemed pretty, with her dull brown hair that was pulled back into a harsh bun and her freckled complexion. However, though she was not beautiful, Alex found that she was far more pleasant to look at than even the third woman that had arrived who had been nothing short of stunning. This girl, however, was simple and had a friendly demeanor about her that one could sense even before being introduced to her.

"Are you here to speak to my parents," Alex asked indifferently as she made her way up the stairs.

Josephine nearly jumped when she heard the boy's voice. She hadn't noticed him sitting there until then and was thoroughly startled by it. "Yes, I am. You must be the boy I would be to teach," she said as she studied him. She could tell that he was hostile to the idea of having a governess, but he seemed a nice enough boy. "My name is Miss Montgomery, but Josephine or Josie is fine if no one is around," she said with a wink as she outstretched her hand to shake his.

Alex looked at her for a moment before taking her hand and shaking it. Josephine smiled as he spoke, "I'm Alex. Mum and dad have been meeting women all day, and they're all boring or mean."

"Is that so, well I can assure you that I am not very mean, but boring is something you must decide for yourself. I have never seen the world, but I always have my head in a book and wish that some day I might have the chance to. I have not had the privilege to grow up in such high society as this, but I have found that the most interesting people I have ever met are those who are not confined by the stuffy rules of high society. So, what do you think? Should I knock or should I leave now," Josephine asked with a gentle smile.

"Knock by all means, you're less boring that the rest of them," he said as he stood with her knocking on the door for her.

"I'll take that as a compliment," Josephine laughed at Alex's eagerness to get her inside.

"Where do you like to read about the most," he asked as he tapped his foot waiting impatiently for his parents to answer since he had gotten himself locked out.

"My father had always had a fondness for Africa, Egypt to be exact. I suppose I inherited that love, but I also enjoy eastern culture," she said and figured that she passed his test when she saw his eyes light up at her words.

Evy opened the door to find her son standing beside a very young woman. Evy wouldn't have thought her old enough to be a governess, but at this point beggars could not me choosers. "Mum, this is Josephine…I mean Miss Montgomery. She's really nice, and she's not boring, and she loves Egypt too," Alex began as he took Josephine's hand and nearly dragged her into the house.

"Is that so, Alex," Evy asked as she gave the girl a once over. She looked harmless enough, but as they had found out long ago, looks could be deceiving. "Well I can see that you have my son's approval, Miss Montgomery. If you would be so kind to join me and my husband in the library, we may see if you have our approval as well," Evelyn said coolly, not because she meant to be rude but because she was thoroughly drained from meeting too many incompetent women for one day.

"Thank you, Mrs. O'Connell, it would be my pleasure," Josephine said as she allowed Alex to guide her to the study. As he pulled her away, Evelyn watched her son's enthusiasm. Alex seemed to have taken a liking to her already, and she seemed to put up with him with ease. Evy sighed, hoping that Alex's judgment was correct and that she would not have to find another woman to apply for the job.

Rick looked up from an argument he was having with Jonathan as Alex pulled Josephine through the door. "What did I tell you old boy, wouldn't even know where Egypt was," Jonathan said with a sly smile.

"Jonathan," Evy scolded as she entered the room behind her son and their guest. "Behave, please," she sighed as she joined her husband on the sofa before motioning for Josephine to sit across from them. "Please, Miss Montgomery. Join us," Evy said with a calm smile.

"Thank you again for even meeting me," Josephine said with unadulterated gratitude shining in her eyes. Rick smiled at her genuine smile. It was something he was unused to these days, so many girls covered their true nature with false pretenses that fell far short of what they truly were. However, Miss Montgomery seemed unafraid to open herself up to those around her even if it opened her up to criticism.

"The pleasure is all ours, I assure you," Rick said with a small smirk. "Now, tell us. What are your qualifications?"

"Well, I know that being a governess is a fading art, but I was taught by one until I was nearly sixteen. My father was not extremely rich, but he took my education seriously. I was schooled in French and Latin by my governess as well as ancient languages by my father. Though I am very rusty by now, I can speak Latin, bits of ancient Greek, and a smattering of ancient Egyptian. I studied ancient history in university," Josephine rattled off as though her accomplishments were nothing to be impressed by.

"Quite a list you have going there," Jonathan said, cursing the fact that she obviously knew where Egypt was if she spoke its language.

"Oh don't let it fool you; I'm not really the scholarly type. I barely passed my classes. If I had been anywhere near the top of my class, I would not be looking for employment as a governess," Josephine said before quickly covering her mouth with her hand. "Oh God, I didn't just say that out loud did I," she asked with her heart plummeting.

Rick tried to suppress a laugh as he assured her, "You did, but don't worry about it. It is actually very refreshing to meet a woman who is not afraid to speak her mind. As you might have guessed, we have screened many women, but they all seemed…" Rick paused waving his hand as he searched for the correct word.

"Fake," Josephine finished for him with a smirk. At Rick's nod she laughed lightly. "Trust me, I probably know most of those who you screened, and I would agree whole heartedly at that description. As I said, it is a fading art. Beggars cannot be choosers as they say."

"So, tell me Josephine, what made you decide to be a governess," Evy asked curiously. This girl was very candid, and Evy could sense a story behind her motives.

"Truthfully… I wanted to escape my family. When my father died, I became something of a prisoner in my own house. I was forced to live through books and journals of my father's adventures. I wanted to find my own adventure, and I figured that the best way to start would be to find a way out of my mother's house. Being a governess was a logical step, since I am qualified to teach the basics," Josephine admitted with a sigh. "I understand if I am not what you are looking for. I am probably not the best qualified for this, but I will always give it my best effort. I probably need this as much as you do, and I promise that if you hire me, you will not be disappointed," Josephine said with almost a pleading in her voice.

"How do you feel about travel," Rick asked cryptically as he watched Alex squirm in his seat, clearly anxious as to whether Josephine would get the job.

"Oh I've always wished to travel, but I am just as content to stay put because it is all I've ever know," Josephine confessed as she accepted a cup of tea from Evy.

"You say that you speak ancient Egyptian," Evy inquired. Her interest piqued by the girl's modesty toward her skills.

"Oh, yes, but as I said before it is very poor. It is not very easy to find an instructor these days, or even volumes from which to study," Josephine said as she slowly sipped her tea. She felt a tug at her skirt and turned her attention to Alex. She received small smile and a wink from the boy before turning her attention back to his parents.

"Well, we will have to help you brush up on that, won't we," Evy said in deep thought as she contemplated what Miss Montgomery had shared with them.

"Evy, can we talk," Rick asked as he raised his eyebrow in question.

"Yes, maybe that would be best. Alex, why don't you show Miss Montgomery around a bit," Evy said as she gestured with her eyes toward the doors.

"Come on, this could take forever," Alex said as he stood and headed for the door.

"Oh, certainly. Thank you again for seeing me, Mr. and Mrs. O'Connell. It has been a pleasure speaking with you," Josephine said as she rose extending her hand to Evelyn as she did so.

"Dear, the pleasure is all ours," Evy said as she took the girl's hand in both of hers.

"Yeah, you're the first woman who hasn't left in a complete tizzy," stated Jonathan from the corner as he poured himself a shot of bourbon.

Before Josephine could inquire as to what he meant, Alex was pulling her from the room excited to show her something or other.

Once the pair had left, Rick turned to Jonathan. "Mind letting us speak," he asked his brother in-law as he sent a glare in his direction.

"Oh come off it, we all know what's going to happen here. You're going to fight then Evy is going to threaten you with the sofa or simply send you one of those irresistible looks, and Miss Montgomery is going to get the job. So, why should I leave this charming drink here to witness this old routine, when I could simply stay and enjoy the show, old chap," Jonathan finished with his usual endearment as he swirled the amber liquid in his glass.

"Jonathan, out," both Rick and Evy growled in unison.

"Fine, fine," he said with hands raised as he edged out of the room. "No need to get your knickers in a twist."

Once he too had left, they turned to each other. "What is wrong, Rick," Evy asked as she watched him begin to pace the room.

"Nothing Evy, she seems like a great girl. That's the problem. I was starting to think that we wouldn't find a governess, and then I started to think maybe it is better that way," Rick said as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"What are you getting at O'Connell," Evy asked reverting the name she used when angry with him.

"Well, think about it this way. Every time we go to Egypt, it seems like the end of the world follows us. I just don't think it is fair to drag a sweet girl like that along with us. She said she wanted to see the world, not the underworld," Rick said with a raised brow.

"Rick, that is her decision. Anyway, she won't be out there with us, per say. She'll be teaching Alex at the house, while we go on a dig," Evy said with a raised brow of her own.

"Yeah, like keeping him away from the action has worked well in the past," Rick sighed. "I just don't think it is fair to drag her in to our crazy lives."

"Rick, trust me. Nothing is going to go wrong. We are simply going on an ordinary dig."

"Yeah, and no harm ever…"

"Came from reading a book. Yeah, yeah, I know. But, she is perfect. She is candid, Alex likes her, and she has knowledge of Egypt. What more could we ask for," Evy asked as she tugged her husband's suspenders as she approached him with a sly smile.

"Don't give me that look," Rick said as he wrapped a strand of her hair around his finger. "You know I can't deny that look. I just hope that nothing goes wrong. God… I should have just listened to Jonathan," Rick groaned as he captured his wife's lips in a passionate kiss.

"Good, so can we bring her back in," Evy asked sweetly. Rick just nodded as he rolled his eyes and moved back to his seat on the couch. He flopped back tiredly and motioned lazily to the door.

Within minutes, Alex and Josephine were back in the room. Josephine looked as though she had been running, but instead of looking disheveled or exhausted she looked exhilarated. "Your son is quite a ball of energy, Mrs. O'Connell," she said as she entered.

"Yes, that he is," Evy answered with a smile. "I hope you do not mind the excitement."

"Oh no, not at all. I do not often get to run around at home," Josephine answered with a shy smile.

"Good, because we would hate for you not to take the job because Alex is too adventurous," Evy's smile broadened.

"You are offering me the job," Josephine asked in disbelief. She hadn't thought that she would get the job, especially after she had let her mouth slip several times. She had only stayed because Alex had seemed like a sweet kid. Now, she couldn't believe her ears as she was offered her first job. "Thank you so much, I promise that you will not be disappointed," Josephine exclaimed as a smile lit her entire face.

"Good, then would you mind staying a few more minutes to discuss the particulars," Rick said as he sent another look toward Alex who quickly scurried out of the room after giving Josephine's hand a small squeeze. Josephine squeezed back before walking over to the chair across from the sofa and listened carefully to everything that her new employers had to say.


	3. Egypt

**Disclaimer: Still don't own anything.**

Chapter III Egypt

Evy and Rick sat on the deck of the steamer as it moved slowly along the river on its way toward Cairo. They relaxed in each other's arms as they watched their son pace back and forth with a volume on ancient history as he recited its contents to Miss Montgomery who sat on the lower deck listening intently.

"I don't think that I've seen him this interested in his studies in a long time," Evy stated as she rested her head against Rick's shoulder.

"Maybe you were right about her," Rick admitted as he ran his fingers through his wife's hair. Rick was just happy to get some time alone with Evy without having to worry about what hell his son was raising.

"What is so shocking about that? Have I ever been wrong before," she asked playfully. Rick just laughed as they continued to enjoy the calm journey because chances were that it wouldn't last long.

Meanwhile, Alex continued his frustrated pacing as he tried to correctly pronounce the Latin passage for Miss Montgomery. After yet another correction from his teacher, Alex gave up in a huff. "I shall never get this. Give me ancient Egyptian but Latin, forget it."

"You move too fast. That is why you make mistakes. Latin must be savored, not forced. Embrace each word, don't spit it out as though it tastes bad," Josephine said as she put down her own volume, giving him her full attention. "If you cannot enjoy the beauty of this simple poem, how do you expect to grasp the complexity of Cicero and other philosophers?"

"Perhaps, I'll leave that to you," Alex said sheepishly as he moved to sit beside her.

"Listen," she said calmly as she lifted the book. As Josephine began to speak Alex was silenced immediately, completely entranced by her passion for the language.

It was several more days before they reached their destination, but time seemed to fly with Alex completely enthralled by his governess' keen insight and biting humor. Though Alex made it known at ever possible moment that he despised the idea of her, he ardently enjoyed the woman's company. Though she was twice his age, Miss Montgomery understood Alex better than most children of his own age. However, Josephine knew that if she were to be a good teacher for him, she would need to keep a stricter discipline. She vowed to herself, the final night on the ship, that when they made port she would be less indulgent with Alex.

As she thought about discipline and rules, Josephine sighed remembering her home. _Her mother had actually screamed when Josephine told her she was leaving. Frances Montgomery had never been so angry in her life as when Josie had arrived home after her interview with the O'Connells. She had entered the house to find her mother bossing around several maids who were decorating the house. Immediately, Josephine knew that her mother's threats had been real. She was planning for a party, and Josephine would have to sit through a night of tortures far worse than one could possibly imagine. Undoubtedly that Newton boy who her mother was always going on about would be there, not to mention the countless other inbred fools she would have to be courteous to. Josephine had nearly screamed at the thought of it._

_Instead however, a twisted smile appeared on Josephine's face as she approached her mother. "Mother, are you preparing for the banquet already," she asked calmly as she took several decorations out of her mother's hands so Frances could use them to boss around the servants. _

"_Yes, the ball will be tomorrow evening. It has been in the works for months now," her mother replied unthinkingly._

"_It is nice to know that I was told so long in advance," Josephine said sarcastically because she had only found out that morning. "But I suppose that is for the best since I shall be leaving for Egypt before the week is out," she added casually as she began to head for the stairs up to her room._

_Her mother didn't react for several moments before realizing what her daughter had said. "You will be doing what," Frances bellowed as she turned to face her eldest daughter._

"_I said I shall be leaving for Egypt before the week is out. The O'Connells hired me as their son's governess and wish for me to accompany them in their travels. I told you I would be leaving this house as soon as I found employment, did I not," Josephine asked in a sickeningly sweet tone. Josephine had once loved her mother very dearly, but when her father died Josie had come to realize that her mother had never had her children's best interest in her heart. France Montgomery was a selfish woman, and her greed had shown in her every action once James had passed. Josephine was the only one who seemed to notice it at times, but she was not one to stand by and let her mother soil her father's good name. She loved her mother because they were of the same blood, but she despised her mother for tainting that blood with her own selfishness._

"_You shall not leave this house. You cannot simply go gallivanting around Africa like some princess. You have duties here. And with the O'Connell's of all people? You shame your family just be associating with them. That foolish librarian and her cowboy of a husband are a plague on society. God only knows how that got their money, no doubt from robbing a grave," her mother cried as she thought of the things her friends would say if it was learned that her daughter had traveled to Egypt with the yankee and his wife._

"_Mother! The O'Connell's are honest people. I am ashamed to hear you say such things about them. They have been nothing but kind to me, and I will not have you speaking about them as though they are unworthy to kiss the soles of your shoes. I am their son's governess, and there is nothing you can do about it," Josephine had yelled back as she climbed the stairs. She had known her mother would not take the news well, but she had not thought Frances would stoop so low as to question the O'Connell's integrity._

"_Egypt. You wish to leave your family to shame and misfortune in order to run around a country filled with heathens and thieves. No, you shall stay here, and marry. Edward Newton has shown an interest in you, so you shall accept any proposal he offers. He is rich and will provide well for this family…" Frances was cut off by Josephine's piercing scream._

"_Is that all I am to you? A bargaining chip to increase your own fortune? I told father once and now I shall tell you. I don't care if I live to be ten thousand, if I do not find a man I love, with all my heart, I shall live those years alone. I will not marry to benefit your viscous scheming, or appease society. I saw what that did to father, and I refuse to die as he did at forty-five, of a withered heart," Josephine finished in sobs as she ran up the stairs and into her room, slamming the door behind her._

As she thought on this beneath the brightly speckled sky, she listened to the distinct sounds of nature around them. Never having been outside of England before, every sound and smell of this different world was new to her. It was as though she had stepped into a fairytale, and she had yet to even step off of the steamer. Josephine sighed as she dreamt up the adventures she would take through the deserts of Egypt. Little did she know that her true adventures would be far more spectacular than anything she could ever imagine.

It was a hot morning as the O'Connell's stepped off the ramp of the steamer. Evy and Rick walked hand in hand as they carried their bags in their other hands. Jonathan stepped off the deck with a thin blonde hanging on his arm. "Oh Jonathan, you must have been so brave," she cooed in a thick accent as she leaned close to him. No doubt, he had told her he was unbelievably rich, but no one seemed to care that he was only getting himself into trouble again.

Behind him, Alex turned to Josephine and rolled his eyes making an ill face. She smiled at his disgust toward his uncle's actions, but she simply tapped him on the head with her folded fan and gestured for him to continue moving. As they passed Jonathan, Josephine could barely keep her composure at the faces Alex was making. "Behave young master, or you shall be spending your vacation in a hotel room improving your Latin," she whispered with another small jab from her fan. Alex made a face at the suggestion but did as he was instructed.

"I can't wait to see the pyramids again," Alex enthused as they walked through the city. Josephine didn't say anything in return as she took in her surroundings. There was color everywhere as they walked through the crowded market toward the place where they would be staying. Carts of silk, pottery, beads, food, and anything one could imagine lined the narrow streets. Everyone else seemed unfazed by the elaborate market, but Josephine could not stop herself from pausing every few moments to look at something new.

"Josephine, are you well," she heard Alex inquire as she paused at a small cart filled with finely crafted and jeweled daggers and charms.

"Oh yes, I am well. Forgive me, Alex, I have never seen such beautiful items," Josephine admitted as she continued to follow her young charge.

"Oh yeah. It's great. If you think those are nice, you should have seen Ardeth's sword. It was awesome," Alex said excitedly. "I mean it, Josephine. He is the fiercest warrior you'll ever see!"

"Alex, what did I tell you about calling me by my first name," Josephine chided, completely ignoring his enthusiasm for the subject.

"Sorry, Miss Montgomery," Alex apologized as he pulled her along to catch up with his parents. "Maybe we'll get to see Ardeth while we're here. He and dad are great friends. I think you'll like him. He's really great, that is if the world isn't ending. He tends to get a bit stressed when things go wrong," Alex explained as they reached his parents.

"I look forward to meeting your friend, Alex, but perhaps if you put half as much enthusiasm into your studies, then you would be fluent in Latin," Miss Montgomery laughed as she watched her young pupil nearly jump with excitement.

"Here we are," she heard Rick announce as they stopped in front of a tall gate.

"You mean to tell me, old boy, that we are staying at this elaborate mansion, but you couldn't be bothered to have someone pick us up from the docks," Jonathan asked in exasperation.

"Shut up, Jonathan," Rick said as a tall olive skinned man opened the gates for them, before approaching Rick.

"Mr. O'Connell, it is good to see you again. It has been over a decade, has it not," the lean man said happily as he stretched out his hand to grip Rick's.

"Gabriel," Rick said by way of greeting. He took the man's hand and shook it firmly before saying anything else. "Thanks for letting us use the place," Rick said as he picked up his bags again.

"Oh, it is my pleasure. How could I turn down the man who saved me from being hanged? If you hadn't taken that fall for me, I wouldn't be in the position to offer you my home," the man known as Gabriel answered.

"Yes well, I'd always wondered what it would be like to be hanged," Rick answered with a small laugh.

"That is where you and I have always differed. You are willing to risk your neck while I am…"

"Only willing to risk other's necks," Rick finished for him.

"Yes, well we all have our specialties. Now, let me show you around," Gabriel smiled pleasantly as he gestured for everyone to follow him into the estate.

Josephine watched the interaction between Mr. O'Connell and the man named Gabriel closely. She could tell that the friendly banter was forced, and that there was more than met the eye behind the relationship. As they followed Gabriel toward the mansion, she overheard Evy whispering furiously to Rick. "You mean to tell me, that this man is the reason you were in prison? This is why I had to bribe that greasy warden to pardon you," Evy hissed at her husband.

"Shh. It's a long story, I'll tell you when we are alone," Rick whispered back.

"O'Connell, why are we staying with the man who nearly got you killed," Evy growled.

"Ease off, alright. Ardeth nearly got me killed and we still talk to him don't we? And if I am not mistaken, it was you who nearly brought about the end of the world, which would have resulted in my death, and I still stay with you," Rick said as he raised his eyebrows.

"O'Connell, you are infuriating," Evy huffed as she continued to walk, only now she stormed off to walk beside her brother instead of her husband. Rick just rolled his eyes. Evy would come around eventually. Frankly, Rick didn't want to be staying at Gabriel's anymore than Evy did, but they had no other choice. He refused to tell Evelyn that no hotel would take them, after the disasters that followed their previous visits to the country. These were a superstitious people or else things like the hom-dai and the Med-jai wouldn't exist. They were not willing to welcome those who were known to bring trouble into their homes so readily.

AN: thank you to everyone who has reviewed thus far. Your thoughts are greatly appreciated, and I hope you continue to enjoy the story and tell me what you think.


	4. Hands on Learning

**Disclaimer: same as in previous chapters.**

Chapter IV Hands on Learning

Josephine sat in the library of the mansion as she tried to keep Alex interested in his studies instead of the beautiful country that surrounded them. Evy stepped into the room wearing what she usually did while on a dig. She had her knee high boots, long pants, and baggy shirt. Behind her, O'Connell appeared wearing his usual ensemble with the added touch of his holsters and weapons. Rick looked a bit ragged this morning due to the fact that he had been forced to sleep on the floor because of Evy's temper.

_No sooner had the pair entered their chambers than Evy spun to face her husband with anger deep in her eyes. "How could you let us stay with the man who nearly got you kill," she exclaimed angrily as she began to pace._

"_I can explain, Evy," Rick tried to placate her even though he knew it would be futile._

"_You better do it fast because I can't see any reason to even speak to the man after what he did, never mind stay with him. You haven't written to Ardeth in over half a year, but you make time to correspond with criminals," Evy cried out. She was beyond furious with Rick because she couldn't understand his motives at all. If someone had nearly caused her death, she would do everything in her power to stay away from them._

"_Well, we needed a place to stay, and Gabriel's estate is beautiful and peaceful. He kind of owed me for taking the fall for him, so I figured this would be a good way for him to repay the debt," Rick explained as he prayed that Evy wouldn't try to dig any deeper._

"_Don't you dare lie to me, O'Connell," Evy shouted as she nailed him to the wall with her glare._

_Rick raised his hands in surrender and sighed at the fact that she was calling him O'Connell again. "I'm sorry Evy, but no place would take us," Rick admitted sheepishly._

"_What? Why on Earth not?"_

"_Well evidently word got around that we were responsible for those fire storms and zombies a few years back, and no one wants us in their hotels," Rick replied with a wince as he saw the hurt look on Evy's face._

"_So you turn to a criminal instead," Evy asked with anger flaring once again. So what if they could not find a place to stay, they would be in the desert most of the time. There was no reason to endanger them by staying with a dangerous man._

"_Well sorry, but I wasn't the one to awaken a 3000 year old mummy. If I recall it correctly, that was your doing," Rick answered with a temper of his own. Rick hadn't expected to have a vase flying at his head because of that comment, and was taken off guard as it impacted with his skull. After several other pieces of furniture came flying at him, Evy had informed him that he would be finding somewhere else to sleep that night. So Rick had slept on the floor of the library. In the morning, Evy had seemed to forget about the incident and had apologized for the lump on Rick's forehead. Rick just laughed it off, happy to be back in her good graces._

"We're going into the city for the day. We have to meet with the curator of the Museum today, then tomorrow we'll be heading out toward the dig site," Evy said as she watched her son writing furiously in a note book of his.

"Alright mum, we'll see you when you get back," Alex said innocently as he watched his mother carefully. Evy smiled and kissed his cheek before turning to Josephine. "Keep him out of trouble," she said as she took in the sight of her son's governess. Josephine still wore her long dark skirts and heavy sweaters. "Honey, how can you wear that? It is sweltering outside, and you are wearing a sweater. Alex, why don't you show Miss Montgomery where she can buy herself some garments more suitable for the climate," Evelyn suggested as she headed for the door.

"Sure thing, mum," Alex replied enthusiastically as he hopped off the sofa where he had been sitting. As soon as his parents had left, Alex turned to Josephine. "Come on, I'll show you the city," Alex said as he headed for the door, only stopping to pick up his satchel from a nearby chair.

"But what about your studies? We have barely begun the day's lesson," Josephine protested, but followed her charge anyway. She knew that it was better to let him spend his energy than to let it build and have to deal with it later on.

"Today, I'll do the teaching. Just follow me," Alex said as he guided her into the streets of Cairo. Josephine allowed her pupil to lead her through the market, simply enjoying the beauty of her surroundings. "Here, you can find some new clothes here," Alex said as he stopped in front of a small stand. Many fabrics were laid out in many different but lush colors. Josephine just stared at the beautiful garments, when a young Egyptian woman walked up to her and Alex.

"_May I help you_," she asked in Arabic as she gave Josephine a once over. "_I know just what you need_," she said before either Josephine or Alex could answer. Several moments later, the young woman reappeared carrying a beautiful deep blue garment in her hands. "This will suit you well," she said in thickly accented English this time. Josephine was grateful for it because Arabic was not a language she had knowledge of.

"Oh no, I cannot afford this," Josephine apologized to the woman, but the young Egyptian was having none of it. Soon Josephine found herself being ushered into a small tent and fitted with the rich garment. Alex smiled in approval as Josephine exited the tent several minutes later. The deep blue dress hung off her figure just right, and her hair had been let down to hang in ringlets around her shoulders. The mousy teacher seemed to be very stunning when she let herself be. She was still no great beauty, but she was charming none the less.

"You look nice," Alex said as he approached her ready to pull her away from the tent.

"Do you really think so," Josephine asked as she paid the young woman for the garments. The lady bowed her thanks and turned to another woman looking at fabrics. Josephine just looked down at herself and sighed. "I shall never be comfortable in these. I have become so accustomed to my wool skirts and scratchy sweaters," she said with a laugh.

"Well you'll just have to get used to these. Now, come on. Mum and dad will be gone until supper, which gives us plenty of time to see Giza," Alex said as he took her by the hand and pulled her toward a man selling camels.

"Alex, we cannot go to Giza. Your parents would fire me on the spot if they even imagined I would bring you there on my own. Who knows what might happen to us," she said sternly as Alex continued to pull her along.

"Nothing will happen, Josie. I went there a lot when we were here last," Alex said as he halted in front of the camel vendor. "Two camels please," he said as he sent a glance back at Josephine who looked as though she were ready to burst a blood vessel.

"Alex, I demand that you stop this nonsense right this instance. We cannot go to Giza," she said with all the authority she possessed. She hated being stern with the boy, but it was because she enjoyed teaching him that she didn't wish to jeopardize her job or her charge's life.

"That's alright, we aren't going to Giza really," Alex said sheepishly.

"Then why did you say we were going there," Josephine asked confusedly as the vendor gave her the reins of two camels while Alex paid with coins his father had given him.

"Because the Necropolis is at Giza, but it isn't really the pyramid or anything," Alex said sheepishly as he clambered into the saddle. He hoped that she would be gullible enough to expect his answer.

"Alexander O'Connell, I will not be a part of this misadventure. You are to get down this instant…"

"Just this once, Josie? Please? I promise that nothing bad will happen. I just want to show you around is all," Alex pleaded with her, his big eyes doing most of the talking.

Josephine sighed at his perseverance and succumbed with a long sigh. "Very well… but we must be back in time for tea, and you will do exactly as I tell you for the rest of this vacation. Do we have a deal," she asked as she awkwardly climbed into the saddle of her own camel.

"Deal," Alex said as he coaxed his camel to move out. Josephine followed close behind him praying that no trouble would befall them on their journey.

XxXxXxX

Ardeth Bay sat atop his black stallion overlooking the edge of a dune. Below him, he watched two riders on camels plodding towards the pyramids. Rashid, his second, sighed in frustration. "Will they never learn from the mistakes of others," he asked his leader.

"It is unlikely, Rashid. Great treasure is enough to make the most righteous of men into rabid beasts. But these are no such interlopers," Ardeth said darkly as he watched the pair enter the ruins. "You may continue home, I shall take care of this. I will meet you at the Oasis, and we shall continue together from their," he said as he heeled his horse into a gallop down the dune.

"Very well, my lord," Rashid said to the wind where Ardeth had stood moments before. With another sigh, he motioned for the men to follow him away from the city. Ardeth was being headstrong as usual, and there was no point in fighting. The sooner he dealt with the foreigners, the sooner he would join them on their journey home. Rashid worried for his leader, and friend. Ardeth had been nothing short of weary these past months. No threats had arisen, but Ardeth's duties went far beyond simply protecting the sacred tombs. Diseases, feuds, and politics were the parts of duty that made Ardeth an old man before his time.

"He needs a woman," one of the other warriors, by the name of Naji, said as he rode beside the second in command.

Rashid laughed at the younger warrior's words before replying. "Naji, your words are true. However, I fear that our leader shall never find a woman stubborn enough to put up with him. Our own tribeswomen have given up on him, and they have known him since childhood," Rashid answered lightly even though he pitied his friend. Ardeth deserved happiness, but he did nothing to help himself with the situation.

XxXxXxX

Alex halted his camel near the eastern cemetery, and Josephine simply shivered at the thought of how many ancient souls rested here. "Come on, there is a smaller pyramid over here that's really cool," he said as he began to hurry toward the perimeter of the cemetery.

"Alex, I think that we should simply let the dead lie and be on our way," Josephine said nervously as she followed Alex toward one of the smaller pyramids.

"Now, if I'm not mistaken. The entrance is right… around… here," he said as he found the panel that became the entrance of what Josie could only imagine was a tomb.

"Alex, we can't go in there. These are burial grounds, rigged with more booby-traps than you can imagine," Josie said nervously.

"Don't worry, we'll be fine. We aren't going very far anyway," Alex assured her as he tried to light a small torch that he had packed on the camel.

"I don't like this," Josephine said as they entered the dark tomb. They walked for several minutes through the narrow passages of the pyramid, and Josephine was beginning to relax as she followed Alex. She still did not approve of entering the tombs of the ancients, but Alex seemed to know his way around rather well.

"Here, look at these hieroglyphics," Alex said as he paused before a long wall. The entire stretch was covered in elaborate hieroglyphics that would take months if not years to decipher completely, if one really wanted to.

"They are magnificent. But they look like a warning," she said as her brow began to furrow at the few symbols she did recognize. She tried to recall her father's lessons, but it had been so long ago. "I think that we should leave this place Alex," she said darkly just a gust of wind caused the torch to flicker. "We should leave now," she said more urgently this time. Alex was about to speak when another's voice cut him off.

"I agree. You do not belong here," came a voice from the shadows.

Josephine nearly shrieked in fright, but steeled herself as she pulled Alex behind her as she spoke. "Who are you? What do you want," she demanded coldly.

"I wish for you to leave this place immediately, or I shall have to show you the way out," the accented voice said again, in its sooth lilt as the stranger came into the light. The first thing that Josephine noticed was the tattoos adorning his cheeks and forehead. He was a desert warrior, of that she was certain.

"Stay away," Josie said as she saw the scimitar hanging from the man's belt. From beneath her own garments, Josie produced a small dagger and held it out in front of them for protection.

"I am not here to hurt you, so long as you leave," he said as he raised his palms in a truce.

"Ardeth," Alex cried as he ran out from behind Josephine. "I didn't know you were in Cairo." Alex nearly tackled his Med-jai friend, but upon seeing Ardeth's expression he decided to keep his space.

"Nor would you have, if you had not been getting yourself into trouble, my young friend," Ardeth replied as he looked down at O'Connell's son. Some things never change, Ardeth thought to himself. Alex hadn't been in the city for more than two days before he started getting into trouble.

"Stay away from him, Alex. He is likely to kill us or leave us for dead," Josie said nervously, the knife shaking in her grasp. She heard the endearment that the warrior had used when referring to Alex, but he still had a grim expression as well as many weapons.

"Who is it that you have brought to desecrate tombs with this time," Ardeth said without humor, as he lowered his arms to cross them over his chest. If Ardeth had looked intimidating before, now he looked downright menacing as he gave Josephine a once over.

"This is Miss Montgomery. She is my governess because mum and dad think I am too rebellious so they are punishing me with schooling during vacation," Alex said.

"So she poses as your governess, so that she may find her way into tombs such as these and steal the treasures of the pharaohs," Ardeth asked grimly. In Ardeth's eyes, Miss Montgomery looked like just another power hungry wench who would cling to anything if she believed that money might be forthcoming. Her attire looked good on her, too good. The rich blue fabric clung to her every curve, and the veil she wore over her face and hair did nothing to hide her beautiful brown curls. Though her face was nothing exotic, any man would look past it if other services were forthcoming. No, this woman looked like trouble.

Little did Ardeth know that Josephine felt anything but comfortable in her new garments. She, herself, thought that it made her look less than proper. She had only conceded to buy it because her other garments had been so stifling in the desert heat, that she felt that she would faint if she ventured out in the sun too long.

"No, Josie didn't even want to come here. She tried to talk me out of it. None of this is her fault," Alex said excitedly as he stood in front of Josephine.

"I see. So you have been up to your old tricks again, have you? I don't think that your parents would like to hear about this little adventure," Ardeth continued. Ardeth didn't like to be stern with the boy either, but after the week he had endured Ardeth was anything but personable. Frankly, if it had been anyone else sneaking around the tomb, Ardeth would have simply killed them and been on his way. Ardeth did not like unnecessary death, but sometimes things called for it.

"Please sir, we will leave. Just don't tell Mr. or Mrs. O'Connell. I didn't know that this was forbidden, or I would have made Alex stay at the estate," Josie pleaded as she put the knife away.

"A young woman, such as you, puts herself in great danger by venturing out without an escort. You also put the child at risk through your negligence," he said sternly. Her insistence that he not tell the O'Connells only made her guiltier, in his eyes.

"Lighten up, Ardeth," Alex said as he saw tears beginning to form in Josephine's eyes. "She's a good person, and very responsible, so don't upset her."

"Come on, Alex. Let's get out of here," Josie said as she pulled him along the corridor they had entered through.

"Don't listen to him, Josie. Like I told you, he gets really cranky about his duty," Alex tried to explain as she moved swiftly toward the exit. "You'll see, we'll meet him again and he'll be as friendly as a kitten," Alex tried again.

"I somehow doubt that that man could be as playful as a kitten even if he tried. But, he was right; I was remiss in my duties. Why did I ever think I could be a governess," she cried as they reached the outside. She continued to pull Alex toward where they had left the camels, but when they reached there, the camels were nowhere in sight. "Oh God," she cried again. "Can this get any worse?"

Ardeth had been following close behind them, and had overheard their entire conversation. He did not know why, but he felt remorse for upsetting the young woman. She had shown courage by protecting Alex when she knew not what danger lurked in the shadows. She had also admitted her own faults, showing humility. He, however, had been stern and unyielding. When he saw that their camels had fled, he sighed in frustration.

"Come, you may ride my horse back to the city. He will return to me once you are delivered safely," Ardeth offered from where he stood several paces behind the pair.

"No, it is perfectly fine. We can walk…"

"The sun alone will kill you at this time of day if you are unused to it, not to mention what ever scoundrels that lurk around here who would love to prey on an unsuspecting woman and child. You will take my horse, it is final," he nearly growled, before calming. "Forgive me, but it is no trouble, and I would rather see you home safe than have to worry for your safety," he finished gently.

"Very well," Josephine accepted, embarrassed that he had seen her crying over what he had said. She followed him and Alex to the black stallion, waiting patiently where Ardeth had left him. Ardeth patted the horse's head before helping Alex into the saddle. When Josephine approached, he offered to help her up as well, but she ignored him and mounted behind Alex easily. She may have been awkward atop a camel, but horses were always a passion of hers. Josephine couldn't even look him in the eye as he spoke softly to his horse before patting the beast on its rump, as it took off toward Cairo.

As Ardeth watched his horse carry his young friend and the governess away, he found himself thinking about the woman. When he had first seen the pair, he had thought she was Evy. When he had approached, he had seen that she was far different than the vivacious librarian. Though she had proven to be stronger than he would have expected, he had seen the fear running through the governess as she stood up to him. perhaps she was not as threatening as he had earlier believed.

Ardeth sighed as he slowly lowered himself to sit in the shade of the pyramid while he waited for his mount to return. He was tired from his journey to Cairo. He had spent three days in council with the new curator of the Cairo museum discussing the goings on of Cairo. It had been frustrating to say the least. The new curator was young and did not know how to handle the treasure seekers that came through. After his three days of lecturing, Ardeth had spent the next two days conducting his tribe's trade. Rashid had aided greatly, but by this time Ardeth was simply drained. Now, he was sitting in the lethal sun waiting for his stallion to return to him, so he could return to his village and rest for the first time in months.

Ardeth rested his head back against the cool stone of the pyramid as his thoughts drifted to his American friend. He had not seen Rick in nearly two years and had not even received word from him in over six months. Ardeth had always looked forward to the news that Rick would send; he loved to hear about the trouble Alex was causing because he did not have a son of his own. Ardeth simply missed his friends greatly in the time that they were gone. He longed for his own family, but he saw little hope of building one at this point in his life. Even the woman of his tribe had grown weary of his stubborn sense of duty to his people. So instead of finding his own family, he lived vicariously through the O'Connells. Ardeth sighed again as he waited patiently letting his fingers run through the sand beside him. If nothing else, the coarse sands of the desert always succeeded in soothing him as they poured through his weary fingers.


	5. Reminiscence

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognize.**

Chapter V Reminiscence

Josephine was upset during the entire ride back to the city. It did not help that she was riding the horse of the man who had made her completely question her reasons for taking this job. Alex had been silent most of the ride sensing that Josie was not in the mood to speak. He had taken notice of how Ardeth's words had stung her, and he was angered that the Med-jai chieftain had been so careless with Josephine's emotions. However, he had also noticed how Ardeth had tried to reconcile his words by allowing them to take his mount. Ardeth was very protective of his animals, and for him to allow one of them out of his sight was a great honor.

Josephine's thoughts, on the other hand, traveled back to the words her own mother had told her before she left for Cairo. _Josephine had snuck down the back stairs of the house trying to avoid the guests as well as her mother. She didn't even want to be seen in the dress her mother was forcing her to wear. It was a long violet dress, but the skirts of it were nearly sheer and it clung far too much for Josie's liking. Sneaking down the stairs, she hadn't seen her brother step behind her and take her arm in his. Josephine nearly screamed as her brother practically dragged her down the stairs toward the ballroom._

"_You cannot neglect your guests," her brother chided as he pulled her into the room. Josephine cringed at the number of people her mother had managed to collect for this "special" occasion. There was only one thing that Josephine despised more than crowds, and that was crowds of people just like her mother. There wasn't one person in the room, other than her sister, that she would trust any further than she could throw them. And judging from some of the characters here, she wouldn't even venture close enough to touch them._

"_Oh darling, you must come and meet Edward," he mother cried as she rushed to Josephine's side as though nothing stale had passed between them earlier. Josephine cringed at the familiarity in her mother's tone, but she could do little more than follow her conniving parent. _

_Josephine knew which one Edward was even before she neared him. He was, as she would later describe him, a lizard. Though he did not lack in good looks with his soft blonde hair and easy smile, it was his eyes which frightened Josephine. Those soulless steel grey orbs held no emotion in them, and it was this indifference toward everything that Josephine detested above any amount of riches or good looks. He, like most everyone there that night, lived solely to acquire wealth and didn't care who he hurt while gaining it. Josephine, however, wanted nothing to do with his ideals or him for that matter._

"_Edward, this is my daughter Josephine who I have been telling you about," Frances cried joyously as she reached the one Josephine had picked out. _

_Edward smiled brightly, but Josephine could feel the cruelty in it that he couldn't disguise completely. It only furthered to sicken Josephine, who wanted nothing more than to find a dark corner and hide for the rest of the evening. "It is a pleasure, Miss Montgomery," he said in a sickeningly sweet tone as he grasped her hand and brought it to his lips. Josephine nearly fainted from the effort of withholding her peels of laughter at his gesture. She couldn't think of anything more absurd than a man who would probably kill his own brother in order to gain fortune, taking her hand to kiss it lightly as though she were the Queen._

"_I can assure you, the pleasure is all yours," Josephine said sardonically, but neither her mother nor Mr. Newton heard her remark because Frances was already conniving about what a beautiful bride her eldest would make. Josephine rolled her eyes and began to walk away before Edward grabbed her wrist and asked for a dance. Josephine would have refused had her mother not answered for her. Sighing in contempt, Josephine allowed herself to be dragged onto the dance floor._

"_Your mother told me of your beauty, but I had not believed that such a magnificent…" Edward's smooth words were cut off by Josephine's confused gaze._

"_I am not beautiful. I am not even pleasant to gaze upon according to my mother. I would appreciate it if you did not use false flattery," Josephine stated coldly. _

"_Forgive me. There are many types of beauty, yours is in your lively spirit," Edward amended slickly. "I have always longed to find a woman who would not simply bow to my every wish. The terrible thing about having power is that everyone wants some of it," he explained lazily. "What I need is a woman, who has her own power and can therefore compliment mine."_

'_Well he thinks highly of himself, now doesn't he,' Josephine thought to herself as she continued to listen to his self-absorbed ramblings._

"_You, Josephine, are just the woman I need to build my empire with," Edward finished suavely as he pulled her closer to him._

_Josephine nearly choked at the implications of his statement. "Are… are you asking me to marry you," she stammered in shock. She had, in no uncertain terms, told him that she had not savored their acquaintance and now he wanted to marry her._

"_As I told you, I need someone to challenge me…" he was yet again cut off by Josephine's temper._

"_And as I told you, our introduction was all for your benefit, not my own. You just want me because my mother thinks she has power. By taking me off her hands, you will gain all that her friendship has to offer. I'm just a pawn to be dealt with when the time comes. Everyone likes a challenge, Mr. Newton, but I refuse to be yours," Josephine stated as she stormed off. _

_No sooner had she left the dance floor than her mother attacked her. "You will accept his proposal, Josephine, or you shall bring shame upon us all," he mother said furiously._

"_I would rather be shamed by others than to hold nothing but shame for myself," Josephine replied as tears began to well up in her eyes. She could not believe that her mother had tried to arrange this after she had been so adamant against it._

"_You think too highly of yourself, Josephine. No man wants a woman who would rather teach others' children rather than bear her own. For all you intelligence, you are still a foolish girl. You have no idea how the world really works. Go off, run to Egypt. I won't stop you, but I think that you shall learn very quickly that the world is not so serene as you think it is. You think your own motives are noble right now, but all you are doing is running away from your troubles. You are no nobler than I am, but I will be here waiting for your return. And when you do, you shall see things my way," her mother had spat as Josephine rushed past the guest toward the stairs. She didn't even reply as she ran away from the crowds. Her sister had seen her flee but could do little to comfort her sister._

Josephine nearly sobbed as they continued to ride because her mother had been right. Ardeth had had little concern for her feelings; he was simply doing what he was supposed to. Feelings and fairytales mattered little out here. She would simply have to adjust because she refused to give in to her mother's will. She had to stay strong.

As they had ridden out of Giza, Alex had noticed several other riders headed for the ancient ruins but had thought nothing of it. Frankly, Giza was one of the most visited places in Egypt and it was not uncommon for groups to congregate there. As they finally reached the outskirts of the city, Josephine began to guide the horse. Until that point, Ardeth's stallion had ridden at its own accord. Now, Josephine gently guided the beautiful creature through the narrow streets with the grace of a fine horsewoman.

"I'm sorry," Alex said dejectedly as they came to the gates of the estate where they were staying.

"You have nothing to be sorry for Alex. I should have been firmer in my position, but I let you sway me. It was my mistake, and I shall hear no more on the subject," Josephine said calmly as she helped Alex swing out of the saddle.

"But…"

"But nothing, Alex. I am sorry that your day's adventure had to end as such, but I am afraid we shall have to finish our studies once we return to the house," Josephine said wearily as she too dismounted from Ardeth's sleek stallion. Still holding the reins, Josephine approached the horse's head had patted it as Ardeth had done before they left. The stallion nuzzled her shoulder in return as Josephine found some dried fruit in her bags for the animal to munch on. "You are a beautiful creature," she cooed to the horse. "Too bad you belong to such a wretched man," she finished as she kissed the mount's nose before releasing the reins.

Ardeth's horse turned and took off as soon as it was free of Josephine's grasp. She had left her extra canteen tied to the saddle as well as the lunch she had packed for Alex and herself. She saw it as payment for the horse because she refused to be indebted to a man such as Ardeth Bay.

"I really am sorry for what Ardeth said," Alex tried again as Josephine moved toward the gates of the estate.

"Why are you sorry for the actions of another man," Josephine asked with a small laugh.

"Because he is my friend, and I know he can overreact sometimes, but he is a good man," Alex answered concernedly. He really had thought that Ardeth would have liked Josephine, as well as visa versa, but he was obviously wrong.

"Alex, you must learn that you cannot be held responsible for anyone's actions but your own. You will lead a very dismal existence if you bear the burden of everyone else's sins," Josephine said wisely as she wrapped her arm around his shoulders in reassurance. Alex nearly laughed; Ardeth should have been the one hearing those words because the chieftain was constantly taking others' burdens upon himself. "I have no doubt that Ardeth is a good man, do you know why," she asked gently.

Alex simply shook his head in the negative as they walked up the path toward the mansion. "Because you consider him a friend, and I have come to see that you are a very good judge of character. So worry not because I shall not be losing sleep over the way Ardeth spoke to me this day. It was certainly not the cruelest thing anyone has ever said to me," Josephine said with a smile as she ruffled Alex's hair.

"I'm glad," he said with a sigh of relief. Josephine was much stronger than her meek appearance led one to believe. "Maybe we will see Ardeth again with Mum and Dad. Then you will get to see that he is not so bad."

"I would like that very much, Alex. But for now, we must return our concentration to your studies," Josephine said as they entered the house and headed for the library once again. "If you can master your Latin nouns then perhaps I can persuade your mother and father to let you accompany them tomorrow," Josephine offered as she handed Alex his Latin book.

"Really," he asked excitedly as he immediately began to thumb through it in search of the correct page.

"Yes, but only if you work very hard for the rest of the day," Josie said with a warm smile as she watched Alex take an entirely new interest in his studies. 'Some things will never change,' she thought to herself as she picked up her own volume to read from. 'The best way to get the cooperation of a man is to bribe him.'

XxXxXxX

Ardeth had been deep in thought as the riders approached. He was so exhausted that he had not even noticed their arrival until they were nearly upon him. Ardeth was startled out of his light slumber by the sound of many hoof beats against the sandy earth. He was on his feet within seconds with his scimitar at the ready, but he saw that he was clearly outnumbered. There were at least twelve men on horseback surrounding him, and Ardeth was left with little choice but to fight.

The leader of the group let his horse step forward as he addressed the trapped Med-jai. "_Ardeth Bay, protector of the treasures of Egypt," _the rugged looking man said as his mount danced beneath him. He was a small man, but he looked as slippery as a serpent and his eyes constantly assessed their surroundings. "_I am surprised to see that you are not surrounded by your faithful warriors. I suppose it is by the grace of Allah that we happened to stumble upon you without even your horse to help you_," the man continued in Arabic when he received no reply from the Med-jai chieftain.

"_Ghalib_," was all Ardeth said as he watched the man carefully.

"_You probably thought that you killed me at Hamunaptra, but here I am. I think I might just return the favor,"_ Ghalib said with a sickening smile twisted onto his features.

"_You may try, but I too am not so easily killed,"_ Ardeth replied as he raised his scimitar, prepared to fight to the death. He was sworn to protect the secrets of Egypt and if he could not, he would certainly die trying.

"_Who said I would kill you? I simply mean to make you feel what I felt as I lay in the scorching desert sun in a pool of my own blood for days. We will see how strong the Chieftain of the twelve tribes truly is_," Ghalib said with a laugh before motioning for his men to attack the lone Med-jai.

Ardeth took a defensive stance as he prepared for battle. Two warriors approached first with scimitars raised high. Ardeth waited for the first to attack before he ducked a swift blade, only to pull his own blade across the warrior's stomach. The first warrior fell to the ground clutching his stomach as Ardeth engaged the second man. This man was not so easily dispensed with, but he was still little match for Ardeth's skill. After several thrusts and parries, the second warrior joined the first in a growing pool of blood upon the sand.

When the other warriors saw Ardeth's exceptional skill, they decided to attack all at once. Ardeth saw his chances slipping fast as a group of eight warriors converged upon him. Ardeth fought wildly against the entire group. He managed to deal several injuries to the group before he was caught across the back by a blade. The blow caught him off guard which caused him to falter, even though it was only for a moment. The second he was injured the entire group took it as an opportunity. The largest warriors tackled the dazed chieftain and pulled him to the ground.

Ardeth kicked and punched as fiercely as he could, but a strong elbow between his shoulder blades dazed him further. The hit caused the wind to get knocked out of his lungs causing him to still for a moment. Two warriors grabbed his arms, while others took his legs. The largest warrior lay across Ardeth's back pressing his face into the hot sand. Every time Ardeth took a ragged breath, he received a lung full of scorching hot sand instead of air. He continued to flail as best he could, but he realized it was futile. Slowly, Ardeth ceased his fight and allowed himself to be dragged over to Ghalib and his second.

"You don't seem so fierce when you have no one to fight for you, Ardeth. I am disappointed; I had thought you were noble to a fault. Now I see that you are simply as selfish as the rest of us," Ghalib taunted as his men held Ardeth on his knees.

Ardeth said nothing as he let his head loll and fall against his chest. Ghalib continued to taunt him and his people, but Ardeth was no longer listening. Instead, his mind had begun to wander to his previous meetings with the angry warrior.

_Ardeth and his men had been watching over one of the many tombs under their protection. There had been few expeditions out to the ancient tombs for several months, but Ardeth knew not to let his guard down. It was because of this stubborn sense of duty that they found the group of grave robbers before they could steal any artifacts and treasures. The Med-jai had been content to observe the group's activities throughout the first day, but soon they had realized the treachery of the intruders. _

_Ardeth had ordered his men to attack once camp was made for the night. He was hoping that it would be swift and enough to frighten the bandits off, but he hadn't expected that the bandits were prepared for the attack. As they rode hard into the camp with scimitars raised high, they were shocked to find more guns leveled at them than they thought were men in the camp. It had been a fierce fight, and Ardeth had lost many good men during it. In the end, only Ghalib stood there surrounded by the bodies of the men who were as evil as he, and abandoned by those who were not loyal enough to face death for him._

_Ardeth had only been chieftain for a few months at the time, and had been devastated by the loss of his men. He had blamed himself for the miscalculation in number of enemies, but he had not wanted anymore death. Ardeth had stood before a defeated Ghalib, but could not give the order to end the man's life. "I want no more death this day. Leave this place and never return, and you may keep your life," Ardeth said through gritted teeth. _

"_Med-jai scum can't even do his sworn duty," Ghalib had taunted, but Ardeth had not listened. He simply began to walk away as did his warriors._

"_Ardeth, do you think it is wise to let him live," Rashid had asked in a whisper as they walked toward their horses. Only Rashid could get away with questioning his chieftain's judgment, but he rarely questioned his friend's decisions. Only when he feared for Ardeth's or the tribe's safety did he speak up._

"_I cannot shed anymore blood this day, Rashid. I fear I shall not rest for many nights after this, as it is," Ardeth admitted to his best friend and second. Rashid had become his second not because he was Ardeth's closest friend but because he had saved Ardeth's life on more than one occasion. Ardeth knew that Rashid was willing to do what was necessary for the betterment of the tribe and the safety of the tombs._

_As they were close to their horses, they heard an unearthly scream. As they turned, they saw Ghalib running toward them with a scimitar in hand from a Med-jai he had killed. Ardeth had his own blade drawn before Ghalib arrived, and immediately engaged the crazed warrior. Ardeth was obviously the stronger of the match, and his men simply stood and watched. They believed that he would end the bandit's life, but when Ardeth stood above a bleeding and injured Ghalib, he could not do it. He simply walked back to his horse leaving the man bleeding in the sand. "We leave," was all he said as he rode away. It would prove to be one of his greatest mistakes._

_Ghalib had lain there for over two days in a pool of his own blood and sweat before he was rescued by another group that was passing through the desert. The Italian artifacts collector had found him dying, but he had seen the vengeance burning in the bandit's eyes. He decided that saving Ghalib would be useful in the long run. That had been over twelve years ago, and Ghalib obviously still wanted his revenge._

"You were naïve then, and you are just as foolish now, _Chieftain_ Bay. You should have killed me that day, but your mercy shall be your own demise," Ghalib spat which brought Ardeth back to the present. "Do what you will," Ghalib said in thickly accented English as he turned his horse to leave his men to their work. "But don't kill him, let him suffer."

"You may say that I hide behind my men, Ghalib, but I would never ask of my men what I was unwilling to do myself," Ardeth called to his captor's retreating form. For his words, Ardeth received a swift kick to the stomach causing him to double over.

"That may be so, but it matters little. For while you lie here bleeding to death, my comrades and I shall be enjoying all the riches that Egypt has hidden for so long," Ghalib laughed as he walked away leaving his second to supervise. Ardeth did not remember much after that as he was beaten into unconsciousness.

His final thoughts as he slipped into oblivion were that he only hoped that Alex and the brown-haired woman made it back to Cairo safely, and that he wished Rick were here to watch his back.

XxXxX

Thank you to all my reviewers, you guys making writing a pleasure. Please continue to tell me what you think.


	6. Seeing the Invisible

**Disclaimer: same as before**

Chapter VI Seeing the Invisible

Josephine couldn't shake the nervous feeling that she felt as soon as she arrived at the estate. She didn't know why, but she felt that something was amiss. Josephine said nothing, and she continued her lessons with Alex as though nothing had happened at the pyramid. Evidently, Ardeth had kept his word and not told Rick and Evy about their son's expedition. She only hoped that he would not change his mind suddenly. Josephine found herself loving her job more and more as everyday passed, and she feared losing it because of her negligence.

Alex could be a handful at times, but he was truly a sweet child. She could understand why his teachers would become frustrated with him because he was a ball of energy. But Josephine believed that Alex simply wasn't being challenged enough in school. Though he constantly complained about having to learn Latin, he was picking it up much faster than she had when her father taught her. Alex enjoyed learning, but it had to be done at his pace and not someone else's.

Alex was distracted from his work when Evy entered the library. Today, she and her husband were to set out to go digging. Josephine had spoken with Evy the night before about Alex joining them, and they had come to an agreement. Since Alex was taking his studies seriously and making solid progress, Evy had agreed that he deserved some excitement. Of course, Josephine would have to keep a strict eye on him to prevent trouble, but Evy wasn't really worried about that today. After all, she and Rick had decided to start out small, so they would only be visiting Giza for the day. Alex had been there before with them. After their second disaster with Imhotep, Rick and Evy had spent several weeks in Cairo trying to recover before returning home. During that time they had enjoyed the beauty of the Great Pyramids with their son.

"Alex, you are not even dressed yet," Evy exclaimed as she noticed that her son still wore his pajamas. It was still very early, but Evy had hoped to reach Giza before the day's heat made even going outside unbearable.

"Mum, it's not even seven yet. Why do I need to be dressed," Alex asked in a whine because he was simply comfortable to lie around in his pajamas all day.

"Because I wish to leave before the sun is too hot, and I refuse to wait for little boys who dawdle," Evy said as she sent an exasperated look to Josephine, who smiled in return. Evy was glad to see that Josephine was getting along well in these new surroundings. She remembered her first time in a new place, and she had not been nearly as calm as lively governess. She was also well pleased that Alex seemed to enjoy Josephine's company immensely. Evy was brought out of her own thoughts by her son's exclamation.

"You mean we can go with you," Alex asked excitedly as he jumped out of the chair he was seated on and dashed for his room. Evy didn't even have a chance to confirm his statement before he was slamming the door shut.

Jonathan walked into the library slowly, a few minutes later, holding his head. "What's all this commotion about, old mum? Can't a man get some sleep around here," Jonathan asked as he rubbed his temples to relieve the headache he felt brewing.

"We are leaving for Giza, Jonathan. And perhaps if you did not come home at three in the morning, you would be able to get some sleep," Evy replied with an exasperated smile. Josephine smiled again as she took in Jonathan's disheveled appearance. It was obvious that he had been enjoying this trip to its fullest extent.

It was barely seven-thirty when Rick, Evy, Alex, and Josephine step out toward Giza. Gabriel had provided them with camels, and his wife had packed them some food. Josephine had nearly fainted when Evy had explained that they were going to Giza for the day. Josephine only hoped that the angry Med-jai was long gone before they arrived. Josephine rode at the back of the group worrying while everyone else looked forward to the day of excavating.

XxXxXxx

Ardeth had woken only for a short while after he had been beaten and left for dead. Upon waking, he was certain that he had several broken bones as well as enough cuts and bruises to cover his entire body. He was glad that his mind was still completely fuzzy because he was sure that the pain would be a thousand times worse if he had been of full coherency.

Ardeth found what had woken him to have been his horse. He was grateful that the strong stallion had not been around to be harmed by Ghalib's men. Ardeth would have been devastated if anything had happened to the beautiful creature.

Ardeth tried to move so that he could get himself out of the open, but he found that white hot pain shot through his entire body at the slightest movement. As if sensing his master's discomfort, the horse came close to his master. Ardeth lifted his right arm to stroke the beast's foreleg since that was the only thing he could reach. Ardeth noticed immediately that his touch left streaks of blood on the stallion's leg. That was when Ardeth finally noticed that his robes and the ground around him were covered in his blood. The horse, as if sensing his master's distress, lowered his head as to offer his reins to Ardeth.

Ardeth managed to pull the long reins from the horse's neck. His mount gave a light tug of the ropes as though to show Ardeth what he intended to do. Ardeth couldn't help but smile through the pain at his stallion's apparent intelligence. With a great deal of effort, Ardeth managed to slip the reins around himself until he could be pulled by them. By this point, Ardeth's breathing was coming shallow and fast, and he could barely keep his vision focused. His midnight black stallion carefully pulled the reins and Ardeth toward the shadow of the pyramid, with some help from Ardeth who shuffled his feet to help push himself. Though it was night by this time, it was unsafe for Ardeth to lie out in the open. Scavengers were always looking for a meal, and thieves welcomed an easy purse.

Ardeth barely withheld his screams as he was dragged through the rough sand. Ardeth held his consciousness by sheer willpower, and managed to stay coherent enough to push through the opening of one of the tombs. His horse had dragged him beside a smaller pyramid, and Ardeth took refuge within one of its many hidden entrances. He was unlikely to be found by thieves or predators there, but he was also unlikely to find help. As soon as the stone was back in place, though, Ardeth became an unconscious pile of rags and limbs. He was far too weary to worry about finding help. He only prayed for a swift death.

XxXxXxX

It was still very early when the O'Connells and Josephine arrived at Giza. Josephine was still nervous about disregarding Ardeth's warning and returning to the pyramids. The entire ancient city seemed to frighten her to the core, and she would have rather been permitted to remain at Gabriel's estate even if that place was almost as unnerving as this.

Evy and Rick went straight to one of the larger pyramids, no where near where Alex had brought her. They seemed to know exactly what they were looking for, and Josephine just prayed that it was not something that they shouldn't be looking for.

"Isn't it beautiful," Evy said from beside Josephine, as they dismounted from their camels. "No matter how many times I see it, it still gives me the chills."

"You could say that," Josephine replied cautiously. "I've never seen anything so commanding of one's attention," she said as she looked at the Great Pyramid. She could not deny the beauty of what she saw, even if it did frighten her.

"We're going into this pyramid here. It's magnificent inside, but not a place for the claustrophobic," Evy explained as she took down her tools and some water.

"I-I think I will remain out here, if it is alright with you, Mrs. O'Connell," Josephine stammered at just the thought of stepping foot back inside one of those tombs.

"It's quite alright, darling. Not everyone enjoys crawling around ancient burial grounds as much as I do," Evy said with a small laugh.

"No, I suppose it is an acquired taste, Mrs. O'Connell," Josephine laughed. "I won't lie, as much as Egypt fascinates me, crawling through tombs frightens me half to death."

"I understand, darling. Jonathan is usually the first one to run out screaming bloody murder. We wouldn't want you to suffer that indignity as well," Evy smiled and Josephine returned it. "Alex will no doubt want to go in, so it looks like you may enjoy the sights while we are inside. Just shout if something seems amiss," Evy assured her as she walked over to Rick and told him the news.

"Ah, I see we have someone who actually respects the dead," Rick joked. "Evy here, can't resist when it comes to desecrating tombs… just take this incase anything goes wrong out here and we can't get to you fast enough," Rick told her as he held out a pistol for her to take. Josephine was about to protest when Ardeth's words came back to her. She would be a fool to stand around alone without anyway of protecting herself. Hesitantly, Josephine reached out and took the small pistol from Rick's hand and hid it deep within her garments. "Enjoy the pyramids, but don't stay in the sun too long," Rick warned as he followed his wife toward the entrance that very few knew of.

"You aren't coming," Alex asked as he approached Josephine. Josephine thought that he looked adorable in his small suit and hat.

"I think it is best if I wait out here. Perhaps you will tell me all about it when we get home," she said with a shy smile at Alex's concerned look.

"I'm sorry I ruined this for you," he said as he hung his head. He enjoyed Josephine's company and was disappointed that she was afraid to join them.

"You ruined nothing. Yesterday simply showed me that I am unfit to be traveling through dark and narrow places. Even before your friend showed up, I was ready to bolt at the slightest movement. I think it is best if I leave the adventuring to you and your parents," Josephine whispered in assurance.

"Okay, I hope you enjoy Giza," Alex said as she ruffled his hair, before he ran off putting his hat back on his head.

"I hope so too," Josie sighed as she looked at the ruins around her. "Might as well see what the big attraction is," she said as she remounted her camel to travel around the ancient city.

It was well into the heat of the day, when Josephine decided that she should get out of the sun and perhaps eat something. She had used an umbrella that Evy had given her to shield herself from the sun until that point, but the desert heat was beginning to get to her. She decided to head toward one of the smaller pyramids to find some shade where she could relax for a while. However, as she approached one pyramid, a black stallion raced out from behind it. The horse startled her camel which resulted in Josephine falling out of the saddle.

Luckily Josephine landed with some semblance of grace and didn't injure herself. She was about to remount and ride away as fast as she could when the spooked horse rode right up to her. Her camel tried to run, but she still managed to hold its reins firmly enough to keep it from bolting. As the horse approached, she realized that it was the same stallion that she had ridden home the previous day. This only further frightened Josephine until she noticed the dark stains on the horse's legs.

"Are you injured, boy," she cooed as she slowly knelt beside the animal so as not to spook it. She ran he hand up and down the horse's foreleg but found no injury. When she noticed the blood soaked reins, she gasped at what they could only mean. "Where's your master, huh," she spoke softly as she held both animals' reins in either hand. As if knowing what she had asked, Ardeth's stallion began to move in the direction it had come from. Josephine released its reins and allowed him to guide her freely.

Josephine followed cautiously behind the beast incase it was a trap set up by the desert warrior. However, as soon as she came around the corner of the pyramids, Josephine saw a trail of dried blood as though someone had been dragged. "Oh no," she gasped as she forgot about her own camel and sprinted toward the trail. The blood led right up to the side of one of the pyramids, but it disappeared there. She saw no one around and she certainly did not see a body. Ardeth's horse stood beside her sniffing at the hot stone of the pyramid, and Josephine remembered how Alex had found the hidden entrance the previous day.

On the brink of frightened tears, Josephine began to feel along the wall in hopes of finding something that would indicate there was an entrance. After nearly fifteen minutes of search, Josephine was ready to give up. Maybe there was no entrance, and perhaps whatever the cause for all the blood had taken its victim away. Just as Josephine collapsed exhaustedly against the wall, she felt a stone move slightly. Using all her strength, Josephine pulled and pushed the loose stone until she found that it moved easily to the side if pushed in slightly back. Once the entrance was opened, Josephine saw the heap just with the tomb.

The fierce warrior from the day before lay in a heap of blood and cloth. Josephine felt tears running down her cheeks as she rushed over to the still form. "Ardeth… Ardeth," she called frantically as she gently touched the crumpled body. The stench of blood and sweat mixed with the mustiness of the tomb nearly caused Josephine to gag, but she was determined to see if he was alive before she succumbed to her own weakness.

Josephine continued to call the Med-jai's name as she slowly rolled him onto his back and allowed his head to rest in her lap. With shaking hands, Josephine felt for a pulse, but had to stop for a moment to calm herself. It was impossible to feel a beat if her hands were quivering. Trying again, Josephine found a very weak beat beneath the skin. She nearly wept with relief that he was not dead.

Quickly removing a shawl that she wore and placing it in the sand, Josephine gently laid Ardeth's head on it. Quickly Josephine rushed out of the pyramid and toward her camel, which thankfully had stayed put. She tore her canteens off the saddle as well as anything she thought might be useful as well as somethings that probably wouldn't be useful. In a frenzy, she rushed back to the wounded chieftain's side. When she got there see saw that his eyes were open wide and he looked as though her was choking. She nearly yelled as she realized he probably had broken ribs that would make it impossible to inflate his lungs while flat on his back.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry," she cried as she dropped her supplies and helped him onto his side. Ardeth moaned, unable to will himself silent, due to the pain that was caused by laying on his side. However, his foggy mind was simply grateful to be able to breathe. His mind didn't even register that someone had helped him to this position. Ardeth was startled when he felt a cool, wet cloth wiping the blood and dirt off his face. Opening the eye that wasn't swollen shut, Ardeth saw the blurry figure of a woman kneeling over him. Upon seeing this, Ardeth was certain that he had died during the night. However, when a canteen was placed to his lips, he realized that this was real.

"You must drink something while you are conscious," Josie pleaded when it looked as though the man laying in front of her didn't know what to do with the canteen placed before him. She looked into the eye which he had opened and saw nothing but pain clouding his mind. All of her earlier fears of him died with that look. He was just as human as anyone else, and there was nothing to fear in him.

Josephine pulled Ardeth into her lap so she could help him drink, but hesitated at the agonized moans that escaped his lips. She knew he was in unimaginable amounts of pain, but he needed water more than anything at the moment.

Ardeth tried to hold back his cries of pain, but he still heard moans escape his lips. Suddenly, he felt a calmness come over him when he realized that he was resting in this woman's caring arms. As a child would within its mother's arms, Ardeth quieted. He suddenly felt the canteen at him lips again, but this time he tried to drink the water that flowed out of it slowly. Josephine smiled when she noticed that more water was dribbling down his chin than was making it into his mouth, but she patiently allowed him to drink his fill. Ardeth sighed at the glorious feeling of the cool water cascading down his throat. He could not imagine a more welcome feeling than the wonderful liquid soothing his raw throat.

Ardeth felt his consciousness slipping as he finished drinking, but he was afraid that if he passed out now, he might never wake again. "Don't fight it, I will get help," Josephine assured him as she saw his eye beginning to drift shut. Once she was certain he was unconscious again, she quickly began to search for his injuries. The slashes were the easiest to find, since the fabric of his robes was torn around them. It seemed to Josephine that there was not one part of his body that wasn't covered in gashes. Realizing that her limited knowledge of medicine would do him little good, Josephine repositioned him on the ground and went in search of help.

Rick had just exited the pyramid with a small crate in hand when he heard Josephine's shouts as her camel sprinted toward him. Rick had his guns drawn immediately, but was confused when he saw no enemy. "Come, you must come quickly or he'll die," Josephine exclaimed as she tried to catch her breath. By this time Evy and Alex had joined them looking confused as well.

"Who will die," Evy asked in a worried tone as she took in the bloodied garments that Josephine wore. 

"The desert warrior! He is terribly injured," she cried as prayed they would hurry. "He needs you now."

"What desert warrior," Rick asked confusedly.

"The one Alex always speaks of. Come, please," she tried again. However, no sooner had she said the words than all three O'Connells were mounted and following her. Alex only ever spoke of Ardeth, and even though they didn't know how she knew it, they would not waste the time to ask if he truly needed them.

When they opened the tomb that Josephine had led them too, no one could withhold their gasps. Ardeth did indeed lie there looking more dead than alive. "Oh God, who could have done this," Evy asked as Rick gathered the body of his fried carefully in his arms. They needed to get him back to Cairo where he could be cared for; they only hoped that he survived the trip there.

Rick hoisted Ardeth's limp frame onto the Med-jai's horse, where he was held in place by Evy and Josephine while Rick mounted behind him. Carefully Rick held his injured friend as they immediately set out toward Gabriel's estate. Though Ardeth needed medical treatment, Gabriel's was the safest place to bring him. Rick was careful of Ardeth's ribs as he rode because Josephine had told him that they were most likely broken. Rick just hoped that that was the worst of his injuries.

Josephine could tell that Alex was devastated by what had happened to his hero. She knew that he either blamed himself for allowing Ardeth to give them his stallion, as she blamed her self. Or, he was upset because the man he though was invincible was actually very human. She pitied her young charge, and rode close to him just lending her presence as support.

Evy had covered Ardeth in several shawls and umbrella's to keep the sun off him in his weakened state. She could see the shallow breathes that looked so difficult for him to take that she felt tears pricking at her eyes. Taking out her canteen, she doused a cloth and tried to cool his brow and neck.

All too slowly, Gabriel's estate came into view and Evy rushed ahead to get help from the large staff of servants. Two large guards carried Ardeth into the house as Evy directed them toward their rooms. Josephine had offered up her chambers for the injured man, stating that she would feel just as comfortable sleeping on the chaise in the library. Evy had argued briefly, but she realized that that was their only option. Ardeth's bloody body was placed on the expensive sheets, and the women immediately began to clean him up as they waited for a doctor to arrive. Josephine had to look away when they removed his outer robe to reveal his mangled chest. This stomach and chest were covered in long gashes and bruises that made for a ghastly sight.

Evy cleaned the wounds as best she could while Josephine tried to cool his brow with damp cloths. Soon, a young man arrived saying that he was Gabriel's family physician and that he would take care of their friend. He ushered the two women away, and began to examine his patient.

Rick paced in the hall outside of Josephine's room while the doctor worked. He paced for hours, while Evy sat holding Alex as they waited. Josephine had been called into the room by the doctor at some point because she was the least emotionally involved and could use better judgment while helping him. It was nearly sundown, when the doctor stepped out of the room allowing them to enter.

"What's the verdict, Doc," Rick asked as he stood just outside the room with the physician.

The tall young doctor sighed before answering. "He has three broken ribs, a fractured wrist, many lacerations, and a severe concussion; but if a fever doesn't seize him I believe he should recover. Miss Montgomery knows what to do for him, so I'm leaving him in her care unless he begins to deteriorate," the doctor answered honestly as he took off his bloodied jacket and walked down the hall to show himself out. Rick nearly screamed at what he heard, but instead rushed into the room to see his friend.

Gabriel sat in his private study smiling, having seen the O'Connells carry in the body of the Med-jai chieftain. This meant that Ghalib had succeeded in his part of the bargain, now it was up to Gabriel to hold his own part of the deal. He only hoped that the Med-jai's condition distracted the O'Connells enough for him to do it.


	7. Awakening

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing and mean no offense by what I write.**

Chapter VII Awakening

It was the pain shooting through his entire body that woke Ardeth from his deep slumber. At first he could not even open his eyes as he lay there feeling the dull pain course through his entire being. The first thing that registered in his pain fogged mind was that he no longer felt the coarse sand beneath his mangled body. He began to panic when he heard voices speaking to each other in hushed tones. He decided that he would have to wait until the voices left before he could try to move or escape. It didn't occur to him that he might be safe, but in his life one could never let his guard down.

Slowly, the voices receded and Ardeth tried to open his eyes. Only his left eye responded, and it took awhile just to crack it open. His vision was completely blurred, so he didn't see the gentle hands reaching for his face. Suddenly he felt a cool cloth cover his forehead, and a soft voice accompanying it.

"You're finally awake," he heard softly. His mind could not register whether it was male or female or even what language it spoke, at first. Immediately Ardeth tried to move away from the mysterious person, but all he succeeded in doing was irritate his injuries. Fiery pain shot through his entire body causing him to clench his teeth tightly and trying to curl into a tight ball. "Shh, don't move. You're safe, you're with the O'Connells," the voice said calmly as he felt light fingers brushing hair out of his face.

Slowly, his vision cleared and Ardeth saw a mousy looking face leaning over him looking concerned. His foggy mind didn't register that it was Josephine at first, so he voiced his confusion. "Who… who are," he choked on his words because his throat was so dry.

"Here drink… your throat must be parched," she said concernedly as she raised his head slightly to help him drink. As he drank slowly, Ardeth focused on the young woman's face. Her soft brown hair was pulled back into a messy bun, and on the tip of her nose was balanced an old bent out of shape pair of reading spectacles. The woman had a smattering of freckles on her nose and high cheeks, and she was over all unremarkable in appearance. However, something about the pair of eyes behind those hideous wire rims seemed familiar to him, and the look within those eyes was one of fire not boredom. Suddenly, he realized that the meek looking girl before him was none other than the feisty woman he'd met in Giza.

"M-Miss Montgomery," he croaked after he drank his fill. It hurt just to talk, but he wanted some explanation as to how he had come to be in this woman's care.

"Yes, Mr. Bay. The O'Connells have left you in my care while they are taking care of business in the city. If that troubles you, then I can get one of the maids to do it," she said cautiously as she laid his head back against the pillow. She did not like the fact that the doctor had entrusted the Med-jai into her care, but she had little option but to give him the best care she possibly could, if not for him then for her employers.

"You are fine," he said in slowly whisper. He was too tired to worry about her being the one to take care of him. He didn't like to be in her debt, but he would rather the O'Connell's trusted friend tend him than a complete stranger. Not to mention, she seemed to have a gentle manner about her now, and he was in pain enough; it would be nice to be treated gently.

"Alex is just down the hall catching up on some well deserved rest, while I tend you. I could bring him here if you wish to see him. He was very worried for you," Josephine offered as she slowly wet and wrung out the cloth with which she had been bathing his brow and neck.

"No… don't want to see anyone," Ardeth said with a hint of defeat in his raspy voice. There was silence for several minutes while Josephine did what she was told she had to, and Ardeth tried to work out what had happened and how he got to the O'Connell's estate. Finally, Josephine broke the silence because Ardeth's piercing gaze unnerved her.

"You were quite beat up, when you were found. I barely recognized that it was you," she said, purposely leaving out the fact that she was the one that found him. Ardeth had been less than cordial to her upon their first meeting and she didn't know how he would react to the fact that she had been the one to find him. She also didn't want to admit that she had returned to the ruins. Even though he was incapacitated, she still feared what he could do to her if provoked.

"What is my… c-condition," he asked slowly as he turned his head to look at her. He didn't know why, but Miss Montgomery looked more down to earth today. She seemed to be comfortable and not hiding behind the clothes she wore, as she had the first time they had met. His weak eye took in her stuffy brown sweater and black wool skirt that did nothing to enhance her meager beauty. Even in his state of haze, he liked this Miss Montgomery much better than the one he met in Giza. She still had that air of rebellion around her, but now it contrasted her dowdy; where as at Giza it had simply overwhelmed in combination with her strong and suggestively dressed appearance.

"You have three broken ribs. Your wrist is fractured as well. Other than that, you have more cuts and bruises than unmarked skin, and a lingering fever, not to mention a terrible concussion… Rick nearly burst a blood vessel when the doctor told him about your condition, but now that your fever has begun to recede you've been resting pleasantly," Josie said calmly as she wiped his face with the damp cloth once again.

"Thank you," he sighed in response to her tender ministrations. He appreciated that she did not lie to him about his condition or try to make it sound better than it was. He knew that Evy would have lied and said that he would be up and around in a matter of days, as good as new. Not that Ardeth didn't plan to do just that, however, he appreciated Josephine's candidness. Exhaustion was setting in again, and Ardeth closed his eye tiredly, giving in to her tender touch.

"You'll be up and around in no time, if you just rest and let yourself heal. I doubt you'll get your strength back very quickly, but nothing should be holding you back from moving about a bit when you feel a little better," Josephine said gently as she continued to wiped at his troubled brow. "Try to rest now," she whispered as she rose so as not to disturb him. Ardeth smiled inwardly at her last comment. She obviously knew that he would not wish to stay in bed as soon as he gained some strength.

Josephine looked back at the soft cot where the Med-jai leader lay struggling to recover from his many injuries. She knew he was already asleep again, and she sighed with worry at his lingering fever. It had lowered significantly, but his brow was still warm to the touch. He was very strong, and though she was still infuriated by his presence she could not bear to see how devastated Alex would be if Ardeth did not return to full health.

The peaceful recovery that Josephine had spoken of was not meant to be for the wounded Med-jai, however. Ardeth's dreams were haunted by the events of his recent past. No sooner had sleep captured him, than nightmares began to torture his fragile mind. _"While you lie here bleeding to death, my comrades and I shall be enjoying all the riches that Egypt has hidden for so long," Ghalib had said as he walked away. Ardeth's mind began to brew up scenarios of what Ghalib had truly meant. He once again saw the ruins of Hamunaptra being unearthed by thieves and cults. He saw many of the other pyramids, cities, and tombs that he was sworn to guard being defiled in his absence. Ardeth felt trapped and unable to stop what he feared would happen in his absence. _

Josephine noticed Ardeth begin to toss and turn, and she immediately knew that his fever had begun to rise again. She sighed heavily as she retrieved a fresh basin of water before attempting to lower his fever once again. This man was stubborn even in sleep she noticed, as she saw his stern yet troubled expression. Pulling the blankets down just far enough to reveal the top of his bandage swathed chest, Josephine carefully bathed his neck and brow in an attempt to cool him.

XxXxXxX

Evy was terribly worried for Ardeth as she and Rick headed for the museum in order to contact Ardeth's tribesmen. She hadn't wanted to leave his side, but Josephine had taken good care of him for the past three days and could do so without any pestering for several hours. Rick just wanted to find out who did this, so that he could kill them with his bare hands.

No sooner had they arrived at the museum and entered the curator's office, than they were surrounded by several angry looking Med-jai. "Put the swords down if you want to find your leader," Rick barked as he paced up to the curator. "Who would want to hurt Ardeth," Rick shouted angrily at the younger man.

"Ardeth is injured," a tall and well-built Med-jai asked as he stepped in front of the rest, signaling for them to lower their weapons.

"Who are you," Rick asked none too politely. Evy stood behind him looking nervously about the room filled with Ardeth's tribesmen.

"I am Rashid, Ardeth's second in command. You must be O'Connell; no one else is so arrogant as an American and Ardeth only knows one of those," Rashid stated as he came face to face with Rick, who did not back down even though Rashid stood several inches taller than him. "So, now that we are introduced, tell me where our Chieftain is," Rashid finished darkly.

"We found him at Giza, badly injured. So, we brought him back to the estate that we are staying at so he may heal," Evy spoke up for the first time. she did not want to anger or worry these men any further, she just wanted to go back and check on Ardeth and Alex.

"Who tends him while you are not there to oversee his care," Rashid asked her more gently this time seeing that she was worried greatly about his friend and leader.

"My son's governess has been tending his wounds since the doctor treated him. She is with him as we speak," Evy said as she came to stand beside Rick.

"Is this woman trustworthy," Rashid continued his questioning as he gestured for one of the surrounding men to step forward. He whispered to the smaller man as Evy answered.

"I would not leave my son in her care if she were anything but trustworthy," she stated rather angrily since they questioned her judgment. She took it as a personal insult to her parenting skills.

"Still, she is merely a woman. I shall send Naji, here, with you to stand guard over my leader. I would do so myself, but I fear we must find who has done this to Ardeth before anyone else can be harmed," Rashid decreed as he gestured for the man he had spoken to, to follow them.

"What is that supposed to mean, she is merely a woman," Evy asked insulted. First he insulted her parenting, now her sex. Evy was angry and she was not about to back down.

"Simply, if someone should try to make an attempt on his life, she will be of little protection to him. Naji, however, is a trained warrior like Ardeth himself," Rashid explained calmly.

"Some good that did Ardeth," Evy sighed as Rick turned to leave. He wanted to get back to Ardeth as much as Evy did, and staying here with these Med-jai was not helping matters any. He had done his part by informing them of the situation, but he owed them no other favors.

"Naji, I will expect word on Ardeth's condition by this evening. You will stay with the O'Connells until we contact you again," Rashid ordered the younger man. Naji simply nodded and accepted his task without complaint. "O'Connell, I would appreciate it if you would stay to explain this to me further. Your wife may show Naji to your home, so that she can check on Ardeth and he can take guard as soon as possible.

"Yeah, I guess I can do that," Rick sighed as he gave Evy a reassuring look as she followed Naji out. "Okay, what's going on here," Rick asked once his wife was out of the room. "I know there is more to this than meets the eye. Like you said, Ardeth is a trained fighter. Nobody's going to simply take him down without planning it out first."

"You are wiser than you manners let on, Mr. O'Connell. However, I am afraid that we know less than you in this matter. My men and I were supposed to meet Chieftain Bay at an oasis, not a day's ride from here. However, when Ardeth did not arrive we knew something was wrong," Rashid explained calmly as he took a seat in front of the curator's desk. "We searched for him in case he had seen a disturbance that needed dealing with immediately, but we found nothing until we arrived back at Giza this morning. Little evidence of him remains there, but one of our men found his turban thrown carelessly to the side of one of the pyramids. Ardeth is very careful about his things especially if they can protect him in some capacity. So, we came here to see if he had turned up in the city, and now we have found you. Or perhaps, you have found us," Rashid finished slowly.

"So, you're telling me that you have no idea who did this to him or why," Rick asked in disbelief. Rashid just shook his head solemnly at Ardeth's American friend. "You have to have some clue as to who would have wanted to do this!"

"I wish I knew more, but we have been experiencing a period of peace since He who shall not be named was last defeated. This happened so suddenly that we do not know who could possibly have done it. Perhaps it was simply thieves or vandals. That knowledge lies with Ardeth, and I doubt his is able to tell us anything at this point," Rashid said tiredly.

Rick suddenly felt sorry for the second-in-command. He had probably hoped to return to his family this day, but instead he was thrust into the role of leader while his friend lay injured severely by an unidentified assailant. He was under immense pressure and was doing all that he could. Surely the man was a bit snippy, but that was easily forgiven considering the circumstances.

"All I know is that my family and I were digging at one of the pyramids at Giza. My son's governess, evidently, is a bit claustrophobic, so she stayed outside. When I came out, she was riding toward us crying something about needing our help or a man would die. When she showed us the man, we immediately knew it was Ardeth, but he was covered in blood and very unconscious. Doctor says that he has several broken ribs, a broken wrist, a concussion, and numerous other injuries. He said he'll recover if fever does weaken him too much. Miss Montgomery has been carefully tending him ever since the doctor left," Rick explained depressed. "As of when we left the house, he hadn't woken yet. Evy's worried, my son is inconsolable, and I don't know what to do. Miss Montgomery is the only one holding everything together. Thank God, Evy talked me into hiring her, or I don't know what we'd have done," Rick sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"My men and I shall try to find out what happened and what is going on. You should go back to your family and make sure that this Miss Montgomery of yours is doing all that she can. Ardeth is the key to what happen, as well as our leader and best warrior. We need him to return to full health as much as your family wishes for it. Go now, friend of my friend. We shall be in touch," Rashid said calmly as he offered his arm to Rick who took it in a firm grasp.

"As soon as he wakes, I shall have you informed. Good Luck, and I'm sure we'll find out what happened," Rick said as he turned to leave.

"In'sh'allah," Rashid sighed as he watched Rick leave. He only hoped that whatever did this to Ardeth was not an immediate threat to the secrets of Egypt or the world itself.

XxXxXxX

As Rick left the museum, to return to the estate, someone had snuck into his and Evy's room. The young maid did not truly understand her task, but she had been ordered by her master to search the guests' rooms for anything regarding Egypt. The maid was a bit overwhelmed by the dozens of volumes on ancient Egypt that were spread around the room. She did not know which ones were important, and she certainly couldn't take them all without being caught.

Maria had come from Italy to work for Gabriel as her mother had, but she was still young and did not know the treacherousness of her new boss. She simply saw him as a wealthy Italian businessman, whose livelihood was the trade of artifacts. She did not know how he got them or the many people he killed to retrieve them. She was simply his housekeeper, and she would do this simple task for him.

Seeing a small pile of papers on the desk in the far corner of the room, Maria slowly approached them. She saw several drawing of a beautiful jeweled choker, and her interest was piqued. Picking up the papers, she read the description and found that this necklace was supposedly hidden at one of the ruins within the desert. Being a young fanciful woman, Maria took the papers and forgot about the volumes. Quietly she once again slipped out of the room, and moved hurriedly toward Gabriel's study.

XxXxX

Thank you for all of the wonderful reviews. I meant to get this up last night, but I fell asleep on my laptop while doing work for the third night in a row. I should probably start doing my work before eleven one of these days. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and that you continue to let me know what you think.


	8. Unpleasant Surprises

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

Chapter VIII Unpleasant Surprises

Josephine lay dozing with her head resting beside Ardeth's hand when Evy arrived back at the estate with Naji. Evy immediately rushed to Josie's side thinking the worst at the young woman's dejected position. However, when she saw the gentle rise and fall of Ardeth's once strong chest, she felt relief flood through her. "Josephine," she said softly as she tapped the younger woman's shoulder in order to wake her.

"Yes… oh sorry, I must have dozed off for a moment, Mrs. O'Connell. I promise, it won't happen again," Josephine woke with a start. She immediately checked Ardeth's forehead to see if his temperature had spiked any further, and much to her relief it seemed to be stable once again at a low fever. Sighing, she resumed her duty of soaking another cloth and bathing his brow and neck.

"It is alright, Josephine," Evy said gently as she knelt beside the governess as she tended the Med-jai. "I just came to tell you that a friend of Ardeth's will be standing guard in here to ensure both of your safety. Since we do not know who did this to him, we feel it is best that someone stay with you at all times to ensure that no harm comes to you," Evy explained as she took Ardeth's bandaged hand into both of her own.

"Yes, oh course Mrs. O'Connell," Josephine agreed even though she did not understand who would possibly try to attack Ardeth while he was within the walls of the estate, but she was not going to question her employer's judgment. Evy was worried about her friend, after all.

"Good, this is Naji. He will stay here with you," Evy said. For the first time since she woke, Josephine noticed the robed man standing in the corner looking menacing. 'Well they certainly found the right man for the job,' she thought as she nodded to him and he returned the gesture. "I must go check on Alex, but I will be back shortly," Evy stated as she rose to leave the room.

Once Evy was gone, Josephine began the daunting task of changing Ardeth's bandages. No sooner had Josephine pulled the covers down to reveal his bandaged chest, than his "guard" stood beside her stilling her motions. 

"You must change his bandages," the young warrior asked her as she looked up at him only slightly frightened by his strong presence. Josephine nodded silently and received a small smile from the warrior. "Then I shall help you. It looks like to large a task for simply one person," Naji said with a kind smile that made Josephine feel welcomed unlike the stern looks she received from his chieftain.

"You are very kind, but you do not have to do this," she sighed as she began to remove some of the bandages that were soaked through.

"It is my duty to protect my chieftain as best I can. So, it is part of my duty in some capacity, is it not? Also, it gets rather boring standing in a corner all day and night," Naji explained.

Josephine simply laughed at his reasoning but smiled and let him help anyway. "You can lift him while I peel these off, if you'd like," she suggested as she looked into his warm brown eyes, so unlike the cold hardened eyes of Ardeth. Naji smiled as he gently lifted his unconscious mentor. "Thank you," Josie said softly as she peeled the bandages off to reveal Ardeth's mangled torso. Naji gasped softly, not having realized the extent of Ardeth's injuries.

"Is this the worst of it," he asked softly almost afraid to hear the answer. Ardeth's chest was just an expanse of lacerated flesh and bruises.

"I wish it was, but his back and legs as just as torn up. I'm surprised that he survived to be found because he lost a great deal of blood. He's strong, but he's going to be weak for a long time," Josephine answered sadly. She could see the pain in Naji's eyes as though she were telling him his own fate. She paused in her work for a moment and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "He'll be fine, I'm sure."

"I know. I have seen Ardeth survive the most unbeatable odds, but it is never easy to see the man who you believe is invincible become very human… Well, at least he'll have time to relax for once. Maybe he'll even find himself a wife," Naji said with a small laugh, that didn't reach his eyes.

Josephine just gave him a curious glance before returning to work and sarcastically saying, "I can't possibly understand why a woman wouldn't want to marry him."

Naji laughed softly but she could tell that it was true laughter this time. "He is a stubborn man, but a good one. He will make a woman very happy when takes a wife, so longer as she is as stubborn as he," Naji smiled gently at Josephine who looked shocked.

"Stubborn? She would need the patience of a saint," Josephine exclaimed as se cleaned on of the raw wounds. They would probably need re-stitching if he had another bout of tossing, she noted as she worked.

Naji laughed as he lowered his chieftain to the cot and took several lengths of cloth in order to aid in cleaning his friend's wounds. "How is it that you know my Chieftain so well? You were not with the O'Connells two years ago," Naji finally questioned. Josephine stopped her work and nervously wrung her hands with the bandages.

"Well I…" Josephine stumbled nervously. She found that Naji was much more personable than Ardeth, but she still feared what he could do to her if she angered him. She was not so much meek as she was cautious.

"You were the woman with the boy, entering Giza," he said with sudden realization. A shadow came over his features suddenly and it scared Josephine half to death.

"No, please. I didn't know it was forbidden. I thought that Alex knew…" she was cut off by the dangerous warrior.

"Quiet, do not fret so much. I mean you no harm. I just was shocked that you were the one we saw," Naji said quietly, trying his best to calm her. He didn't like to see women upset; it tended to unsettled him.

"So you aren't angry that I was there, and you don't think I am responsible for this," she asked as she gestured to Ardeth's prone condition.

"Of course not. I doubt you could even bruise Ardeth, never mind nearly kill him. Anyway, he simply wanted to see that no harm came to you, not because Giza is forbidden. If Giza was forbidden, we would be waging war over it constantly. Trust me; forbidden places are those that you only believe exist in myths. My chieftain was simply trying to protect you from the many unsavory characters who come to these places," Naji tried to explain as he continued to swathe Ardeth's chest in bandages once again.

"He sure has a sick way of showing concern," Josephine remarked sarcastically as she tied off the last bandage.

"I am sorry if he upset or offended you. You must understand that Chieftain Bay has many things to worry about. He is often cold or harsh, but that is only because he takes his duty very seriously. He is the greatest chieftain the twelve tribes have seen in many years. We joke that he will never find a wife because he is too concentrated on his duty, but the council will probably force him to take a bride shortly because he needs a son. I pity the woman who is forced into a marriage with him, though. He will make a wonderful husband to the woman he chooses and understands him, but he will neglect one he is forced to marry just as he neglects himself," Naji sighed as he stood up to take his guard again.

"Perhaps he is not the leader you think he is if he is unable to have balance in his life," Josephine commented as she took a long look at Ardeth's sleeping face. She could not imagine that he was the leader of twelve men never mind twelve tribes.

"He is a great leader. You shall see. When he wakes he will ask only of others, not for himself… I don't even know why I am telling you this; it means little to you," Naji said, not unkindly.

"He woke earlier today, and the only thing he asked me was what his condition was, so perhaps you are still mistaken," Josephine answered as she too stood. "I will leave you with him, for I must clean myself up, and I figure you might like some time alone with him," Josie offered as she dried her hands.

Once Josephine had left Naji decided that it couldn't hurt to speak to Ardeth even if he was unconscious. "She is quite a woman, that one Ardeth. I believe you are in good hands. However, you must not enjoy her care for too long, Rashid is worried that whoever did this to you is out to do worse things. Our duty might be in jeopardy, and with you incapacitated, there is little we can do," Naji said as he looked down at his chieftain who lay unconscious.

XxXxXxX

As the days continued to pass, Ardeth's wounds continued to heal nicely. His fever was barely existent by the fifth day, and it was only a matter of time before he woke. No one was truly concerned at his lengthened state of unconsciousness because they all realized that his body desperately needed rest. Naji had told Rick, one evening, that Ardeth was known to go for days without more than an hour or two of sleep when times were rough. Evy had sighed in frustration at how Ardeth never put himself before anything, except a couple three-thousand year old mummies, and they all knew how that worked out.

As the days passed, Josephine found less and less reason to sit beside the injured Med-jai's bed tending his wounds. His fever was no longer threatening and his wounds had healed to a degree that they did not need to be changed every couple hours, so Josephine would leave Ardeth in Naji's capable hands until she came to check on him. Josephine liked this arrangement a great deal better than having to be trapped in that intolerable man's room, even if he was always asleep. Josephine would only check her patient once before she began her day and once before she retired for the evening. She was more than delighted to return to her governess duties once Alex was willing to leave the sanctuary of his room. He was still greatly shaken up by Ardeth's injury, and Josephine often found him having trouble focusing on her lessons. Josephine never chastised Alex for his worry, but she knew she would never complete his lessons if things did not change soon.

It was on the morning of the sixth day that things changed. Naji had ridden out at dawn to meet with Rashid about Ardeth's lingering condition and Rashid's new findings. He was to be gone most of the day, and another guard was to arrive before midmorning. Josephine realized that this left her to watch over her charge since no one else would be there for several hours.

Ardeth could feel the warmth of the desert sun glowing softly on his aching body as consciousness slowly came to him. Though his entire body ached, it was not the intense sensation that it had been days earlier. Now, Ardeth was simply aware of his inured state instead of overwhelmed by it. Slowly, Ardeth attempted to open his eyes to great the morning sun, and he was pleasantly surprised to find that they both opened. His vision was a bit blurry still, but he was just satisfied that he could see out of both eyes again. Encouraged by this, Ardeth next looked around the room only to find that he was alone. Once again grateful, this time because he did not have to face confusion that was Miss Montgomery. Taking advantage of his solitude, Ardeth attempted to move his weary body. Once again encouraged that his body no longer screamed at every move he made, Ardeth slowly brought himself to a sitting position.

It took several minutes before the room came to a stop from the circles it had danced around his head, but Ardeth was in no hurry at the moment. Ardeth was happy to find a glass of water beside his bed. Carefully he reached for the glass feeling his cuts and stitches stretching, and slowly drank his fill as he thought about what had happened over the past few days. Suddenly, everything came back to him hitting him as suddenly and violently as a sand storm. Ardeth remembered Ghalib's warnings or, more accurately, threats. Immediately, Ardeth realized that his people, Egypt, and quite possibly the world were in danger while he sat here on this soft bed enjoying his peaceful recovery. He needed to escape this prison of soft pillows and warm covers.

With new found determination, Ardeth pulled himself to the edge of the bed and swung his weak legs over the edge. With great difficulty, Ardeth pulled himself to his feet. Immediately the room began to shift again, and Ardeth's already unstable legs became shakier. However, with great strength of mind and body, Ardeth managed to stay on his feet. Putting a hand on the night table for support, Ardeth looked down at his bandaged chest, and barely clothed body. Groaning at the thought of needing to locate and put on clothing, Ardeth began to attempt to untangle himself from the sheets that still wrapped themselves around his body.

Josephine had taken her time in visiting Ardeth's room this morning because she knew that Naji would not be there to share light conversation with. Naji had become one of the highlights to tending Ardeth. Naji was polite, funny, and surprisingly wise for his young age. Naji was the exact opposite of Ardeth, but he looked up to his chieftain as though all of his good qualities paled in comparison to Ardeth's. Josephine still could not fathom why, though.

So, on this morning, Josephine had bathed and went about her morning chores slowly so as to put off her daily visit to her patient. However, when she finally opened the door to his room, she had not expected to find him awake, never mind standing on shaky legs. Infuriated beyond reason by her patient's stupidity, Josephine stalked into the room with her voice raised. "What do you think you're doing," she shouted in her most threatening tone.

Ardeth had not known anyone else was in the room, and was startled by Josephine's outburst. Josephine was shocked to see the fierce Med-jai chieftain flail awkwardly and grapple for something to support his shaky legs. Immediately forgetting her anger, Josephine rushed to his side to aid him. However, she was moments too late, and ended up sprawled on the floor with a scantily clad Ardeth atop her, still tangled in his sheets.

At first, Josephine was ready to scream and berate him for his stupidity and foolishness, but suddenly she burst into laughter instead. It was the sheepish grimace that the otherwise emotionless chieftain made, that had abruptly altered her mood. 'He almost looks like Alex when he gets caught by his mother, doing something he shouldn't,' Josephine thought to herself as she continued to laugh.

Ardeth, for his part, did not try to move for fear of embarrassing himself further or injuring himself further. "Are you going to move," he heard come from Josephine after several moments. Looking down at her, Ardeth noticed that her hair was down this morning. 'Probably to allow her hair to dry,' his mind noted suddenly. She had a bright smile when she let it show, and he found that he was even more embarrassed that she was laughing instead of berating him. This was not what was supposed to happen. "Well," she prompted when he did not move.

"I cannot," Ardeth admitted grudgingly when he realized that the sheets were making it impossible for him to stand, and his body was too weak anyway.

"Not surprising," Josephine said apathetically as she gazed up at him. there were still dark circles under his eyes even though he had slept for the past five days, and Josephine knew that he was no where near recovered enough to be up and about.

"I find that I am too tangled to move myself," Ardeth amended immediately, unwilling to admit her was too weak.

"Men," Josephine huffed as she quickly helped disentangle Ardeth from the covers enough to help him sit up.

"So, it is all men that you hate not just me," Ardeth said harshly as she pulled him to his feet. He seemed unfazed by the fact that he was clothed in only a loincloth as he stood towering over Josephine even though he was hunched and clutching the table again. He did, however, notice Josephine's discomfiture at his state of undress.

"I do not hate all men, Chieftain Bay. I simply hate those who are so full of pride that they can't admit that they can't control everything, and therefore must be in command of everyone else," Josephine shot back even as she steadied him on his feet.

Ardeth ignored her comments and inquired after his garments. "Where are my robes? I need them before I can leave," he asked trying to calm himself.

"Yes. Well, perhaps would should have thought of that before you tried to make a run for it," Josephine said condescendingly.

"I was not running anywhere," Ardeth growled back finding her tone irritating.

"Obviously... because you aren't even capable of walking," Josephine shouted. "Do you have a death wish, or do you simply like to run around clothed in nothing more than a few bandages and a loincloth?"

"I have more important things to worry about than my apparent state of undress. There is a great danger that may befall us all if I do not do something about it. So if you would forgive my hastiness, I must attend more important matters than some silly governess' temper tantrums," Ardeth said with cruel intent.

"Perhaps I have better things to do than to tend the spoilt royalty of some angry desert people, as well. Actually, I am sure that I have better things to do than to sit here and watch over your self-important skin," Josephine shot back angrily, though she was hurt by his words.

Ardeth had no chance to retort because suddenly the door was thrown open and Rick came running in with pistols drawn. When he saw the seen before him, Rick quickly put his guns away before running to Ardeth's side. "Ardeth, you're awake! This is great news. How you feel, buddy," Rick said anxiously as he stood beside his friend.

"There is danger, my friend," Ardeth said between clenched teeth as he continued to glare at Josephine, who moved to the side gathering up fresh bandages and pointedly ignoring him.

"Oh great, just what we need. I'm starting to think that you should have stayed unconscious," Rick groaned at the thought of more mummies and curses.

"Hopefully we can stop it before it becomes serious, my friend. The men who did this to me plan to take advantage of my absence from my duty to rob the sacred tombs. If they find anything…" Ardeth was cut off by Rick.

"They could unleash a force that you have been trying to keep at bay for thousands of years, yeah we all know the drill. But where do you think they're headed. Hamunaptra is certainly out of the question unless they feel like digging for the next six years," Rick said in exasperation.

"I do not know exactly, but I do know that Ghalib is an impatient man so he shall look for something big instead of many small treasures," Ardeth said wearily finding that his strength was leaving him quickly.

"Mr. O'Connell, perhaps it will be best if we allow Chieftain Bay to rest and regain his strength before you go out and stop these thieves. As you can see, Chieftain Bay is in no condition to threaten anyone but perhaps himself or his own health. Now, may I check and bandage your wounds or would you rather run around without them on either," Josephine said with anger seeping into her voice. Ardeth simply glared at her as she began to change the bandages around his torso and on his legs. This was going to be a long and infuriating recovery if he was left in Miss Montgomery's hands. Sadly, he knew he had little choice in the matter.


	9. Truth be Told

**Disclaimer: Don't own it!**

Chapter IX Truth be Told

Naji sat with Rashid on a low dune watching the men work to take apart the camp. "When I left he had yet to wake, but Miss Montgomery assures me that he is healing quickly and shall be awake soon. His wounds have improved a great deal since he has been in her care," Naji reported as he wiped the sweat from his brow from the hard ride he had endured to reach the camp.

"I do not like this. I don't believe that these men meant to kill Ardeth. If they had wanted him dead that would have inflicted a much more lethal wound. We have found no trace of them though we have had parties search every corner of the desert that they could have reached. They are planning or waiting for something. They injured Ardeth in order to distract us from our duty, so that they could bide their time to perform their own foul task," Rashid theorized as he sipped from his water skin. It had been a long and frustrating several days for Rashid and his men. Rashid was a good commander when he was Ardeth's second, but when he had to lead on his own; Rashid was less practical and more irritable. He was still a good commander, but he was less understanding than Ardeth when it came to the men. Ardeth was very lenient with his men, but Rashid was harsh and expected expertise. None of the men truly minded the difference, but the added pressure of Ardeth's injury was weighing heavily on all of them.

"Perhaps if he wakes soon, we can find out who did this to him. He may even know what they are after. If you return with me tonight, I am sure that we can get to the bottom of this," Naji said with a confidence he was beginning to question. Naji had always looked up to Ardeth as well as Rashid, who was actually his half brother, since he was a child. Ardeth had been the strongest warrior in the tribe since he was able to lift a blade, and no one had ever questioned his right to rule. Ardeth had also been born with a stubborn nature that forced him to hold the lives of his men and tribe above his own. It was this nature that got him into situations like these, and it was this nature that continually worried his men. They all knew it was only a matter of time before Ardeth got himself killed thinking that he was doing what is best for his men. What he didn't realize was that without him, his men and his tribe were lost.

"I hate to leave the men with no one to guide them, but I am afraid I have been of little use anyway these past days. Be grateful, Naji, that the lives of these men do not rest on your shoulders. I know I shall be grateful as soon as Ardeth returns to health," Rashid sighed as he clapped his brother on the shoulder. "I shall return with you, and I pray to Allah that you are correct about Ardeth waking soon. We shall leave as soon as your steed is rested. As for you, I suggest washing up a bit because you are not looking very good yourself," Rashid said as he rose to speak with the men, and give them their orders.

XxXxXxX

Rick sat and watched as a furious looking Josephine wrapped Ardeth's ribs with a less than gentle touch. When he saw his friend try to hide a wince for the hundredth time, he decided to step in. Gently placing a hand on Josephine's shoulder, he was met with a pair of brown eyes filled to the brim with unshed tears. Rick wanted to kick himself for not noticing the governess' distraught demeanor.

"Josephine, why don't you go find Evy and Alex. I think I can handle this," he said with uncharacteristic gentleness. Josephine did not protest, instead her hands stilled on Ardeth's abdomen and absentmindedly trailed down his torso as she quickly turned to flee the room. As she left, Ardeth couldn't help but shudder at her sudden change from angry to distraught, as well as the sudden gentleness in her final touch. Once the door was flung shut behind her retreating back, Rick turned to Ardeth with a less than thrilled look. "What's eating her," he asked in his usual noncommittal tone.

"Your governess and I do not see eye to eye on most subjects," Ardeth said between clenched teeth as he tried to ignore the pain surging through his mistreated ribs.

"I can see that you've been working the old Med-jai charm on her haven't you," Rick said with a laugh remembering the first time he had met Ardeth and how they had nearly killed each other. If their first meeting and where it led was any indication of what Josephine and Ardeth's first meeting would lead to, then perhaps Rick should be worrying about a wedding instead of the end of the world.

Ardeth simply glared at his friend's lightheartedness when Ardeth himself could find nothing to be so cheerful about. "I do not see what is so funny, my friend. Your governess does not know her place. She is self-serving, and I don't trust her. Should Alex really be entrusted to this woman's discretion," Ardeth asked harshly.

Rick caught his tone and was shocked by Ardeth's harsh words. "Just wait a second Ardeth, Miss Montgomery is one of the most well mannered people I have ever met. I don't know where this is all coming from. How can you say all this; you've only known her for mere minutes? She has tended you endlessly for six days, and you think she is self-serving? How do you even know that she is Alex's governess," Rick asked incredulously.

"I have been awake for mere minutes, my friend. However, I have met Miss Montgomery before… at Giza, actually," Ardeth explained in a detached manner.

"That's impossible. How could you have met her at Giza if she has never been to Egypt before and has not left this house without me and Evy present," Rick brushed it off as Ardeth's former delirium. Perhaps he had been conscious enough to know who tended him, and then his imagination took it from there.

"No, I met her at Giza with your son. They were crawling through tombs that they shouldn't have been. She put not only herself in danger but your son as well. She was too concerned with the innumerable treasures that are supposed to lie within the tombs to think of the consequences of her actions," Ardeth informed Rick as he finished wrapping his own ribs. He wasn't sure why he had told Rick of her little escapade after he had said he wouldn't, but he didn't regret the decision. She had placed numerous lives in danger, and she should be reprimanded for it.

"What do you mean crawling around in tombs? I know that she found you in a pyramid, but that hardly qualifies as crawling around in them. I mean it wasn't hard for her to follow your horse to the trail of blood you left behind. Anyway, we were all there; she was hardly in danger," Rick explained thinking that Ardeth spoke of when he had been rescued.

"What do you mean she found me in a tomb? What do you speak of," Ardeth asked in confusion as he looked up from his task.

"She was the one you found you near death. What are you talking about," Rick asked equally confused.

Ardeth could have sworn that he felt his heart hit his toes as it plummeted. She had been the one to find him, to save his wretched life. It had been her delicate hands that had coaxed him to drink his fill. It had been her tender embrace that had put his whirling mind at ease. If it had not been for her, he would have probably been dead. Ardeth felt like he might vomit from the realization that she had every right to be furious with him. She had gone through so much trouble just so he could reverse it all and get himself killed.

"What were you talking about," Ardeth heard Rick ask again, only this time he seemed more intent and possibly furious. Quickly, Ardeth pushed his remorse to the back of his mind and looked up.

Ardeth couldn't back down and he couldn't lie to his friend; and he hated himself for what he was going to do to the woman he owed his life to. "Alex and Miss Montgomery were at Giza the day I was attacked. They were exploring the tombs when I told them to leave. Their camels had run off, so I sent them back on my stallion. I was attacked while waiting for my horse to return," he stated with regret.

"What," Rick shouted in rage at what he was hearing. "She took Alex where? And without our permission," Rick was beyond furious, and it was clearly written all over his face. Ardeth internally cringed because he was the reason that this was happening. "I can't believe her. Well, she'll be on the first steamer back to England, don't you worry about that," he addressed Ardeth.

Neither man noticed Alex and Josephine standing in the doorway. Alex was angry that Ardeth had told, but he was more furious at the chieftain because Alex could see the silent tears spilling down Josephine's cheeks. Ardeth was the one that put them there. "I'll pack my things," she whispered, but it sounded like a shout from the silence of the room.

Both Rick and Ardeth's heads whipped around to see Josephine standing with Alex at her side. Ardeth felt like the lowest form of filth as he watched Alex glare at him from where he stood protectively close to Josephine.

"That would be for the best. When you're finished, Evy and I would like to speak with you before you leave," Rick said darkly as he glared at the woman he had just finished praising not ten minutes before.

"Dad, you can't make her leave. Josephine is the best," Alex said as he slipped his small hand into hers, as a gesture of support.

"Alex, this is not debatable," Rick spoke coldly. He was still trying to make sense out of what Ardeth had said.

"But dad…" Alex was cut off by his father once again.

"Alex, enough! Miss Montgomery lied and threw away our trust. She is no longer needed as governess," Rick explained harshly, as Josephine stood silently watching Ardeth who had developed a cold exterior which didn't match the torment he felt inside.

"No dad, listen! It was me, who dragged Josie to the pyramids. She said we couldn't go but I made her…"

"It's alright Alex, you don't have to stand up for me," Josephine said softly as she knelt before her charge. "I'm sorry things turned out this way, but I don't regret taking this job. You're a great kid, Alex, I'll miss our lessons," Josephine said before standing and leaving the room. As she fled down the hall tears streamed down her face and she didn't even see where was going.

"Dad, you're making a big mistake. You don't know…" Alex shouted, but Rick was having none of it.

"I know all I have to, Alex. I think that Ardeth is a little more trustworthy than a conniving woman," Rick said though even he doubted what he said.

"Ardeth just doesn't like Josephine. She did everything he told her to, and he still broke his promise not to tell! Don't you think she would have left him for dead if she thought she would get into trouble for saving his life? Maybe she should have left you there," Alex had tears of his own streaming down his face, and he was beyond furious as he turned to Ardeth. "Josie was right, you are cold hearted. I hate you," he shouted before fleeing the room himself.

Ardeth looked as though he had just been punched in the gut as Alex ran out. "Don't listen to him, Ardeth. He's just upset, he doesn't mean it," Rick tried to calm his friend when he saw the look of pain cross his face which had nothing to do with his physical injuries.

"No, he is right. I did break my promise, and I am no better than a jackal that preys upon the misfortune of others," Ardeth said sadly. "I will go speak with them. I think I owe an apology to both of them," he said as he slowly rose to his feet again only to sway and sag against Rick just as Evy was entering the room.

"Oh God, Ardeth, get back in bed. Are you crazy," She shouted as she rushed in carrying several volumes, looking more than flustered. Rick was helping Ardeth back on the bed as the Med-jai clutched his ribs feeling the strain there. "I'll go get Josephine, she'll know what to do," Evy offered, but both men cut her off.

"No! leave her be, Ardeth will be fine," Rick said even as he heard Ardeth gasping for his next breath. "Evy, why are you carrying every volume you have on Egypt," Rick asked as he looked at his wife again.

"Oh, I've been looking for those papers I had on Nefertiri's necklace. I can't find it anywhere, and I could have sworn that I left it on top of my volumes but now they're gone," Evy said exasperatedly.

Immediately, Ardeth's head shot up even as he continued to gasp softly trying desperately to loosen the bandages that he had absentmindedly tied too tightly around his ribs. "You have information on Nefertiri's jeweled choker," Ardeth asked in shock. "Even the Med-jai know little more than its vague location. We are not even sure if it still exists," Ardeth gasped, then feel back onto his pillows.

"Ardeth," Evy cried as she rushed to his side thinking he had passed out. However, when she reached him she saw the upset look upon his face. "Ardeth, what is it," both her and Rick asked at once.

"The papers have obviously been stolen, probably by Ghalib's men. That is what they shall be searching for. A necklace worth more than the lives of all my men," Ardeth sighed with defeat. Nefertiri's necklace was one of the best kept secrets among even the Med-jai. If in the wrong hands could prove disastrous.

"But who could have gotten into the study to steal them," Evy asked in disbelief.

Ardeth and Rick just turned to each other and shared a look. "Evy, where's Josephine," Rick asked quickly.

"I don't know, Rick. She was walking pretty quickly toward the yard. She looked upset, but she assured me that she was fine… Oh, you can't possibly think that she was the one. Rick, Ardeth, I'm ashamed of you," Evy shouted. "First Rashid and now you. Josephine is a fine woman, and I will not hear you tarnish her name."

"We still need to find her. So we can send her to the port," Rick said.

"Richard O'Connell, what did you do," Evy asked furiously, now worried for the well being of her son's governess.

"She lied to us Evy. She brought Alex to Giza the day we visited the curator. For all we know this could have been her scheme all alone. She would gain our trust and then use it to gain access to treasure," Rick answered in a shout.

"How do you know she brought him there," Evy asked skeptically.

"I saw them their, Evy. I am sorry to tell you this," Ardeth said solemnly.

"Just because Alex dragged her to the pyramids, you think that she is all of a sudden a jewel thief. If I recall correctly she was too frightened to even set foot within the tombs, I doubt she's out their digging through them now," Evy screamed in frustration.

"Evy, she brought him to the…"

"Rick, I heard you the first time. How many times has Alex been to the pyramids," Evy asked in a calmer voice. When Rick just shrugged, she continued. "Exactly, more times than we can count. He's a little boy with a big imagination. Josephine's only fault is that she doesn't like to squelch the fantasies of little boys. Tell me, what is so terrible about that," Evy asked sternly. "I explored tombs at her age without an escort. So _boys, _nothing you say to try and ruin my confidence in Miss Montgomery is going to work. I suggest that you both swallow your male pride and apologize to her before she refuses to work for us any longer," Evy said confidently as she turned to leave the room. "I also suggest that you figure out who stole my papers, so that I can get them back," she called over her shoulder.

"I still don't like the smell of this," Rick said once his wife was gone. If her trip was so innocent, then why didn't she tell us about it or that she met you?"

"There is only one way to find out, my friend. We must find Miss Montgomery and question her," Ardeth said as he finally got his breathing under control again.

"You're right," Rick said as he rose from his place on the edge of the bed. Do you think that you can stand," Rick asked, but Ardeth was already attempting to rise.

"We will get to the bottom of this my friend. I am just sorry that this is the only way we ever meet," Ardeth apologized as he stood with Rick's help. As he stood there Rick tossed him his robes so that they could be on their way. The sooner they found Josephine, the sooner they would get to the bottom of this.


	10. Plotting

Disclaimer: I still own nothing and mean no offense by it.

Chapter X Plotting

Josephine didn't know where she was on the estate; all she knew was that she had to get away from them. She loved Alex, but she could not stay another moment in a place with a man like Ardeth. His arrogance almost rivaled that of Mr. Newton's, and she would not expose herself to that torment any longer. As she ran she didn't notice the figure in front of her until two strong arms grasped her own.

"Miss Montgomery, what brings you to this part of the estate," Gabriel asked in his sly tone. Immediately Josephine's nerves were on end, but she didn't care. Gabriel was better company than Ardeth, so she just sobbed and accepted his arm as he led her some where she didn't recognize.

XxXxXxX

"Where on earth could she have gotten," Rick asked as he searched the garden with Ardeth close behind.

"Perhaps, she has already left," Ardeth sighed as he lowered himself into a chair as he held his ribs from overexertion. He wouldn't blame her for trying to get away from them. They had accused her of terrible things, and if she was innocent she had every right to wish to be as many miles away from them as possible. Ardeth just couldn't believe how his life changed in the matter of a week. Last week, he had been paying a routine visit to the curator of the Egyptian Museum, and now he was searching for a woman he barely knew in order to find directions to Nefertiri's sacred necklace. Not to mention, Alex and Evy were both furious with him for his accusations.

As Ardeth sat catching his breath, he heard a commotion coming from the house. "Where is he?...What did you do to him?... You let him do what," Ardeth heard the loud voices of his second in command and his brother.

"I am here, Rashid," Ardeth called and within moments both men were rushing into the garden. "Calm yourselves, I am perfectly fine," he said before Rashid could begin to berate him.

"Of course…. You're perfectly fine, you just have broken ribs, a broken wrist, and various gaping holes in you, but you're fine," Rashid said sarcastically as he knelt beside his leader in respect. "But even if you are thick headed, my chieftain, it is good to see you awake and about," Rashid said calmly as he took a seat across from him. Rick had returned to them and was standing to the side with Naji informing him of what had happened in his short absence.

"I am not so sure that it is good to be awake, my friend," Ardeth said in a soft whisper as he tried to rise from his chair.

Naji was by his side holding his uninjured arm aiding him to stand before he was even out of his chair. "Ardeth is it wise to be exerting such energy after what you have been through," Naji asked carefully as he held his taller leader tightly beside him. Rashid was also at his side lending his support to his leader.

"I do not have the luxury of doing what is good for me Naji. If Ghalib finds Nefertiri's necklace before we do, he will release the curse placed upon the jewel," Ardeth said as he tried to walk toward the house.

"Nefertiri's necklace," Rashid was so shocked actually hearing of Nefertiri's necklace that he completely missed the mention of Ghalib who he believed was long dead.

"Curse," Rick and Rashid began to shout as Naji whispered to Ardeth.

"Ardeth, where is Josephine? Surely, she was not the one who let you out of bed," Naji whispered as he tried to hold up his quickly weakening leader.

"Yes Ardeth, where is the woman who was looking after you," Rashid asked as he noticed the absence of anyone watching his leader. He was suddenly furious that the woman had let his leader out of the safety of his bed.

"Wait a minute. I'm still confused about a curse," Rick said as he stopped everyone else.

"The necklace was cursed in order to keep looters from defiling Nefertiri's tomb. She is to be respected for giving her life for her father, and her tomb is sacred," Ardeth said off handedly as he turned back to Naji and Rashid. "We do not know where Miss Montgomery is, Rashid. She ran when we found out that she was sneaking around the pyramids," Ardeth explained.

"Where did she go," Naji sounded concerned, now not so much for his ruler but for the young and feisty governess that he had come to respect.

"She left shortly after I awoke," Ardeth sighed as he continued to move with Naji by his side.

"What did you say to her," Naji asked without thinking.

"Naji," Rashid hissed to his brother for questioning their leader's judgment and honor.

"Forgive me, my leader, but I have spent these past days with Miss Montgomery. I know that she spent night and day watching over you while you healed. She is stubborn, but she is very dedicated to her work," Naji said in defense of both himself and Miss Montgomery.

"My friend, how much time have you spent with Miss Montgomery," Ardeth asked in curiosity of his guard. Ardeth hadn't known that Naji hand been sent to stand guard over him, but now it made sense since they were both standing beside him.

"We spent many hours speaking while she tended your wounds. She is a very brilliant woman, and has a quick wit," Naji laughed as he remembered several of their conversations.

Suddenly, Ardeth felt the cruel twist of anger flow through his veins as he listened to Naji. He didn't know why his second's brother's confession angered him so, and he wasn't sure if her really wanted to. All he knew was that he disliked the fact that Naji had gotten to known, and more importantly to like, Josephine while Ardeth himself couldn't speak more than three words to her without angering her.

"We were just looking for her actually," Ardeth admitted between clenched teeth as he pulled away from Naji and attempted to stand alone.

"Ardeth, perhaps we should sit and discuss the things that have transpired in your absence and our own. You have already confirmed my own early suspicions, so perhaps we can find a suitable reason for this Miss Montgomery's disappearance. Since Naji seems to know her the best out of all of us, he may have better insight into the situation at hand," Rashid suggested reasonably as he stood behind his friend having noticed his change in demeanor.

"Perhaps you are right, my friend. I before we can rush into action we must fully understand what is going on," Ardeth admitted tiredly as he found his seat again, allowing only Rashid to hold his elbow in support.

XxXxXxX

Josephine followed Gabriel without truly realizing what she was doing. Her tears were so thick that she could barely breathe. She couldn't believe that she had been so naïve as to trust Ardeth with the fact that she had visited the pyramids. Her family was correct. The world wasn't what she had believed it to be. People judged by their own standards, and the less trustworthy the people that you associated with the more questioned your own scruples were to become.

"What has my friend's governess so upset," Gabriel asked as he sat her in his private study. Reaching into his pocket he retrieved a silk handkerchief and dabbed at her puffy eyes.

"I should never have come to Egypt. My mother was right, I expected fairytales and I found out the fairytales don't exist," Josephine sobbed as she allowed Gabriel to embrace her as her father had always done before he passed.

"Quiet now, the world is not as bad as all that. You just happened to see one of the blemishes that plague this planet. Now, tell me what happened, and I will see what I can do about it," Gabriel said in his sickeningly kind voice.

"They think I am out to steal and lie to them. They thinking that I was using Alex to get to the secrets of the pyramids. They're sending me home on the next steamer. I'll have to go back to my family and beg their forgiveness, and I'll never work as a governess again," Josephine sobbed uncontrollably at the idea of returning to her mother and telling her that she was right all along. She could bear the O'Connell's harsh words and Ardeth's distrust, but she could not bear returning to her mother's oppressive attitude.

"Who thinks all this," Gabriel asked as his mind began to hatch a small plan.

"The O'Connell's! They'll never trust me again. How could I have been so naïve," Josephine began to calm as her tears became silently though they still flowed mercilessly down her soft cheeks.

"Shh, I am sure that I can help you," Gabriel said softly as he rubbed her shaking back. His plan was perfect. If they already did not trust Miss Montgomery, he could use her as the scapegoat or even decoy to his own actions. By the time the O'Connell's and that filthy desert warrior figured out the deception, it would already be too late. "Richard told me that you know many languages, Miss Montgomery. Is that true," Gabriel asked coyly although she was too upset to tell.

"I know a few, but it no longer matters because I will not be governess anymore," Josephine said as she finally calmed enough to dry her eyes with the handkerchief Gabriel had handed her.

"Well, I may not be able to persuade Richard allow you to aid me instead of being sent home. I shall be traveling to several small villages before I meet one of my suppliers for an artifact deal. You could aid me," Gabriel suggested as he took his seat behind his desk as though he was preparing to do business.

"But how would I be of any use," Josephine asked cautiously as she watching him. Before Gabriel could answer, a young man appeared in the doorway.

"Mr. Di Paolo, we have word from Ghalib about…" the dark hair man said in a deep and menacing voice. When he saw Josephine sitting on in the chair in front of the desk, he stopped mid sentence.

"James, this is Miss Montgomery. Miss Montgomery, this is my right hand man, James DeFerio. Won't you come in, James? We were just discussing how Miss Montgomery might join us on our trip," Gabriel introduced them casually.

"Nice to meet you Ma'am," James said as he entered, taking her hand and kissing the back of it. As he did this he sent a questioning look to his boss. Gabriel just smiled cruelly and waved it off.

"Now Miss Montgomery, why don't you go calm down? Maria, will bring you to your own quarters away from the O'Connell's if you think it will be unpleasant going back to them. When I am done here, I will go speak to Richard myself," Gabriel said as he ushered Josie out of his office and into the waiting arms of his maid, Maria.

"Thank you, sir," Josephine said timidly as she followed the petite maid away. She didn't know if it was a good idea to follow Gabriel anywhere, but she was so blinded by her fear of returning home that she would do anything to escape it.

"What is this about her joining us," James asked as he watched her leave. James sat in the seat that Josephine had recently vacated and propped his booted feet up on Gabriel's desk, as though he were right at home in that office. He had been in Gabriel's service ever since he was seventeen. Now twelve years later, he was Gabriel's most trusted associate.

"The O'Connells think that she is behind everything, or at least they will when she mysteriously disappears after the argument they had with her. They will follow her while she travels across the desert with our men, leaving us to do what we must without being detected," Gabriel plotted as he watched James' reaction.

James laughed heartily at Gabriel's declaration, not so much because it was absurd, but because he knew that Gabriel was serious. "Gabe, you mean that they will think that that mousy woman is behind the beating of a Med-jai chief, the disappearance of maps to Nefertiri's necklace, and the ultimate disappearance of the necklace itself," James asked as he wiped the tears from his eyes.

"I know they will. According to Maria, Josephine and Ardeth had a heated argument this very morning, and he believes that she is plotting to loot some of the tombs. Ardeth's judgment is probably still shaky from having his brains rattle so, during the beating that Ghalib's men delivered to him. This, my friend, leaves us the perfect opening. So, what do you think," Gabriel asked as his cold eyes danced with mirth.

"You are a heartless man, Gabriel, but I think this may be interesting. Just how naïve do you think this woman is," James said as he began plotting as well.

"Not so much naïve, but she is willing to do anything in order to escape returning home to her family."

"How do you know that," James asked curiously.

"Because she wears the same look that you had when you came to me twelve years ago, trying to escape your father's wrath for stealing his fortune," Gabriel said softly as he stood and walked around to the front of his desk. "So, do we have a plan," he asked as he reached out his hand to his partner.

"Of course we do. You know I will never disagree with you," James said as he took the offered hand and shook it firmly as both men smiled sadistically at each other. This was going better than either of them could have hoped, all thanks to a woman who always seemed to be in the wrong place at the wrong time.

XxXxX

Thank you to everyone who reviewed, you input is greatly appreciated. I hope you liked this chapter, and I'm sorry that it isn't very long. I'm extremely sorry that it took me so long to update, but my head has been spinning for the past few weeks, and I simply haven't had the time to sit and write anything significant until yesterday and today. Hopefully, I can get the next chapter out by Monday, but I'm not making any promises, so please bear with me.


	11. Blind

**Disclaimer: I still own absolutely nothing that you recognize.**

Chapter XI Blind

"Miss Montgomery, though stubborn as a mule, is a very loyal woman. While you were incapacitated, she took very precise care of you. She was with you every moment that she was awake until she knew that you would surely recover. She cared for each of your wounds as though each one was the most important task she would ever complete. She constantly complained about your attitude and stubborn nature, but she never withheld any sort of care because of what she thought of you. She was always the paradigm manners when she spoke with me. She always knocked before entering as though you might be up and about. She always curtsied when she greeted me, and bowed upon departure. She always addressed me as sir until I told her that Naji would suffice. Ardeth, I may have only known Miss Montgomery for a matter of days, but I don't believe that she is capable of the deceit which you accuse her of," Naji spoke as he paced across the small patio upon which the four men had gathered.

Ardeth could tell that Naji was frustrated just by the way he ran his calloused fingers through his long onyx hair. As his fingers got snagged on a tangled curl, he simply tugged them out completely oblivious to the pain it probably caused. Naji was a passionate young man. Far more affected by the emotions of others than his brother or Ardeth. Ardeth had always envied the younger man's ability to read people simply based upon a handshake or the color of their eyes. Ardeth found more and more that he couldn't even read people if they were standing before him saving his sorry life.

"Ardeth, are you listening to me," Naji growled when he heard no reply from his frail chieftain.

"Yes Naji. I am simply thinking," Ardeth sighed as he leaned back in the stiff whicker chair that he had been aided into. "What exactly did you speak of, my friend," Ardeth asked as he rested his head in his hands in a last attempt to stop the world from spinning around him.

"Everything you could think of: likes, dislikes, dreams, fears, family. Did you know that her father was a brilliant scholar? He visited Egypt before she was born. That is how she learned all about the world. She said that her father fell in love with the endless desert, and he would have stayed here forever but Josephine was about to be born at the time. Although he did not love his wife, he could not let his children grow without their father, so he returned to them instead of staying. She said that it was returning home that killed him. He only died recently, but she said she never saw the life in her father's eyes like she did when he spoke of his journeys around the world. When he died, she said that she vowed to see the world. She said if she found a place that she fell in love with like her father did, she would not return home. She doesn't want to make his mistakes because she said that to do so would disgrace him. He would have taught her nothing, and she could never do such a thing to him," Naji paused to gauge his leader's reaction, but when no action was forthcoming he continued.

"She has a great affection for pomegranates, much like yourself, Ardeth. Every morning, she would beg one of the maids to bring her one or two. She even made some interesting concoctions that she used on your wounds. It certainly helped them heal faster, if you ask me," Naji said as he finally exhausted his need to pace and took the final seat and sat beside his elder brother. "Most of all, we spoke of you. She constantly spoke of how you are an unfeeling, heartless, bastard; and I continued to tell her that you were simply doing the duty that was bestowed upon you. She said that the way a person greets a stranger is very telling of who they are. She said that no matter what the situation a person has the choice between being civil or discourteous. She said that you choose to be discourteous because you think if people fear you that they will unquestioningly obey you. She said that the king who has the respect of his countrymen has more power than the king who only has the fear of his subjects. I told her that fear is the only thing some people understand, but she said that fear is the only thing that we allow people to understand, through our own actions," Naji continued with a small smile playing at his full lips. He could remember exactly how passionately Miss Montgomery had spoken as she had bathed Ardeth's battered body with the gentlest of ministrations. He also remembered his own childhood, when he had often heard Ardeth speaking the same way. Naji hadn't heard that Ardeth since he had taken over as leader of the twelve tribes.

"Did you speak with a governess or a philosopher," Rashid asked with a small smirk, thinking that Ardeth would meet his match when they found this Miss Montgomery. He had been going none stop since Ardeth disappeared, but simply seeing him awake and lucent made Rashid's spirits rise considerably. Only hours before, he didn't think that he would ever laugh again, but now everything seemed wonderful to him. His best friend was alive and on his way to becoming well again.

"She said that she only knows what her father has taught her," Naji defended even though he knew his brother was not attacking Josephine. "Ardeth, do you know what her most treasured dream is," when Ardeth made no indication of knowledge, Naji explained. "She said that she dreams of being free to study and teach others. She said that knowledge is useless unless you are willing to share it with others. And do you know what she fears?"

"Perhaps, getting caught for the web of lies that she weaves," Rashid asked, once again in jest since he could see the mood beginning to darken.

"She fears being sent home to her mother because if she goes home, she will never get to see her dreams fulfilled. This is her only chance to live her dreams, Ardeth. So, I doubt that she would be willing to jeopardize that just to spite a man she barely knows," Naji said passionately as he once again stood and looked down at his chieftain, his golden eyes blazing with determination. "So, until you are willing to see the truth, _my lord_, I shall be in the stables tending my mount." Having said that, Naji turned on his heal and stormed out of the garden in search of the stable.

Ardeth once again felt the sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach as he went over Naji's words again and again. "Please forgive him, Ardeth. He is still young and does not know when to hold his tongue," Rashid apologized. "I will go speak to him."

"No Rashid. Naji is right. I am not using my best judgment. Perhaps he is right that Miss Montgomery is just an innocent bystander in this mess, but we shall not know until we find her. So, I suggest that you retrieve your sibling and begin searching for her again.

XxXxXxX

Josephine sat in the extravagant room that Gabriel had provided for her. As she lay on the bed, she noticed the difference between the rooms that Gabriel kept for himself and the ones he provided for the O'Connells. The bed she lay in now was made of the finest Egyptian cotton sheets that felt like silk to her skin. The desk in the corner was made of the finest mahogany and was smooth as ice. Her window looked out upon the lush garden and as she lay there, she could hear voices down below.

When she reached the window and pulled the fine curtains away, she could see none other than Ardeth sitting in the center of the patio. In front of him sat another tattooed man, but by the time she got there the only thing she heard was, "I suggest you find your sibling, and begin searching for her again." Josephine's temper flared dangerously as she heard Ardeth's commanding words. So he wanted to find her and accuse her of other atrocities. Well, maybe she would go with Gabriel and his men just to spite the man.

However, what hurt Josephine most about her entire situation was that she could not hate Ardeth Bay. No matter what she said or how hard she tried, Josephine couldn't despise the Med-jai chieftain. Not because she thought he was a good man in any way, other than the fact that Alex obviously loved him. Before they had even boarded the steamer that brought them to Egypt, Alex had told her many glorious stories about Ardeth. Chieftain Bay seemed to be Alex's idle, and she believed that for Alex to love him so unconditionally then he had to be an honorable man. If Josephine had seen Alex curse Ardeth after she left, it would have torn her heart right out of her chest. She may not have seen eye to eye with Ardeth, but she would never wish her misunderstandings with the Mad-jai come between him and the boy. She knew in her heart that the boy meant as much to Ardeth as he did to the Alex.

Even though she didn't hate him, she was still furious as could be as she watched him sitting there with Rick once the other man left, presumably to find her. "Stupid, stupid man! Who does he think he is walking about as though he hadn't spent the last week on the brink of death? 'I don't have the luxury to rest,' he says. Well he'll have plenty of time to rest when he's dead because he is certainly going to drive himself to an early grave," Josephine ranted to thin air as she began to pace in front of the window. As she looked down upon them again, she caught a glimpse of Ardeth's face and noticed his ghastly pallor. She had half a notion to throw caution to the wind and march down there and demand that he return to bed immediately. However, it would do her little good since he would simply refuse and probably have her attacked by his soldier.

"Rick, I fear I am growing too old for this," she heard Ardeth say from down below. She once again returned to her window and balcony and peered down at the pair.

"Ardeth, you are barely what I would call old. What are you twenty-nine, thirty," Rick asked incredulously.

"I shall be thirty-three in the following weeks, but I feel much older than my age should permit. I fear my judgment is beginning to waver and my instinct is being clouded by poor reasoning. I fear that if I continue on like this then I shall endanger the lives of my men, and I would sooner fall upon my own blade that to do that. Allah, forgive me," Ardeth confessed as he ran his weary fingers through his thick hair.

"Ardeth…"

"No Rick. Your words will be pleasant to hear, but they will not change the fact that I am doubting myself. They will only cover it up until it is too late," Ardeth interrupted his longtime friend.

Josephine nearly gasped at the words she heard coming from the Med-jai's mouth. How could the heartless and cold Ardeth Bay be feeling self-doubt? Slowly, Josie was beginning to feel her temper abate, but she still doubted she would be able to carry on a civil conversation with Chieftain Bay. This only proved that he was human; it actually made things worse because she knew that he had a conscience after all but decided to ignore it when dealing with her.

"Miss Montgomery, have you made your decision yet," came a silky voice from the doorway. Josephine spun on her heal and came nearly face to chest with Gabriel's finely made Italian suit.

"Y-Yes, Mr. De Paolo. I will accompany you if you feel that my presence will truly make a difference," Josephine answered, once again beginning to feel self-conscious.

"Yes, I will make a large difference, especially since I will be forced to travel with a separate caravan," Gabriel explained to her calmly as he peered out the window to see what she had been so engrossed by when he had entered. When he saw Rick sitting with the desert warrior, he couldn't hide the scowl that came over his features. Ardeth was much stronger than they had originally suspected.

"But how could I travel alone through…"

"You will not be alone. You will have my men with you as well as Maria and my secretary Lita. You will be in charge of the caravan, of course, but you will be transported safely to one of the far villages where I will meet you. It is a perfectly proper arrangement, Miss Montgomery," Gabriel said as he used his most seductive baritone to persuade her.

"Yes, but I do not pretend to know these lands or the people who inhabit them. How can you expect me to cope with this development, never mind lead a caravan? It is a great risk that you put your own business at by doing this, sir," Josephine tried to reason because she was scared out of her mind at the prospect of traveling through the desert with no one but a group of strangers. Suddenly, Ardeth's words about the dangers a woman faced alone in the desert came roaring back to her.

"I assure you, Miss Montgomery that this is very safe. My wife travels through the desert quite often by such means. No harm has ever come to her or my colleagues. So, are you willing to help many unfortunate desert dwellers or have you changed your mind," he asked sneakily.

"No, no… I couldn't disagree if it is truly for the benefit of the less fortunate. I shall go, but I will admit, I a very nervous about this journey," Josephine relented timidly as she looked down at her wool clad figure and wondered why she had ever left England in the first place. Gabriel, too, took in her very conservative attire and couldn't hide his disgust. 'How anyone would think that this woman could seduce anything into doing her bidding is beyond me,' Gabriel though to himself as he watched her stand there nervously.

"Very good then, Maria will bring you in a change of clothes and we shall have you on your way before the sun is overhead. This is urgent business, you know, and we must be hurrying," Gabriel announced before heading for the door.

"But have you even spoken with Rick and Evy yet," Josephine asked in disbelief.

"Evelyn said that perhaps it would be for the best if you left with me. I regret having to be the one to tell you this, Miss Montgomery, but I believe that that heathen has tainted their judgment of you. Perhaps when we return from this journey, they will see things differently," Gabriel lied as he opened the door.

"But I should say goodbye to Alex. He will be worried if I simply don't return. He doesn't deserve to be put through any of this," she said as she went to follow Gabriel, but he stopped her by grasping her petite shoulders in his strong hands.

"Do you think it is wise to return to them simply to hug their child goodbye? Even if you have the best of intentions, do you think they will let you near their son now? I am sorry to seem so cold about this, but I don't want to see you get hurt anymore than you already have," Gabriel said as he gazed into her large brown eyes and only seeing passion for life and love for others there. Both were characteristics he had lost long ago or possibly never possessed.

"Very well. I only hope that Alex will grow to forgive me for leaving him like this," she sniffed at the brink of tears as she watched Gabriel leave her alone once again. She didn't want to go with this man, but what other choice did she have? The O'Connells obviously thought that she was corrupt. And Ardeth probably wished to kill her for attempted "looting." Josephine collapsed on the plush bed and wept until Maria entered with her new garments, and even then she was blinded by the tears that threatened to continue spilling. She only hoped that her misfortune would help those of the villages she would be visiting.


	12. Leaving

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my original characters.**

Chapter XII Leaving

Ardeth still sat quietly contemplating his dilemma as Rick tried comfort his doubting friend. Ardeth suddenly sat up straight sensing that someone coming. Rick noticed the sudden change in Ardeth's demeanor as he followed Ardeth's line of sight. Standing in the corner of the patio was one of the servants of the house. Confidently the woman walked up to the pair looking down on Ardeth and only addressing Rick.

"Master Gabriel requests your company in his dining quarters for afternoon tea. Your guests are expected as well," Maria stated as she stood over the pair. Maria loved her boss and didn't question his motives and actions even when they were less than conventional.

"We are busy, but I believe that we can spare a few moments for tea," Rick accepted because he did not wish to anger the man who had been so kind as to welcome him into his home. After all, Gabriel had no idea what was going on right now, and there was no need to worry him about their problems.

"Very good, sir. Master Gabriel is waiting for you now. Shall I fetch the others or would you rather fetch your wife and guests," she asked still only addressing Rick.

"It is alright, we can retrieve them," Rick offered not wishing to further burden the servant with anymore tasks as he had a feeling Gabriel kept them quite busy enough on his own without them adding to their duties.

"Very well, I will inform Master Gabriel that you shall join him promptly," Maria said before bowing respectfully to Rick then turning and walking away.

"She does not seem to like me," Ardeth observed as the dark haired maid walked away.

"You just aren't having much luck with the ladies today are you," Rick joked as he noticed Ardeth's continued despondence. "Ardeth, what is it that truly bothers you. I know that our governess is not the true reason for your sudden melancholia. I am not saying that she hasn't added to it, but this can't all be over a silly woman, unless you are in love with her. However, that seems rather unlikely from the way you spoke to her," Rick observed in the blunt manner that Ardeth had come to know him for.

"You think that I was too harsh with her, don't you," Ardeth asked with very little emotion behind his words.

"Perhaps she did not deserve all that you threw at her, neither did she deserve all that I did," Rick offered as he rose from his seat and offered Ardeth a hand to help him up as well.

"You are right. I have taken this out on Miss Montgomery, and for that I am sorry. However, neither do I believe that she is as innocent as she would wish us to believe. Or perhaps, I am simply becoming paranoid in my weariness," Ardeth replied as he weakly held onto Rick for support. Ardeth hated admitting weakness, but he was well aware that everyone knew of his weakened state and was simply grateful that they had not ushered him back to bed yet. He was willing to swallow his pride for a moment because he knew that Rick would not hold it against him.

"So, are you going to tell me what is truly bothering you, or are you simply going to continue to speak of noting but Josephine. If you do, I might be forced to change my mind about you loving her," Rick added lightly as he slowly guided Ardeth toward the house in order to find Evy before meeting Gabriel for tea. Their progress was beyond slow as Ardeth could barely keep his legs beneath him, but Rick was very patient with his longtime friend.

"I suppose that you have a right to know, my friend. After all, you have aided me in my greatest struggles," Ardeth admitted as he recalled their past adventures.

"We were also the cause of those struggles," Rick said under his breath but Ardeth heard it anyway and smirked at his friend's humor.

"Yes, you were. However, where as others would have fled, you stayed and righted your wrongs. But, you see, my troubles now stem from a man known as Ghalib," Ardeth explained slowly.

"That is the man that did this to you, is it not," Rick asked remembering Ardeth mentioning that name to Rashid.

"Yes, but I have known Ghalib far longer than that. Ghalib is what you westerners might call a pirate. He holds allegiance to no one but himself, and does nothing if it does not further is own wealth. He used to be a skilled warrior; however, he abandoned his duty when he saw that he could be far richer if he robbed the ruins instead of protecting them. Ghalib was first known to my people at the end of my father's rule. He had looted some smaller tombs and had larger goals in mind. My father brought men to stop him, but he had vanished before my father arrived. As my father's party was returning to our camp, they were attack. Some believed it to have been Ghalib and his followers, while others believe it was simply raiders or another tribe that consider us their enemy. It matters little who did it because knowing who thrust the sword that pierced my father's heart shall not make the burden any easier to bear. It will simply give me a face upon which to focus my hatred, but there is little I can to about it. Twenty good men were killed that day, twenty loving fathers. I was not the only one to suffer a loss that day. I simply had the misfortune of being thrown into a position of leadership that I was unready for after such a shock," Ardeth bowed his head to cover his pained expression as they continued their slow progress.

"I'm sorry, Ardeth. I didn't realize that your father had…well…I'm sorry," Rick tried to offer is condolences but found the words escaping him.

"Do not worry yourself, my friend. It is many years past, and I have come to terms with it after much meditation. However, it was my duty to find Ghalib since my father had failed. I found him after months of searching, at none other than Hamunaptra. He had grown bold in his skill and that is what was his downfall. After a fierce battle, he was the only one left alive. I was still very young, and I desired that no more blood be shed. I offer him his freedom so long as he would no longer dishonor the resting places of the pharaohs. However, as I returned to my horse, he attacked me. I fought him within an inch of his life, but when the time came, I could not kill him. I had only killed three men up until that moment, and all of those had been that day. Even if Ghalib had been the one to kill my father, I was not strong enough to kill him. I left him there, bleeding in the desert because I was too cowardly to end his wretched life. I still remember how sick I had gotten that night just at the thought of having killed a man, or three and left another for dead. Only Rashid knows how weak I had been, as he was the one to find me retching behind one of the dunes surrounding our camp that night. He was the only one to know of my torment until now. But it no longer matters because I have killed more men than I care to remember. I used to fear that I was too weak, too human. Now, I fear that I have become too accustomed to death and have forgotten how to do anything but kill," Ardeth admitted wearily. "And now, Ghalib is back to torment me. He left me to die in the desert as I did to him. Now, he is out there returning to his former lifestyle, and I am in little condition to stop him. I beat him once, but I fear that I no longer have the strength or desire to do so again."

Rick was shocked at the words coming from Ardeth's mouth. Never before had be heard his friend so depressed. Even when faced with having to battle the army of Anubis, he had been strong and confident. Now, he seemed defeated even before he had a chance to face his enemy. Rick was now more worried than before he had known the true reason for Ardeth's mood.

XxXxXxX

"Come on Miss. We've got to be going now. The camels are waiting for us, and if we don't leave immediately, we'll have to wait until sundown," Maria nudged Josephine as she watched the girl slowly rise from the bed she had been sprawled upon. Maria had just come from the dining area where the O'Connells and those heathen desert men were gathered. Her orders were to get Josephine out of the house before tea was over so that no one would know that she left, and then she was to travel to the Nile where she would meet the rest of the caravan. It was a simple enough task, but she had been warned to watch out for anyone following them since Gabriel was sure that the Med-jai would be carefully watching those leaving the city.

Josephine was a thousand miles away as she rose from the soft covers of the bed and slowly followed Maria toward the stable. She had hoped to see Alex on her way, but he was no where in sight. She was still upset that she could not say goodbye to the boy, but she supposed that Gabriel was right. The O'Connells would probably not allow her to see him anyway.

When they reached the stable, James was waiting for them in his finely tailored clothing. Josephine had been told to wear the flowing robes that Gabriel had provided for her. Maria had said that they were more suitable for desert travel, and so Josephine did as she was told. James quickly took Josie's hand as she approached the camel they had chosen for her. James helped her into the wobbly saddle as the animal knelt for her, before kissing her knuckles and bidding her a safe journey. Josephine said nothing in return, but instead simply stared out at the endless desert beyond the estate walls. Soon she would be at the mercy of the desert. Josephine was quickly realizing that her life was no more her own now, than it had been when she was under her mother's roof. It seemed that she would never be free of such oppression.

As the small group set out, Josephine uttered not a word. The vibrant life that had glowed within her just days earlier had all but disappeared in the past hours. As her party rode further and further away from Gabriel's estate, he heart told her more and more that she had chosen poorly. However, it was too late to change things now, not that anyone would even listen to her if she returned.

XxXxXxX

Everyone sat in Gabriel's expansive dining room enjoying his offering of tea as they tried to calm themselves from the events of the afternoon. Everyone but Alex, that is. Alex had disappeared when the commotion began and not even Evy knew where he had run off to. She knew that he would not go far, simply because he was smart enough to know that putting himself in danger would not help Josephine at all. So, Evelyn had allowed him his privacy while he calmed himself.

Looking over at Ardeth, Evy noticed that his color was not getting any better as he sat hunched in his chair sipping halfheartedly at the tea that Gabriel had poured for him. "Ardeth, your body is far from being healed. Perhaps you should not over tax it by keeping us company for so long a period," Evy said with a hint of worry in her words.

"I shall be fine. I assure you, Evelyn," Ardeth answered as he took another sip of his tea before reaching for a small biscuit sitting on small table beside his chair. Everyone sighed as they noticed the pained expression cross Ardeth's face as he tried to use his left hand. His wrist was obviously broken and he couldn't close it far enough to grasp anything, but he still insisted on doing things himself. When Naji reached to place the cookie in Ardeth's hand for him, the Med-jai chieftain growled before shouting. "I am not a child; I can pick up a damn cookie, Naji. I am fine. You can all stop your worrying over me because we have far bigger problems right now than my health," Ardeth bellowed as he quickly rose from his seat, accidentally dropping his cup of tea as he did so.

Surprisingly Ardeth didn't fall when he rose, but no one was fooled by his outburst. They knew he was in grave pain and it showed by the trembling in his hands as he stood on shaky legs. As Ardeth stood there glaring at everyone in the room including Gabriel, who he instantly had a bad feeling about, a servant's voice could be heard outside the doors. "You can't go in there. You are not welcome. Stop right…"

"Ardeth," a tall and fierce looking Med-jai entered the room, followed by two smaller warriors. "Forgive us for intruding," the first man continued as he knelt respectfully before his leader. "However, we have just received word from Hasim," the man spoke very quickly in Arabic so that his words would be more private.

"Forgive me, but I have business to attend to," Ardeth said as he bowed and motioned for his men to walk with him. Naji and Rashid rose quickly and flanked their leader in order to be ready to lend him support if necessary. However, it was as though this sudden news had given Ardeth a newfound strength.

When they reached the patio, Ardeth noted that it was well past sundown. He had spent the better part of the afternoon sitting in Gabriel's dining room listening to him and Rick reminisce about old times. "What news have you received from Hasim, Karim," Ardeth addressed the man who had spoken to him within Gabriel's house.

"Hasim sent word that one of his men witnessed a small caravan assembling along the Nile. Evidently, it left just before sundown, but it was led by a woman. Certainly this could not be the doing of those that injured you, but I promised that I would inform your or Rashid just the same," Karim explained as he stood having to look down at his leader for though Ardeth was quite tall, he was not the six five that Karim was.

"Do you know of what this woman looked like," Ardeth asked as his fury rose. It had to be her, and he knew it. She had lied all along, and he had almost believed her. Ardeth cursed himself for his ignorance and blindness.

"Hasim said that she wore the robes of a native, but her coloring was too fair to be of this land," Karim answered as he watched his leader's reaction carefully.

"It is she, then. She lied to us all along, and when we came to close to finding her treachery, she flees to collect her treasure and escape. Naji, tell me now that you do not believe me," Ardeth said disgustedly as he thought of the conniving governess.

"Ardeth, I cannot because I still believe Miss Montgomery innocent of your charges. You were the one who taught me to listen to my gut, and my instinct is telling me that there is more to this than what we see with our eyes," Naji replied hesitantly, knowing very well that he could get a lashing for such an opinion that defied Ardeth.

"You are brave, Naji, but you are still young," Ardeth sighed as he looked upon his friend. "Still, we must track this Miss Montgomery and stop her before she can complete her evil deeds, whether you believe me or not," Ardeth ordered as he began to strode back toward the house. "Prepare the horses. I wish to leave within the hour. The more time we give this serpent of a woman, the less chance we have of catching her and her filthy kind," he shouted to his men before going to fetch Rick.

"O'Connell," Ardeth said as he marched back into the dining area. "We must leave immediately. My men have spotted your governess leading a caravan into the desert. It seems that she had tricked us all along," Ardeth said as he watched Rick and Evy jump out of their seats and rush toward the door. As they left, no one noticed the cruel smile playing on Gabriel's lips.

As Ardeth, Evy, and Rick headed toward the stable they ran directly into Jonathon who had an upset Alex right behind him. "Why I'll say Old Mum, what is going on around here," he asked as he faced the small group. "Ardeth, good to see you up and about Old Boy. Never seen you so beat as when Josie found you. Great lass she is, that one. By the way, have you seen her? I've been looking for her all afternoon with Alex here, but we can't seem to find her anywhere," Jonathon asked ignorant of any of the happenings of the past days.

"We are actually going to find Miss Montgomery right now, Jonathon. It seems that she has misled us all and is now headed to collect on her deception," Rick stated as he continued toward the stable, followed closely by a limping Ardeth and an upset Evy. She still couldn't believe that Josephine would do such a thing.

Jonathon and Alex watched the threesome march by, then they looked at each other in confusion. "I don't like the sounds of this, Alex," Jonathon said as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"We've got to follow them, Uncle Jonathon. Josephine's innocent. They don't know her like I do. She would never do what Ardeth accused her of," Alex said on the brink of tears once again because no one seemed to be listening to any voice of reason. "She saved his bloody life, and now he is accusing her of being a thief!"

"I know Alex. Josie is a fine lass, and I suppose it's up to us to see that no harm comes to here. I just hope that there are no mummies involved, otherwise Josie's on her own," he said as he gave Alex's shoulder a push so that they could follow the others.

XxXxX

I'm sorry if these last few chapters have seemed like they were going nowhere, but I promise that the next chapter is going to have more action and a confrontation between Ardeth and Josephine. Hope you enjoyed this, and please tell me what you think.


	13. For the Life of a Child

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

Chapter XIII For the Life of a Child

Josephine's caravan had been traveling through the desert for several days. They tended to travel at night and rest during the day because the heat was often too much for some of the women who were journeying with them. Josephine had the sense to cover herself well, and drink as much water as she deemed necessary so she had managed to avoid being overcome by the heat. Maria, on the other hand, was constantly feeling the effects of the deadly desert sun.

Josephine's spirit had not risen in the days she had spent with the caravan. They had stopped briefly at a small village, if it could have even been called that, which had consisted of approximately four families. Josephine had played with the children while some of the men that were accompanying the caravan did business with the villagers. Josephine's love of children had not diminished during her ordeal, and she was constantly cheerful in their presence.

Now, Josephine could see the next village that lay before them. It was a large village compared to the other one that she had stayed in. She could see many people bustling about even now before the sun had even risen. Maria had informed her that Gabriel wished them to spend several days at this village, and wait until a man by the name of Ghalib came for them. Josephine simply accepted Maria's words and prepared to stop.

"Good morning," Josephine said to the strong looking man who stood before the villagers that had gathered upon seeing the caravan arriving. She immediately knew that he was the leader of the village by the way everyone stood behind him cautiously.

"We are traveling and were told to meet someone at your village. We bring supplies and treasures if you ask for payment," Maria cut her off believing that she could do better.

"You are not welcome here. Your caravans come and take, they rarely give us anything but disease," the leader said firmly as glared at both women.

"You have suffered greatly from the intrusion of the outside, haven't you," Josephine said as she dismounted. "I assure that we mean you no harm. You have my solemn word," she vowed as she bowed to him slightly.

"The word of a foreign woman is almost as useless as the word of a raider," the leader said becoming angry at her persistence.

"We will not enter the village, sir, but please allow us to camp outside of it in order to meet our guide," Josephine compromised as she watched a very distraught woman approach the leader.

"_The healers say that there is nothing more that they can do for him. He is not expected to live through the night_," the woman cried to the leader but she spoke in a desert tongue that only the villagers could understand.

"Please leave us in peace," the leader said over the woman's head as he turned to guide her through the throngs of people.

"Who is ill, sir," Josephine guessed at the reason for the woman's tears. "I have some knowledge of the healing arts. If you would allow me to see them, then perhaps I could help," she offered hoping that this would put them in the leader's good graces.

"It is people like you that brought illness upon my child in the first place; I doubt you shall be able to save him. It is Allah's will that he shall not live through the night, so let us at least spend our last moments with our son in peace," the leader said in defeat.

"Or perhaps it is Allah's will that I should come along and heal your child," she said persuasively. She knew not why she felt the need to stay in this village, but she felt the overwhelming urge to help the people she saw before her.

"The healers have done all they could, what could an _English_ woman do for our son," the woman spat, in halting English, at Josephine.

"Perhaps I can do nothing, but if he is dying anyway can it truly hurt to allow me to see him," she asked calmly.

"Come," the leader sighed in defeat as he turned and moved toward his tent. Josephine followed silently, forgetting completely about those she had been traveling with. All that mattered to her at the moment was seeing if she could help this child. As they came to a large tent in the center of the village, Josephine noticed the weary looks of those who surrounded it. As she stepped inside, she saw a young boy thrashing deliriously upon the cot. His short black hair clung to his forehead in fever and Josephine couldn't help but gasp at the sight of him.

"Do you know what has infected him, or has he simply fallen ill," she asked the man beside her.

"He fell ill two nights ago and has not woken since. He has been in a fevered sleep ever since," the leader said with his head bent. Josephine nodded and knelt beside the cot feeling the boy's flushed skin. His skin was almost painfully hot to the touch and Josephine frown deeply.

"There is an oasis not an hour's ride from here. Bundle him well and we will travel there before the heat of the day," she said authoritatively as she rose as removed the water skin from her shoulder. Tearing a piece of her robe and dousing it, she began to bathe the boy's face and chest.

Before long they were on their way to the oasis with the dying boy. Surprisingly, he made the journey without any further injury. Upon arriving Josephine grabbed the young boy from where he lay in his father's arms and carried him straight to the water's edge where she proceeded to carry him into the water with little regard to the fact that she was becoming soaked as well. She floated with the boy in the cool pool of the oasis for a long while before beckoning his father to take over. She spied an herb near by that she was hoping to find in the oasis, and quickly retrieved it. She left the pair at the water's edge and went to her bag in search of her healing supplies. Quickly grabbing the small bag as well as a pomegranate she had been saving for dinner, she returned to the water. She had some of the men start a small fire where she heated some water in order to boil the boy a tea of roots and herbs that her father had taught her would lower even the strongest of fevers.

When the tea was ready she beckoned the pair out of the water and dried the boy before slowly coaxing the liquid down his throat. "Now we must wait," she said once she had gotten the entire tea into the boy. It was a long and trying afternoon as Josephine continually brewed more tea and checked the boy's fever. Just as the sun was setting, however, Josephine checked the boy and found him in a cool sweat, marking that his fever had broken. She was shocked that the tonic her father had spoken of had actually worked as he said it would. Immediately, her thoughts went to Ardeth and how he would have suffered a great deal less if she had been able to obtain the herb that she had found today so that she could have mixed it with her other herbs. Quickly, Josephine shook her head and thought to herself that it matter little if Ardeth suffered for he was now making her suffer.

"Miss," she heard from the father as he cradled his now peaceful son to his chest. "Miss, I don't know how to thank you," he said solemnly.

"Perhaps, you would be so kind as to allow me to stay with you? My caravan will leave in a matter of days, but I do not wish to journey any further. I have made mistakes, and I now run from them, but I am tired of running. May I stay with you until I can come to terms with my life," she asked solemnly herself.

"You may stay with us as long as you like. You have saved my only child from certain death. You are forever welcome in my village and my home," the man said firmly.

"Thank you, sir," Josephine bowed her head as she wearily followed them back to the village. As she rode uncomfortably back with the village's leader, she mourned the sore flesh of her thighs which had spent too many days riding.

"Lady, you have saved the life of my son, and I do not even know what name I should be praising," the leader said as he clutched his son's limp body tightly to his chest. Josephine studied the touching image and remembered an image similar as Rick clutched Ardeth's limp body to his own chest as they had brought the Med-jai chief back to the estate. Rick had held Ardeth to him as though if he loosened his grasp even slightly, Ardeth might cease to exist. Now she finally understand why Rick had been so easily persuaded by Ardeth to distrust her. Ardeth was family to Richard O'Connell, if not in blood than in circumstance. She could not blame them for turning on her, because her presence, in their eyes, threatened their family. "Do you have a name, milady," the man prompted when no answer was forthcoming.

Josephine was shaken from her reverie by the man's calm voice. "Josephine Montgomery," she said with a slight bow of her head.

"Jo-se-pheen," the man repeated her name quietly which was obviously foreign to him by the way he sounded it out slowly. "My name is Jalal, though I rarely have the pleasure of hearing it since most of my people address me as you have been," he said with a small smirk.

"You mean sir or lord," Josephine replied knowing how tiresome propriety became. "I have been nothing but Miss Montgomery since I was born, and I have come to despise the title."

Jalal laughed hardily as he sensed the utter disdain that Josephine felt for the manners that people could not seem to get past. He understood all too well how one longed to be recognized as a person instead of a piece of property or a title. "Well if you would do me the honor of calling me Jalal, I am willing to return the favor," he said with a kind smiled as he stroked his son's sweat slicked hair.

"The honor would be mine Jalal," Josephine returned his smile as she cautiously rode closer in order to press the back of her hand to the boy's forehead. She was relieved to feel that it was still cool. She prayed for his swift recovery because he seemed to be the world to his father. "He is still as calm and cool as the desert night. I just pray that he shall wake soon," she said as she gently stroked a damp strand of hair out of his face. "He truly is a beautiful child," she sighed as she thought of Alex who was only a few years older than the boy before her.

"He was our greatest blessing. His birth nearly killed my wife, and we have cherished him all the more because he is the only child we shall ever have," Jalal admitted as the village came back into view. Even from the distance they were at, they could see all of the villagers anxiously awaiting their return.

"It seems that you and your wife are not the only one's who cherish his life. He is lucky to be so well loved," Josephine sighed softly as she watched, who she presumed to be Jalal's wife, come sprinting toward them.

"He shall live," Jalal called out triumphantly as he kicked his camel into a sprint of its own. Josephine watched with a tearful smile tugging at her lips as Jalal dismounted, still holding his son, and fell to his knees beside his wife who had already collapsed with utter relief and joy. The couple cradled their child between them as though he were newly brought into this world. It was one of the most beautiful things she had seen in her young life, and she didn't even realize that it was because of her that the young boy would live to see the next sunrise over the endless desert sands.

A banquet was held that night by Jalal and his wife, Huda. The entire village was celebrating the life of their future leader. Josephine's head was spinning with all the gifts and thanks that were bestowed upon her by the grateful villagers. She had become a hero amongst these people by simply calming the fever of an ill boy. She saw no great heroics in her actions because her conscience would not have allowed her to let the boy die even if the entire village spurned him. However, now she enjoyed the friendliness of villagers who had previously begged her to leave them in peace.

As the night wound down, Josephine sat with Huda beside the entrance to Jalal's tent. Jalal was currently within the canvas home checking on his son's condition. "How old is your son," Josephine asked as she sipped at the herbal tea she had been given savoring its sweet taste.

"Jamil will be nine in the coming months," Huda said in very broken speech. She was obviously still very overwhelmed by the events of the past days and the prospect of losing her only child. "This is the second time we nearly lost him. I do not think my heart could take it if I lost him. He is all I have to offer Jalal. He is my heart," the desert woman said with a sense of duty and love that took Josephine by surprise. She was finding out very quickly that these people took their duties far more seriously than anyone had taken anything in England. "You have saved not only the life of my son, but my and my husband's life as well," Huda whispered as she took Josephine's hand in her own. "Forgive me for my words this afternoon. You were right; Allah did send you to save Jamil."

"I only did what anyone would have done," Josephine brushed off the praise, but she continued to hold the fragile woman's hand.

"Not anyone, Josephine. I have seen many westerners come through these lands. Great westerners with their fancy medicine and expensive luxuries, who cared for nothing but their own self gain. I can see those vices in the ones you travel with, but since they are companions of yours I shall not judge them for their faults but for their good taste in companions," Huda said with wise eyes gleaming in the desert night.

Josephine leaned back against the firm side of the tent as glanced up at the starlit sky. She had never seen so many of the golden orbs before she came to Egypt and even the sky above the glowing Cairo could not compare to the black sky of the desert lit by the starry nets that caught and entranced anyone who looked upon them. "I shall not be their companion much longer. I fear I made a grave mistake by following them into the desert," Josephine admitted to the woman beside her. She felt that she could tell Huda anything because the older woman was full of wisdom and devoid of any judgment.

"I do not think you made a mistake in coming here. Had you stayed, my son would not be on his way to recovery at this moment. I can see that something troubles you greatly, but I think that even you are unsure of what it truly is that disturbs you so. You think you are running away from your troubles, but perhaps you are simply carrying your confrontation to a different place where you will be more prepared for it," Huda's words had an instant calming effect on Josephine's frayed nerves as they watched the final torches of the banquet be extinguished. "Sleep on that, and in the morning perhaps Jamil will wake and you may meet him properly."

"Thank you Huda. You have a wisdom that belies your age," Josephine said as she rose from the cooling sands.

"When you have a child of your own you will become a wealth of wisdom as well," Huda laughed as she patted Josephine's shoulder before disappearing into the tent and leaving Josephine to wander to the next tent over which had been reserved for her stay. Josephine had certainly not expected such events as those that happened that day, but Josephine couldn't help but smile at the new friendship she had forged with the village all on her own. Perhaps the world wasn't as cruel as she had thought it to be.

XxXxX

Please don't hate me! I know I said that this chapter would have the confrontation in it, and it did until I cut it in two. The chapter was about 7,000 words long so I decided to make it into two sparate chapters. I promise I will post the second part later today though, so you won't have to wait too long.


	14. Confrontation

**Disclaimer: Nothing has changed since this morning and I still don't own it.**

Chapter XIV Confrontation

Nearly a week and a half had passed since Josephine had disappeared into the late afternoon mirage. The group of seven Med-jai and four foreigners had been traveling none stop through the harsh desert sands, but their progress was still very slow. Ardeth's injuries were unable to be ignored by the end of the first day. His broken ribs were on fire with every step his stallion took and his broken wrist made it hard to guide the lively beast. Over the week of travel, his fever had come and gone only further weakening his fragile body. Had he simply sent Rashid and Naji to retrieve the girl, they would have returned with her already and been done with the entire mess. However, now they were still days away from the caravan which was being tracked by two Med-jai scouts.

Four days ago, they had received word that the caravan had stopped at a small village and waited to meet another caravan before leaving. According to the report, the woman who had previously traveled with the group was no longer leading it. Perhaps she had stayed in the village or slipped away without detection. However, the worst news was that it was believed that Ghalib was now leading the joined caravans.

"The village is about an hour's ride from here, Ardeth," Rashid reported as he rode beside his paling leader. They had just reached the oasis near the village but the sun was still very high in the sky, and Rashid seriously doubted his leader's ability to travel any further at this time or anytime soon. "We should rest here until sundown, then we can enter the village quietly and take her without much of a fight."

"Very well Rashid," Ardeth sighed as he swayed precariously in the saddle. Naji stood beside Ardeth's stallion and carefully helped the barely coherent chieftain out of the saddle and over to a spot in the shade of a tall palm.

"Ardeth, you are not well. You should stay here with us tonight and allow Rashid to lead the men. You are far from healthy, Ardeth, and you will only put your men at…" Evy was cut off by Ardeth's firm voice.

"I am chieftain of the twelve tribes, I will not allow my men to face any danger that I am unwilling to face myself," Ardeth ground out as he clutched his aching ribs.

"Oh Ardeth, you are determined to put yourself in an early grave," Evy sighed as she left him to his own thoughts. She couldn't believe how stubborn the Med-jai leader tended to be when it came to his failing health. She only hoped that they found Josephine soon and could go back to Cairo where he could get proper treatment.

XxXxXxX

Josephine sat in Jalal and Huda's tent sewing quietly as she listened to a lively Jamil tell her of all his childish adventures. The boy had regained consciousness the morning that the caravan had left without Josephine. There had been a bitter fight between Josephine and the unsavory Ghalib, who led the new caravan. He had been furious at the fact that she was there instead of Gabriel, and he was further incensed when she refused to leave with him. However, he had reluctantly left with his caravan when Jalal and the entire village stood behind Josephine.

"_Did Gabriel send a message for me," the man known as Ghalib said between clenched teeth as he spoke to Josephine. He was seething at the fact that Gabriel was not their to pay him for his services or give him the directions to the next location. _

"_He told me nothing but your name and a vague description that does you no justice. He said you were simply a rough looking individual. He forgot to mention the fact that would are far from pleasant to converse with as well. I have nothing for you but what is within the caravan, and you may take that with you whenever you like," Josephine spoke in a superior tone knowing that this man would not listen unless he was receiving an order._

"_Then we will leave at sundown and you will guide us to where we shall meet Gabriel," Ghalib sneered as he grasped Josephine delicate wrist in his calloused and dirty hands._

"_You may leave whenever you wish, but I shall not be joining you. I neither know nor care where you shall meet Gabriel, so it will be better if you travel without the extra burden of another woman," Josephine said as she pried her wrist out of his grasp. Every instinct in her body told her that if she went with this man, she would not come back unsoiled or even at all._

"_You coming with us by choice or we'll tie you up and take you," Ghalib ground out as he went to make another grab at her, but Josephine was too fast for him and stomped on his toes instead._

"_You will do no such thing. Miss Montgomery is a guest of this village and we shall protect her as one of our own, so if you try anything you will be facing the swords of one hundred men," Jalal spoke with authority as he stepped between the pair. "Now, if your business is concluded. You must leave as soon as you are packed or we shall run you out like the misguided dogs that you are," Jalal continued as he took in Ghalib's filthy form. The caravan left only an hour later and Josephine was ever grateful to the villagers for their support._

Now, Josephine was enjoying the hospitality of the village and caring for the recovering Jamil as repayment. She had fallen in love with the carefree young boy almost as fast as she had with Alex, and was more the happy to watch him bounce around his father's tent while he recovered from his mystery illness.

The sun was beginning to set in the western sky, and Jamil let out a large yawn. "Time for bed my sweet prince," Josephine said without looking up. Over the past few days, she had been commissioned by the boy to tell him all the fairytales she could think of. His love of these tales brought her to call him her prince whenever they were alone. She knew it made him smile with glorious life so she continued it kindly.

"But what about your story," he asked in very broken English which Josephine had been helping him with.

"Not tonight, we are both far too tired for one now. But if you are very good, I shall tell you a story in the morning before your chores," Josephine smiled gently as she tucked the young boy into his small palate. "Sweet dreams," she said before placing a light kiss to his young forehead.

Josephine slipped out of the warm hut into the cool evening air before walking slowly to her own tent to retire for the evening. It had been a long four days, and Josephine was thoroughly exhausted so she didn't even bother to eat her evening meal.

XxXxXxX

Josephine was in the grey area between wakefulness and sleep when she heard a rustling outside her tent. It was just enough to bring her over the threshold into consciousness but not enough to startle her. There were often noises around the village at night, and Josephine was used to waking to such disturbances and falling back to sleep before she registered them. However, this night was not the same as those past ones.

She heard the rustling again just as she was beginning to fall back to sleep, only this time the rustling was closer. Quietly, Josephine rose from her pile of blankets and moved across the small tent. As she neared the entrance, she was suddenly seized from behind, but before she could scream a calloused had was covering her mouth. "You thought you could hide from us once we saw your deceit. I was not appointed leader of the twelve tribes for letting petty little girls slip from my grasp, no matter how venomous they are," came the deep voice whose breath tickled her ear from where he stood behind her. Before Ardeth could continue, however, he felt a sharp pain in his palm as Josephine bit him as hard as she could.

As Josephine hit the hard ground, she heard Ardeth curse. She could taste the metallic flavor of blood as she wiped her mouth. "I'm not hiding, you brute. I'm just trying to avoid being man handled," she spat as she rose to her feet without a sliver of fear showing in her bright eyes. She could hear others moving about in the village, and she instinctively knew that her time with Jalal and his family was quickly drawing to an end. However, she remembered Huda's words and prayed that she was more prepared now to deal with the boorish Med-jai chieftain than she was when she left the estate.

Before she could say anything else Ardeth had grabbed her by the hair, but Josephine was too fast for his weaken body and twisted out of his grasp quickly. "Did you think that we would simply let you go after you deceived us all," he asked harshly as he staggered slightly from her sudden movement.

"I only left because you would have sent me away anyway. England is more barren to me than the empty desert so I took my chances with the sands. If you still believe me to be a liar and a thief, then that is your worry not mine. I have a clear conscience, and had no trouble sleeping with it until you barged in here like the beast that you are," she said with a confidence that belied her frightened heart.

"An asp feels no remorse at biting her prey. A tigress thinks nothing of toying with her meal before eating it. I am not surprised that you feeling naught when it comes to harming those around you in order to sink your vicious teeth into unimaginable wealth," Ardeth said coldly as she drew his long scimitar. "However, you have toyed with the wrong people and sunken those fangs into something far too important for me to let you live. I have a sacred duty to uphold and you have put that duty in direct danger with your wicked games," Ardeth continued at he stalked closer to her.

"Those are empty words coming from a man who is so quick to condemn a woman whose name he barely knows, never mind her morals," Josephine said as she back away from him cautiously. "Why do I frighten you so much, Mr. Bay? Is it that you fear my friendship with Alex? No, you have already destroyed that for me, so that cannot be your reason… Perhaps you are simply prejudiced against foreigners as they are against you, but that cannot be because I have shown you nothing but kindness… Are you angered by my intelligence? If that is the case, you fret needlessly because every moment I spend on this wretched continent, I find I know less and less… Or maybe you fear my independence, but you have taken that from me with this currish pursuit. You see, _Ardeth_, you have already taken everything from me. There is little left to hate, unless you simply despise me, in which case you better get on with this execution because I am tired of wasting my breath on a dog like you," Josephine spat as she stood her full height and presented her bare neck to him.

"You are a fool woman, if you think that I shall take pity on…"

"Pity? I did not even venture to think you knew the meaning of the word never mind feel such an emotion. However, now I see that you know pity well because you feel it for yourself," she shouted, now completely incensed by the man in front of her.

"You try my patience woman. I am not the one you misled the people who took me in. I am not the one who arranged my death. I am not the one who stole from those who cared for me. I am not the one who ran like a coward when caught instead of facing the wrongs I have done. So, do not lecture me about my shortcomings when you have an overwhelming amount of your own," Ardeth short back.

"Though it matters little now, I did not commit the crimes you accuse me of," she growled between gritted teeth as she watched Ardeth approach her as a predator would stalk its prey.

"You truly are a serpent. Your lies come so naturally that even your eyes do not betray you," he said as he once again grasped her hair and this time dragged her from the tent out into the center of the small village. Josephine saw the group of Med-jai that held the villagers at bay while Ardeth brought her to the center of it. Once he got there, he yet again threw her to the ground, but this time Josephine did not rise again. She simply sat there on her knees staring at the cold sands to ashamed to look into the faces of the villagers around her, too afraid to she the hatred there.

"Josephine," Huda cried as she watched in horror as the younger woman was tossed to the ground by the imposing figure of the Med-jai chief. However, when Huda tried to go to Josephine she was held back by a younger-looking Med-jai whose eyes pleaded with her not to interfere. She could tell that he was not afraid to intervene if things became too serious, simply by the look his charcoal eyes gave her.

"Where is Ghalib," Ardeth shouted at her as he stood menacingly above her with his scimitar still in hand.

"Probably halfway through the Sahara by now, what does it matter to you," Josephine answered without thinking it might further condemn her.

"So, you admit that you have been in correspondence with a known murderer, thief, and traitor," Ardeth asked harshly as he tugged her hair back so she was forced to look him in the eye.

"I admit not such thing. I do not even know Ghalib, as you call him. I know that I met him several days ago when his caravan stopped here to meet the one I traveled with. He was angry because Di Paolo was not here, and told me that I must lead him to Mr. Di Paolo. However, I told him that I had not wish to leave this village, and told him to be on his way and find them himself," Josephine explained more to clear her own name with the villagers than for Ardeth's sake.

"This woman is a liar, a thief, and a plague upon this Earth. She has deceived you as she has done to my men and my family. She is ruthless and will stop at nothing to attain what she wants, even if it means alienating those who care for her…" Ardeth announced but was cut off by Josephine's sharp tongue.

"You ought to know a great deal about alienating people since that is all you seem to do with your great title of Chieftain," she said sarcastically as she watched Ardeth pace. As she said these words she ventured to look up at Ardeth, and nearly gasped when she caught his features in the torch light. She had expected him to be the imposing figure she had encountered in the pyramid, but instead she saw a man more sickly than when she left him a week and a half earlier. Suddenly, the nasty comments died on Josephine's lips as she gazed upon the pale and fevered skin of the proud chieftain.

"You will learn your place, Miss Montgomery or you shall feel my hand before you feel my blade," Ardeth threatened, but Josephine knew it was an empty threat. With all his talk, Ardeth was still incapable of such a deed as striking a woman even if she were guilty.

"Josephine is under our protection; you cannot have her," Jalal said firmly from his place beside his sobbing wife. Huda did not deserve this. She had nearly lost her son just days before and now she faced losing his savoir.

"You have no say in the matter, this is Med-jai business," Ardeth warned as she paced toward Josephine, but before he could near her, a figure shot out from behind the crowd and ran straight at Ardeth. In his weakened state, Ardeth could not move in time, and instead he felt the impact of a small body as it collided with his. Suddenly, Ardeth's ribs were ablaze with pain as he impacted with the hard sand. The small fists that bombarded his torso should not have hurt at all, but they only served to further pain his already broken ribs.

"You can't take her, I won't let you," the boy shouted as he continued to attack the much larger man until he heard Josephine's strong voice. "You can't have…"

"Jamil, stop," she said loudly as she heard a ragged grown issued from Ardeth's heaving chest.

Ardeth finally felt the pressure removed from his battered chest as Josephine hauled the child into her lap and held him away from Ardeth. No one dared approach the threesome, too afraid to get involved in what was obviously a personal fight, even though Ardeth would have them believe otherwise. Ardeth's chest spasmed painfully as he tried to fill his battered lungs with much needed air.

"You can't take her. I'll stop you myself," Jamil cried as he kicked out at the already battered ribs which were now causing Ardeth to have trouble taking in any breath. However, Jamil immediately stopped his attacked when Josephine whispered something into his eye.

"Jamil stay put," Josephine said as she placed him on the ground beside her, and then reached for the choking Ardeth. Gently, she eased his head into her lap and looked down into his eyes. Josephine was shocked to see pure fear shining in those bright eyes, and remembered that he was human after all. He tried to say something but it was lost between his ragged gasps. Josephine shushed him gently as she leaned over him placing her lips to his. Ardeth went still at the contact, and it gave Josephine the opportunity to breath into his exhausted lungs for him. Josephine slowly breathed for the panicking chieftain for several minutes until he stopped fighting her ministrations. Eventually, Josephine pulled back from Ardeth's lips and watched with satisfaction as his chest rose and fell on its own accord. She could still she the pain etched into Ardeth's fevered features, but she knew that his life was not in danger at the moment.

Josephine was once again grateful for the many lessons her father had taught her in every subject imaginable. As soon as she had seen Ardeth's panicked gasps she had known that he was only making it harder for himself to breath, and therefore she attempted the skill that in theory would have allowed her to breath for him. She was overjoyed that it had worked; otherwise she would have been utterly embarrassed even if Ardeth would have been too dead to rub it in. However, she had succeeded and Ardeth's lungs work working by themselves even if the rest of him was not faring any better.

"You bloody fool," she nearly cried out for all to hear, but instead whispered it just loud enough for Ardeth to hear. "You are so concerned with capturing an innocent woman that you forget to care for yourself," she sighed as she pushed his hair out of his face from where it fell when his headdress came off on impact.

"It is you…"

"…who is the fool for saving your life yet again. Yeah, I know," Josephine said before dropping his head back to the hard sand as rising pulling Jamil up with her. "I may be a fool Ardeth Bay, but I have showed you mercy this night, and I ask that you return the favor. If, in the morning, you still wish to take me from this place, I will not fight you. But please allow me to say my goodbyes, and don't force these people to see what you shall do to me," Josephine sighed as she held a sobbing Jamil to her side. The boy was distraught at the fact that his new friend would leave them or be taken from him, to be more precise.

"V-very…well," Ardeth said between slow breaths.

"Good, now let's get you to bed," Josephine said loudly, taking great pleasure in her ability to boss him around since he was in no state to object. "Naji, come collect your _great leader_," Josephine called with a hint of sarcasm. Naji ran up to her immediately and bowed, knowing that it would be improper to greet her in any other way in front of all these people.

"It is good to see you are well," Huda saw the man who had pleaded with his eyes to her, speak to Josephine.

"As it is good you see you in health as well, but I can't say the same for Mr. Bay," Josie sighed as she helped Naji lift the aching Ardeth. "Take him to the tent he dragged me out of," she said with authority. Once Naji had disappeared with Ardeth in his arms, Josephine turned to Jalal and Huda. "Forgive me for bringing my troubles to your village. Had I known they would follow me, I never would have stayed here," she said with remorse filling her words. She couldn't believe that he had come after her even though Rick had allowed Gabriel to take her.

"There is nothing to forgive, child," Huda said as she approached Josephine and collected her son. "As I told you before, nothing happens by chance. This was meant to be. Now go tend Chieftain Bay because you are the first woman I've ever met who is as stubborn as he," Huda said with a knowing smile. Huda had fed Ardeth many times when he had passed through the village which was directly between many of the sites protected by the Med-jai. Though Ardeth had always been the paradigm of manners when visiting the village, Huda knew very well how his temper could flare at the drop of a veil. She was more shocked by Josephine's fearless sparing with the chieftain than the actual events. No one dared to speak by to Ardeth Bay.

"Thank you, Huda," Josephine said sincerely as she turned to come face to face with Rashid's firm chest.

"You have caused my leader a great deal of pain and stress," he said darkly as he towered over the petite girl. "I should kill you for the trouble you have caused; however, I cannot believe that you would save my chief's life, not once but twice, if you were as black-hearted as he makes you out to be. I am not blinded by my own pain and duty to see anything but sincerity in you. However, you cause Ardeth great distress, and I shall not feel any remorse at your loss if you continue to try his already thin nerves," Rashid said warningly as turn to join Naji in her tent.

Josephine simply gave Jamil a kiss on the cheek saying, "You truly are a charming prince, and I owe my life to you." With that said, Josephine followed Rashid into her own tent.

XxXxX

Seeing, I did it! I posted tonight just as I said I would. I hope that you enjoyed round one of their confrontation. Don't worry, there is plenty more of that to come. Thanks to everyone who reviewed this chapter, it is always wonderful to hear what everyone thinks. Next chapter should be coming soon.


	15. Temporary Truce

**Disclaimer: same as it has been for the past fourteen chapters. Nada, zip, zilch!**

Chapter XV Temporary Truce

Josephine swept into the tent with a confidence that Naji had never seen her possess before. "Don't just sit there staring at him; remove those robes. His ribs are not going to bind themselves, now are they," she said in exasperation as she marched over to the ever present wash basin in the corner of the tent. "Hurry, I wish to get back to sleep before the sun rises," Josephine urged when she saw that no one had moved to do as she had asked.

"But Miss, it would be inappropriate to disrobe him in front of a woman, especially one who is not of his family or even his tribe," Rashid explained in earnest as he gazed down at his leader who had yet to say anything. Normally, Rashid would have kept his mouth shut, but after the events of the night, he was unsure if he should allow her anywhere near Ardeth.

"You go from manhandling me one moment to all of a sudden being modest," Josephine sighed exasperatedly as she threw the washcloth she had been holding into the sand beneath her feet. "I give up. Let his ribs go unbound and his fever untreated. It matters little to me if he wakes to see the next sunrise. Tend his wounds yourself," she shouted as she stormed out of the tent before calling out over her shoulder. "You have ten minutes then I am coming in and going to bed whether he is decent or not," she shouted angrily as she pushed past several other Med-jai to find the small gathering area at the center of the village. Once she reached the small fire pit, she collapsed beside it and took a pot of tea off the flame and poured herself a cup. "Bloody Med-jai," she muttered as she sipped the steaming liquid.

Josephine couldn't believe their nerve, sending her out of her own tent because they refused to let her, the only one of them with any medical knowledge, tend their injured leader. There was no wonder Ardeth wasn't any better than when she had left him. Josephine had nearly blurted out that they had nothing of their chief that needed to be hidden, since she had already seen his most intimate flesh when she had tended him through his fever the first time. However, her mind had thought it in best taste to avoid causing any more of a scene than she already had.

The tea had helped calm Josephine's frayed nerves, and by the time she finished it she was ready to return to her tent. As she rose from her seat on the cold ground, she was suddenly aided up by Naji's strong arms. "Please forgive my brother. He is always trying to look out for Ardeth because we all know that Ardeth refuses to do that for himself," Naji said by way of an apology.

"You all are stubborn and insensitive it seems," Josephine said as she began to walk toward her tent for the third time that night.

"Ardeth won't sit still, and they cannot bandage his ribs. I told Rashid that you could, and he agreed to let you in," Naji said with his head bent low knowing that Josephine's temper was about to flare. Naji had only known her for less than a week, but he understood that she hated being ordered around in her own space.

"It is so nice of him to allow me into my own tent," Josephine said sarcastically as she laughed humorlessly. Typical, she needed permission to enter what was rightfully hers.

"Please, I know that you dislike us all, but Ardeth is a great man even if he does not show that part of himself to you. I know you are not the type of person to leave one to suffer," Naji pleaded as they approached the tent.

"I do not dislike any of you, Naji, especially not you. I am only the way I am because that is how I have been treated. I am a reflection of what others do to me. I am kind to you because you have been nothing but kind to me. I am stubborn to Ardeth because he responds to nothing but stubbornness. Have no worry though; I shall see what I can do for him," Josephine reassured the young warrior as she gave his hand a soft squeeze before entering the tent that housed the injured chieftain.

"Leave me in peace," Ardeth hissed as two of his men attempted to hold him in place while Rashid held a length of cloth to attempt to bandage the offended ribs. "Let go," he shouted as he kicked out at Rashid who was in the process of manhandling Ardeth's poor ribs more than they already were.

"Enough," Josephine's voice seemed to fill the entire tent as she stood in the doorway trying to suppress a giggle at the sight before her. Ardeth lay stripped to the waist, being held down by two very large Med-jai, and trying to fend off Rashid's advances with his loose feet. However, every movement he made looked as though it caused him pain. "Release him or else you shall never get that around those ribs of his," she instructed as she snatched the cloth strip from Rashid's hands with a small glare.

The two warriors looked to Rashid for instruction, but Rashid just motioned them away from Ardeth who fell back against the covers with a sigh as he was freed from their grasps. "Up," Josephine motioned to Rashid, who begrudgingly moved upon her request. "Naji, would you be so kind as to fetch me some of the tea that is brewing in the pit. Ardeth looks as though he needs something to calm his nerves," she called over her shoulder as she knelt beside Ardeth's prone form. "Now for you," she said as she let her fingertips run along the Med-jai chieftain's torso, attempting to assess the damage to his ribs. She could feel his body tense beneath her fingertips, but she didn't pay attention to the obvious discomfort that she was causing him, both emotionally and physically. "Looks like one we thought was bruised was actually cracked. That makes four, from what I can tell," she concluded as she looked down into the bottomless depths of Ardeth's brown eyes. "Will you sit for me, or must I beg you," she asked as she arranged the cloth in her lap so it was easily accessible. Ardeth nodded slowly although he continued to glare at her from behind his wild hair which was now sticking to his forehead.

With Josephine's gentle help, Ardeth was now in a sitting position. "Very good," Josie cooed as she gently rubbed some of the tension out of Ardeth's trembling shoulders before she even ventured to touch his ribs. Ardeth didn't protest because even if he didn't like her touch, he knew that she would be far gentler than any of his men while handling his battered body. Then, Josephine retrieved the bandages from her lap. "Now, place your hands on either of my shoulders so I can reach your ribs," she commanded and surprisingly Ardeth did as he was told. "Good," she whispered again as she stroked his cheek with her free hand. Then ever so slowly, she set about the task of gently winding the strips of cloth around his abdomen and chest to secure his ribs.

Ardeth didn't let out so much as a hiss while Josephine tended his ribs. It amazed him that she could be shy as a mouse one moment, a spitfire the next, then a gentle nurse in a matter of moments. He couldn't believe that she would actually tend to his needs after all he had accused her of. This woman truly was an enigma.

As Josephine worked carefully she thought about the trouble that Ardeth got himself into. He could go from proud chief to humble patient within the blink of an eye. She still couldn't believe that he was allowing her to tend his ribs when he had fought so vehemently against his own tribesmen. This man was an enigma to her in every sense.

When Josephine was finished, she looked up to find Ardeth studying her. "I think you will live," she joked as she returned his gaze bashfully beneath thick lashes.

"I cannot die. I have yet to prove that you are the she-devil that I know you are," Ardeth returned in a way that Josephine could not read. Ardeth, himself, was unsure if he was simply joking or if he wished to continue his malicious pursuit of her guilt.

"I am sure that you will take great pleasure in exposing me as this 'she-devil' you speak of when the time comes. However, right now you have a strong fever and bandaged ribs, so you must put off this task for at least the night. Drink the tea that Naji is going to give you, and then I want you to go straight to sleep. I know that you have not been sleeping since I left you, and you have probably been riding a great deal. To be honest, I am shocked that you are still alive in your condition, but you are too stubborn to do what comes naturally," Josephine said as she stroked some of Ardeth's hair out of his sweat covered face.

"The same could be said about you, for tending to your enemy instead of killing him," Ardeth countered as he slowly let his hands drop to his lap. Josephine helped lower him onto the blankets that had formerly been her bed, but now housed the injured chieftain.

"I never claimed to be your enemy. That is a title you have bestowed upon me, all by yourself. Now, get some rest so I can argue with you with a clear conscience in the morning, when you decide to do something stupid like get out of bed," Josephine said lightly as she pulled the covers up to tuck Ardeth in as she had done with Jamil earlier that night.

"Who said I would do something stupid," Ardeth asked as he felt his eyes begin to droop. Josephine's voice had a way of lulling him into relaxation, which very rarely happened to him. He hadn't even noticed that Josephine's actions had taken on a maternal nature as she tended to him.

"You are a man, and even worse a man full of pride and power. You were born to do stupid things in the name of honor or duty. It is simply inevitable; therefore you are bound to get on my nerves in the morning. Now goodnight, sir," she said as she placed a soft kiss upon his fevered brow as she had done to Jamil as well. Ardeth's eyes opened at that but by the time they focused, Josephine was sweeping past Rashid out into the desert night once again, leaving Ardeth to ponder what had just happened and how things had changed so quickly.

XxXxX

Wow, isn't it amazing what one can do with more than five minutes of free time. I actually had time to spend on this story, instead of scribbling off a chapter during a class I should have been listening in. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this one. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, your thoughts and critiques are always useful. Please tell me what you think!


	16. Fairytales

**Disclaimer: I don't own it, I swear.**

Chapter XVI Fairytales

The sun was just rising over the nearby cliffs as Josephine was woken by a small body bouncing up and down on her chest. "Josie, Josie. You have to tell me my story. I was good, wasn't I," Jamil begged excitedly as he continued to use Josephine's chest as a trampoline.

"Jamil, if you still yourself and allow me to rise, perhaps I can think of a story befitting a chivalrous prince such as you," were Josephine's mirthful words as she grabbed Jamil about the waist to stop his bouncing. Then another idea came into Josephine's mind, and she suddenly began to tickle the boy mercilessly along his ribs and stomach. "Or perhaps I will just tickle you into submission and then find my breakfast without telling you a thing," she said in mock anger.

"No, you promised," Jamil cried as he attempted to wriggle out of her grasp. Suddenly, Jamil was clinging to Josephine as he held back a sob. "I thought Chieftain Bay was going to take you away from us," Jamil sobbed. "I don't want you to leave with him; he's scary!"

"Oh don't fret, my prince," Josephine calmed him as she returned his desperate embrace. "I am going nowhere against my own wishes. Chieftain Bay can shout and scream all he wants, but do you know something," Josephine asked the upset boy as she stroked his back in a soothing motion.

"What," Jamil asked as he swiped at the tears in his eyes before looking down at Josephine's comforting smile.

"Ardeth is no scarier than you or me," she said honestly even though she saw disbelief in his young eyes.

"But he's mean, and he never smiles," Jamil said as he looked straight into Josephine's eyes.

"Ardeth has a great responsibility resting on his shoulders, and he is often overwhelmed by it, I'm afraid. He does not mean to be frightening or angry, but often that is the only way he can get people to listen to him. He is very loving to those he cares about, I'm sure," Josephine explained to the young boy. As she did so, she wondered where this understanding had come from because up until now she had seen Ardeth as nothing but a frightening warrior with nothing resembling a heart. Now, she was defending him.

"But he tried to hurt you," Jamil still couldn't believe her.

Josephine sat up with Jamil sliding into her lap as she continued. "He only did that because he believed that I hurt him, and attempted to deceive those that he loves. I will show you that he is not always so quick to anger if you will come with me to my tent after breakfast," she said as she lifted Jamil off her lap and placed him on his feet. Josephine had never removed the robes that she had worn the previous day, since she had simply fallen onto her bed in exhaustion the night before. Therefore, she didn't need to find clothes for herself before venturing out of the tent she had shared with Jalal's family. "Come on," she said as she offered Jamil her hand before exiting the tent.

As they walked through the village, Josephine was greeted by everyone she passed, and she returned their greetings with a smile of her own. When she reached the center of the village she saw Huda and several of the other villagers' wives preparing a hearty meal for the village. Several of the Med-jai, including Naji, sat together off to the side trying not to intrude on the villagers' morning meal.

"Josephine, I see that my son has had the pleasure of rousing you from your restful sleep," Huda said with a smile as she glanced at her son, knowing exactly how Josephine had been woken up.

"Yes, Jamil is quite an efficient wake up call," Josephine joked as she approached the women and saw the magnificent spread that they had created. "You have certainly out done yourself this morning," Josephine said as she looked at the copious amounts of food before her.

"You may be leaving us. We could not let you go without showing you our unending gratitude," another woman said as she carried a bowl of fruit toward the place where the villagers had begun to gather.

"This is for me," Josephine asked in disbelief as to why they would have another banquet in her honor.

"Of course, now go sit," Huda said as she ushered Josephine and Jamil toward the others. As she ate, Josephine noticed that none of the Med-jai were sharing in the feast. They all sat to the side sipping the tea that they had brewed for themselves before the women had begun the preparations. Josephine realized that they were trying to be polite and not intrude any further, but she also knew they had been riding for days and probably hadn't had a good meal since before they set out. "Huda," Josephine said quietly so as not to bring greater attention to herself.

"Yes dear," Huda answered as she turned away from the conversation she had been having with her husband.

"Is there enough food to allow the Med-jai something to eat? They have been traveling for days, and could use a good meal," Josephine asked even though she knew that there would be plenty of food to feed the warriors.

"If it is your wish for them to be fed, then there is certainly more than enough for them," Huda answered kindly as she realized that Josephine held no hatred for the men who had tried to pry her from her tent in the middle of the night.

"Thank you Huda," Josephine said as she rose and walked over to where Naji sat playing with his now empty cup as he spoke with some of the other Med-jai. "Naji, won't you and your friends join us," she said as she reached him.

"Why would we intrude upon what is obviously an important gathering within the village," Naji asked respectfully. He knew that the villagers did not approve of their motives, and did not want to further any animosity held against the Med-jai.

"Because the woman who this feast is being held in honor of wishes for the company of her patient's guardian," Josephine replied as she took Naji's hand and pulled him to his feet. "Now come on, all of you, and eat some actual food instead of just tea. How are you supposed to steal damsels from their tents if you have not eaten a proper breakfast," Josephine said in mock sincerity as she pulled Naji toward the villagers.

"I am not so sure…" Naji was cut off by Josephine's loud voice.

"Everyone, I would like you to meet my dear friend Naji and his fellow Med-jai. Naji has traveled very far and hasn't eaten a good meal in many days, so I thought it would be kind of us to share our meal with him and his friends," Josephine announced as she reached the gathering of villagers. Naji was shocked at how they all listened to her as though she was a highly respected member of their village instead of an interloping foreigner. Suddenly, all of the villagers were shouting as several women made up plates and some of the men called Naji and his companions to sit and join them. Naji was dragged by two young women to sit and was soon being fed copious amounts of fruits and dried meats. All of the other men were in similar predicaments as they were fussed over by the villagers, simply because Josephine had asked for their hospitality.

As Naji and the others were being taken good care of, Josephine made up two large plates herself before handing one the Jamil. "Come, let us go see if Ardeth is as scary as you think," she said as she rose and reached out to hold Jamil's small hand. The pair walked away unnoticed by all but Huda and Jalal who watched them with a smile on their wise faces.

Rashid was on his feet as soon as he saw the tent flap being pulled away. He had been waiting for Naji to bring tea for nearly an hour; and he would have fetched his brother himself, had he not been afraid to leave Ardeth alone. However, when he saw Josephine enter carrying a plate heaping with fruits, cheeses, breads, and meats; he was a bit taken aback. "What brings you here," he asked in a calm voice, knowing that there was no reason to upset the woman so early in the day.

"I have come to bring you breakfast and check on Mr. Bay," Josephine stated her business with little emotion as she held the plate out for Rashid to take if he so wished. At first, Rashid was not going to take the delicious looking meal, but quickly decided that it would be rude not to accept the meal that had obviously taken someone a great deal of trouble to make.

"Thank you," he said as he looked Josephine in the eye. Rashid hated to admit it, but he saw sincerity in Josephine's calm eyes. He didn't know how Ardeth could look at this woman's kind face and still believe that she was capable of anything but care and passion.

"Do not thank me, thank Huda and the other women who made it and allowed me to bring it to you and your chief," Josephine said calmly as she continued past Rashid to the pile of covers that hid most of Ardeth's sleeping figure. "Has he woken since last night," she asked in a very empty tone.

"He woke once in the throes of a nightmare, but other than that he has been dead to the world," Rashid answered in a concerned voice that cracked Josephine's cold demeanor.

Josephine nodded silently as she walked over to her pallet and knelt beside Ardeth's covered body. She gently stroked some of the hair from his brow as she whispered in his ear. "It is time to wake, my sweet prince," she cooed gently. Almost immediately, she felt Ardeth begin to stir as his eyes began to flutter open. "Welcome back to the land of the living," she said with a soft smile as she continued to lean over the injured Med-jai. "If you are feeling well enough, I have brought you a visitor," Josephine continued to stroke the hair from Ardeth's face as she would have done to a small child.

Ardeth said nothing as he tried to sit up, but his ribs were wrapped so well that he could not get the momentum to pull himself up. Josephine smiled as she helped him into a sitting position. "I thought you said I would be walking around today, but you have made it so I cannot even sit up on my own," Ardeth said with sleep lacing his words.

"I do not enjoy being angered, so I took precautions to prevent you from doing anything that might put me in a less than thrilled state of being," Josephine smiled as she propped several blankets and pillows behind him to help him sit. "Now, do you wish to see your visitor or would you rather complain about my healing methods some more," she continued in a light tone as she watched Ardeth try to find a comfortable position against the cushions.

"I doubt I truly have a choice if you are involved," Ardeth said as he finally found a position that did not place any painful pressure on his aching ribs.

"You learn fast. Now, please be polite," she said before calling over her shoulder. "You can come in now, Jamil." Suddenly, the small projectile that had defeated Ardeth the night before entered the tent carrying a plate heaping with various foods. When he saw Ardeth sitting covered in nothing but bandages from the waist up, he froze in his spot. "Come now, my prince. There is no reason to be frightened," Josephine said in a soothing voice as she rose and approached the frightened boy. "Here, give me this," she offered as she took the plate in one hand and grasped his small hand in the other. "Ardeth, this is Jamil," Josephine said as she once again took her place beside the pallet where Ardeth now sat.

"My ribs are already well acquainted with him, I believe," Ardeth said coldly as he gazed upon the boy who suddenly slipped behind Josephine in fear.

"Jamil was kind enough to bring you some breakfast if you feel you will be able to hold it down," Josephine said as though Ardeth was the child instead of the boy cowering behind her. "Why don't you thank him for his consideration," she continued when Ardeth seemed to glare right through her at Jamil who clung to her back.

"Thank you, Jamil," Ardeth ground out as he went to reach for the plate but stopped halfway when his ribs suddenly felt as though they had caught fire. With a small gasp, that he couldn't control, Ardeth leaned back on the pillows clutching his torso.

Jamil's head poked out from behind Josephine as he heard the gasp come from Ardeth. Jamil looked on in horror as the stern warrior clutched his stomach as a child would if he had a bellyache. "D-did I do that," Jamil asked worriedly as he came out from behind Josephine to see the pain etched into Ardeth's features.

"No dear. You see Ardeth is a great warrior like the princes in the stories I tell you. However, Ardeth was gravely injured when he battled a very evil man. Though he fought valiantly, there were too many evil monsters for him to defeat alone. He was hurt seriously and left for dead, but he hid where no one could hurt him anymore and waited for Anubis to lead him to his judgment," Josephine said in her best storytelling voice as she gently pulled Ardeth's hands away from his ribs so she could check them, all the while never taking her eyes off Jamil's worried face.

"However, just when Ardeth believed that there was no hope for him and was giving into the fever that raged through his blood, a mysterious angel found him where no other would have. She gathered his batter body to hers, and helped him drink the life giving water that is so precious in the desert. He didn't recognize the angel in his delirium, but he trusted her with his life as he fell into a deep sleep within the warmth of her arms," Josephine continued as she let her fingers check how the ribs were healing. She had yet to notice the way Ardeth was watching her turn his life into a fairytale with a look of amazement.

"The next time Ardeth woke, he was in the castle of a powerful man, and he was being tended by a woman he had scorned for an innocent mistake, long ago. He didn't realize that she was the very angel that had saved him when no other could. He said some hurtful things and accused her of being the temptress that led to his injury because he was afraid to admit that he had been wrong about her all along. His fear and accusations led to the angel being thrown out of the castle, only to be found by the lord of the property who took her in and helped her escape the anger of her masters. The lord begged her masters to allow her to travel into the desert with a caravan, so they permitted her to go. However, once she had left, Ardeth received word that she was in fact as evil as the men who had hurt him, and it was his duty to search her out and stop her from hurting any others with her guiles. So, even though he was still very ill he set out to find the witch that he believed the angel to be. When he found her he tried to kill her, but the gods were not pleased with the lies that had brought him to hate the angel, and they stole his breath from him. Ardeth fell before the angel as he tried to gather his final breaths, but the angel saw his fear and took pity on him. She begged the gods to grant him his breath once again, for his life was much more important than hers. The gods granted her wish for they knew she was pure of heart, and allowed her to give Ardeth back his breath. The angel told Ardeth that he could take her useless life if he so pleased, but Ardeth granted her her life because he realized that she was the angel from his fevered dreams and not the witch that had poisoned his mind. So, you see. Ardeth is no evil man and you are not the reason for his pain. His pain comes from deep within because he has been blinded from seeing the truth for so long," Josephine concluded as she reached for the plate of food she had set beside her. She hadn't realized that her story had gained the attention not only Jamil but Ardeth and Rashid as well.

Rashid held back a knowing smile as he watched the look of nostalgia cross not only Josephine's soft features but the face of his leader as well. Ardeth had always been one to beg his grandmother for stories as a child and could probably recite most of them by heart. Josephine's words had caught him off guard, and Rashid could see that Ardeth wanted to believe her more than anything, even if he would never admit it to anyone.

"So, now do you believe me that this isn't your fault and that Ardeth is not so mean," Josephine asked Jamil as she popped a couple pomegranate seeds into her mouth. At the boy's vigorous nod, Josephine turned to speak to Ardeth but was caught off guard by the look in his eyes. He carried almost a look of longing in his chocolate orbs as she met his gaze. "Is something the matter, Mr. Bay," Josephine asked in concern at his sudden silence. Immediately, her hand went to his forehead to feel for fever, and she was not pleased to find that he still burned.

"You are a fine storyteller," Ardeth said absently as he shook himself from his reverie. "However, it is not wise to fill a boy's head with nonsense," he finished curtly as he swatted her gentle hand away from his brow. She was a fine storyteller, indeed, and that was how she had deceived them all, he tried to tell himself.

"It is also not wise to fill a boy's head with nothing but violence, but that is all warriors like you know how to do. A woman must make sure that a boy knows more than just war, or else there shall never be peace in any land," Josephine countered as she dropped the plate of food into Ardeth's lap. "Here is your food. Eat it if you please, but it matters little to me," she said with her pain showing through her harsh words as she rose abruptly to leave. However, as Josephine rose she suddenly felt a bandaged hand wrap around her wrist.

"I have angered you," Ardeth observed as he looked upon her stern expression.

"Do I not have the right to be angered when the man I went out of my way to make comfortable continues to do nothing but attack me? I have tried to be civil to you, even when you accuse me of the most heinous deeds. I have tried to understand your hatred for me. I have even tended your wounds because I believe that if Alex can see goodness in you, then it must be in there somewhere. However, I am done. I will not sit here and be ridiculed for trying to make a child see something other than the monster you have been since I met you. I will no longer try to be polite while you insult me to my face," Josephine stated in anger as she tore her delicate wrist out of Ardeth's weak grasp. "Come Jamil, your mother is probably wondering where you ran off to," she said as she held back a sob. Jamil simply grasped Josephine's hand and followed her as he looked back at Ardeth with wonder in his eyes.

"Josephine, I did not mean…" Ardeth's words were abruptly cut off as Josephine whirled around.

"Save your breath Med-jai. I know exactly what you meant," she growled as she saw Ardeth cradling his broken wrist which she had accidentally wrenched in her anger.

"Very well, then. Thank you for the food," Ardeth said as he bowed his head shamefully.

"I hope you choke on it," Josie shouted as she disappeared out of the tent in a flurry of fabric. Rashid simply laughed at the spirit within the girl that he wouldn't have thought she possessed. Evidently, Ardeth had a way of bringing out the worst in her and making her forget her well cultivated manners. He smiled to himself, knowing that Ardeth had finally met his match.

XxXxX

I have gotten several notes that my spelling has been declining as of late. I'll admit that my spelling is absolutely terrible normally, so I try very hard to find mistakes when I proofread. However, I apologize to anyone who read chapter 14 and was distracted or shocked by the number of mistakes I made. I'm in the process of reediting that chapter now to fix my numerous errors. Thank you to those who took the time to point this out to me because I admit that I am often in a hurry when posting and miss things that I shouldn't. I hope these last two chapters are better because I went through them several times.

Anyway, thank you to all of you who review. I enjoy hearing from all of you especially when it helps me improve my work. I hope you enjoyed this chapter because I enjoyed writing it, and another will be on its way shortly.


	17. A Child's Logic

**Disclaimer: Don't own a thing.**

AN: Sorry that it has been nearly three weeks, but life is absolutely hectic right now. The only reason I had time to post this is because I had a snow day today. I hope that you enjoy this chapter, and please tell me what you think of it.

Chapter XVII A Child's Logic

"Josephine, what happened to Ardeth and the angel," Jamil asked as he was nearly dragged across the village toward its center.

"Ardeth continued to be a pompous jerk, and the angel left him to feel sorry for himself because she had better things to do with her time than to worry about an ungrateful, spiteful, arrogant, ass of a man like him," she cried as she stewed about what Ardeth had said to her. Forgotten were her kind manners and gentle demeanor. Josephine was simply incensed by Ardeth's continued cruelty. He couldn't have just let her tell the story to the boy in order to calm the child. No, he had to give his two useless cents. _Arrogant fool!_

"But does the angel love Ardeth just like he loves her," Jamil asked, effectively stopping Josephine in her tracks.

"What would make you think that Ardeth could possibly love anything, never mind the angel in the story," Josephine asked incredulously. She looked down upon the innocent eyes of Jamil and saw more than just the workings of fairytales in his gaze. She saw wisdom that belied his young age. She saw wisdom that she had been denying in herself for longer than she cared to remember.

"Well, she saved his life. And h-he fell asleep in her arms like daddy does with mummy, even though Ardeth didn't know who she was. And, well… the look on Ardeth's face when you told the story looked like how Hasan looked at his wedding when he watched his wife dance for him," Jamil answered shyly.

Josephine's mouth nearly hit the sand beneath her feet as she listened to Jamil's words. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Ardeth Bay loving anything other than his duty, impossible! "But that was only a fairytale, Jamil. Not all stories have happy endings," she tried to escape his logic, which she had to admit was quite mature for his age.

"But you said that Ardeth was an honorable prince, so why wouldn't the angel love him," Jamil asked as though the fate of the world rested on the answer to that single question.

"Because… because," Josephine paused not knowing what to say. "Because the angel never saw love in Ardeth's eyes as you did, and she closed her heart off to any idea of it because he had done nothing but hurt her in the past," Josephine answered with more truth that she could even admit to herself.

"But then there is hope that he can show her his heart, and she will no longer hide hers," Jamil asked with anticipation glistening in his eyes.

Never one to break the dreams of a child as hers had been broken by her mother; Josephine simply nodded and patted Jamil's head before continuing on, trying to hide the tears that still glistened in her eyes. "Naji," she called as she reached the area where the entire village was still gathered.

Naji was on his feet as soon as he saw Josephine's tearful eyes. "Josephine, what is the matter," he asked in concern as he took her hand in a gesture of support.

"Nothing, I am just so fed up with that leader of yours. I just wanted you to take a cup of tea to him when I make it. He still has a fever, and this brew will relieve him of it, so that he may be on his way as soon as his ribs are feeling better," Josephine explained as she walked over to the pit where she had left most of her healing bags the night before, after removing them from Jalal's hut.

"Yes, of course," Naji said as he watched Josephine take some herbs out of her bag, as well as a mortar and pestle. As she ground the herbs and a few roots she had added from another bag, Naji couldn't help but ask, "What did Ardeth say to you that has you so terribly upset?"

"I don't know really. It was something silly about a story I was telling Jamil, but it is just the fact that he must contradict everything I do, which constantly bothers me," Josephine admitted as she finished grinding the ingredients before putting them in a large cup and pouring boiling water over them. The water immediately took on a deep red color from the herbs, and it smelled quite sweat as well.

"Should I be worrying that this is a poison and not a cure," Naji asked jokingly, as he took the cup from Josephine's hands.

"If it were a poison, I would not have asked you to deliver it to him. I would have done it myself to have the satisfaction of watching him suffer," Josephine returned with a mischievous glint in her eye. Naji just laughed before giving her a smile and leaving for the tent.

XxXxXxX

"Did I over step my bounds," Ardeth asked with his head still down to inspect his wrist. Rashid let out a deep sigh as he watched the flap of the tent continue to sway from Josephine's abrupt exit.

"I believe that you wouldn't be seeking my reassurance if you hadn't," Rashid replied wisely as he walked over to his ailing friend.

"So, you agree with Naji after all," Ardeth said before lifting his head to stare at his second in command. There was no anger or hurt in Ardeth's gaze. He simply wanted the truth.

"I agree with no one. It does not matter whose side I take, Ardeth. What matters is whether you believe what you are doing is right or not. When we left the estate in search of Miss Montgomery, I had no doubt that you believed you were searching for the woman who was behind this mess and deceived us all. When we arrived here, you knew that we had found the cause of our greatest troubles. However, now I see that you are unsure of your actions. You want to believe the tale that she told the boy. You want to believe that she saved you because she is as true as the desert sun. Yet, I see that you have not stopped tormenting the girl even though you cannot, for the life of you, condemn her as guilty. If you still believed that Miss Montgomery was a deceitful temptress, then I would say that you were right in all your actions, perhaps even lenient. However, I have known you a long time, and I see that you believe her. Therefore, you have been, perhaps, unforgivably cruel to her," Rashid answered calmly as he watched the regret fill his leader's eyes.

"But she was at the pyramids… and the papers disappeared… and she ran away," Ardeth tried to make sense out of everything, but Rashid placed a calming hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Is there a rule that says a foreign woman is not allowed to enjoy the wonders of Egypt just as we love and protect them," Rashid asked slowly. "Is it not possible that perhaps another stole the papers that you so desperately seek? Who else disappeared when Josephine did? And did your scorn not give Miss Montgomery reason enough to flee? As Naji said, she is afraid to return home. Where else did she have to run," Rashid continued slowly as he helped Ardeth see his error. "Ardeth, what really frightens you about this woman," Rashid asked knowingly.

"She…she," Ardeth couldn't think now that Rashid was asking him. Just the day before Ardeth could have listed dozens of reasons that he felt the woman was dangerous, but now he was confused about what to believe.

"She is a beautiful, intelligent, stubborn, and sophisticated woman. That alone is enough to frighten any man," Rashid said with a gentle smile as he watched a slight shade of red tinge his leader's cheeks. "Perhaps you do not see her as your enemy at all, but you are just too afraid to admit your own feelings…"

"I feel nothing for that irritating woman," Ardeth blurted out just as Naji entered the tent carrying the tea Josephine had given him.

"You're one to talk. You can be pretty irritating yourself, Ardeth," Naji joked as he entered. "That irritating woman that you have no feelings for whatsoever gave me this tea for you to drink. She said this will get rid of your fever so you can leave, and she will never have to see you again."

"Are you sure it's not poison," Rashid asked as he looked at the cup Naji held out to Ardeth.

"I already asked. She said that if it had been poison, she would have brought it to you herself in order to watch you suffer," Naji said with a smile as he thrust the cup into Ardeth's reluctant hands. "Now drink up before she comes back to find that you didn't listen to me." Ardeth slowly took a sip of the crimson liquid only to halt quite suddenly.

"What's the matter, Ardeth," Rashid asked in concern. Perhaps it was poison.

"It tastes just like the sweet tea, grandmother made me when I was ill as a child," Ardeth sighed as he took another sip of the tea allowing it to fill his senses and take him to a happier time. Rashid smiled broadly at Ardeth's admission. Ardeth had clung to his grandmother's skirts well into his teen years. She had always been the one to pick him up when he had scraped his knee in a tussle with the other boys, and she was the one who indulged his imagination. She was the one to see that Ardeth learned that there was more to life than war and duty. She had been like Josie, telling stories of peace and joy even when they were surrounded by war. Ardeth hadn't seen his grandmother in months. At her age, she was not permitted to travel as often as she would have liked. This prevented her from seeing her beloved grandson for many months at a time. Rashid knew quite well how this affected Ardeth's moods. He loved the woman as if she was his mother and she loved him as her son.

"I think that Grandma Hajar would like Miss Montgomery," Naji said as he fondly thought of the woman who was like a grandmother to all of them. He often remembered the times she had scolded him for stealing too many of the precious sweets she would have brought from Cairo by certain patrols.

"You think too much, Naji. It tends to get you into trouble too," Ardeth said sourly.

"You're one to speak," Naji shot back as he would if he were arguing with Rashid over something silly. "You're living in your own world Ardeth. Everyone else realizes that Josephine is as innocent in this as a newborn child. They're all just too afraid of angering the great and powerful Ardeth Bay to speak up. The girl saved your life twice, and all you do is insult or threaten her. Hajar would be disappointed in you Ardeth. You can yell at me, flog me, or banish me for all I care. I'm telling you the truth, whether you listen to me is your choice, but I refuse to put Miss Montgomery through anymore torment just for your sick satisfaction," Naji shouted as he rose from the small circle they had formed.

"Naji wait," Ardeth said as he watched the second person that day stand and leave him abruptly. This time, though, Ardeth felt the need to stop it. Suddenly, Ardeth was on his feet, though not very steadily, and rushing after his second's brother. "Naji, stop right now," Ardeth called as he appeared from within the tent. Naji was already halfway across the village by now and Ardeth was quickly loosing any energy he had gained from hours of sleep. "Naji," Ardeth gasped as he clutched at his ribs trying to ignore the pain. "You're right. I was a fool. She has done nothing wrong, and I have refused to see that she is wonderful!"

"Chieftain Bay," came a quiet voice from behind Ardeth. Slowly, Ardeth turned to look at the small boy who stood shyly behind him.

"Yes, Jamil," Ardeth sighed as he began to feel the world spin. He hoped that Rashid would take pity on him and come out to make sure he was alright because it was beginning to look like no one else was going to see him when he fell.

"Does this mean that you are going to show the angel that you love her, so that she won't close her heart up anymore and feel lonely," Jamil asked in his innocence.

"What do you mean," he asked as he collapsed in front of the boy trying to make it look as though he were simply interested instead of exhausted and ill.

"Well, I know that you love the angel from the fairytale. So, I thought that now that you admitted it to Naji, maybe you will show her your heart so that she knows. Because Miss Montgomery said that the angel closed off her heart to love because she didn't believe she would find it and opening her heart up caused too much pain. So, are you going to show her that you love her," Jamil asked anxiously as he looked straight into Ardeth's eyes.

"What makes you think that I love this angel," Ardeth asked as he thought of himself as a child, and how he used to believe his grandmother's fairytales were real as well.

"Well, you always get that look in your eyes when you think of her, and… you have to love her because she saved you and begged to the gods for you even after all you did to her. You were meant for each other, weren't you," Jamil asked with tears beginning to form in his eyes.

Ardeth was about to tell the boy that life didn't always work that way, but then he remembered Josephine's words. _It is also unwise to fill a boy's head with nothing but violence, but that is all warriors like you know how to do. _Ardeth remembered his own father's words when he had spoken of his grandmother's stories.

"_Mother, if you fill his mind with silly fairytales, how is he supposed to focus on his duties as future Chieftain of the twelve tribes? These are useless tales of unbelievable romances that only distract him from his true duty," Chieftain Bay had said angrily as he watched his young son cling to his grandmother's cloak._

"_The only reason that the romances I speak of are unbelievable to you is because you never experienced true love, my son. You took Ardeth's mother because you put that duty that you always speak of, before your own happiness. What has it done for you? You do not even know how to love your own son. You teach him to fight because that is all you know. A boy needs love just as much, if not more than he needs that sword which you insist he carries with him. I pray that Ardeth is not so duty bound as you, that he too forgets how to love," Hajar scolded her son as she clutched her grandson close to her heart._

"I'm not sure if I know how to show that I love someone, Jamil. I'm not even sure if I have a heart to show anyone anymore," Ardeth sighed as he brought his hand up to stroke the boy's long onyx hair.

"Maybe your heart is just too afraid to show itself too," Jamil said helpfully, but Ardeth just shook his head.

"No. I just think that my heart got tired of waiting for my mind to realize it was there. It's locked away somewhere where I can't find it," Ardeth sighed tiredly.

"But what about your angel," Jamil asked worriedly.

"What about her," Ardeth asked as he began to feel lightheaded.

"She could find it if you let her," Jamil urged him once more. "You just have to give her a chance."

"Those are some very intelligent words, Jamil," Rashid said from where he had been listening in the entryway to the tent. "Why don't you go fetch Josephine, so she can check Ardeth's ribs, now," he urged the boy as he knelt beside his chief and lifted the smaller man into his arms before carrying him back to the tent. "It seems that everyone is starting to think you love this girl, my friend. I can't imagine why they believe such a thing," Rashid smirked as he laid Ardeth on the pallet once again. "I'm starting to think that you are becoming blind in your old age."

"I am only thirty-three Rashid. I have several years before blindness sets in," Ardeth retorted when he realized what day it was.

"Yes and a happy birthday it has been for you thus far. However, I still think that something is stopping you from seeing the truth of everyone's words. Perhaps, you just need another scolding from the lady herself. I'm sure she will be more than happy to oblige when she arrives and finds that you were out of bed. Or perhaps you could charm her into taking pity on you and massaging the tension out of those shoulders of yours," Rashid joked lightly as he ate some of the food that Ardeth had abandoned earlier.

"Very funny, Rashid. Perhaps she wouldn't mind scolding you for once," Ardeth shot back.

"Why on earth would she do that? I'm not the one that loves her, but is too afraid to tell her. And I'm certainly not the one that she loves in return," Rashid said knowingly as the tent flap slowly opened.


	18. New Understandings

**Disclaimer: Only own my original characters, nothing else.**

Chapter XVIII New Understandings

Josephine was furiously tearing through her bags putting smaller bags into larger ones, taking out unnecessary items, and throwing away things she didn't want to be reminded of anymore. A small pile was growing beside her luggage, if the three small bags could even be called that. As she worked, she saw Naji approach angrily from out of the corner of her eye, but paid no attention to it, as she continued to pack away her belongings.

"Thick headed…" Naji started in anger as he stood beside Josephine's kneeling figure.

"Arrogant fool," Josephine finished as she pulled several pieces of paper out of her bag, not knowing where they had come from in the first place.

"Are you planning to leave with us," Naji asked curiously as he watched Josephine with concern showing brightly in his soft brown eyes.

"No, I wouldn't go anywhere with _Chieftain_ Bay even if he was the last man alive and I the last woman. The caravan that brought me here can't be more than three days away, and they were moving slowly so they are possibly closer. I plan to catch up with them, and see where it takes me. After all, I'd rather take my chances in the desert with a gentleman like Mr. Di Paolo than with a brute like your chieftain," Josephine said angrily as she tried to lift her newly stuffed bags to carry them to her waiting camel. However, no sooner did she lift the thin cloth bag than a seam tore and the bag's contents spilled all atop the previously discarded pile of objects. "I can't even do something as simple as this without something going wrong!" Josephine cried as she sunk to her knees to retrieve her belongs.

"Here let me, you must be exhausted anyway," Naji offered as he knelt beside her and began to lift the items and place them in a smaller bag that she pulled out of one of the other bags. "Isn't Mr. Di Paolo the man that owns the estate where Rick and Evy were staying before this all happened," Naji asked offhandedly as they picked through her belongings together.

"Yes. He has been most kind to me while everyone else has accused me of nothing but deceit," Josephine answered softly as she tried to hold back the tears that fought to escape. Josephine was expecting Naji to say something else, but when she heard a gasp instead of speech she raised her eyes. Naji knelt holding several of the papers that she had discarded. His face bore an expression that could only be described as disappointment and horror. His expressive eyes were wide with shock, and his gentle mouth was contorted into a scowl. "Is something the matter, Naji," Josephine asked in concern as she leaned closer to her dear friend.

Naji was silent for another moment before bellowing, "You lying wench!" Suddenly, Naji was on his feet grabbing Josephine's wrist and dragging her toward the tent that held Ardeth and Rashid. "I can't believe you could look so innocent when all the while you had the missing documents and maps sitting in your bag waiting for you to sneak off and use them. You made a fool of me in front of my leader. I could be flog or even banished from the twelve tribes for what I said to him in your defense and still you lied," Naji yelled as he continued to pull her behind him. Now, a crowd had begun to follow them as they walked and Josephine was becoming more nervous and confused with each step. "I bet you couldn't wait to get your hands on that necklace and wield its power!"

"Naji, I don't know what you are talking about. I never lied to you once," Josephine begged as she tugged at her hand which was trapped in Naji's strong grip. She had never seen the gentle and fun loving Med-jai become so incensed, and it frightened her to the core.

"Save it for Ardeth. I cannot even look at you now," Naji spat as he dragged her to the tent flap but opened it slowly out of respect for his leader's privacy. Jamil, who had gone searching for Josephine, stood at the front of the crowd being restrained by his father. The small boy cried out for her, but soon his voice was drowned out as the tent flap closed behind her. "My lord, forgive me," Naji said as soon as he entered the tent, still holding Josephine's wrist in one hand and the papers in the other.

"Naji, what is going on," Rashid asked in confusion as he saw the look of fear on Josephine's pleasant face, and the grimace of fury on his half brother's visage.

"Ardeth was right all along. I was a fool," he said humbly as he tossed the papers at Ardeth and pushed Josephine into Rashid's arms. "She had these all the while," he said as he gestured to the papers in Ardeth's weak hands.

Ardeth looked over the papers slowly, noting that everything Evy said was missing was indeed there. Slowly, he contemplated what Naji was telling him. Just as he thought that Josephine was innocent of all the accusations thrown at her, now this surfaced. Perhaps, she was getting sloppy, but that didn't make much sense. Something wasn't right about any of this, but Ardeth wasn't going to let on what he thought until he heard both sides. "Naji, where did you say you found these," Ardeth asked with a weary sigh as he propped himself up against several pillows, completely forgetting the pain of his injuries. There were more important things to see to other than several ribs that would heal in time.

"She was preparing to make a run for it, but her bag broke and everything fell out. I was helping her clean it up when I found these buried in her things," Naji answered objectively giving no unnecessary accusations, but simply stating facts. Even though he felt betrayed by Josephine, he was not the kind of man who would force his opinions on others. He was just in everything he did.

"What do you have to say about this, Josephine," Ardeth asked calmly, keeping a clear head.

"I don't even know what the papers are which you hold in your hands. Naji wouldn't let me see them," Josie sobbed as her arms were held tightly by Rashid's strong hands. Silently, Ardeth held out the papers for Josephine's perusal. Rashid took them from his chieftain and held them up for Josephine to see but not touch. "What are they," she asked in tearful confusion.

"You know what they are," Rashid said with a voice devoid of any emotion.

"I swear that I do not. My mother raised me to be many things that I despise, but a liar is not one of them," she continued to sob and shake with fear at the seriousness of everyone's expressions.

"They are maps to a sacred tomb, and drawings of a necklace that can be found within that tomb. They were Evy's until they were stolen the very same day that you disappeared," Ardeth informed her as Rashid handed the papers back to him.

"I didn't take them if that is what you are implying. I would never betray Evy like that," Josephine sobbed then paused. "She was the first woman who showed me friendship and compassion… my own mother never did. I would never do anything to hurt Evy or Alex," Josephine whispered in a choked sob. "She is the only friend I have other than my sister Rose."

"Then how did you come by these documents," Ardeth asked with a hint of compassion showing in his voice. He tried to keep up a cold exterior, but he could finally see the pure emotional agony that shown brightly in Josephine's eyes from every accusation thrown at her.

"I-I don't know," she said in disbelief that she was being accused of stealing from Evy on top of everything else.

"Don't lie," Rashid said coldly as he shook Josephine harshly.

"Rashid, that is enough," Ardeth said as he motioned for Josephine to kneel before him. Josephine shakily complied and knelt before the man who had the power to kill her if he continued to think she lied. However, when Josephine came to eye level with Ardeth, she did not see malice in his eyes. "You say you do not know how you came by these documents," he asked softly as he looked into her eyes. Josephine just shook her head slowly trying to keep her tears back as she returned Ardeth's gaze. "Say it for me," Ardeth prompted.

"No, I do not," Josephine whispered, frightened; however, when she said those words she saw a calming change in Ardeth. His eyes softened in a way that she had never seen in him before. He was no longer the cold warrior of God, but a human being with compassion and perhaps even gentleness.

"I am inclined to believe you Miss Montgomery even though all evidence points against you. Though I have accused you of many things, you have still been very tender when caring for me. Perhaps, I have been cruel to you because it has been you that has held the power over me for so long. However, I now realize that I have been at your mercy since we met. If you had wished me harm, I doubt I would still be breathing, in fact I know I wouldn't after last night's events. However, you have been most merciful and caring. Now, it is you who are at my mercy, and I feel it is my duty to return the gesture. You should feel honored; your good deeds have saved you. But I must ask you one thing in return," Ardeth spoke in a compassionate tone as he reached forward and brushed a soft strand of hair out of her delicate face. "You must tell me who it is you traveled with and all you know of where you were headed, even if it is very little," Ardeth asked of her slowly but firmly.

Josephine continued to gaze into Ardeth's eyes for several moments before bursting into tears again and lunging forward and embracing him. It was as though the guillotine had miraculously stopped mid fall and she had been proclaimed innocent. Rashid went to grab Josephine, but Ardeth halted him with a look. She was clinging closely to Ardeth's bare chest, but she held him in such a way that avoided each of his injured ribs. "Thank you," she whispered repeatedly into Ardeth's cooling skin. Though his fever was dissipating, a new warmth clung to him in the form of a grateful young woman. Awkwardly, Ardeth returned the embrace, but surprisingly he found that it was not as horrific to hold Josephine as he had imagined it would be. She was gentle in all of her actions including her spur of the moment hug. Josephine continued to cling to Ardeth, thanking him profusely, until Ardeth finally pushed her to arms length and asked. "Will you tell me all you know?"

"Yes, but I fear that I will be of little use," she said as she swiped at the tears of utter relief that flooded her cheeks.

"Whatever you know shall be sufficient," Ardeth assured her as he caught one of her falling tears with the back of his index finger. "Now, take a moment to calm yourself, while my friends leave us," Ardeth said as he sent a look to both Rashid and Naji saying that he wished to be left alone for a few minutes. Both men complied and exited the tent so that Ardeth and Josephine could talk in private.

"Do you truly believe me, or were you waiting for privacy to kill me," Josephine asked as she slowly gained control over her sobs. She was not afraid of Ardeth anymore. She had seen him bleed, and she new he was just as human as she. She only feared what fate might yet have in store for her.

"I do not plan to harm you, but I must know everything that you do. I don't believe that you are a part of this anymore, but I will change my mind if you do not comply. So, where is it that these documents may have come from," Ardeth asked as he tried to reposition himself on the pallet.

"I do not truly have a clue where they could have come from," Josephine answered honestly as she moved forward to help him into a more comfortable position. "The tea has brought your fever down, but I see you are still in pain. I may be able to remedy that as well, if you'll let me," she offered when he was settled again.

"When we are finished here, it would be most welcome, but for the moment please just start from the beginning of your tale," Ardeth asked of her as he motioned for her to hand him his outer robe. She complied with his silent request as she searched for the right words to answer his spoken one.

"Well, when I left you I simply ran and ran, not knowing where it was that I was headed…" she began to retell her journey over the past days and weeks. Ardeth listened silently, not placing judgment as she spoke of Gabriel and the caravan. Ardeth had heard of Gabriel Di Paolo only in passing, on the streets of Cairo. He was evidently a very wealthy dealer in artifacts. That alone was enough to raise Ardeth's distrust, but the fact that he so willingly sent a young woman out into the desert with little more than several strangers as escort was enough for Ardeth to kill him on the spot. Women were often sold off even faster than the finest artifacts when there was no one to protect their virtue. Ardeth had seen it happen before, and even though he and Josephine were still not on the best of terms he would never wish that fate upon her or any woman.

"You see, I was only allowed to stay here because I was able to lower Jamil's fever. I was supposed to meet another caravan and leave with them," Josephine sighed as her story began to wind down. "It arrived just days before you did, but I didn't wish to run anymore. I've been running since I left England, and it is most tiresome to run from something that is within yourself for it is inescapable. But they came, and told me that I was to leave with them. The man that led it, Kha or Gha-something, asked if I had anything for him since Gabriel had not come with me. I told him no and that I wished to stay. I feared that he would strike me, but Jalal stood between us and asked him to leave immediately. Surprisingly, they did as was asked of them, and I was left with Jalal and Huda. And that is how you found me," she finished tiredly. "Is that of any help to you sir," she asked when Ardeth said nothing but continued to stare at the papers they had taken from her.

"The man that led the other caravan, was his name Ghalib," Ardeth asked without looking up into her innocent eyes. Ardeth was beginning to sense the duplicity that had occurred and could not bear to look her in the eye after all he had accused her of.

"Yes, perhaps. I believe that was it. Why? Do you know a Ghalib," she asked in confusion.

"Did he have a scarred face and hollow eyes," Ardeth asked as he finally looked up at her, wanting, needing to know if it truly was Ghalib behind this.

"How could I forget that face? He looked as though he had survived some vicious torture or something, and his eyes were colder than an English winter," she agreed as she recalled the man that had come to collect her.

"Not vicious enough," Ardeth whispered as he hung his head. Josephine had been right about one thing. It was tiring to try running from one's own past when it was indeed inescapable.

"Do you need anything else from me," Josephine asked quietly as she played with the hem of her robe.

"No, you have been of great help. I shall have several of my men escort you back to Cairo with the O'Connells if you wish it," Ardeth offered her, knowing that it wouldn't even come close to mending things between them.

"I doubt that they will wish me back," Josephine admitted sadly as she slowly rose from the ground, watching Ardeth struggle to do the same. A small smile played at her lips while she watched the almost comical scene. Ardeth moved extremely stiffly as to avoid offending his ribs further, but only succeeded in looking like a fool. "Perhaps you will allow me to give you something for the pain in those ribs of yours, so that you do not look like a ninety year old arthritic," she offered with a smile as she lent him her hand to pull himself up.

"Perhaps that would be a good idea," Ardeth agreed with a barely there smile, but Josephine saw it in his eyes more than his soft lips. She had never seen that smile directed at her before, and was a bit taken aback by its presence. It brightened his entire face, especially those rich chocolate eyes that seemed to bore right into her soul. It seemed that Ardeth was much handsomer when he was being agreeable, but Josephine quickly shoved those thoughts out of her mind as she returned his smile.

"Good. I'll have you ready to hurt yourself again in no time," she joked as she moved out of the tent. However, as soon as she opened the flap she was accosted by both Naji and Rashid.

Before either man could say a word to her, Ardeth's booming voice could be heard from within the tent. "If either of you know what is good for you, you will let her go and come speak with me," Ardeth's words left no room for argument, and both men released Josephine so fast that she would have thought she carried the plague. Silently, both men simply nodded to her in apology and entered the tent to face their leader. Josephine just shook her head at the strange ways of these men and went off to find the bags she had so hastily packed.

As she reached the area which still held her meager luggage, she heard several sets of hoof beats approaching the village. They were coming awfully fast, and Josephine was unsure if she should find cover or go to see who else wished to intrude upon the village today. She didn't have to decide because even before she had gathered all of her belongings, four mounted riders charged into the center of the village. It took but a moment for Josephine to realize that they were none other than the O'Connells. She didn't know whether to be excited or frightened, but when she saw the blood on Rick's shirt she was nothing but concerned as she rushed toward them.

XxXxX

A huge thank you to Nakhti for her review of my last chapter. I was definitely in a funk for the past several weeks, and her review definitely helped me whip this story back into shape and get back on track. Now, if only real life were so easy to manipulate, I would definitely be less stressed out. Anyway, thank you to everyone who continues to read and review. Your comments, ideas, likes, and dislikes are always welcome. Next chapter should be coming soon because winter break is upon me and I should have at least a couple moments a day to devote to this story.


	19. Reunion

**Disclaimer: I still do not own any of this.**

Chapter XIX Reunion

Nearly a day's ride away from the village where Josephine had refused to follow him, Ghalib sat at the front of his caravan. Patience was not one of Ghalib's strong suits, and it was showing as he fidgeted atop his camel. Slowly, a twisted smile appeared upon his scarred face as he saw several riders emerged on the horizon. "He has come," Ghalib said to no one in particular as he watched the riders draw nearer. There was nothing remarkable about the dune that Ghalib had chosen to wait upon. Without the maps that should have been supplied to him at the village, Ghalib traveled to the only place he could think of meeting Gabriel.

"I see you remembered," came Gabriel's smooth aristocratic voice as his horse climbed the steep dune, followed closely by James and several sinister looking guards.

"How could I forget the site where my life became indebted to you," Ghalib said casually. "It is not everyday that the richest man in Egypt saves my life."

"Yes, it was most fortunate that I found you before the desert took you. I'll have you know that Ardeth is still feeling the beating your men gave him in return for the one he gave you all those years ago," Gabriel conversed as he wiped a smear of blood off of his cuff. "However, my dear friend Rick has enough life for the both of them, it seems," Gabe finished in a tone that showed slight annoyance.

"Is that why you did not meet me at the village? A dead end for them to follow," Ghalib asked lazily as he took a slow sip from his water skin.

"No, I simply meant that it took me longer to arrive than it would have had we not run into O'Connell and that feisty bride of his. He nearly saw my face on top of it all, then we would truly be in trouble. I lost two good men to that barbarian," Gabriel sighed as he glanced back at his three remaining guards, who both bore several cuts and bruises.

"I believe the term is American, Mr. Di Paolo," James said calmly as his horse pranced nervously beneath him. Ghalib noticed that the man beside Gabriel was not well versed in the way of controlling a horse. The beast pranced nervously beneath the fierce Italian, and he could do little more than hang on while it danced about.

"American…barbarian…they are all the same, are they not," Ghalib sneered as he dismounted from his camel.

"I could not have said it any better, Ghalib," Gabriel said with a cruel smile as he too dismounted. "So, my friend, where is the package I sent you," Gabriel asked as he looked past Ghalib in to the clustered caravan.

"You mean, Maria," Ghalib asked with a cold smirk. "She is within my tent, of course. She was a pleasant gift, but I would have preferred the Englishwoman. Feisty little wench that one would be," he sneered again.

"Josephine is not to be touched until we reach the tombs. She has our maps. Now where is she," Gabriel asked as he walked into the center of the stationary caravan.

"The Englishwoman," Ghalib asked incredulously as she turned to follow Gabriel.

"Yes, where is she," Gabriel asked in annoyance. Sweat was beginning to role down his finely chiseled brow, and it was making him quite irritable. He had planned to stop only long enough to greet Ghalib and see Josephine before they headed out, but this was beginning to take too long.

"She is still in the village. She refused to come," he answered confusedly. "The leader of the village made sure that we couldn't take her with us. She said that she didn't want to run anymore. The entire village made sure that we couldn't take her."

"You just left her? She has all of the maps. How do you expect to find Nefertiri's tomb if we do not have those maps," James bellowed from behind Gabriel.

"What do you mean, she has the maps? I thought that you would bring them personally. How should I know that you sent the key to Nefertiri's tomb with some slip of an Englishwoman? She could barely speak the language never mind know the importance of those documents," Ghalib asked anxiously.

"And for that reason precisely, we would send the package with her. She would not understand the importance of it if she found it in her bag, and if she didn't she would not be wise enough to understand our purpose when we relieved her of it. But you could not do something so simple as to keep an eye on her," Gabriel said coldly as he turned to Ghalib.

"You said you would meet me with the maps, not some woman. What are we going to do now," Ghalib complained. "They have certainly found the papers by now. I can just see Ardeth curling his filthy Med-jai fingers around what should be mine, yet again," Ghalib growled as he threw the water skin he had been carrying to the ground. "I'll kill him myself if he thinks he can stop me this time!"

"Calm yourself, Ghalib. If your feud with Mr. Bay is any indication, then I doubt that he and Miss Montgomery are even on speaking terms. He isn't a very forgiving sort now, is he? Perhaps we can still use her to our advantage, even if she refuses to take part in our heist. Perhaps she can, distract our favorite Chieftain while we procure our documents," Gabriel plotted as he stared off into the desert heat. "Ardeth will regret the day he became leader of the twelve tribes, after all."

XxXxXxX

"Mr. O'Connell, are you alright," Josephine cried as she rushed to Rick as he swung off his horse with ease.

"Where is Ardeth," Rick barked as his eyes rested on Josephine's unrestrained figure. He had expected to at least find her tied up, since Ardeth had been there since the previous evening.

"He is in my tent speaking with Rashid and Naji. What happened to you all," Josephine asked with great urgency as she looked from Rick to Evy then to Jonathan who was helping Alex off his horse, then finally to the Med-jai rider that had accompanied them. "Are any of you hurt?"

"You would like that wouldn't you," Rick asked as he marched past her wiping his sleeve on his face only causing it to smear the blood across his forehead. His eyes held a feral quality as the group followed him in the direction that Josephine had said her tent was located. "Ardeth, we got trouble," Rick shouted as he pushed his way into the large tent.

Inside, Ardeth stood between Rashid and Naji as they spoke heatedly. However, as soon as the O'Connells entered, followed by Josephine, the conversation halted. "O'Connell, what happened," Ardeth asked immediately when he noticed the blood covering Rick.

"None of it's mine, so don't worry. We were ambushed while we waited for you to return. It was just past dawn, your guard and I were packing up camp, then out of nowhere eight riders appear. Six of them attacked us while the other two circled around the camp like they were waiting to see how the fight ended. We didn't see either of their faces, but we killed three of the warriors. After that, they retreated pretty fast, going east. I don't know who they were, but I have a feeling it had something to do with this whole mess," Rick explained as he paced in front of the three Med-jai.

"You are all well then," Ardeth asked concernedly as he looked each of them over from where he stood. Though Ardeth himself was far from one hundred percent, he was far more concerned with the well being of his friends.

"We are fine Ardeth, just a bit shaken up. How are you injuries," Evy asked as she made to move forward, but Ardeth halted her with a dismissive gesture.

"I am doing quite well, thanks to Miss Montgomery. She has been most helpful indeed, since our arrival. Isn't that so Miss Montgomery," Ardeth assured them as he caught Josephine standing behind the group. With a gesture, Ardeth beckoned her to his side, and Josephine complied shyly. "Did you have a chance to fetch the herbs you were looking for," he asked in a low voice that was only for her ears even though everyone else in the room could hear it.

"I was about to, but I saw the O'Connells arrive, and I got worried," she answered nervously as she sent glances to the others in the tent.

"That is alright, but now that we all know that everything is well again why don't you take Alex and got fetch them for me," Ardeth ordered politely as a way of keeping her away from the arguments that were sure to ensue.

"Of course," she agreed readily as she turned to exit the tent.

"I think I could use a bit of fresh air myself," Jonathan said as he stretched and turned to leave as well, tugging Alex right behind him. "No need to listen to this boring stuff, eh Alex?" For once Alex didn't protest as they attempted to drag him away from what was going on, instead he silently followed his uncle and governess.

As soon as the tent flap swung closed Rick turned to his longtime friend and began to interrogate him. "What's going on here Ardeth? You left last night saying that when you found her, she was as good as dead. Now not a day later, you seem to be almost friends with her. Are you sure that you're feeling well? Perhaps, she slipped something into your tea," Rick inquired concernedly as he gave Ardeth a once over. The Med-jai chieftain looked to be doing much better than he had the night before, but Rick still didn't trust what might be going on.

"I assure you, my friends, that I am quite well. However, I must apologize to you both," Ardeth began solemnly as he approached Rick and Evy. "I made a grave mistake when assessing your governess' character. I see now that my worries over the attack and the missing documents got the better of my sound judgment, and I made an enemy out of an ally. I assure you that Miss Montgomery is innocent of all accusations I placed upon her. I pray that you will forgive me, but more than that I hope that you shall hold none of this against Miss Montgomery because she has been the victim of this entire misunderstanding," Ardeth apologized slowly, choosing every word with care.

"Oh, thank God. You finally have come to your senses," Evy exclaimed as she embraced Ardeth gently, in order to avoid his wounded ribs. "I hoped you would eventually see that she is an honest girl. Now perhaps, you two can see that you have much in common."

"But…what about the documents and everything else that happened," Rick asked in confusion as he watched his wife kiss both Ardeth's cheeks as she would do to Alex when she was worried.

"Rashid has the documents," Ardeth explained as he escaped Evy's kisses. "Naji found them in Miss Montgomery's bags, but she did not know of their existence until we showed them to her. We believe that someone else is behind this entire misunderstanding," Ardeth spoke with renewed authority. He stood tall; unlike he had for the past week. He looked like the formidable warrior that Rick had first met at the ruins of Hamunaptra so many years earlier.

"And who exactly do you think would be capable of orchestrating something like this," Rick asked disbelievingly as he crossed his strong arms over his chest.

"Gabriel Di Paolo," Ardeth said without a hint of hesitancy in his strong voice. His chocolate eyes glowed with determination that Rick had believed Ardeth had lost forever during his illness.

"That is impossible. Gabe may be many things, but a deceitful bastard is not one of them," Rick retorted just as firmly.

"Why not, he left you to rot in jail didn't he," Evy asked angrily. She was still disgusted over the fact that Rick had brought them to stay at the house of the man who was responsible for him getting hung.

"That was different. Why would he want to do all of this anyway," Rick asked coolly.

"He is a dealer in artifacts, is he not? What better a piece to sell than the exquisite necklace of Nefertiri herself," Ardeth challenged hastily. "I believe that he has acquired the assistance of a man by the name of Ghalib…"

"The one you left for death," Rick cut in loudly.

"Yes, I believe that Gabriel is paying him to do the dirty work. Then Gabriel will probably kill Ghalib before he can collect his payment. But by then it will be too late because once Nefertiri's necklace is in their hands, the curse will be unleashed. We cannot let them get to the necklace," Ardeth explained quickly.

"What is the curse," Evy asked curiously because she had never read anything about a curse being attached to the sacred gem.

"Only the pure of heart may touch it. If one who bears evil intentions or thoughts touches the stone of the choker, it will raise an undead army of guards to the Pharaohs. They will kill any who dared to enter the princess' resting place, but once all interlopers are destroyed the army will not return to the sands. Instead, they will be a plague upon this earth killing any and all that fall in their path," Ardeth spoke of the curse in his usual detached demeanor. Rick almost smiled at how little Ardeth had changed in the twelve years that they had known each other. He was still as doom and gloom as ever.

"This sounds awful similar to another curse," Rick pointed out sardonically.

"Well, excuse my ancestors, but curses are not an exact science," Ardeth replied with equal sarcasm before continuing. "We must stop them before they reach her tomb," he finished gravely.

"But we have the maps, so that shouldn't be that hard right," Rick asked trying to remain calm. After all, he hadn't wanted to return to Egypt, but here he was searching for "just a necklace, no harm ever came from wearing a necklace," as his wife would put it.

"Hopefully, that will give us the upper hand, but I still do not trust either Gabriel or Ghalib not to resort to more deadly tactics," Rashid spoke for the first time as he held the maps out to Evy since they were rightfully hers.

"I'm just curious, but what happens if someone pure of heart touches the stone," Evy asked with interest shining brightly in her almond shaped eyes as she looked over her documents.

"It is said that a pure person will be shown riches greater than even those buried at Hamunaptra, and they shall forever remain protected by the guardians of Egypt," Naji said excitedly as he stepped from where he stood off to the side. All animosity against Ardeth that Naji had been feeling was erased when Josephine was cleared.

"But that is only legend. None of our texts explain what happens if one worthy of the stone touches it. We only know what old women tell their grandchildren when they cannot sleep at night," Ardeth corrected Naji before moving toward the entrance of the tent. "Now, I feel that we must leave if we are going to prevent the world from ending yet again. Are you coming," Ardeth asked from the tent flap.

"Right behind you buddy," Rick said as he checked his two pistols before following Ardeth, Rashid, and Naji. Evy just held her papers tightly before hurrying after the men. The Med-jai gathered their belongings and supplies and were ready to leave within the hour. Ardeth sought out Josephine where she sat with Jonathan and Alex.

"Miss Montgomery, may I have a word with you," Ardeth asked politely as he offered his arm to her. Josephine silently took his arm and followed him to where several camels waited, including her own. "You have been of great value to us today, and for your honesty and loyalty I am offering you a guide back to Cairo. Four of my men shall accompany you back to the city with Jonathan and Alex," Ardeth explained to her as he held her hand tightly in his praying that she would accept his offer and return to the safety of the city.

"I will not return to Cairo. If you do not wish for my company in this endeavor, then I shall stay here with Jalal and Huda, but I will not return to Cairo…to that estate," Josephine answered as a chill crept down her spine.

Ardeth stopped and faced her, looking deep into her soft brown eyes. He didn't see fear or disgust, but a clear determination that comes with knowing exactly what one wants from life. "You will not be safe here for long. Ghalib may return. I cannot protect you if you stay here," he said softly as he brushed a loose strand of her hair from her face. Though her features were far from stunning, Ardeth could help but find Josephine's plain appear quite endearing.

"I am sorry if I offend you, but I am not some waif to be cowed by every man around her. I took care of myself without yours or anyone else's help these past weeks, and I can do it again," Josephine protested calmly.

"Yes, and a lot of good it did you. You were manipulated by a man seeking to kill me, and rob the pharaohs. You were nearly kidnapped by Ghalib who probably would have raped and tortured you before leaving you for dead and making off with the documents you had. You can surely take great care of yourself in a strange country where men would sooner sell you into some sort of slavery than give you directions," Ardeth retorted angrily. He was trying to help her, but she obviously still harbored some ill feelings toward him. He had apologized to her, he didn't know what else he could do to get back into her good graces.

"You make me sound like a child not knowing not to talk to strangers," she growled. "How can you pretend to be concerned when you yourself nearly killed me last night? Perhaps I would have been safer with this man, Ghalib, you seem to hate so much," she accused passionately.

"Never wish for the company of Ghalib above my own because I fear what would become of you if your wish came true," Ardeth growled as he grasped Josephine's arm and pulled her to him forcing her to look into his blazing eyes. "You cannot understand what men like him would do to a girl such as yourself. I may be many things, but I would never abuse a woman like Ghalib is inclined to do…and yes, you are like a child here because as worldly as you think that you are, Josephine, you are nothing more than an object or possession to most people around here. I suggest that you embrace all of the friends that you can find because it will be the only thing that keeps you alive," Ardeth growled just inches from her face. He could feel their breath mingle as he looked down into her wide eyes.

Josephine was shocked by Ardeth's declarations, but even more so by the fact that he addressed her by her first name. It was shocking to hear it roll from his lips, and his accent made it sound so much more exotic than she ever thought possible. She was stunned into silence for a moment before she could think of anything to say, but before the words formed on her lips Ardeth was cutting her off with a swift kiss. Before she could react, his lips had retreated and all that faced her was Ardeth's back. "Forgive me; I do not know what came over me. Please, go with my men for my piece of mind if not for your own safety," Ardeth hurriedly choked out before trying to escape her presence. However, Josephine caught his robe before he could get very far.

"You can't just kiss a woman and tell her to leave. You will destroy her self-esteem even more than her family has already done if you go around doing that," Josie said with hurt showing in her eyes.

"I-I apologized. I didn't mean to kiss you; I wasn't thinking. Please go with my men, it is for your own good," Ardeth faltered. He was angry with himself that he had allowed himself to steal a kiss without even thinking. However, he was more horrified that he did not find the quick brush of his lips to hers nearly as unpleasant as he would have imagined.

"I-I wish to go with you," Josephine mumbled as she noticed a distinct blush of embarrassment tinting Ardeth's tattooed cheeks.

"Your place is with your charge, and Alex will be traveling back to Cairo," Ardeth said briskly before turning on his heel and nearly sprinting away, but Josephine's words stopped him.

"You may wish to be rid of me like you would a disease, but it will not be so easy to be rid of Alex. He will talk his parents into bringing him, and with him you shall be gifted with my presence as well, so I suggest that you get used to it," Josephine said with calm detachment as she let her proper demeanor fall over her emotions. She marched off toward Jonathan and Alex after giving him a polite bow.

Ardeth was beyond confused by not only his actions, but her reaction to it all. He truly didn't know what came over him that made him kiss her, but just the thought of Ghalib touching her caused him to feel inexplicably possessive. Now, he feared that they would be at odds again because of his lack of restraint. Just when he thought he might find a friendship with Josephine he had to ruin it. Ardeth let out a soft curse before going in search of Rick so that they could be on their way. He would fix things later. Right now, he just wanted to start hunting Ghalib again.

XxXxX

Happy New Year! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. I know I left you hanging at the end of the last chapter. Sorry that I left you for that long. The next one will be one its way shortly, so long as school doesn't work me into the ground. Please let me know what you think of this chapter, it's always helpful.


	20. Uncertainty

**Disclaimer: Don't own it!**

Chapter XX Uncertainty

Rick, Rashid, Naji, Jonathan, and several Med-jai warriors sat around a small fire listening to Ardeth as he gave orders. He stood just outside the ring of light surrounding the fire, casting himself mostly in shadow. It was quite frightening watching the light and shadows dance across Ardeth's determined brow as he paced around the circle of men. "They cannot be far ahead of us if they are traveling blindly through the desert. We must move swiftly, once several of the tribes join us. I want none of them alive when we are finished. I spared Ghalib once, and it has come back to haunt me. I shall not make the same mistake twice. I believe that this Gabriel is far more dangerous than I am sure we give him credit for. A man does not become such a successful artifacts 'merchant' without being ruthless," Ardeth paused for a moment in contemplation before revealing his plans. "We will attack during the night when everyone will surely be within the camp. If any escape we will be forced to pursue them. Nefertiri's resting place cannot be made known to the outside world. Does everyone understand," Ardeth asked calmly as he stopped pacing and looked at each of the men sitting before him, making eye contact. It was a simple plan, but the task was far from easy.

"Yeah, don't let anyone get away. Got it…Just one thing," Rick said as he looked up at Ardeth with concern. "What about any women traveling with them. Are we to kill them too, or do we let them live," Rick asked calmly. Even though he did not condone the murder of women or children, he also understood that Ardeth had to make unpleasant decisions sometimes. He would follow his friend into battle no matter what, but he wanted to be clear on the terms before hand.

Ardeth sighed deeply before finally entering the circle and taking a seat between Rashid and Rick. The worn look had once again entered his features. "Judging from what Miss Montgomery revealed, there are several women in the caravan. Though I do not approve of murdering women, I am afraid that this situation is just that grave. If a woman chooses to fight against you, then you have no choice but to kill her as well. However, if she does not attack and only fights in self-defense then she is to be spared. I do not want the blood of women on my hands, but if it is necessary then there is little else we can do," Ardeth decided, although everyone within the group knew that it was not a decision that Ardeth took any pleasure in making. "Are there any other questions," he asked as he stared at his boots and kicked at the sand beneath them.

"No," was the collective answer from everyone around him. They all understood Ardeth's reasoning, and knew that arguing would only making it harder on him but it wouldn't change his mind.

"Very well then…Naji, you take first watch. Everyone else, I suggest getting some rest because we will be riding hard tomorrow. We shall leave before dawn, so be prepared," Ardeth dismissed his men, but did not move himself. He chose the embrace of the dying embers instead of the solitude of his empty tent.

Everyone rose to find their tents except for Rick who remained seated beside a pensive Ardeth. Rashid hesitated a moment, but Rick gave him a slight nod of reassurance and Rashid also sought out his bedding for the night. Once everyone was out of earshot Rick spoke. "I don't envy your job," he sighed as he leaned back bracing himself with one arm.

"I often wonder if I do what is best for our people, or if I am simply going through this as blindly as a stranger to these matters," Ardeth answered as he stared into the fire distractedly.

"You do fine. After all, you stopped the mummy from destroying the earth twice," Rick said encouragingly.

"I believe it was you and your wife you killed both the mummy and the Scorpion King, not me or my men," Ardeth said dejectedly. "If I had done my duty better, they would have never risen in the first place."

"Maybe you weren't the one who read the words that destroyed Imhotep or the one who threw the spear into the Scorpion King's chest, but you saved my family more times than I can count…To hell with curses and mummies, if I didn't have Evy or Alex or even Jonathan with me I wouldn't care if the world ended. I might even look forward to the end of the world," Rick argued as he watched Ardeth stare dejectedly into the flames.

"You are too kind, my friend, but I fear my judgment has lacked sensibility recently," Ardeth retorted without looking at his friend.

"Your judgment? Heck, I'm the one who was living with the man behind this whole mess. I still can't believe Gabriel is behind all this," Rick said animatedly as he sat up straighter.

"Why do you find it so hard to believe," Ardeth asked as he finally looked at his friend.

"Gabriel and I were close years back. I had just made it back to Cairo after the battle at Hamunaptra, and he had recently arrived from Italy. Of course we met in a bar, but we had similar tastes in women and would go around getting into trouble. I didn't know that he was married until the day I was arrested for…well it's a long story. Basically, I got caught with my trousers round my ankles with a certain official's daughter, I believe it was. It's been several years, and the details are foggy…" Rick paused a moment as he thought over the night he was arrested instead of Gabriel.

"That seems pretty clear cut to me. What makes you say that you took the fall for Mr. Di Paolo," Ardeth asked curiously, although he was less than enthusiastic to be discussing Rick's former exploits with women.

"Well Gabe used to always introduce me to rich women when we would attend parties. He would have his fun with one woman or another, and he would make sure that I had mine as well. I didn't realize that he was married until the day I was arrested, all because of Daisy. Gabriel had introduced me to her one night, and told me to keep her company until the end of the party. I didn't realize why at the time."

_Rick took Daisy's arm as they retreated to her chambers. "Oh, you are so witty, Ricky," Daisy laughed lightly as she allowed Rick to lead her into her chambers. Rick had had several drinks by this point in the evening, and nothing sounded better to him than retreating to his own bed, but Gabriel had given him strict instructions to keep Daisy occupied until the party was over. Rick was not the type of man to enjoy the celebrations of the wealthy and upper class because he hated stuffy affairs almost as much as the people who threw them. However, Daisy was pretty enough, and Rick was out of cash and the free meal offered for attending couldn't be ignored. _

"_Oh Ricky dear, I have never met a man so brave as you. How ever did you face those wretched desert people alone," Daisy asked as she ran her dainty hand down Rick's chest._

"_I wasn't alone, darling. There were other soldiers with me," Rick corrected her but soon realized that it was pointless. Daisy was much more concerned with other things instead of the truth of matters._

"_Oh Ricky, you're so handsome. I don't know what I would have done if Gabriel had not introduced us," Daisy cried as she threw open the door of her room and launched herself into his arms. _

'Perhaps she would have behaved herself this evening if we hadn't met, and if she calls me Ricky one more time, I will not be held responsible for my actions,' _Rick thought as he watched her door swing open. As soon as the door was open, Rick saw two figures lying upon the bed. The man looked up and in the dim light of the moon, Rick saw Gabriel's features. Before Rick could do or say anything, Gabe raised his finger to his lips in a sign for silence then snuck out onto the balcony with his own lady. _

"_Oh Ricky, take me to bed. I can't live without you," Daisy sighed as she nuzzled his neck, oblivious to what had just transpired in her own chambers. Richard did not know what to do, but if he left now Gabriel would know that he hadn't kept her busy for the rest of the party. So, Rick thought quickly and decided that if he could just get her to fall asleep he could escape and fulfill his duty._

_However, as soon as he entered the room, Daisy was upon him bestowing kisses anywhere and everywhere she could reach. Before he knew it, Rick was flat on his back upon Daisy's frilly bedcovers as she had her way with him. He hadn't expected the dainty and high class Daisy to be such an experienced lover, and was taken so off guard that he forgot his plan completely. _

"I woke up the next morning with a pounding headache, and a gun pressed to my skull. Evidently, Daisy's maid came in that morning to find both Daisy and I lying naked on her bed. Well, the maid told her father and he came in with a shotgun that he pressed to my temple. He kept me there while he waited for his son-in-law to arrive home from a business venture. The son-in-law arrived later that morning. It was Gabe. He tried to calm his father-in-law down, but the man was incensed. I could have told them that Gabe had been with another woman, and I had kept Daisy company at his request. However, there was really no point to it, they probably wouldn't have believed me. So, I ended up in prison which is where Evy and Jonathan found me and saved my neck," Rick finished as he watched Ardeth's reaction.

After several minutes of contemplation, Ardeth spoke, "after that story I do not find it at all hard to believe that Gabriel is behind this. He used you to deceive his wife then, and he has used Josephine to deceive us now."

"Yes, but Gabriel was loyal. He tried to get me out of prison on several occasions, but they wouldn't let me go. Why would he betray me now?" Rick asked in confusion about the whole situation.

"O'Connell, if Evy could get you out of prison, what makes you think that Gabriel couldn't if he really wanted to? What makes you think he even tried to get you out in the first place?" Ardeth asked firmly as he massaged his pounding temples. This was all too much. What ever happened to riding through the open desert with nothing to do because people actually feared the curses of the ancient Egyptians instead of laughing about them? Oh yes, he met the O'Connells, that's what happened. Nothing was ever simple after meeting them.

"It's just that you think you know someone, and then suddenly they seem like a complete stranger again. I thought I knew Gabriel, and it's just so hard to believe him capable of all this. Even as I sat in Daisy's room watching him embrace her, I couldn't believe that they were married. I guess I'm just a fool," Rick sighed as he prodded the dying flames with a small stick.

"No more a fool than I, my friend," Ardeth returned as he shifted restlessly in the sand. "I try so hard to keep people at a distance that I am incapable of knowing what they are and are not capable of."

"Josephine is very understanding. I am sure that she does not hold it against you," Rick said knowingly. When Ardeth made no reply, Rick noticed the torn looking in his friend's eyes. "What happened between you too that has you both so pensive tonight? Josephine barely spoke three words since we left that village, and you haven't exactly been making the best efforts at conversation," Rick pointed out as he studied Ardeth.

"I kissed her…I don't know what came over me. One minute I was telling her that she was so childish, and the next I was kissing her. I think I offended her," Ardeth admitting in a rush of breath as she watched Rick waiting for him to blow up in anger.

However, Ardeth was shocked when he saw the bright smile that broke out across Rick's face. "You kissed her, huh? What makes you think that you offended her?" Rick asked when he noticed how serious Ardeth was.

"She compared me to her family, as though I was some sort of wretched parasite or something," Ardeth answered quietly.

Rick chuckled before saying anything. "Ouch…No one wants to be compared to a girl's family after sharing a heated kiss," Rick laughed at Ardeth's expense, though it was good naturedly.

"I wouldn't exactly have called it heated," Ardeth admitted embarrassedly.

"You mean that you had the chance to really take the girl by surprise, and you just gave her a peck and ran. Hell, I would be offended too," Rick said sternly.

"O'Connell, you are missing the point. I should not have kissed her in the first place," Ardeth stated exhaustedly.

"You said that you were not married or promised to another, so I don't see why you shouldn't have kissed her. I'm just wondering why you didn't do it sooner," Rick prodded with a smile.

"I should not have kissed her because we were barely on speaking terms before I did it and now I fear I broke the fragile trust that we had built," Ardeth explained as he raked his fingers through his long hair.

"The first time I kissed Evy, I didn't know who she was, and afterwards she barely spoke two civil words to me for a week. Now look at us!" Rick exclaimed as he patted Ardeth on the back. "All will work out, buddy. Tomorrow's a new day, and it will bring more troubles than that of your meager love life, so I suggest that you get some sleep," he advised as he rose from the fire and headed toward the tent that he shared with his wife.

Ardeth watched Rick head toward the cluster of tents providing shelter for them this night. He remembered the indignant looks that Evy had shot at Rick when he had first met them. She still often bestowed such glares upon her husband when angry, but neither he nor anyone else could deny the love that those two shared.

Without thought, Ardeth's gaze wandered to the small tent that had been provided for Josephine. He could see the silhouettes of both her and Evy as they prepared for bed by the soft light of a lone lantern. Even in the poor light, he instinctively knew which woman was which, especially the slight figure of the governess who did everything in her power to avoid his notice. Ardeth let out a long sigh as he realized that she had constantly been on his mind ever since he met her. He had tried to turn her into an enemy in order to justify his constant awareness of her presence, but he was beginning to realize that subconsciously he always knew her innocence. He was just afraid of being drawn in by it. With another tired sigh, Ardeth rose from the fire and headed toward his own tent searching for a restful night's sleep. However, he knew it would only be another restless night of memories, failures, and fears.

XxXxXxX

Josephine sat in Evy's tent dragging a brush through her unruly hair. It had been over a week since she had had the luxury of brushing out her loose curls. Evy sat behind her watching her every move, but instead of unnerving Josephine it was very comforting. "I am sorry for all that we put you through," Evy sighed finally after several minutes of silence.

"Do not trouble yourself with it, Mrs. O'Connell. My journey was not all unpleasant. I met many nice people," Josephine assured her as she yanked at a particularly angry knot.

"Yes, I saw how that little boy clung to your skirts and refused to let go when we were leaving," Evy said with a small smile.

"Jamil was the reason I was welcomed into the village. We became very close. He is a very sweet boy," Josephine explained calmly.

"I also saw how he was shooting daggers at Ardeth with those sweet little eyes of his," Evy coaxed slyly.

"He and Ardeth do not quite see eye to eye," Josephine smiled shyly as she turned to Evy.

"Ardeth does have several feet on little Jamil, doesn't he?" Evy joked calmly as she took the brush from Josephine and began to gently comb through the younger woman's long hair. "However, I don't think that that's the only tension between those two."

"Jamil is just protective because I paid him quite a bit of attention while I was with his family," Josephine said logically as she let Evy work.

"Or perhaps he fancies you like little boys are wont to do…Maybe he sees Ardeth as a threat because he fancies you too," Evy said with a small nudge to Josephine's shoulder.

"I can assure you that Mr. Bay detests even the sight of me, Mrs. O'Connell. He could not possibly 'fancy' me as you put it, and why on earth would Jamil feel threatened by him?" Josephine argued as she swung to face Evy.

"That's not what I saw. I saw that adoring look in Ardeth's eyes when he addressed you in his tent. I also caught just a bit of that discussion you had before we left the village," Evy admitted as she tried to turn Josephine back toward the mirror, so she could finish brushing her hair out. However, Josephine wouldn't budge when she heard what Evy had said.

"Just which part of the conversation did you catch?" Josephine asked in a shy whisper as the color drained from her face.

"Oh just the tail end of it, where you managed to get my favorite stoic chieftain completely flustered," Evy said with a knowing smile playing upon her lips. "Oh, don't start getting all shy about it, dear. A kiss is scarcely something to be upset about. It's completely natural," Evy tried to assure Josephine when she saw how pale the girl had become.

"He tried to run away from me. First he's arguing with me, then he's kissing me, and then he's saying it was a mistake like I did something wrong. Why is he so cruel to me? What have I done to him to deserve this?" Josephine's voice cracked as a silent tear slipped down her freckled cheek.

"Oh Dear, you've done nothing wrong. Ardeth has much on his mind. I don't think he kissed you to be cruel. I just think that he was caught up in the moment, then when he realized what he had done he was afraid that he either offended you or frightened you," Evy tried to explain the complicated chieftain to Josephine, but knew that she was doing a poor job of it.

"Why would I be offended by a kiss?" Josephine choked as more tears joined the first in their descent down her pained face.

"Dear, Ardeth comes from a very different culture. The brief kiss you two shared this afternoon would probably be considered scandalous in the eyes of his tribe. You have to understand that Ardeth has the same emotions as the rest of us, but the expectations weighing upon him often suppress them or dictate his actions. Not to mention, you two were barely on speaking terms until today. He was probably scared that he would frighten you off," Evy said as she retrieved a small lace hanky to dab Josephine's puffy eyes.

"But why would he even kiss me in the first place?" Josephine asked as she loudly blew her nose into the hanky Evy provided.

Evy smiled at how Josephine didn't care that her eyes were puffy or her nose was red. Evy found that the young governess' disregard for her appearance was one of her most endearing qualities. There was so much more to the girl than disheveled hair, a mousy nose, and a studious glare. The girl had a heart of pure gold, and it shine right through her warm brown eyes. She could see exactly why Ardeth was attracted to the girl as well as frightened by her. "I think that Ardeth kissed you because…he realized what a charming girl you are and couldn't resist," Evy said confidently, after a slight pause. "Now, let's get you to bed because we are all going to need all the strength we can get tomorrow…Sweet dreams, Josephine, and try not to worry about Ardeth. I am certain that everything will work out," Evy said with finality as she slipped out of the tent leaving Josephine to find her own bed. It would be another restless night for her, but at least Evy's words had put her heart at ease if not her mind. Only tomorrow could tell where all of this would lead.

XxXxX

I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. It has been so long. I've been trying to update, but I simply have not had the time. A week and a half and then my updates will be coming more regularly again because I'll actually have some free time. Until then, I will try to update, but I can't promise anything. As always, thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed. Your insights are invaluable. Please continue to tell me what you think.


	21. Falling Behind

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything.**

Chapter XXI: Falling Behind

Ardeth had barely slept all night, so when dawn rolled around he was less than pleased with the person who decided to wake him. He had been in the middle of a sweet dream, and he wanted anything but to be woken from it. In his dream, he had been back at the oasis near the village; however, it was only him and Josephine.

_For once they were not fighting or avoiding each other, and he could see her shy smile glowing just for him. The sun hung low in the western sky blazing in intense shades of red, orange, and purple. The colors glowed upon Josephine's mousy features transforming them into the most elegant visage Ardeth had ever laid eyes upon._

"_Come," he heard her light and proper voice call to him from atop the rock which she sprawled languidly upon with an ease he had never seen her possess before. Ardeth took the gentle hand offered to him and pulled himself up beside her. _

"_I have been a fool," Ardeth sighed as he looked down upon the angel before him. She truly was a goddess in the sheer white robes that shrouded her lithe figure. _

"_No words," she said in a whisper as she placed a soft finger to his lips before replacing it with her own even softer lips. Ardeth heard himself moan lowly as their lips embraced each other. He felt himself rolling on top of her to run his fingers through her loose hair. It was as soft as silk just as he had imagined it. The kiss deepened and Ardeth felt as though his body was on fire. Just when he was reaching his hand up to cup her sweet breasts, the mood was shattered._

"_Ardeth…Ardeth, we must leave soon," came a familiar voice, but Ardeth couldn't place it in his current state. Instead of heeding the voice's words, Ardeth turned back to Josephine who still lay cradled in his strong arms. However, before Ardeth could dip his head to reclaim her soft lips, he felt himself being attacked…_

XxXxXxX

It was unlike Ardeth to sleep in, so as dawn approached and there was still not sign of the chieftain, Rashid decided to make sure that his friend was well. When he had entered the tent, he hadn't realized that Ardeth was in the throes of a pleasant dream or he would have left him to enjoy it. After all, part of being who Ardeth was, was that he may not survive to have another sweet dream. So, he might as well enjoy the ones he did have. However, Rashid had simply seen Ardeth rolling about moaning softly as though he might be in pain.

Instinctively, Rashid had called to him to see if he would wake, not really wanting to approach the dangerous warrior. However, when that did not seem to stir him, Rashid approached his chieftain who was now lying on his side clutching the covers to him as though they were precious. Shaking Ardeth lightly, Rashid realized his mistake by the way Ardeth nuzzled the pillows, but it was too late. Suddenly, Rashid found himself flat on his back staring up into the intense chocolate eyes of his friend and chieftain.

"Ardeth, it is only I, Rashid," the second in command rasped as Ardeth clutched his throat in a vice grip. Ardeth said nothing, but instantly released Rashid's throat and helped him into a sitting position. Both sat silently for several minutes attempting to catch their own breath.

"I was having the strangest dream. I am sorry that I attacked you," Ardeth admitted after several moments of heavy silence. Without waiting for a reply from Rashid, Ardeth pushed himself to his feet and padded over to his discarded robes. He was not embarrassed to have been caught in the middle of what could have become a heated dream. He had known Rashid for as long as he had been alive, and they rarely kept secrets from one another, even if they were truly embarrassing.

"Forgive me, I would not have woken you, but I thought you were in distress," Rashid bowed his head in a sign of respect to his superior. He had a pretty good idea of what Ardeth had been dreaming about, and he thought it would be better to change the subject than to bust Ardeth about his subconscious' taste in feisty governesses. "Those are still quite a stunning color, my friend. Perhaps you should let the governess wrap them again?" Rashid pointed to Ardeth's naked ribs as the chieftain reached for his tunic. Ardeth's ribs were indeed still deep shades of purple and red which boasted the beating they had taken. However, Ardeth had long since forgotten the pain that accompanied those bruises.

"I will be perfectly fine without any help from the harpy, so I suggest you forget about it…Now, are we prepared to leave?" Ardeth slipped into his firm commander's persona instead of dwelling on the sweet sensation that his dream had left him with. The fact was, Josephine didn't even want to see or speak to him so there was no use in begging her for assistance, even if her tender ministrations made him feel a great deal better. He had more important things on his mind than his own pleasure.

"Yes, everything is ready, Ardeth," Rashid sighed knowingly at Ardeth's stubbornness. He had experienced it many times during their childhood, and it seemed that it had stuck with Ardeth through adulthood as well.

"Then let us hurry. I wish to reach Ghalib's caravan by sundown. If I know him at all, he will have scouts scanning the desert to see if we are following them. There is no time to waste; I don't want them to detect us," Ardeth ordered as he slipped his outer robe over his muscled torso as he disappeared out of the tent and into the first rays of dawn.

The camp was just coming to life as Ardeth made his way out of his tent. His men were breaking camp while Josephine sat making breakfast for everyone. Ardeth did a double take in order to believe that Josephine was actually sitting in front of a small fire cooking up something for them to eat. Evy was nowhere in sight and neither was Rick, but Jonathan stood ordering the Med-jai around without actually helping them. Josephine was simply sitting quietly as she arranged several platters with various fruits and meats for the men that were working.

Ardeth shook his head slowly. Josephine was so gentle and giving yet somehow he had believed her to be the root of all evil. "I'm losing my mind," Ardeth sighed as he stood just outside his tent.

"I thought you lost that a long time ago," Rashid joked lightly from where he stood behind Ardeth, placing a friendly hand upon Ardeth's shoulder.

"Oh really?" Ardeth asked raising an eyebrow at his friend's comment, before looking back toward Josephine.

"Yes, I'd say it happened when you became friends with O'Connell. Now…you're losing your heart," Rashid revealed, knowing very well that Ardeth might explode at this observation.

"You assume that I have a heart to lose, Rashid," Ardeth stated almost regretfully as he turned back to his friend.

"How was it that the story went?" Rashid questioned before pausing briefly. "Oh yes…I believe that it went something like this. You have simply been blinded by pain and misunderstanding for so long that you can no longer see the truth…Josephine told the boy, Jamil, something like that, didn't she?" Rashid inquired as he let his own gaze wander to the solemn woman.

"It was a fairytale. There was no truth to it," Ardeth growled as he began to stalk toward a group of warriors who were tending to the horses.

"Stubborn fool," was all that Rashid said as he walked over to Josephine who had just finished putting together the platters. "How are you this morning, Miss Montgomery?" Rashid asked politely as he gathered one of the trays in his hand and offered his other hand to Josephine in order to stand.

Taking his hand gratefully, Josephine replied with a smile, "I am quite well this morning, Rashid; however, I fear that it is to be a very trying day."

"What makes you say that?" Rashid asked raised an inquisitive eyebrow.

"Just a feeling that I have…Perhaps it is nothing, but I will only be satisfied when we are all sleeping safely tonight," Josephine sighed as she held the other platter in her own hand as she followed Rashid toward the men.

"I agree that I will not be happy either until we are bedded down safely, Miss Montgomery. It is a dangerous business that we are bound to, especially when men like Ghalib are involved. That man is like a hyena, he'll bite you and won't let go until one of you is dead," Rashid admitted as he looked into Josephine's soft eyes. After pausing a moment to take in the innocence that he still saw within her eyes, he changed the subject. "It was very kind of you to prepare breakfast for us. I am sure that Ardeth would thank you himself if he did not have other duties that required his immediate attention," Rashid gently thanked her.

"Oh, I understand that Mr. Bay does not have the time to thank or look after children such as myself. I am perfectly content with the kindness that his men bestow upon me in his absence," Josephine replied sarcastically.

"He does not mean to be so cold. He is simply unaccustomed to being anything else," Rashid defended his friend poorly. "What I mean is that…Ardeth has known nothing but war in his thirty-three years. It is a very lonely existence. Do you know how he spent his last birthday?" Rashid asked calmly as he stopped and faced Josephine directly.

"No, I cannot say that I have any clue as to how a Med-jai chieftain would spend his birthday. Perhaps he battled a mummy or two," Josephine said as she gazed into Rashid's dark eyes.

"No…however, his last birthday was quite eventful. He awoke to a charming fairytale, angered a sweet woman, gained her forgiveness, learned that his oldest enemy had come back to cause more troubles for him, shared the first kiss I've seen him bestow upon a woman in many, many months, had his heart stomped on, and finally had to decide how to deal with the man and his followers who threatened the safety of one of Egypt's most precious artifacts, then finally he went to bed only to have another restless night's sleep dreaming of a woman he was afraid to love. However, even after all that, I believe it was one of the best birthdays he's ever had. How did you spend your last birthday, Miss Montgomery?" Rashid challenged her carefully. He did not truly know why he had brought up this subject, but for some reason he wanted her to know that she was not a thorn in Ardeth's side like she believed she was.

"I was told by my mother that as soon as I finished my schooling I would be expected to find myself a suitable husband. I would be expected to simply lie on my back and produce him and heir, so that he would be willing to pay my brother and mother's debts. My education would be for naught, and any self-respect I still possessed would be extinguished when I would be left barefoot and pregnant whilst my husband enjoyed one of his many mistresses. However, it was that night that I decided I would become a governess. I decided to begin looking into possible jobs for when I graduated. I did this all in secret because if my mother or brother had found out, they would have ceased by schooling immediately and married me off to the first man I met. You know though, I think it was one of my best birthdays as well because it led me here. No matter what has happened since I got her, I have learned so much about the world and the people in it, that I could never say it was not worth coming," Josephine spoke as tears shown brightly in her gentle eyes.

"Forgive me, it was not my place to inquire. I did not realize your situation," Rashid stumbled over his words having not expected her answer to be so harsh.

"You thought that because I came from a rich background, and was a governess to a good family that my life was in some way more cheerful than someone who lived a life bereft of pleasantries for an ancient vow. Obviously, I am not the only one who is naïve of the world outside my own tiny existence," Josephine said with a kind laughter. She did not blame Rashid for his views, nor did she miss his revelation.

"I am truly sorry…"

"Think nothing of it. You were simply looking out for your friend. Ardeth is, indeed, quite lucky to have even one friend as good as you, but I see that he has many, so he is a very wealthy man in my eyes," Josephine said sincerely as she began to walk again. "Come, they must eat now or I fear they will not have to opportunity." Rashid had no words for what Josephine had just said. Perhaps she was correct. Ardeth did have many friends that were constantly by his side through the good and the bad. What did Josephine have? She was a strange woman in a strange country. The people who she had trusted had turned their backs on her in her moment of need, and yet she forgave them so easily when they asked. Rashid just shook his head as he watched Josephine glide ahead of him as though she didn't fear what lay ahead, as she had admitted to him earlier.

XxXxXxX

The group had set out immediately after they had eaten the breakfast prepared by Josephine. Ardeth rode at the front of the line, riding hard through the burning desert. He could feel the sweat rolling freely down his back as he leaned over his stallion's graceful neck, but he was used to the many discomforts of riding through the desert and barely paid attention to them anymore.

Josephine, on the other hand, had fallen to the back of the group and was struggling to even control the horse beneath her. Had she not been such a practiced rider, she would have surely fallen off the beast a long time ago. Naji had ridden beside her for the majority of the day until Ardeth had called for him up at the front of the line.

"Ardeth, perhaps we should take a short break in order to water the horses," Naji suggested as he reached his leader as well as his brother who also rode at the front.

"We have a little further to go still before we reach the nearest oasis, and I don't intend to stop before then," Ardeth stated as he continued to push his horse faster.

"But Ardeth…" Naji was quickly cut off.

"Naji, I need you to take two men and scout out the western ridge, over there. We will wait for you at the oasis," Ardeth gave out his orders quickly before concentrating all of his energies into riding.

"Ardeth, if you are going to wait for me at the oasis anyway, can you not stop for a moment now?" Naji inquired firmly though he did not feel so bold when he saw the angry look in Ardeth's eyes even when all of Ardeth's other facial features were cloaked in black cloth.

"It is not the horses that worry you. Spit it out, what is the matter?" Ardeth asked coldly. He had spent the majority of his morning trying to forget his dream, and was thoroughly angry with himself for being distracted.

"Josephine is not fairing well. She insists that she is alright, but she has fallen to the back of the group and is barely able to keep herself in the saddle…" Naji once again did not get to finish his sentence.

"Damn," was all Ardeth growled before turning his horse abruptly and sprinting toward the back of the line. Rashid took over command immediately as Ardeth disappeared into the ranks.

"Naji, you have your mission. Go, and my Allah watch over you. We will make sure that Miss Montgomery is alright, and we will meet you at the oasis. Now go," Rashid said commandingly as he continued the lead the group at a breakneck speed. Naji nodded, knowing that Ardeth would see to Josephine's wellbeing, and was soon headed toward the western ridge with two other warriors.

By the time Ardeth had reached the back of the ranks, Josephine had fallen out of the group. He could no longer see her over the dunes they had ridden over. Ardeth grew panicked and quickly guided his stallion back the way they had come. He needed to find her soon or she might die of sunstroke or dehydration, though Ardeth was fairing little better at this point since he had given one of his water skins to another warrior and was desperately trying to conserve his other. He knew that he too was on the verge of dehydration, but he pushed himself onward knowing that Josephine's safety was more important.

XxXxXxX

Josephine had fallen back so far that she feared that she would never be able to catch the group again at this point. She was exhausted, her body ached, and she was dizzy. One of Ardeth's warrior's had seen her falling farther back after Naji had left, and he had stayed with her when she had stopped. The tall warrior easily caught her as she fell out of her saddle completely drained, and now he knelt over her trying to coax some water between her dry, cracked lips.

"_You must drink_," he said in his native tongue because his English was poor at best. "You die…if no…drink," he tried in English, but he doubted she understood him in her dazed state. After trying several more times, with little success, to get Josephine to drink, he decided to take a different approach. The warrior removed his outermost robe and fashioned it into a small tent to keep her upper body out of the dangerous sun. After she was settled for the moment, he went to his mount and began to move his bags to her stallion. He made enough room so that he would be able to hold her in front of him as he rode because he knew that if they stayed any longer she would not survive.

As he went to her side again she seemed a bit more coherent. "What is your name?" she asked through parched lips, as he gathered her in his arms.

"Asif," he answered guessing at what she had asked. "Drink," he coaxed as he reached for his water skin again.

"Thank you," was Josephine's only reply as she sipped slowly from the skin. Asif held her up while she quenched her thirst, and he looked at their surroundings when he felt that someone was drawing near to them. Asif noticed a small figure rising over a near dune, and he rose thinking it was another Med-jai. However, as he stood he realized that the figure was coming from the wrong direction. Suddenly, there were four other riders behind the first, all riding hard toward them.

"_Allah save us_," Asif said in Arabic before turning and snatching Josephine into his arms. "We go," he cried as he practically tossed her into the saddle before mounting behind her. Before Josephine could even react, they were riding at full speed in the direction that the other Med-jai had gone in.

"What is wrong?" Josephine asked in confusion as she was clutched tightly to Asif's chest. When Asif did not answer her, she began to panic. She peaked slightly over his shoulder, only to have the panic rise even higher at seeing five dark riders bearing down on them. "Who are they?" she tried again, but still received no reply.

They continued on for several minutes, while the riders continued to get closer and closer. Josephine knew that they were not going to make it to safety, and she was suddenly truly terrified for both her own life and that of Asif. Then without warning, there was a gunshot, and both she and Asif were tumbling from their mount's back. Josephine shrieked, thinking that Asif had been hit until she was quickly shoved behind him only to see their horse limping with blood rushing down one of its hind legs.

"_Stay back_," Asif said as he unsheathed his scimitar preparing to fight. He had no other choice. He would die protecting the woman who saved his leader's life. He only wished that she would not be made to suffer when he was defeated, for there was little hope of him surviving.

Josephine did as she was told. She tried to stay as far away from the five riders as possible, while still staying close to Asif. Josephine was not often frightened, but even she would admit that she was terrified at this moment. 'I should have listened to Ardeth. I would be on my way to Cairo now, and Asif would not be here protecting me,' her mind screamed as she watched one of the riders charge at them with a sword drawn. Asif ducked as the man swung, and brought his own blade up to catch the man between the ribs. The rider fell from the saddle dying slowly in the sand, as the others began to circle them.

"_Give us the girl and we will be inclined to let you go_," the leader of the group growled as he circled in front of them.

"_She is under my protection. I shall die before I let you touch her,"_ Asif replied coldly as he wiped the blood off his blade and onto his loose pants. The fact that he no longer wore his robe was not helping him because the robe hid several weapons as well as any movement he did not wish them to see. Instead, he was now an open target with only his scimitar to protect both him and Josephine.

"_You shall die, for what? A filthy desert whore?"_ the leader taunted before two of his men approached them. _"Remember that as the blood drains from your dying body,"_ the leader stated before giving his men the signal to attack.

Josephine had no idea of what had passed between the two men, but she nearly fainted when the three other riders suddenly converged on Asif. "No!" she exclaimed before falling to her knees completely dizzy from the desert sun. She tried to hold onto consciousness as she saw Asif fighting for both their lives, but she was too weak to hold on much longer. Her eyelids were drooping as she saw him take a swift hit to his ribs. He continued fighting as she tried to fight her own body's weakness, but Josephine couldn't stop her body's defense. She hit the hot sand as everything went black around her. Her last thoughts focused on a prayer that didn't reach her lips. She prayed that Ardeth would find them before it was too late.

XxXxX

I know I said two weeks and I'd be back in full swing, but then swim season decided not to end for an extra week so I still didn't have any time. However, I am back now and will have plenty of time to write starting this weekend, so updates will be more regular. Thank you to everyone who has been so patient with my slow updates. I truly appreciate everyone who reads and reviews. Please continue to let me know what you think.


	22. The Search

Disclaimer: I don't own it, but I love it just the same.

Chapter XXII The Search

Ardeth's heart nearly stopped as he rode over yet another dune. However, this time unlike the dunes before, Ardeth found a sight that made his blood run cold. Below him, he saw a robed figure lying in a growing pool of blood in the hot sand. Ardeth was out of the saddle even before his steed came to a halt. "Asif…Asif, answer me," Ardeth shouted as he collapsed beside his warrior's limp body. "_Allah have mercy_," he cried as he assessed his friend's wounds. They were serious, and Ardeth knew that if he did not find help quickly Asif would not last till sunset. Quickly, Ardeth removed his own outer robe and began to tear it into strips in order to bandage some of Asif's wounds.

"_My chief, I tried to protect her. Killed three of them…too many…They shot me…and…took her with them, my lord. I tried to follow them, but…I failed you. Please…let me die swiftly, and go find her. She needs you more than I_," Asif whispered between gasps for air. His eyes were glazed with pain and his breathing labored, but his mind was still enviably clear.

"_Asif, you did not fail. You protected her with your life. That is more than I could have ever asked of you. Now, we must get you to the oasis, so that you can be healed. I will send my best men to find Miss Montgomery_, but first we must see to your own health," Ardeth assured him slowly as he tied off several bandages around Asif's side.

"_No! Leave me. She needs you, now. She was unwell before they took her. She will not last the night with them_," Asif rasped tiredly. "_It is already too late for me, my friend_," he admitted in barely a whisper.

"Ardeth, what's going on," Ardeth turned to see Rick and Jonathan galloping down the side of the dune toward them. Both men were quite out of breath from trying to catch up with the determined chieftain.

"O'Connell, we must get Asif to the oasis immediately. Several men attacked him and took Miss Montgomery," Ardeth called as he continued to place pressure on one of Asif's wounds.

"What? How did this happen?" Rick bellowed as he too dismounted and rushed to Asif's side.

"She grew ill, but refused to tell anyone and stopped. Asif stayed with her, and they were attacked," Ardeth guessed at what happened, since he hadn't actually been paying Josephine any attention during the journey. Since his interrupted dream earlier in the day, Ardeth had not had the heart to look at Josephine although she never strayed too far from his thoughts at any given moment.

"We have to go after her. She's in danger," Rick shouted as he stood to do just as he suggested.

"Rick, I want to go after her as much as you do, but I also have a duty to my people. This is one of my men. I cannot just leave him here to die while I got on a wild chase for a stubborn governess," Ardeth announced sternly. He wanted to rush after Josephine more than any of them could imagine. He had even entertained the thought of leaving Asif to his death in order to go after her, but he hated himself for even thinking it afterward. He had taken an oath to serve his men just as they served him, and he would not break it even for the woman who haunted his most private dreams.

"I can take him back to the group," Jonathan suddenly offered out of the blue. "It won't be too hard to follow the tracks so long as a sandstorm does kick up, and anyway one of your men said the oasis isn't too far off…I can take care of him while you two go after Josie," Jonathan said as he looked at the dying man lying between Ardeth and Rick.

"Jonathan, you can't even lift your own suitcase, how are you going to keep a man twice your size in the saddle," Rick asked angrily because they were wasting precious time that could be used to search for Josephine. Evy would kill him if anything happened to Josie, and personally Rick feared Evy more than any group of bandits or miscreants.

"Rick, I may be a fuck up most of the time, but have I ever let you down when it really matter?" Jonathan asked, hurt that they had little faith in him. If he weren't such a self-proclaimed coward, he would be galloping through the desert at that very moment leading the chase to find Josephine. However, he believed that getting this Asif back to the group was a much safer and better task for him. It would also leave Rick and Ardeth, two people qualified for the task, to find Josie.

"Yes, you showed up drunk to my wedding and made a fool of yourself during your best man speech," Rick retorted quickly. "And…"

"This isn't solving anything… Jonathan, can you really get Asif to the oasis?" Ardeth interrupted loudly. He could feel the tension building between his temples.

"You have my word," Jonathan promised without looking at Rick. Ardeth hated to entrust the life of one of his men to anyone else, but he seemed to have little other choice at the moment. Rick could not go searching for Josephine alone, and Jonathan would be of little help if they caught up to her. So, Ardeth would go with Rick while Jonathan aided Asif. Ardeth just prayed that he wasn't making the wrong decision.

"Alright, then let's get Asif loaded up. Perhaps we can catch up to these men before nightfall if we hurry," Ardeth suggested as he finished tying off the last of Asif's wounds. There was still only a slim chance that the large warrior would survive, but it was better than leaving him to die in the fiery sands. Asif had fallen unconscious since revealing the last of his information and was now just battling to cling to life.

No sooner had they gotten both Jonathan and Asif situated in the saddle, than Ardeth and Rick were riding out in the direction that Asif had pointed them in. Ardeth prayed that Jonathan was good to his word because he would blame himself if Asif died. Ardeth had known Asif since Asif had been a strong willed young warrior joining his ranks. Asif was the third son of the leader of the eighth tribe, but he had come to serve Ardeth so he could marry a woman of the first tribe. It was a rare occurrence, but Ardeth had allowed it because he had seen the strength and loyalty within Asif. Now, he prayed that he hadn't made a mistake in allowing the match because Nasira, Asif's wife, might be left a widow by the time the sun set over the desert sands.

XxXxXxX

Josephine drifted in and out of consciousness for the remainder of the day. The only thing she could discern in her delirium was the fact that she was draped across the back of a horse that was moving at a fast pace. Other than that, Josephine was barely aware enough to sip the water that was placed at her lips every so often.

"_Ziyad, she burns_," called the man whose horse Josephine was lain across.

"_Force her to drink. We can do little else until we reach the camp_," Ziyad called back to his companion as they rode hard through the hot sands. They had ridden out and around the group of Med-jai so as not to be detected as they returned to their caravan. Ziyad had been sent out to scout three days prior and had been returning with his men when one of them recognized the Med-jai charging through the desert. They had followed the large group for the better part of the morning until they saw the woman fall behind and stop with only one guard.

Ziyad had ensured that they waited a while before attacking the pair. There was no use in hurrying. The girl wasn't going anywhere fast, and the warrior would not leave her alone to warn the others. It was just a matter of waiting until the rest of the group was out of sight. Their patience had paid off quite well, in Ziyad's opinion. They now had the girl that Ghalib had complained about since she sent him away from that small village, and there was one less Med-jai plaguing the earth. The fact that he had lost three men was of little consequence. Men were replaced easily. It seemed as if there was always an abundance of eager young treasure hunters willing to sacrifice life and limb just in hopes of one day perhaps being rich beyond their wildest dreams.

"_Ziyad, she isn't drinking_," the other man called again as he tried to coax his water skin between Josephine's dry lips.

"_Baqi, figure something out. We cannot lose her now. Ghalib will be most unhappy if she dies. He has big plans for her_," Ziyad shouted as he became frustrated at Baqi's lack of success with the young woman.

"_She isn't very beautiful. I don't see why Ghalib wants her so much_," Baqi commented as he drew her face up by tugging on her thick hair.

"_Looks matter little when you are exacting revenge_," Ziyad explained as he too took in Josephine's pale face. When Baqi looked at his leader strangely, Ziyad explained further. "_This woman is under the Med-jai's protection. More importantly, she is under Ardeth Bay's protection, and whether he likes her or not he will be shamed if she is captured while in his care. Ghalib may even use her as a bargaining chip after he has had his way with her. Perhaps Ardeth will give up the maps in exchange for her life, and if not he can have the pleasure of watching her die by Ghalib's hand_."

Baqi just stared at Ziyad with mild disgust swimming in his stomach. The young woman may not have been his type or even his race or religion, but he knew that she did not deserve what she was bound to endure by Ghalib. If she was lucky, she wouldn't survive this journey back to the caravan.

XxXxXxX

"Ardeth, I think we've lost their tracks," Rick called out over his shoulder as he slowed his mount to a walk. Both horse and rider were panting from the heat and exertion.

"They must have circled around us in order not to be detected," Ardeth spoke between labored breaths. He could feel his ribs aching and his head swimming, but he refused to let it stop him from finding Josephine. Who knew what she would have to endure if he did not reach her soon. In his heart, he knew that it was Ghalib's men that had her. He also knew that there was more to this kidnapping and the attack to the O'Connells at the oasis than met the eye. He just didn't understand why Ghalib would need one of them. However, his blood ran cold at the possibilities.

"Ardeth…Ardeth, are you listening to me?" Rick shouted when he got no response from his friend. "Ardeth, maybe we should head back to the oasis. The sun is setting, and the horses aren't going to make it much further. Not to mention, you're looking a bit pale yourself," Rick suggested as he realized that they would not pick the trail up again in the growing twilight, and they would be able to start out in full force in the morning if they went to recruit some of the other men.

"O'Connell…the things Ghalib will do to her if she even survives to reach him. Merciful Allah, she does not deserve this. I may have believed the worst of her, but I would never imagine putting her through the tortures she will face at Ghalib's hands," Ardeth said with a degree of distress that disturbed Rick greatly. If the ever stoic Ardeth Bay was frightened, it must be something truly terrifying. After all, the man had faced the army of Anubis without batting an eye.

"Ardeth, buddy, we'll find her. We just need to regroup and set out bright and early. We'll find her," Rick repeated himself to assure Ardeth, but he was finding little comfort in his own words.

"I have done nothing but fail her, yet my subconscious still has the audacity to assume that she would ever want anything to do with me," Ardeth sighed in painful self-loathing, as the pair rode slowly back in the direction of the oasis. They probably would not make it there until just before midnight, but they had little choice. Their horses were spent. They, themselves, were fairing little better, and they had no hope of picking up the trail again in the darkness. They just hoped that they would come across Ghalib's caravan during their search.

"What are you talking about, Ardeth," Rick asked in complete confusion at Ardeth last mumbled comment.

"Miss Montgomery…I have done nothing but doubt, insult, offend, torment, and fail to protect her since we first met. Yet for some reason she haunts my sweetest dreams, as though she could somehow come to forgive me," Ardeth explained solemnly as he let his chin rest against his chest. Fatigue was beginning to get the better of him.

"Josephine is a very forgiving woman. She may seem often too proper and overbearing, but I don't think that she is actually like that at all. Alex wouldn't hang on her every word if she was. I think that she just puts up that façade in order to gain a respect that she never got from her own family," Rick explained calmly as he too worried over Josephine's disappearance. "I met her parents once several years ago. He father was a very brilliant and charming guy, but her mother was a witch even back then. I can only imagine what she was like once her husband died. I suppose Josephine has had to endure a lot longer than we really realized. The more I think of it, she's probably been a prisoner in her own home since her father passed away. I guess she was hoping to escape all that by taking this job," Rick thought out loud as he remembered his first impressions of the governess.

"Richard, we cannot fail her," was all Ardeth said as he kicked his horse into a canter. Without warning or explanation, Ardeth was once again aware and determined. Suddenly, he changed directions and was once again headed out into the vast expanse of desert, the silver moon overhead serving as his only guide.

"Ardeth, where are you going? We can't possibly continue to search for her now. It's suicide. Our horses will barely make it to the oasis as it is," Rick called out as he tried to keep up with Ardeth.

"I am doing what I have neglected to do since I was taken by surprise by Ghalib's men…I am listening to my instincts," Ardeth informed Rick as he stared straight ahead into the endless sands. "Remember, I chased Ghalib through the desert once before. Though my mind has kept those days locked far away from my conscious thought, I shall never truly forget that journey. Along the way, I learned many things about our desert thief. One of those things was the places a man like he would find refuge in the vast desert. Ghalib will wait at one of these places until Gabriel decides how they will find Nefertiri's tomb. And, unless I am mistaken, I know just which rock Ghalib will be hiding under right now, waiting for his men to bring Josephine to him," Ardeth explained as he pushed his horse on at a moderate speed. He was in a hurry, but he still realized that if he pushed the poor beast any harder he would be walking the rest of the way.

"What made you suddenly realize this," Rick asked as he came up along side Ardeth.

"You mentioned Josephine being a prisoner in her own house. This place is sort of a prison. It was where Ghalib was sent to after being banished from his tribe. A prison to wretched souls such as him," Ardeth explained as he looked straight into Rick's eyes. "Hamunaptra may be the prison of He Who Shall Not Be Named, but this has been the burial grounds for traitors, assassins, murderers, and rapists since the time of the pharaohs," was the only description Rick received, but it was enough to send a chill straight down his spine. Another cursed city, just his luck.

XxXxX

I was going to just go to bed and post this tomorrow because I am tired, but I made a promise to several people that I would post tonight. So, here is the next chapter. I hope this chapter's ending isn't as frustrating as the last one. Thank you to everyone who reviewed and I am truly sorry to have left the last one hanging with such a cliffy. Next chapter should be up soon; it is a wonder what you can do when you have a little bit of free time!


	23. City of the Damned

Disclaimer: Don't own it!

Chapter XXIII City of the Damned

Ziyad and Baqi rode through the unwelcoming gates of the City of the Damned as it has so lovingly been named by the dwellers of the desert. From the walls surrounding the dreary fortress hung the remnants of criminals that were once hanged there as a warning to those who might find this forsaken city.

The caged city was located deep with in a narrow ravine between two cliffs. Most would not think to attempt to travel between the immense sandy cliffs, but those who did were cursed to find this city, thought only to be a myth. It was never given a formal name for even those who established it regarded it only with disgust. However, the city was eventually given the title of City of the Damned by those who had the unpleasant duty of transporting its newest inhabitants to its dark gates.

Rotted corpses still littered the streets as Ziyad and Baqi carried Josephine toward the center of the city where Ghalib would most likely be. Baqi shuttered as he glanced around the filthy remains of the fortress. The entire city was like a dungeon. Allah alone knew what atrocities and tortures took place within these walls for the last four thousand years.

"_State your business_," a tall and formidable guard stepped into Baqi's path as he held Josephine tight to his chest. She still writhed in delirium, and he felt the need to keep her safe from the terrors that she would find here. He himself had been prisoner here before Ghalib had released him and many others. However, there was a difference between Baqi and the average prisoner of "The City." Baqi, unlike the others, was innocent of the crime he was banished for. He had never raised a hand to his wife, never mind beat her to death while with child. He had cherished his family more than life itself, but he had little proof other than his undying love that he had not been the one to kill her. So, he was found guilty and banished for his disgrace. Now, he followed Ghalib because he could never return home and even if he could, there was nothing to return to without Khadija waiting for him.

"_I said state your business_," the guard repeated when he received no answer from Baqi.

"_We have retrieved the Englishwoman for Ghalib_," came Ziyad's voice from behind Baqi where he had been engaged in conversation with another scout. "_We come to inform Ghalib about the Med-jai threat,_" Ziyad finished as he pushed Baqi forward without waiting for the guard to move.

"_This way_," the guard said as he turned to lead them to Ghalib's study.

They passed through one of the rundown huts down a corridor leading into the bowels of the city. Above ground the city was quite frightening, but underground it could only be compared with the caverns of hell itself. Beneath the city was more like catacombs than anything else. Bones littered the ground and supported the walls. Death and decay was the foundation of the city itself.

When they came to a large open room, they finally found Ghalib, Gabriel, and James. Ghalib sat before an altar eating of meal of dried meat and fruit. Gabriel stood before him looking bored with his surroundings while James looked anything but pleased with where he was forced to stay.

"_My Lord_," Ziyad called as he entered the hall, followed closely by Baqi. "_I have brought you a gift from my travels_," he said mirthfully as he stepped aside to reveal Josephine who still lay limply in Baqi's strong arms.

Ghalib immediately stood upon seeing Josephine's fevered form. "_Bring her forward_," he called to Baqi who still held Josephine close to his chest in a subconscious form of protection. Slowly, Baqi moved forward still clinging to Josephine protectively. "_What is wrong with her_?" Ghalib asked as he saw the fevered sweat upon her brow.

"_The sun was not kind to her, I am afraid,"_ Ziyad said with mock pity as he glanced at Josephine. "_Perhaps one of the women around here knows what to do with her_," he suggested apathetically.

"James, call for Maria," Gabriel said to his partner, as he looked at the woman he had dragged into all of this. She had been so innocent just weeks ago, and now she had seen the worst of the world. And, it was only going to get worse. "You," he gestured to Baqi, "Bring her to the cambers down the corridor. It is a cell, but it will be good enough for her.

Baqi slowly obeyed the order given to him, and carried Josephine to the cell down at the end of the corridor. It was a dank room, and Baqi hated to leave her there in her state, but he knew that he had little choice. So, after removing his outer cloak and laying her on top of it, he moved out of the cell in order to stand guard until Maria arrived.

XxXxXxX

"So where exactly is this 'City of the Damned?' Oh, and did I ever tell you that I am pretty sick and tired of getting dragged to cities that supposedly only exist in myth in order to battle the forces of evil? I thought that after defeating Imhotep, the Scorpion King, and the Army of Anubis all in one shot that I would get to retire, but nooooooo…" Rick trailed off as they came to what seemed to be a wall of sand. The cliffs were hundreds of feet high with just a crevice between them. "I think we made a wrong turn, buddy," Rick said as he turned to Ardeth who briefly swayed in the saddle before regaining his composure.

"There are no wrong turns in the desert, my friend. You either know where you are going or you don't. If you know what you seek, it will find you. If you do not, the desert will claim you as its own," Ardeth tiredly explained as he moved his horse forward through the narrow passage.

"I don't like the sounds of that," Rick mumbled as he followed Ardeth into the unknown, bidding the first signs of dawn goodbye in order to enter the dark ravine.

XxXxXxX

"Jonathan, where could they be? It has been hours since you returned. Surely, they have found her by now. I mean, Ardeth knows this desert better than anyone. The people that took her couldn't have escaped, could they?" Evy worried anxiously as she interrogated her brother.

"Evy, stop your worrying. Ardeth and Rick are quite capable of taking care of matters. They are probably resting for the night. They do need sleep, you know, just like the rest of us. As a matter of fact, I would be sleeping right now if you hadn't barged in here and started worrying again!" Jonathan exclaimed as he watched Evy pace within his tent.

"Oh, how can you sleep at a time like this? I mean, Josephine could be in the hands of those wicked men, Rick and Ardeth could be rushing into danger, and that poor man you rode in here with could very well die. Everything is going wrong, and it is all my fault. If I had just left those rumors of Nefertiri's necklace alone and not sought out the maps, then none of this would have happened. We would still be in England. Josephine wouldn't have been accused of those wretched lies. Ardeth wouldn't be wounded, and everyone would be happier," Evy burst into tears for what Jonathan believed was the first time since they were children. Even when Alex had been kidnapped several years earlier, she hadn't cried. She had been terribly upset, but she never cried. Even if the world were ending, Jonathan was pretty sure she wouldn't cry. Actually he was positive that she wouldn't because they had faced the end of the world…twice, and Evy had been dry eyed.

"Now, listen here old mum. This is no time for tears. None of this is your fault. You can try to take the blame all you want, but pitying yourself isn't going to change anything. Isn't Ardeth always going on about fate and destiny? Well, if that's the case then there was nothing you could have done to prevent this short of changing fate, and unless I am sorely mistaken, that is impossible," Jonathan said as he rose from his ratty blanket and poorly stuffed pillow which served as his bed. He couldn't believe that he was the one that was expected to do damage control. Wasn't he the one that was usually doing the damage?

"But…"

"No buts, old mum. You're not to blame, nor is anyone else for that matter. The only thing you can do is rest because if I know anything, I know that you're going to need all the strength you can get. Things tend to get messy when we're involved, and this time is probably no exception," Jonathan said confidently as he placed his hands gently upon Evy's shaking shoulders.

"Perhaps you're right," Evy sighed as she dried her tears and looked into her brother's caring eyes. She couldn't remember the last time she had sought comfort from him. She was usually scolding him like a child, but now she was the one that felt like a child. "Thank you…"

"No need for thanks, sis. What are big brothers for?" Jonathan brushed off her thanks as he gave Evy a quick hug and ushered her out of his tent. "Now get some rest before the sun comes up because I have a feeling it is going to be a long day." With that said Jonathan closed his tent flap and collapsed onto his "bed." "God, what I wouldn't give to be back in England right now with a leggy blonde at my side," he sighed as he quickly drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

XxXxXxX

"What I wouldn't give to be back home, and far away from anything having to do with Egypt," Rick sighed as he guided his horse to keep up with Ardeth.

"I do not understand you Americans and Englishmen," Ardeth said as he slowed his horse to ride beside Rick instead of before him.

"How so?" Rick asked. He was completely shocked that Ardeth would ever admit to not knowing or understanding something. It just not part of his nature.

"You all say, 'what I wouldn't give' for this or that, but once you get it you do nothing but complain about it," Ardeth observed.

"I suppose you're right," Rick agreed slowly as he thought about it.

"I was always taught to be grateful for what little I was given for everything I have is a gift of Allah Himself. It would be an insult to Him to ask for something, then once I received it to cast it off because it was not large enough or it was the wrong color. It is the same with women. Many Americans that I have met in my travels have had wives as precious and life giving as the Nile itself, yet they come here and visit brothels or simply find the closest woman to bed. When and if I take a wife, I shall thank Allah every day for blessing me with such a precious gift. I shall spend the rest of my days showing her how much she is appreciated, instead of selfishly seeking only my own fulfillment," Ardeth slowly explained as he gently guided his mount through the dark passage. Instinct guided him better than any sight could.

"Not all Americans have affairs," was all Rick could think to say after hearing Ardeth's soliloquy.

"It is not the affair. Many of my people visit whores as well. It is the attitude behind the actions. One must always have more. No one ever takes the opportunity to be grateful for what they have been blessed with. For example, how often do you tell Evy that you love her?" Ardeth asked calmly as he watched his friend in the darkness.

"I don't have to, she knows it," Rick snapped a bit defensively.

"Ah, but there is the difference. It does not matter that she knows it is true. What matters is that you take that fact for granted. Just because she knows that you love her does not mean that she doesn't wish to hear you say it," Ardeth explained sagely.

"And what would you know about all this? You can't even admit that you have feelings for Josephine, never mind telling her that you quite possibly might love her," Rick retorted harshly because he realized that there was a truth to Ardeth's words that he didn't want to admit.

"I suppose advice is more easily given than received, but it is not my own feelings which prevent me from seeking out Miss Montgomery. It is my duty. I cannot simply choose a wife and settle down. I shall have this duty till the day I die or the day it kills me. I cannot in good conscience take a bride only to leave her widowed soon after. Or even worse, to allow her to bear my children and leave her to raise them while I fulfill my other duties," Ardeth tried to explain.

"For all this glory you say you would give to your wife, all I see is that you don't even have enough respect for her to allow her to decide whether she wishes to bear those burdens. You simply say that you don't want to burden her, but if you truly loved her and she loved you neither of you would allow duty or what ifs to come between you. Trust me, I used to swear off love and marriage, but it came back and bit me in the ass when I least expected it. You'll see, one day you'll suddenly meet a woman that you won't be able to walk away from then all this sanctimonious bullshit will go out the window, and you'll act as selfishly as the rest of us because you won't be able to breathe without her. You'll forget to tell her 'I love you' too because when she enters a room, you simply won't be able to form a coherent thought never mind a coherent sentence," Rick said knowingly as they finally saw torches flickering far ahead of them.

"I can only pray that Allah graces me with such a love, I doubt I can truly understand what you tell me without experiencing it myself," Ardeth admitted as he stopped his horse. "We must continue on foot if we wish not to be detected. There are only two entrances to the fortress: the front gates, and one that only the Med-jai know of," Ardeth explained as he dismounted and began to walk stealthily through the shadows.

"Do the Med-jai just happen to know everything?" Rick asked sarcastically as he followed his friend while carefully checking that all his guns were loaded.

"It is our duty to know these things, especially since we were the ones to guard this city during the time of the pharaohs. Since then we have only kept an eye on it without involving ourselves, but we still know the secret passages that will get us within the walls without detection," Ardeth informed Rick as they came to a shadowed corner between the rock of the cliff and the wall of the city. Ardeth felt along the stone for just a moment before placing his hands against firmly pushing. Rick quickly joined in and suddenly the stone of the cliff gave way to reveal a narrow passage.

"God am I glad I'm not claustrophobic," Rick quipped as he followed Ardeth into the black corridor.

Ardeth quickly lit a torch that hung along the corridor. "We must be quiet, my friend. They may not be able to see us, but if we speak loudly they will surely hear us," Ardeth whispered as he slipped through the narrow passages that led into the cursed city.

"Yeah, I know. It's the old Med-jai take them by surprise trick," Rick said sarcastically as he followed close behind Ardeth.

"No actually. It is a matter of not getting found and murdered before rescuing your governess," Ardeth retorted with matching sarcasm. There was a tension between them at that moment that Ardeth hadn't felt since just after they had first met. It was in the air, and working together was going to be a struggle. Ardeth also realized that he was the reason it was there. Had he just kept his mouth shut, then Rick wouldn't be defensive with him and everything would be alright. After several minutes of strained silence, Ardeth decided that he had to clear the air before they rushed into danger. "I did not mean to upset you, my friend. I only tell what I see; I meant no harm by it," Ardeth tried to reconcile, but he immediately saw that Rick would have none of it.

"I see why Josephine gets so frustrated with you, now. You probably use this superior attitude every time you speak to her. I can't blame her for running off or not wanting to speak with you. Hell, if it weren't for her right now, I would turn around and leave you to take your own advice," Rick ground out as he watched Ardeth's back stiffen noticeably. He realized too late that his words would cut the chieftain greatly.

"I am sorry that you find my opinions so intolerable, I will keep them to myself next time," Ardeth said emotionlessly. He just prayed that they could get in and out without detection, for he doubted that they would be able to work together as they usually did at this moment.

"I'm a damn good husband, I'll have you know," Rick said loudly as his anger at Ardeth's words truly set in. He wasn't really angry with Ardeth or even his opinions for that matter. In reality, the entire situation that they had been thrust into was aggravating. He was in the middle of the desert hunting his old friend because the man suddenly had an illegal penchant for sacred artifacts. Not to mention, his son's governess was being held hostage by the slime of the earth. Rick was just thoroughly pissed, and Ardeth was the closest target. "You know the last time I told her I loved her…"

"Shh," Ardeth pressed one of his long fingers to his lips, but Rick didn't care.

"Don't tell me to be quite, buddy…"

"If you do not shout your mouth, we will most certainly die and it will not matter when or if you told your wife you loved her because you will be _dead_," Ardeth shot back with more force and volume than he had hoped for. 'What have I done,' Ardeth silently cursed himself when he heard the silence beyond the passageways. Suddenly, the entire passage was alight with torches being held more than likely by Ghalib's henchmen.

"I thought you said that only the Med-jai knew of these tunnels," Rick commented, suddenly forgetting his anger.

"They are not hard to find if one hears screaming in the walls," Ardeth replied as he looked at the men in front of him.

"I suppose we aren't going to make it out of here," Rick threw over his shoulder as he too took in the men behind them. "You would think after facing the army of Anubis, this would be nothing to you."

"You would think that after all the trouble your mouth has gotten you into, you would learn how to keep it shut," Ardeth retorted good naturedly as he reached for his scimitar knowing Rick would be reaching for his guns. It amazed him how easily their animosity disappeared when faced with a life threatening situation.

"If I learned to shut my mouth we would never get to have fun like this," was all Rick said before drawing his guns and taking aim at the closest henchman. Ardeth, too, wasted no time in attacking the closest man. However, the confines of the passageway were not a good place for a fight, and soon the sheer numbers of Ghalib's men overpowered Ardeth and Rick.

Ardeth was the first one to be knocked unconscious, but he was quickly accompanied by Rick. Both were then carried to a cell and dropped unceremoniously atop each other.

XxXxXxX

Maria had spent the better part of the night attempting to lower Josephine's fever and get fluids into her. Surprisingly, the girl had some fight in her and not long before dawn her fever broke. Josephine simply lay in an exhausted sleep while Maria gazed down upon her frail figure. How such a girl got mixed up in a mess like this was beyond her, but Maria didn't think it was right. She may not have liked Josephine while traveling with her, but even she couldn't deny that the girl didn't deserve what she had found upon leaving home.

Just as Maria was rising to leave the girl in peace, the cell door opened and two men were thrown unceremoniously upon the floor. Neither of them stirred as they were stripped of their weapons as well as their boots. Obviously, Ghalib did not want them escaping. Certainly no one would try to escape into the desert without shoes; it would be a torture all its own. Maria didn't think about it for long because she simply rose and followed the men out of the cell leaving only a small water skin for Josephine when she woke.

XxXxXxX

The first thing Rick noticed upon regaining consciousness was the blinding pain in his head. That was followed by the memory of how it got there. 'They pistol whipped me with my own gun. Bastards!' Rick thought as he tried to move. However, something was on top of him preventing his movement. Opening his eyes, Rick realized that Ardeth was the reason that he couldn't move. The ordinarily dignified chief of the twelve tribes was quite literally lying in a heap on top of Rick.

"Hey buddy, feel like moving? You're kind of heavy," Rick said softly as he nudged Ardeth lightly. All he received was a groan in return, but eventually Ardeth rolled off of him as he clutched his own head.

After several harsh words, in a language that Rick didn't understand, escaped Ardeth's lips; the chief eventually opened his own eyes. However, no sooner had he opened them than they were firmly screwed shut again from the pain exploding behind his eyes. "I cannot open my eyes," Ardeth groaned as he continued to lie in the fetal position.

"Welcome to the club, buddy," Rick sighed as he once again attempted to move, but this time he found that his body just didn't want to. "I suppose we should be grateful that they didn't kill us," Rick quipped as he rolled to face Ardeth. Before Ardeth could reply, a third voice joined the conversation.

"Where am I," came an unmistakably feminine voice from the corner of the cell. Suddenly, both Ardeth and Rick forgot about the pain in their heads and bodies, and both were scrambling across the cell toward the woman who lay in the corner.

"Josephine, are you alright? Did they hurt you?" Ardeth asked rapidly as he took her small hand in his much larger one and held it to his chest.

"Josie, thank God you're okay," Rick said as he sat beside her checking her over to make sure that she was truly unharmed.

"What happened to your face," she said sleepily as she reached her free hand up to touch Ardeth's bruise face where he had caught a right hook. Even ill, Josephine was worried more for him than herself. Ardeth was touched and tried to brush off his own discomfort.

"It's nothing," Ardeth said although he recoiled at her light touch.

"Still stubborn, I see," was all Josephine said before turning to Rick. "You don't look much better," she sighed sadly.

"Yes, but I will admit that my head hurts like hell," Rick smiled down at her as he lifted up the water skin beside her. "Here, you need to drink. You're probably terribly dehydrated," Rick said as he placed the water skin to her lips.

"Thank you, Mr. O'Connell," Josephine said as she quickly drifted back to sleep.

Rick looked up to see the pain etched across Ardeth's features; however, Rick knew that it was not caused by the giant bruise forming underneath his tattooed cheek. "Are you okay?" Rick asked even though he knew what Ardeth's reply was going to be.

However, Ardeth surprised him. "I manage to upset her without even trying. How am I supposed to protect her if I am the one who is causing her pain?" Ardeth implored as he looked at Rick.

"You just have to trust that what you're doing is right, and eventually she'll come around. Now, seeing as we are locked in a cell in the middle of a prison city, I guess we wait," Rick said as he moved to lean back against the cold wall of the cell.

"I doubt we shall have to wait long. Ghalib is an inpatient man, and will most likely come in to taunt us sooner rather than later. However, until then we have little choice other than to wait. If you wish to rest, you can sleep and I will keep watch," Ardeth offered as he noticed how heavy Rick's eyelids were looking.

"Sure, wake me in a little bit and I'll take over for you," Rick sighed as he let sleep take him. He knew that he probably had a concussion, but Ardeth would undoubtedly wake him within the hour so he wasn't worried. And so the waiting began.

XxXxX

I would have posted this earlier tonight, but I decided to add a lot more to the chapter because I tried to leave this at the least cliffhanger-esque part that I could. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and please tell me what you think. I don't know when I'll have a chance to update again, but I promise to post by Saturday.


	24. Honor Before Duty

**Disclaimer: In case you haven't guessed yet, I don't own anything thing!**

Chapter XXIV Honor Before Duty

Ardeth sat silently in the corner prodding his swelling cheek as he watched over his friend and the one woman who could manage to get under his skin with a simple look. Looking down at his bare feet, Ardeth cringed at the cuts, scars, and calluses that covered his poor feet. How many times had his grandmother dragged him into her home scolding him about getting scraped up and dirty? If she could just see him now sitting in a rotting cell with more cuts and scrapes than he could count and as filthy as a plague ridden rat, she would probably go mad. Ardeth couldn't help but feel she would be disappointed in how he had acted in the past weeks.

His grandmother, Hajar, had always attempted to offset the warrior instilled in him with a gentler side. She would always turn to him when he was being arrogant and scold, "A true leader exercises fairness, compassion, and understanding. Arrogance will instill fear in your friends as well as your enemies, but compassion will win you allies in every move you make." His father would laugh off her words saying that she knew nothing of being a leader of men, but then where had his father's arrogance gotten him? He now lay in an early grave with little to show for his _great_ leadership. Hajar, on the other hand, was known throughout the desert for her wisdom as well as her healing skills. Ardeth had found many allies through her that he would not have expected, but she put her own words into action, and it seemed that she had the love of everyone that she met.

Ardeth absently rubbed at the dirt covering his abused feet as he thought of his family. His thoughts then shifted to what he would leave behind if this was to be his end. Sure, he had battled Imhotep and the Army of Anubis, but stories would be all that he would leave. Even his father had given the tribes an heir, even if he hadn't supported Ardeth most of the time. Ardeth, however, only had his own merits to show for himself. It seemed so pointless all of a sudden to have been blessed with such fortune but to never have had anyone to share it with.

"That is not the face of a fearless leader," came a scratchy but still dulcet voice from the corner. "That is the face of a man who has just been handed his death sentence," Josephine said with a cough before taking a sip of water.

"What would you know of such a dreary topic," Ardeth inquired as he continued to brush at the dirt covering his toes without looking up.

"It was the expression that my father wore for the last six months of his life. He didn't tell us that he was dying, but his eyes couldn't lie. So, what has suddenly made you believe that this is the end?" Josephine asked as she sat up slowly. The room spun slightly, but she just waited till it stopped before moving again. If this was to be the end, she was not going to greet it lying down.

"Ghalib warned me once; he will not let me survive a second time. I have little hope leaving this cell alive. Perhaps you and even Rick will fare better, but I have surely met my final battle," Ardeth sighed as he was temporarily distracted by a renewed blood flow coming from a cut on his ankle that had yet to heal from his beating because his boots continuously reopened it.

He didn't realize that Josephine had sidled up next to him until she placed her small hand over his own much larger one. "If you continue to pick at it, it will only get worse," she even sounded like Hajar when she scolded him. "Here," she said as she tore off the corner of her cloak and soaked it with a little water from the water skin before gently cleaning the sand and dirt from the cut. "I never thought that you would be the kind of man to fear death. You always have such faith in what fate will decide, that I never pictured death scaring you," she said quietly as she continued to clean his feet with care. Ardeth didn't even notice that she now cleaned both his feet as he leaned his head against the filthy wall with a sigh.

"Are you disappointed that I am as weak and fearful as any other man?" Ardeth asked as he stared up at the cracked ceiling.

"No…just the opposite, in fact. Perhaps I forget that you're human when you give out orders and walk around with three or four broken ribs as though you don't feel any pain. It may seem odd, but I like it when you cringe or get upset with me because that's when I get to see that you are just as real as the rest of us, and not some Egyptian god come down to protect the world but never be a part of it," Josephine replied honestly as she looked up at him.

Ardeth said nothing for a moment but simply pulled his robes aside to reveal his bruised and scarring abdomen. Gently taking her hand in his own, he guided her fingers to place them softly atop the bruised flesh. As he cringed from the contact, he spoke softly, "Does that help?"

"Help what exactly?" she asked with a small smile as he sighed contentedly while she gently rubbed the offended area.

"Does it help you see me as human?" Ardeth implored.

"Perhaps it does, but I would much rather see tranquility upon those features instead of stress. It's not the pain but the unchecked emotion that makes you human. The desperation in your eyes when I woke, the hidden pleasure at seeing Alex when we first met, and even the annoyance set into your jaw as you scold me are even greater emotions to witness than pain. Pain is solitary, only you can carry your own. Those other feelings can be shared, especially when we are arguing. Does that help you understand?" she returned as she carefully removed her hand and wrapped his robes around him securely once again.

Ardeth felt like a child as he received her ministrations with a shy smile. "I have spent many years being taught to school such displays of emotion because it shows weakness. Perhaps, I too forget that I am human and not simply a tool of fate," Ardeth explained tiredly.

"Well, whoever taught you that was a fool because coldness only leaves you lonely and depressed. Compassion and emotion open you up to others. It forms a connection far stronger than fear or duty ever could," Josephine stated matter-of-factly. Ardeth nearly choked. Her words were almost identical to those of his grandmother. "What? You look as if I have grown another head," Josephine said when she noticed his expression. Her fingers were still wrapped around the sash she was tying to close his robes.

"No…your words just surprised me. My grandmother used to tell me the same thing," Ardeth admitted slowly as he gazed into her warm eyes.

"Well, your grandmother sounds like a very intelligent woman. But I am afraid that most people forget these qualities. Even when I was being taught the skills of a governess, it was emphasized that you had to rule with strict force. If your student feared you, he would do the task asked of him without a fight," Josephine began to lose herself in the memories of her schooling. "However, I always believed that if you showed a student your passion for even the most boring of topics, he or she would be more inclined to find interest in them. A child could read the entire dictionary and not retain a word of it if he was disinterested, but if he found a true passion in it he could learn the whole thing and still crave more." Josephine's eyes were alight with her own passion for teaching as she thought of how far Alex had come in his studies. He was a dream to teach, and Josephine couldn't help but shed a tear thinking that she may never see him again.

"Now who is the one bearing the face of gloom?" Ardeth asked as he studied her soft features. Josephine wasn't a pretty crier even when she was calm. Her eyes became red and puffy even before the tears came cascading down her cheeks. She sniffled softly, but it was far from pretty sniffle. And around her eyes, wrinkles of one familiar with the act sprouted out of her normally smooth skin. However, for some reason none of this disgusted Ardeth. In fact, he found her quite endearing when she forgot her stuffy governess manners.

"It is sad to think that I may never see Alex or Jonathan or Evy again. What of Jamil and his family? What of Naji? What of Asif? I'm not so afraid of death. I used to be back before I had truly lived, but now… now, I fear leaving those behind that I have come to love," Josephine said as she played with the now filthy shred of cloth that she had cleaned Ardeth's feet with.

Ardeth didn't say anything as he watched her nervously toy with the piece of cloth. He couldn't help the sudden pang of disappointment that she had not mentioned him in her list of people that she would miss if she never saw them again. However, as soon as the feeling came he pushed it aside realizing that it was extremely selfish.

"You never told me where we were before. You simply poured water down my throat and stared at me," Josephine interrupted his thoughts yet again. The tears were still present in her chocolaty eyes, but she was desperately trying to hold them at bay.

"The city has no formal name; however, it is known as the City of the Damned to those who know of it. It is a sort of penal establishment for those banished by either the pharaohs or the tribes dwelling in Egypt. Does that answer your question?" Ardeth answered calmly as he reached forward and wiped a stray tear off her soft cheek. He did not know what caused him to do it, but it was as though some inexplicable force begged him to touch her rosy, due to too much sun, cheek.

"What are our chances of escape?" she asked softly as she leaned into his gentle touch and reached up to place her hand on top of his.

"As I told you before, I shall not be leaving here. Perhaps they shall bring you with them, but that may quite possibly be a fate worse than death," Ardeth sighed as he looked up at the ceiling once again, allowing his hand to stay cupping her face.

"Will Naji and Rashid not come for us," Josephine asked with a calmness that Ardeth admired considering she was not born into a life where a child was taught that death could come at any day.

"Neither knows where we are. In fact, Rashid is the only other Med-jai that knows this place exists. This city is only known to the leaders of desert tribes because we do not want it to be abused or taken over. However, I see that Ghalib managed to take it down from the inside out. No one shall come for us. I am sorry that once again, I am the reason for your misfortune," Ardeth said as he stared into Josephine's warm eyes as he stroked her cheek with his calloused thumb.

"You needn't apologize for anything Ardeth. I understand, now, why it is you were so wary of me. If these are the kind of men you must protect against I cannot blame your for your wariness or harsh treatment. I am just sorry that we were not able to be the brilliant friends that Alex had hoped we'd be," Josephine sighed as she leaned back against the wall beside Ardeth. They were both silent for several minutes sitting side by side leaning into each other for support that they didn't realize they needed, Ardeth's emotional, and Josephine's physical.

"I am sorry for all of the pain that I caused you. I should have never doubted you or forced you to run away. What I did was unforgivable, and I shall never ask that of you," Ardeth sighed realizing that this would probably be his only chance to tell her this.

"Ardeth you do not…" Josephine was cut off when Ardeth placed a gentle finger to her lips.

"Please, let me speak for it shall be the only chance I have to say this," Ardeth paused as he sat up and moved so that they faced one another. "I have done and said many things over these past weeks that I am not proud of. It is as though I have become what I swore I would never be," Ardeth said as he stared at the dusty earth beneath his toes.

"And what did you swear you would never become?" Josephine asked as she watched him carefully.

"My father," Ardeth sighed. "When I was a child, I did everything in my power to impress my father. I always practiced with my blade and acted like a dutiful little warrior. However, when I came of age to get my markings and become a true warrior I saw what he was truly like. On my sixteenth birthday my father dragged me from bed long before the sun rose. He handed me a blindfold and told me to put it on. I had believed foolishly at the time that it was a surprise for my coming of age. I had been so excited for weeks that I would soon get the chance to show my father that I was truly ready to stand at his side. However, once I was blindfolded my father led me out to a horse and helped me into the saddle. He then mounted his own steed and guided me deep into the desert. We rode for several hours before my father brought us to a stop…

"_Where are we father?" a young Ardeth Bay asked as he felt his mount come to a halt._

"_You shall see soon enough, Ardeth. Now that you are of age, you will be given your markings to always remind you of your devotion to the Med-jai. You will become a warrior as all of you ancestors before you. However, before you can achieve this you must prove that you are strong enough to face even the most deadly of enemies. You must show that you are smart enough to see what others may miss, and you must show discipline enough to survive even the harshest of circumstances," Ardeth's father explained as he helped his son down off his mount. _

"_I do not understand, father," Ardeth said in confusion as he stood in only an oversized tunic of his father's, threadbare pants that were also quite large on his lean frame, and a pair of boots that he had thrown on just before leaving. _

"_Remove the blindfold and you will see, Ardeth," his father said as he stepped back. Ardeth quickly removed the piece of cloth only to see nothing but vast desert surrounding him._

"_What is this?" Ardeth asked in utter confusion. Before him was not the handsome yearling that he had been begging his father for. Neither was he standing before the entire village prepared to receive his markings. He did not understand why he was miles away from the village in the middle of nowhere on the day that he was to become a man. _

"_Here," his father said as he pressed Ardeth's scimitar and a water skin into his arms. "I will see you upon your return to the village," his father said calmly as he turned and mounted up again, pulling Ardeth's horse away from the young man._

"_But father…what am I supposed to do here? Who is going to bring me back to the village?" Ardeth asked as he watched his father begin to ride away from him._

"_A true Med-jai can find his way through the desert without a compass or a guide. You are to use the skills that have been taught to you in order to find your way back to the village. And do not attempt to follow me for I shall not head directly toward the village from here. May Allah protect you, Ardeth," his father said before kicking his horse into a gallop and riding out into the expanse of desert._

_Ardeth stood in shock holding nothing but his sword and a small water skin. Slowly, he glanced up at the heavens to see the position of the sun in the morning sky. It was already rising steadily, but he had no choice but to begin walking. If he didn't he would probably die of sunstroke right there. For a reason that he still had no explanation for, he chose to walk away from the sun. _

_Three days later a guard spotted a figure at the crest of a far dune. "Chieftain Bay," he shouted from his position upon the wall. "A figure approaches."_

"_If it is Ardeth, open the gates for him," was the only answer that the man received. An hour later as the sun was setting in the cloudless sky, Ardeth stumbled through the gates of the village. His body could no longer support him, and he fell at his father's feet. "You have succeeded, my son," chieftain Bay said as he stood looking down at his barely conscious child. _

_Ardeth looked up at his father with new eyes. This was the first time his father had actually called him his son; however, suddenly his father's acceptance meant nothing to him. "Grandmother," Ardeth called out in a rasp as he rose to his knees completely ignoring his father's presence. _

"_I am here, my child," Hajar said as she enveloped Ardeth in her loving arms sending a glare at his father. "It is alright, child. I will have you feeling as bright at the Egyptian sun in no time at all," she cooed as she smoothed his filthy hair. _

"My father wouldn't even touch me until she had bathed me, as though I were diseased. He held a banquet for my coming of age that night. However, I spent that night and the next two weeks within my grandmother's hut because I was so weak and ill. I received my markings on a dreary night alone in a tent with our tribe's scribe. My father had had to ride out to Hamunaptra that night and could not be there, and it was forbidden for a woman to be present so my grandmother had to wait for me outside. My markings solidified my oath to my people, but they also severed the final link that my father and I shared. I vowed that I would never be like him, and we never spoke after that day unless he was giving me an order…I am sorry; I told you that entire story but did not truly answer your question. My father was a good man when he became chieftain. However, he held his duty above all else in his life. It was more important than his family, his health, his friends, or anything else. He became his duty. He was emotionally detached and unbending in his discipline. The last words he ever said to me were, 'Ardeth, if you break ranks again I shall beat you myself," Ardeth said with a humorless laugh. "I fear that I have become as blinded as he was."

"You are far from becoming your father, Ardeth. However, I think that a part of you is still trying to please him," Josephine spoke softly as she leaned forward and placed as soft kiss to the crown of Ardeth's bowed head. "You are obviously a great leader for your men consider you as practically a father figure. Do you know that when you were placed in my care at Gabriel's estate, Naji couldn't stop telling me of how fair and honorable you were? He spoke as though you were his hero. I've grown to know Naji rather well, and I don't think that he would idolize a man such as you describe your father," Josephine said as she placed her hands on either side of his face and brought it up to look straight into his solemn eyes. "And I know for sure that I would not do this to a man as cold hearted as your father," she said as she pressed her soft lips to his in a tender kiss.

At first Ardeth was too shocked to respond, but after a moment he returned it with an eager passion. The kiss was nearly as innocent as the first that they had shared, but this time neither one pulled away abruptly. Instead they rested their foreheads against one another's and gazed into each other's eyes. "If we are to die today, so be it, but I did not want to die before telling you that whether or not you regret kissing me, I will never regret it. Perhaps the desert sun has driven me mad, but I would rather face a thousand deaths here with you and you twisted sense of duty than to be back home locked in my room waiting for my family to pick the richest suitor than can find for me to marry," she sighed as she leaned over and pressed her cheek to his chest in a gentle embrace. Ardeth was speechless for many moments as he sat holding Josephine as she allowed the beat of his heart to lull her back to sleep. Ardeth could not believe that she would ever find in it her heart to forgive him, never mind to find any sort of tenderness for him. Ardeth found himself clutching her tightly to his heart as he looked down at her. Her long brown hair had somehow found a way to fall out from under her head covering and now lay over her back and shoulders. Ardeth absently stroked the silky locks contentedly as he made a new vow.

"I promise that you will survive this. I will protect you with my life if I must," Ardeth whispered as he once again leaned back against the wall and pulled Josephine closer to him before pressing his lips to the veil covering her head and soon surrendering to exhaustion as well.

XxXxX

I love snow. When there is so much of it that I am stuck inside all day from lack of energy to dig out my car, I have plenty of time to spend writing. I hope you enjoyed this little interlude between crazy amounts of actions, and if not do not worry because crazy amounts of action will return next chapter. Tell me what you think; I always love to hear what you have to say!


	25. Separation

**Disclaimer: yeah…I own nothing, for that matter I don't even actually own the computer I type this on.**

Chapter XXV Separation

Both Ardeth and Josephine were just beginning to doze in each other's arms when suddenly the door to the cell opened with a clang. "My favorite Med-jai has come to visit, I see," came a thicker than tar accent that oozed contempt and despicability. Josephine moved closer to Ardeth without even realizing it, and Rick awoke with a start.

"Ghalib, we meet again," Ardeth spoke calmly although he was trembling inside. Visions of the first time they met shifted through his mind. Visions of his father's body being carried through the village as women wept and warriors bowed in respect. Ardeth remembered the detached feeling that encompassed him when the elders handed him his father's sword. Ardeth was ashamed that he shed more tears over leaving Ghalib to die in the middle of the desert than he did over his father's body.

"I see that you have brought your American friend along this time," Ghalib sneered as he glanced at Rick who was glaring straight at him.

"Where's my dear friend Gabe?" Rick asked darkly as he began to stand.

"No need to rise for me, Richard," Gabriel said as he stepped into the room followed closely by James who carried two lengths of rope. "It was so nice of your wife to let us borrow those maps, but I fear that your governess does have sticky fingers and just wouldn't let go of them. However, no worries we've found ourselves another way to find Nefertiri's tomb," Gabriel spoke in such a smooth Italian accent that Josephine despised him all the more. How could she have ever believed a word that came out of his mouth?

"You'll get yours Gabriel. I just hope that I'm there to see it when you do," Rick said as he watched Gabe's every move as though he would suddenly lunge at them with a knife or something.

"I hate to interrupt this touching reunion, but I fear I must. You see, we have a great deal more traveling to do before the sun sets," Ghalib said with false concern. "We'll just take Miss Montgomery, here, and be on our way," he sneered as he stepped forward to take Josephine's arm.

Before anyone could move a muscle, Ardeth yanked Josephine behind him and produced a small dagger from deep within his robes. "She isn't going with you," Ardeth growled as he watched Ghalib carefully.

"You see, my friend, that is where you are wrong. You may be chieftain of the twelve tribes outside these walls, but in here you're one man against hundreds who would love to see you dead. Even if, by some miracle, you did manage to kill me; you wouldn't make it down the corridor before a dozen men attacked you. And a tiny dagger like that is not going to ward off an entire army," Ghalib said with a sick smile.

"Even so, you'll have to kill me before you can touch her," Ardeth ground out as he glanced back to give Josephine a reassuring look. Josephine stood up slowly and tugged at the back of his robes, but Ardeth ignored her pleading eyes. He couldn't do as they beg for fear of losing her just when he had gotten to know her.

"As you wish," Ghalib laughed as four large men strode into the room. All of them were about Rashid's size at around 6'4" or 5" and looked like walls of solid muscle. Two walked toward Ardeth, and the others toward Rick. Ardeth crouched as though ready to attack, but before either side could move Josephine screamed.

"No…" she cried out as she rushed in front of Ardeth. "Please don't kill them," she continued to cry as she fell to her knees at Gabriel's feet. Ardeth was right behind her grasping her wrist to pull her away from them.

"Josephine, no!" he shouted as he tried to pull her back, but she continued to grovel at Gabriel's feet for the lives of both him and Rick.

"I'll go with you if I must, just please don't kill them. This is all my fault, they shouldn't have to die for my mistakes," she sobbed as she clung to Gabriel's robes. Ardeth didn't say another word, but instead knelt over her and pulled her to his chest in protection as well as comfort. He whispered soft words of comfort into her hair as she continued to cry, but he never took his eyes off of either Gabriel or Ghalib.

"Don't let her do it, Ardeth," Rick called from the corner where he stood on shaky legs before the two warriors. Rick may have had a concussion, but he was ready for a fight.

"It would seem he has little choice," Gabriel said calmly as he looked down at the pair crouched at his feet. Ghalib snorted at the image of Ardeth protecting her with his own body. In Ghalib's eyes, Ardeth's compassion was his biggest weakness. "I am inclined to grant you this one wish, Miss Montgomery, only because you have been so valuable to us in the past. However, you must come with us without a fight," Gabriel proposed as he stepped away from her clinging fingers.

Josephine was silent for a moment as she clutched Ardeth's forearm which was wrapped across her shoulders and chest. Ardeth continued to speak rapidly into her ear in Arabic, but Josephine knew she had to agree to the terms even if it meant she would face unimaginable horrors. "Don't do it. Please, for me…don't do it," was Ardeth's final plea as he finally took his eyes off of Gabriel and buried his face in Josephine's neck.

"Very well…I-I will go with you. However, you must promise me right here that you will not kill either of them," Josephine said as she began to pull away from Ardeth's desperate embrace. She was terrified beyond belief, but she realized that she had a better chance of escaping if Rick and Ardeth were left alive.

"You have my word that we shall not kill them," Gabriel said as he reached out his hand for her to take. Before Josephine could take his hand, Ardeth clutched her even tighter and pressed his lips to her temple. Her determination shattered as the soft pressure on her temple disappeared leaving only a ghosting memory in its place. Tears renewed their flow down her cheeks as she clung to Ardeth's are for one last brief moment.

"I will find you and rescue you. Even if I die here, I swear I shall find a way," Ardeth whispered for only her to hear before she was wretched out of his arms.

"It is so sweet that you two have forgiven each other, but sadly it is too little too late I'm afraid," Gabriel said as he nearly dragged Josephine from the room. "Tie them up before we leave," he called over his shoulder as he walked. Josephine's eyes never left Ardeth's as she was pulled from the cell. It was as though all of the pain that they had caused each other melted away as they bid each other farewell with a single look.

Josephine heard herself scream when she saw James hand the lengths of rope to the guards as they approached Rick and Ardeth, but it was already too late to stop them. Ghalib and James stayed a moment longer as the guards quickly subdued both men. "I look forward to enjoying your woman, Ardeth. She has some spirit in her, doesn't she?" Ghalib taunted as he watched the two guards strip Ardeth of his outer robes in case they concealed another weapon, before jarring his arms and legs behind his back in order to hogtie him. Rick wasn't fairing much but, but at least his assailants only tied his arms and legs together in front of him. Frankly, Rick didn't think he could bend the way that they had Ardeth.

"You see, Ardeth, I am a man of my word. When you left me in the desert to die, I vowed that I would have my revenge. However, your little whore seems to have put a slight damper on things. Now, I will not have the chance to watch you take your last breath because I have promised not to kill you by my own hand. But, that does not mean that you will survive this. Do you feel that noose that Rahim just placed around your neck? Well it's also tied to your feet, so I wouldn't try to move them if I were you because you'll only strangle yourself," Ghalib smirked as he spoke. He then turned and began to exit the cell before he stopped and turned back to them. "Oh, and even if you do manage to escape the ropes, you won't make it out of this cell before the city burns to the ground," Ghalib said with a sadistic smile. "_Goodbye my friend. We shall meet in hell someday, but before then I shall enjoy your little governess immensely_," Ghalib spoke in Arabic so that only Ardeth would understand before he disappeared down the corridor.

"No!" was all Ardeth could get out before he realized how hard it was to breath with the pressure of his body weighing on his ribs. He choked for a few moments before regaining his composure and arching his back a little more in order to relieve the pressure on his neck. Not a minute, later the four warriors finished their task and stood to leave. However, the last one stayed behind a moment to retrieve Ardeth's discarded garments. As he lifted the pile of robes, a small dagger slipped out but the guard didn't seem to notice it as he walked out and locked the cell.

"Baqi, hurry up," Ardeth and Rick heard one of the other guards call as the man hurried down the corridor. "Ghalib wants you to watch the girl!"

"Coming, Ziyad," was all the guard said as he disappeared. Baqi just hoped that the two men were able to use the dagger in order to escape because that was all he could leave them that wouldn't be too conspicuous. Baqi knew that they were Josephine's only hope at survival because Ghalib would have no mercy on her.

"Here we are again. It seems like every time I do something with you either one of us ends up hurt, someone gets kidnapped, someone gets killed, the world nearly ends, or all of the above. I just want to let you know that after this, I'm not coming to visit you anymore," Rick said as he tried to loosen his bindings enough to scuttle over to the dagger.

"Do you think that I enjoy your visits any more than you do? The last I checked it was your wife that brought back Imhotep, and your son who raised the army of Anubis," Ardeth choked out as the rope dug into his throat.

"Last I checked it was your job to make sure things like that didn't happen," Rick retorted as he continued to struggle with his bindings.

"I can smell the smoke already, my friend. I just hope that Rashid gets to the burial grounds before Ghalib does," Ardeth said in resignation as he continued to try to relieve the pressure on his throat. Images of Josephine's tear streaked face were burned into his memory as he felt himself beginning to lose the battle with consciousness.

"Oh we're going to get out of here, buddy. I have some unfinished business with a certain pompous Italian artifacts merchant that I would like to attend to _before_ he brings about the end of the world," Rick growled as he once again tugged at the ropes. When Ardeth made no reply, Rick turned his head to see that the Med-jai chieftain was on the brink of losing consciousness whether from the amount of energy it took to keep his back arched or the fact that he probably couldn't breathe due to the pressure on his ribs. Suddenly, Rick was trying with all his might to wiggle toward the dagger.

XxXxXxX

"Why are they all carrying torches," Josephine asked as she was dragged into the light shining down through the crevasse between the mountains. She was still extremely weak, but fear was giving her enough adrenaline to struggle with her captors.

"The city no longer serves a purpose, so it shall be burned to the ground," Gabriel said calmly. He pushed his turban onto his head and continued to tug Josephine's arm with his other hand. "Come now, we must be getting along," he said as he pushed her toward the guard that just followed them out into the courtyard.

"Baqi, she is to ride with you again," Ghalib said as Gabriel pushed Josephine into his arms. "She's your responsibility until we camp for the night. Then perhaps I will show her what true desert men are like."

"You can't burn the city. You said that you wouldn't kill them. You…" Josephine cried but was cut off by Gabriel's calm and calculating voice.

"I simply promised that none of us would kill them ourselves. I said nothing about a fire killing them. After all, I cannot protect them from everything. That would be impossible," Gabriel said as he mounted his waiting camel. "Now, hurry up before the city collapses around us."

"No! Rick…Ardeth! You can't do this!" she shouted as she was dragged by Baqi toward his horse. Baqi's heart broke at the frantic and gut wrenching quality of her shouts, but he had done all that he could to ensure their survival. Now he could only watch over her and follow orders.

"He most certainly can, and if you were as smart as your title claims, you would learn your place before he forgets about treating you with the respect a proper Englishwoman deserves," James growled before turning and following Gabriel.

"Oh God…no," Josephine gasped as she watched dozens of men torch the city. Josephine watched as any hope of escape that she had still harbored began to go up in smoke.

XxXxXxX

Rashid was floating motionlessly in one of the various ponds within the oasis. Though the sun was well into its ascent in the sky, Rashid was still awaiting both Ardeth and Naji's return. Rashid hated when he was left in charge because he did not have the same mind that Ardeth possessed. Rashid had a tactical mind. He could place warriors, set up a watch, and develop a defense; however, when it came to dealing with the emotions that ran high at a time like this, Rashid was lost.

He knew how to deal with Ardeth's often volatile emotional state and even his half-brother's passionate outbursts, but dealing with all of the men and O'Connell's wife as well was far beyond Rashid's capabilities. So instead of sitting in the middle of the camp watching his men crumble around him, he decided to find solitude in order to work things out in his mind. This was working quite well in fact, until he was interrupted.

"Rashid, how can you bathe at a time like this," came Evy's tense, with worry, voice. Rashid immediately submerged the lower half of his body for modesty sake, but Evy didn't seem to care. "I am married, Rashid; it is not like I have never seen a naked man before. Now, hurry up. Naji has just returned," Evy yelled as he began to swim toward the shore. He was shocked to see her holding his robes out to him, but swallowed his embarrassment and simply marched out of the water with his head held high and accepted his garments from her. He dressed quickly before following her back to his tent.

"Rashid, we have trouble," Naji exclaimed even before Rashid could sit across from him.

"Oh God…Is Rick alright?" Evy asked worriedly as she heard Naji's words. Naji just looked at her with concern shining in his bright eyes.

"Please, tell us what you found, brother," Rashid said with a renewed calm from his relaxing swim. Naji turned his eyes back to Rashid's and an understanding passed between them. He was to leave out anything that might be too much for Evy to handle.

"As you can see, I am the only one of my group that has returned. Malik and Jafar are perfectly well, so do not worry. However, I sent them to track the caravan that we saw riding from the northwest. From what we could see, they have Josephine but there was no sign of either O'Connell or Ardeth. It is possible that Ardeth decided to ride ahead to cut them off," Naji's last statement was said with a pointed look at Evy's worried form. Rashid instantly knew that Naji's last words were solely for Evy's benefit and most likely far from the truth.

"Thank you Naji. Evelyn, would you be so kind as to fetch my brother some water. He is looking a bit pale himself, don't you think?" Rashid asked Evy as he turned his focus to the spirited archeologist.

"W-what…oh, yes of course. I will be right back," Evy said as she hurried away.

"Speak quickly my brother, for she will not be gone long," Rashid said as soon as Evy was out of listening distance.

"We would have missed the caravan completely if not for the wails coming from Miss Montgomery. Her screams and sobs were so intense that we could hear them from a great distance. As I said, we would not have seen the caravan cutting close to the base of the cliffs so as not to be seen, if she had not been so vocal. However, this leads me to believe that something has happened to Ardeth and O'Connell. I told Malik that he was to follow the caravan no matter what. I rushed back here as soon as possible, and sent Jafar in the direction that they had come from hoping that it will lead him to Ardeth," Naji spoke quickly and in a hushed tone as he relayed what he knew.

"This is not good. Did Miss Montgomery seem injured in anyway?" Rashid asked as he stroked his bearded chin in contemplation.

"She seemed well considering when I last saw her she was ill with heat exhaustion," Naji said then smiled slightly. "She has quite a pair of lungs. I don't think I ever heard a woman wail so loud. Like Rick would say, she would put a banshee to shame."

"What am I going to do, Naji? Ardeth would want me to go on and follow Miss Montgomery, but I have a feeling that he and O'Connell need us just as much," Rashid said with a sigh. "We do not have enough men to split up and still be able to take on Ghalib's men or else I would. I cannot go searching for Ardeth myself because I have no one else that I can leave in charge. Time is running short, and we are more unprepared than we have ever been," Rashid continued as he rubbed his temples to relieve the tension growing between them.

"I'll tell you what you're going to do!" Evy exclaimed as she came up behind them carrying a clay cup of water and an expression that would make even the coldest of criminals feel the tentacles of fear crawl down their spines. "You're going send Naji with Jonathan, Alex, and I to go find my husband. Then, you are going to take the rest of your men and rescue Josephine. And if you know what is good for you, you will not try to keep information about my husband from me in the future," Evy continued in a deathly calm voice. "Is that clear?"

"Aiwa," Naji said in the voice of a child getting caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"And you, Rashid?" Evy turned to the temporary leader of the Med-jai. Rashid couldn't believe that a tiny Englishwoman dared boss around one of the leaders of the Med-jai, but he too found himself sheepishly agreeing. "That's better. Now, Naji as soon as you are ready to leave, we will head in the direction that you saw the caravan coming from. Rashid, I want you out of my sight and following Josephine before I finishing packing up my tent. Is that understood?" she asked them as she folded her arms across her chest, but before they could answer she continued. "Good…now get moving," she said before turning on her heel and disappearing into her tent.

Both men let out a relieved sigh as she left, but neither man could meet the other's eyes after being scolded by a woman half their size. "Bloody frightening she is, isn't she?" Jonathan said as he collapsed next to Naji and took a swig of one of the flasks he had hidden in his bag. He was running out of them, but he figured that the situation called for a quick nip. "I usually run in the other direction when she starts getting all mother bear like. I find it much safer behind a sofa or under a table instead of in her path," Jonathan said as he took another sip of his flask. "I suggest doing what she said too because the only person who can put her in her place when she is like this is currently missing at the moment," Jonathan finished and offered his flask to Naji, but the warrior just shook his head sipping his water instead. Rashid, on the other hand, was out of his seat and shouting orders before either of them could say anything further.

XxXxX

I would like to thank everyone, especially Nakhti, for their wonderful and inspiring reviews of the last chapter. As you have probably noticed, my updates have been a bit more frequent in the past week. It is absolutely wonderful to have the time to write this story again. I hope everyone is still enjoying it, and don't be afraid to tell me what you think of it!


	26. Escape

Disclaimer: Once again I don't own it and never will.

Chapter XXVI Escape

"Will you get her to shut up," James shouted over the wails that were coming from the petite Englishwoman in their ranks. "My head is going to explode if I hear her call for that desert scum one more time," he said in disgust.

"James, show some compassion. The girl just lost her lover," Gabriel said as though her screams were no more than the sounds of a fly buzzing near his ear.

"He wasn't my lover. Bonds can be formed without such carnal acts, but you wouldn't understand that, you figlio di puttana," Josephine called out to them in between wails.

"Now there is no reason to use such vulgar language, Miss Montgomery. Let us at least try to act like a proper, educated European woman instead of sinking to the level of the desert miscreants that we rescued you from," Gabriel spoke slowly as though he was speaking to a misbehaving child.

"Rashid and Naji will make sure that you do not succeed. You may think you have gotten rid of them by killing Ardeth and Richard, but you'll see. Rashid won't let you live," Josephine sobbed as she continued to gaze over Baqi's shoulder at the plume of smoke escaping through the top of the cliffs. "Ardeth…Rick," she sobbed into Baqi's shoulder as the tears in her eyes blinded her to the world around her.

"Shh…Everything turn out alright," Baqi said in broken English as he gently rubbed Josephine's back as he held her close. Josephine still continued to sob and wail when she had the strength, but she was quickly exhausting herself. "You continue to cry and you die of dehydration…Calm down," Baqi begged as he gently wiped a few tears off her cheek and offered her a canteen.

"How can I calm down when the men who came to save me are now being burned alive, locked inside a prison cell," Josephine choked as her tears renewed their descent.

"If you do not shut you mouth now and stop wailing, I will cut your tongue out and feed it to you," Ghalib growled as he rode up beside Baqi and Josephine. Josephine turned her eyes to Ghalib and screamed with all her might. Both men covered their ears at the intensity. "You try my patience. Perhaps I will ask Gabriel to stop right here, so I can teach you some discipline myself since Ardeth obviously has not," Ghalib threatened.

"You are like King Salmoneus, who created his own city of miscreants. He had such arrogance that he told his followers to worship him as Zeus himself. The King of the gods did not take kindly to Salmoneus' conceit and struck him down before laying waste to the entire city. You hold yourself on a pedestal now, Ghalib, but you cannot escape judgment for your sins forever," Josephine spat with a barely controlled contempt.

"You live in fairytales. Out here there are no gods, only curses," Ghalib retorted.

"Who do you think made those curses?" Josephine asked calmly as she held her tears for a moment. Ghalib simply let out a despicable laugh as he rode up to journey beside Gabriel.

"Do not anger him. He hurt you more," Baqi advised as he looked down at her again.

"What do you care? I am simply a hostage, you need not worry about me," Josephine said as she looked over his shoulder and realized that she could no longer see the smoke in the distance. Tears filled her eyes again as she realized that she would never see Ardeth again. "We had just begun to understand each other…I didn't even get to say goodbye," she whispered as a single tear made its way down her sunburned cheek.

This time Baqi did not wipe the tear away. He felt that if he did, he would be intruding on a moment reserved solely for the most intimate of friends or lovers, even though the other party was not present to share it with her. Eventually, Josephine exhausted herself to a point that she fell asleep in Baqi's strong arms.

"_Finally, the lioness sleeps_," Ziyad commented from behind Baqi. Baqi said nothing for a moment as he gently rubbed Josephine's back in a soothing motion.

"_She did not ask to be thrown into this mess, Ziyad. Her heart bleeds for the destruction of the life she once knew, and her soul bleeds for the one she never shall_," Baqi said with wisdom that only one who has experienced such a tragedy could possess.

"_And when did you become so wise_?" Ziyad asked contemptuously.

"_When I too was torn from the life I__knew for one I would never have imagined_," Baqi answered as he smoothed Josephine's veil which had become disheveled while she struggled and wailed. Digging into his own packs, he found an extra length of cloth and wrapped it around her head so that it covered most of her face as well so that the burns on her cheeks would get no worse.

XxXxXxX

Rick was struggling through the last of his ropes when he saw the first tendrils of smoke winding their way into the cell. He glanced over at Ardeth who was barely conscious enough to keep his back arched. It seemed to matter little whether he was being strangled or not because his lungs refused to fill with air anyway.

"Oh God, I promise not to swear anymore if I get out of here alive," Rick said as he tugged the dagger through the bindings on his ankles and was finally freed. "Here I come, buddy," Rick shouted as he stumbled over to Ardeth still holding the dagger. "Come on buddy, don't give up on me now," Rick said as he gently held Ardeth's chin back slightly so as to remove the noose. Once that was off, Ardeth's head fell forward and would have hit the floor had Rick not caught it gently and lowered it slowly.

Rick quickly felt for a pulse and found one, so he rolled Ardeth onto his side to relieve the pressure on his ribs. Immediately, Rick noticed Ardeth's chest expand as his body took a much needed breath. Rick sighed with momentary relief before cutting away the rest of the ropes and helping Ardeth's body into a more natural position. "Come on, buddy. You need to wake up if we're going to get out of here," Rick said as he splashed a tiny bit of water from the canteen onto Ardeth's face. Ardeth still didn't stir, so Rick decided to put their limited time to better use. He left Ardeth to recover while he went over to the door of the cell.

Rick thanked every deity that he knew of when he realized that the cell probably hadn't really been reinforced since it was built several centuries earlier. Rick quickly slammed the handle of the dagger down on each of the hinges of the door causing the rusted bolts to fall out. No sooner had he done this than he kicked the grated door with all the might his bare foot could tolerate. Rick nearly screamed at the intense pain that shot up his leg after the first kick only rattled the rusted door, but he sent another firm kick to the door and soon it was crashing into the blazing corridor.

Rick rolled his eyes as he saw that the walls of the corridor were already ablaze. "I trade one obstacle for another," Rick said as he turned to find Ardeth coughing as he regained consciousness. Immediately, Ardeth's hand went to massage his abused throat as he continued to choke. "It's okay, Ardeth," Rick said as he knelt beside him and coaxed the canteen between his lips. "Drink," he said but it was actually unnecessary because Ardeth eagerly drank like a newborn foal to its mother. "That's it, take all you need, but try doing it a bit faster because the hall isn't getting any cooler," Rick said as he continued to glance up at the corridor that was illuminated in flames.

"My robes?" Ardeth asked as he rubbed his still healing wrist what the ropes had forced into a painful position.

"The guard took them when he dropped the knife, remember?" Rick said as he slipped the half full water skin under his arm and reached out to help Ardeth up.

"Everything's a bit fuzzy. I'm just going to…" Ardeth began to drift off as he continued to rub his injured wrist.

"It's fuzzy from the smoke surrounding us, and you better not be planning to take a nap right now because I can't carry you out of here with bare feet. It's bad enough that they're going to have to carry me," Rick decreed as he gently tapped Ardeth's cheek. Ardeth only opened his eyes half way and groaned at Rick's attempts.

"Josephine?" Ardeth called out as though she was in the room with them.

"Josephine's out there with Ghalib, and your about to take a nap. I thought you said that you would move heaven and earth for the woman you loved; I guess you're just as lazy as the rest of us," Rick shouted as he began to tug on Ardeth's shoulders to get him to sit up. Suddenly, Ardeth was more awake and actually being of some assistance.

"Why did you let them take her?" Ardeth asked anxiously as he turned to Rick once he was on his feet.

"I think the lack of oxygen went to your head, buddy. Josephine went with them so they wouldn't kill us, some good that did because it looks like we probably won't make it anyway," Rick said.

"We have to help her. I promised I would protect her," Ardeth mumbled as he stumbled in the direction of the doorway.

"Whoa there buddy, let's think this out for a minute before we go running through a wall of flames," Rick said as he grabbed Ardeth's shoulders to steady him.

"No time, she is in danger," Ardeth said as he tried to pull away.

"Ardeth, you're barely clothed. If you run out there you aren't going to make it three feet, and that isn't going to help Josephine. Now…do you know of any other secret passages that might still be intact?" Rick asked with a hint of hope lacing his words.

Ardeth looked down at himself again. They had taken his outer robes and boots, leaving him in his loose pants and a thin and quite holey tunic. Suddenly, things began to come back to Ardeth as he gazed at his rattled appearance. "We are in the City of the Damn?" he asked as the haze left his mind. Josephine's face appeared in his mind's eye once again.

"Yes. Do you know a way out?"

With new determination, Ardeth looked into Rick's eyes. "Let's hope so," he said before turning and walking determinedly toward the blazing corridor.

"I'll take what I can get at this point," Rick said as he followed Ardeth toward the door.

XxXxXxX

"My God is it hot out today," Jonathan complained as he wiped the sweat off his brow. They hadn't even been riding for an hour, and he was getting on Evy's already frayed nerves.

"Jonathan, I swear. If you open your mouth one more time, I'll leave you in Hamunaptra on the way home for the scarabs to feast on," Evy growled as she glared over at her brother.

"Well, it's bloody hot. What would you like me to say? Oh, beautiful sunny day out isn't it?" Jonathan asked sarcastically.

"My husband could very well be dead, and you're concerned about the bloody weather," Evy shrieked.

"Mum, Uncle Jon. This isn't helping anyone. It is bloody hot out here…" Alex said loudly but was cut off by his mother.

"Alex, Language!" Evy scolded without even thinking.

"Well it is whether or not you like it. Uncle Jon's complaining isn't slowing us down so why waste your energy on that when it should be concentrated on helping Dad and Ardeth," Alex argued as he sat in front of Naji. Naji smiled toothily and patted Alex's head in encouragement before turning serious.

"I agree with your son Mrs. O'Connell. The bickering between you and your brother is not going to help anyone. If anything, it will get us all killed. Now, seeing as I am the only one here with any remote experience in these deserts, I shall be in charge," before Evy could say a word Naji continued, "As courageous as you are Mrs. O'Connell, you are not accustomed to the arts of war. So, from now on, I would appreciate it if you would _listen_ to what I say instead of disputing it. Is that clear?" None of them had every heard Naji take charge of a situation, but Naji did have a streak of leadership that did not allow for dispute.

"I am truly sorry, Naji. I suppose I am just worried about my husband's safety," Evy apologized as she accepted what he said.

"That is completely understandable, Mrs. O'Connell, but you must realize that those emotions will only hinder us instead of helping," Naji said in a calm tone. Naji truly hated being left in charge of anything, even taking out a scouting party. He would much rather take orders from either his brother or Ardeth. However, he would reluctantly hold a position of authority if the situation called for it, and this situation was definitely screaming for it. "Now, I suggest keeping yourselves hydrated and calm because you are going to need all the energy you can get in the coming hours," Naji suggested before lapsing into renewed silence.

XxXxXxX

"There is another chamber across the corridor that we must get to," Ardeth called over his shoulder before pulling the front of his tunic over his mouth and nose. The smoke was getting very thick in the caverns, so they were forced to crouch or crawl along the blazing halls.

"How far?" Rick questioned as they began their journey through the corridor.

"Just up ahead, but do not talk anymore. You waste good air," Ardeth answered then focused on finding the chamber's entrance in all the clouds of smoke.

Rick found it hard not to retort, but he realized that it would be imprudent to continue to waste what little oxygen they still had amongst the growing flames. He was sure that they were goners. There was no way that Ardeth was going to find that door behind a curtain of thick black smoke, and even if he did that didn't mean that the room wouldn't be ablaze as well. Hell, it might very well be a dead end.

After crawling around in the smoke for what seemed like a century, but couldn't have been more than a minute or two, Ardeth let out a grunt of surprise as he tumbled through a doorway into another chamber. Ardeth sighed with relief when he felt cloth beneath him. Obviously, the man who had taken his robes had just thrown them into a pile before leaving. Ardeth quickly gathered his garments, before motioning to Rick to follow him.

"I will need your help to open the passage," Ardeth choked out as he tossed the cloth from his head covering to Rick for him to wrap around his mouth and nose. Rick complied as he nodded that he would do what Ardeth asked. Soon Ardeth found the hidden door and with Rick's help they managed to push it out of the way so they could slip past it.

Silently, Rick grasped the waist of Ardeth's trousers in order not to lose him in the dark and smoke filled passage. They stumbled along ignoring the immense pain that shot through their burned and swollen feet as they searched for a way to the surface. Ardeth stopped briefly when his body was racked with coughs, but he quickly pushed forward again knowing that every moment wasted was a moment closer to their deaths.

They continued on for what Rick would have sworn was about a month, until they came to a dead end. "Shit, I thought that we were going to make it for a second there," Rick said sadly as he felt around for a way to go, other than back toward the flames behind them.

"We have made it," Ardeth said as he threw all his weight against the far wall which suddenly gave way revealing the bright outdoors. Rick walked up beside his friend and noticed that they were actually above the city on a ledge that had a path that lead down away from the walls of the prison.

"I thought you said that there were only two ways in," Rick pointed out as he followed Ardeth down the path.

"There are…" Ardeth said just before the path ended abruptly leading to nothing which caused Ardeth to fall off the ledge into the softly piled sand. Rick quickly followed when he realized that the drop of was only enough that someone could only go down and not up.

"Damn, I can't believe we made it out of there," Rick cried as he breathed in fresh air again and promptly began to cough.

"I thought that you promised Allah that you would not swear again if you survived," Ardeth said as he fell to his knees in utter relief and exhaustion.

"I never said I wouldn't lie ever again," Rick retorted between coughs.

"You are disgraceful," Ardeth coughed but smiled at his friend.

"I would have taken scarabs over that any day," Rick wheezed as he looked back at the fiery ruins of the prison city.

"If we wait around, you may just get your wish," Ardeth gasped between ragged breaths as he attempted to shrug on his heavy robes even though his body could barely support his own weight. Eventually, he gave up and simply donned his lightweight inner robe.

"You think that you have enough robes there. I swear you could open your own fabric shop with all that. And what's this for?" Rick asked as he held up a long strip of black cloth that he had used to cover his face with. Ardeth simply grunted and snatched the cloth from Rick's hands before beginning to wrap it carefully around his head. "Oh I should have known that by now," Rick said as realization dawned on him.

"Take…my robes… tear into strips for your feet," Ardeth wheezed slowly as he pushed his outer robes toward Rick who readily complied because his feet were sore from the both the blisters acquired in the city and the blazing hot sand beneath them.

Once Rick had wrapped his own aching feet, he turned to offer the other strips to Ardeth. However, he saw that his friend was looking especially pale. "What's wrong buddy?" Rick for once forgot about jest and was truly concerned.

"Not as young as I used to be…Guess my body doesn't appreciate all this abuse," Ardeth said with a tired smile. "I'll be alright. Could you…" Ardeth paused because even though he was injured he still had too much pride than to ask for help.

"You don't need to ask, buddy. What are friends for anyway, if not to wrap our feet when our broken ribs prevent us from bending over?" Rick joked carefully as he knelt at his friend's feet. Rick wasn't doing too good himself. The fact that he had a concussion and probably a dangerous level of smoke inhalation was probably not good. However, Ardeth's body was still not completely healed and the abuse was hitting him harder. "We'll just rest here for a little while and then we'll start moving again," Rick said cheerfully.

"I will not be long. I just need to catch my breath," Ardeth said, but Rick had a feeling that would take longer than the Med-jai would like to admit.

"Don't worry. We've made it this far; nothing's going to stop us now," Rick said encouragingly as he finished wrapping Ardeth's swollen feet.

"Do not tempt the fates, my friend, for they have not been friendly to us recently," Ardeth said as he lay back in the sand allowing his body to recover slightly. "Don't tempt them because I'm going to need them on my side if I am to save Josephine," Ardeth said in barely a whisper as he watched the clear sky through the crevice leading out through the top if the cliffs. "And I _need_ to save her…"

XxXxX

Figlio di puttana- son of a bitch/ whore

The story of King Salmoneus is part greek mythology, so I don't own him either.

XxXxX

School was an absolutely beast this week, so that's why it took me all week to update. Once again, thank you for all of the wonderful reviews and suggestions that you throw my way. They are much appreciated. I hope you liked this chapter, and let me know what you think!


	27. Bitter Dreams

**Disclaimer: I don't own it.**

Chapter XXVII Bitter Dreams

_Italics_ dreams

_A dark haired woman ran as fast as her weak legs could carry her through the endless sand. She didn't look back, and she didn't have to. She knew she was being followed and that it was only a matter of time before they caught her, but she didn't care. Around her neck hung the prized choker of Princess Nerfertiri, herself. It glowed soft and warm around the girl's pale neck, but it wouldn't stay there long if she got caught…when she got caught._

_As she ran, she didn't pay attention to the battle going on around her. Men were falling fast on both sides. The girl didn't see the blood, weapons, or destruction. All she saw was the open desert beyond the ruins, where perhaps the gods would take pity on her and the sands would swallow her up. She was suddenly torn from her focus when a tall man stepped into her path._

"_You thought you could escape me," he sneered as he made a grab for her, but she fell backward in disgust._

"_Stay away from me!" she cried as she tried to crawl away from the angry man. The man didn't listen and made another grab for her, but a tall figure in dark robes ran up._

"_Leave her be," called the second man with a scimitar raised for battle. _

"_She has something that belongs to me," the first man sneered back but was simply met with a scimitar pointed in his direction._

"_It is no more yours that it is any man's. The necklace belongs to the lands which you try to steal it from," the imposing robed man spoke slowly as he began to circle the first man. "Now, leave her alone."_

"_I will…until I finish the business that we started long ago," the first said before turning and removing his own blade in the process. The men engaged each other, and the girl looked on in horror as her hand went to the heavy necklace that rested around her throat. So much war and hatred over a simple piece of jewelry._

_She watched the fight for several minutes in too much shock to even move. Then suddenly the second man fell to the hot sand in a pool of dark cloth. She felt a scream wretched out of her lungs without even noticing as she dove toward his prone body as the first man taunted him. However, after a moment the first man fell to his knees as well holding his stomach. His fingers came back bloody as he glanced up at the second man with a sad smirk. _

"_It seems we both have had our revenge," he man said before letting himself fall to the sand gasping for his last breathes. _

"_It seems so," the second man gasped as his head was lifted into the girl's lap._

"_No no no," the girl whispered as tears rolled from her eyes. Slowly, the face of the robed man became clear and fresh tears found their way down her cheeks. "Ardeth, you can't leave me," she sobbed as she pushed some of his long hair out of his grimacing face._

"_Josephine," he said as he reached up and fingered the choker around her neck. "A gift for only the purest of heart," Ardeth's voice was fading as he said those words. Then he reached up further and cupped her face. "Only the truest." His strength left him as his hand fell back toward the sand, but Josephine caught it before it hit the ground and grasped it tightly._

"_Shh, don't go… for me, don't leave me," she whispered as she bowed her head to place a kiss to his soft lips then his forehead before resting her own forehead against his. For several moments they stayed like that before either spoke._

"_Ana behibek," Ardeth reverted back to his native tongue as he began to slip away._

"_Always and forever," Josephine replied without realizing that she understood what he had said as she raised her head to find two empty brown eyes staring lifelessly into the clear sky. Eyes that had once been so warm and gentle, but now they held nothing but the haunting reality of war. "No," Josephine cried as she hugged him tightly against her chest. "You promised you wouldn't leave me…"_

Josephine woke with a start not really remembering where she was. That was until a gentle voice spoke. "You well, Miss?" came a familiar but unwanted voice.

"Very," was all Josephine said as she opened her eyes and took in her captor. Baqi had been kind to her thus far, but she still didn't trust him farther than she could throw him.

"You dream of Chieftain," he said as he smoothed her hair.

"How do you know?" Josephine barked defensively as she glared up at him, remembering her dream vividly.

"You said Ardeth…you wept," he said slowly as he tried to comfort her. "Speaking makes better," he offered, but didn't expect her to take him up on it.

Josephine was so tired that she simply sighed. "I saw him die in my arms. He is alive, but he will die for me. I could never live with that on my conscience," she said as a single tear rolled down her gentle cheek.

"It is only dream, not real," Baqi offered, but Josephine shook her head.

"He will die for me, but I won't allow it," she spoke more determinedly as she looked up into her guard's eyes. She saw respect and warmth in them, unlike the eyes of the others.

"We not allow it," he said as he motioned to the pair of them. He had chosen his side while she was napping; he only hoped that she understood him.

Josephine was still too exhausted to keep her eyes open. Listening to Baqi's calm but broken English, Josephine softly placed her head upon his chest again. For the first time since being dragged away from Ardeth, she felt some semblance of safety. For some reason, this man seemed to be a friend instead of a foe. She didn't know if she could truly trust him, but for now he was the best chance she had at finding Ardeth and Rick again.

Josephine let her eyes fall closed as she kept her mouth shut. She couldn't scream anymore. Images came to mind as she drifted between sleep and wakefulness. She could see the chocolate depths of Ardeth's eyes as he pleaded with her to stay with him. Her mind then shifted to back to when she first met the stern chieftain. She remembered the cold look he had bestowed upon her in the shadow of the pyramid's halls. It amazed her, the range of emotions that could be shown with those eyes; however, each of those emotions was equally intense.

Josephine let out and exhausted sigh as she prayed to whatever deity that would listen. She prayed for Ardeth's life as well as an escape from all of this. She drifted off to a deep sleep imagining what could have been if they had met under different circumstances. The possibilities were endless, but in her heart Josephine knew that everything happened for a reason. It comforted her to know that fate had showed her someone that her heart could truly feel for, even if their love was only for a brief time. She knew it was there now, even if it was never said.

XxXxXxX

_A young woman with long flowing brown hair obstructing her face held a limp body of a man tightly to her chest as she wept. One could feel the utter heartache as she caressed the lifeless face that also was obscured by her hair. Slowly, she looked up at the sky as hot tears rushed down her cheeks. _

_Unexpectedly, a strong hand grasped the back of her neck causing her to gasp. "What have you done my little mouse? It seems you have…" the man paused motioning to the pair of men lying lifeless on the hot sand. "It seems you have saved me the trouble of having to get rid of those two. Very well done…now if you would just hand over the necklace, we could all go home. It's for the best," he said gently as he motioned to her neck. _

_The young woman stood up slowly letting the man's body rest gently upon the ground. Her face became clear as she stood her full height before the evil man. "All this death over a silly necklace? All of this pain, suffering, death, and destruction for a useless piece of metal and stone? Is this really more important than a life?" she begged as she removed the choker from her soft neck. _

"_Yes, it is worth the lives of all these people. It is worth more than you can possibly understand," the gentleman explained as he took a step toward her. "Now, Miss Montgomery, please hand over Nefertiri's necklace," he said as he reached out his hand to receive the article._

"_Well Mr. Di Paolo, I don't believe this is worth even a single life, never mind the hundreds that have been lost. I don't think that anything is worth that much, but I can't give this to you. Because if I do, then they all died in vain…then he died in vain," she finished in a whisper as she glanced back at the body lying in the red stained sand._

_When she turned back to face Gabriel, he was holding a gun level with her heart. "Do you wish to die like the rest of them," he said motioning to the sands littered with bodies._

"_If I must, then I shall join them," she said as bravely as she could though her knees wobbled and her heart beat at the pace of a thoroughbred's hooves._

"_Then I will accommodate you," Gabriel said and with it he fired._

"_NO!"_

"NO!" Ardeth's scream pierced the air as he bolted upright in the sand. Rick was up with a start as well, and immediately went to see what was wrong.

"Ardeth, buddy, what's wrong," Rick asked as he took hold of Ardeth's shaking shoulders.

Ardeth took several deep breaths as he tried to fight the images of Josephine sinking to the ground with a bullet in her heart from his mind. She couldn't die; she was too young, had her entire life before her. "I-I saw her get shot," Ardeth didn't elaborate, but just let the statement sink in. Rick immediately knew of who his friend spoke and just lent him a comforting hand upon his back, for he knew the fear and despair that came with seeing the one you love murdered before your eyes. Rick had relived Evy's stabbing every night for nearly a year before he could suppress it enough to sleep peacefully, but he still saw it from time to time when Evy was not nestled safely in his arms.

"We'll find her, and we'll make sure that nothing happens to her…Do you think that you're ready to move now?" Rick asked as he pulled himself to his knees. He was afraid to stand because he knew the pain from his battered feet would be immense, and he had no desire to feel it before it was completely necessary.

"Yes, I am ready my friend. I just…I just can't stop the images from…" Ardeth drifted off as he closed his eyes tightly against the memory.

"I know, buddy. It won't go away until you see her alive and well again. But we've got to keep moving or we may _never_ see her again," Rick offered and he reached out and pulled Ardeth to his feet. Both men hissed at the pain that exploded through the soles of their wrapped feet, but they ignored it as best they could as they began to walk back toward their horses at the mouth of the ravine. They only hoped that they were still there.

XxXxXxX

Silence had reigned over the small party of Evy, Naji, Jonathan, and Alex for several hours. None of them dared break the quiet for fear of some unknown wrath. It was not an uncomfortable silence, but simply a time when words would be considered an obsolete form of communication. The only direction was given by the sway of a horse's rear. The only question was answered by the desert itself. Words would have simply detracted from the harmony of the moment.

However, when Alex spotted a black cloud on the horizon, he could no longer hold the silence. "Mum, look!" he exclaimed as he pointed to the growing cloud.

"It is not a storm. The desert is not hinting at a disturbance," Naji remarked in confusion as he squinted his eyes to get a better look at the spot far ahead. Realizing it was of no use, he dug into his packs to find his looking glass. Bringing it to his eye he immediately gasped.

"What is it? Is it a sandstorm?" Evy asked anxiously as she rode beside Naji.

"No, it is smoke out by the cliffs. Perhaps, this is where Ghalib and his caravan were coming from… I only hope that Ardeth and O'Connell are not within the blaze for I fear we shall never reach them in time, if they are," Naji explained as he brought the glass down and offered it to Evy who snatched it quickly and raised it to her own eye.

"Oh God, please may Rick be okay. I don't know what I'd do without him," Evy admitted in a whisper as she lowered the looking glass slowly feeling a bit unsteady.

"Come, there is no time to waste. The sooner we get there, the faster we find out if Ardeth and O'Connell are well," Naji offered as he kicked his mount into a swift gallop straight toward the growing cloud of billowing black smoke. Everyone else followed close behind him, clinging to their own beasts in hopes that they wouldn't fall off in the frenzy. Each one was sending up their own prayer for the safety of their friends and family.

XxXxX

It's not a very long chapter, but it's all I had to post because I haven't had time to work on this. Hopefully I will have time to write after this coming weekend, but I can't promise another chapter before then. I hope you enjoyed this one.


	28. Finding Hope

Disclaimer: same as in previous chapters.

Chapter XXVIII Finding Hope

Their progress was slow at best as they dragged themselves through the thick sand. Rick moaned softly as he felt the heat finally work its way through the bandages and into his already aching feet. "I feel like my feet are boiling," he grunted as he continued to lend his support to a weakened Ardeth.

"That is because they probably are," Ardeth replied through his own set of gritted teeth. "Your blisters…" Ardeth began, but Rick cut him off.

"I feel them; I don't need a visual too, buddy," Rick said as he imagined his poor feet. "It sure does feel a hell of a lot longer now than it did when we were coming from the other direction," Rick commented as he pulled Ardeth up a little higher so he wasn't dragging his feet.

"The road shall be much longer and harsher in the days to come, my friend. Let your feet not be a burden to you, but a reminder of what you are willing to sacrifice for the one's you love or the life you love," Ardeth spoke with calm determination. As he walked with sheer determination because he had very little strength left. Why did matters always come to this, he thought to himself. It seemed he was always ending up in life or death situations. Perhaps when this was all over, he would take some time to rest. He had been run ragged before all this happened, and now he was pretty sure he was alive by sheer willpower. He couldn't even remember the last time he had two decent nights of sleep in a row. 

Rick looked over at Ardeth, and observed the deep shadows around the chieftain's once lively brown eyes. His face was gaunt, and his body was weary. Rick released an inner sigh as he saw just how much this mess had cost his friend. He also realized that this was costing just as much to his son's governess. "I don't see any horses," Rick said with a tired sigh. "Looks like we'll be walking some more."

"It would seem so," Ardeth grunted as he took a step away from Rick and managing to keep walking on his own two feet.

"What are you doing?" Rick asked confusedly as he reached for Ardeth.

"I am walking. If I rely in you for much longer, neither of us will be able to walk. You should not have to carry my weight as well as your own," Ardeth argued calmly as he continued to move freely, though not very quickly.

Rick saw him struggle for a moment before it seemed as though the stubborn warrior's legs were giving out. Rick quickly, as quickly as he could in his current state, rushed to Ardeth's side to keep him upright. "What are friends for, right?" Rick asked with a smile as he caught Ardeth carefully without doing further damage to his already battered body.

"Thank you, my friend," Ardeth said with a bowed head to hide his embarrassment at the fact that he could not stand on his own feet.

"Come on, we've got a damsel in distress that needs saving, or else what kind of heroes would we be?" Rick asked jokingly as he and Ardeth continued their slow journey.

XxXxXxX

"Mum, look! Dad's horse," Alex said as he saw the frightened bay rushing toward them, or more exactly away from the cliffs.

"Oh no, Richard!" Evy cried as she too watched the stallion gallop toward them.

"Hold the reins," Naji said in a low voice to Alex. Alex did as he was commanded, and Naji slipped out of the saddle and held up his hands as the horse bore down on them.

"You're going to get yourself killed, old boy," Jonathan pointed out from where he sat atop his own horse.

"The horse is not frightened; it is simply doing as it knows. It is headed back to camp. It's not a threat," Naji explained as he stood still watching as the horse noticed him and began to slow its pace until is circled around him is a light walk. Slowly, as if finally recognizing him as a friend, the horse moved toward him and tried munching on his long hair. "La," Naji scolded lightly in his native tongue a he felt his hair being chewed. 

Alex and Jonathan were laughing at them as Naji tried to swat the horse's nose away from his hair. Evy just looked on in despair. "The horse wouldn't return unless something had happened," Evy sobbed.

For the second time in as many days, Jonathan saw his sister cry, but Naji was the one to react. "Not necessarily, Mrs. O'Connell. If Ardeth and O'Connell decided to move ahead on foot in order to not be seen, then the horses may have returned because they we spooked by Ghalib's men passing. Ardeth's horse knows to return to camp if Ardeth is gone too long. It is just instinct for them to leave eventually or else they would die standing in one place," Naji explained as he gave the horse a gentle pat on the neck before offering it some of his water. "However, we should be moving because without their horses, they will be more vulnerable."

With that said, Naji took Rick's mount and tied it to his saddle before remounting behind Alex once again. Before moving, Naji grabbed Alex around the waist and placed in onto the tethered stallion. "Hold on to the pummel, we will be moving fast," Naji instructed before kicking his horse into a fast canter. It was well past midday, but it was still extremely hot. Naji refused to push the animals to a full gallop if it was not necessary.

Before long, they saw Ardeth's horse in the distance. Naji quickly dismounted and caught Ardeth's mount as well. He could see that this stallion was in dire need of water and quickly supplied what he could to the weary beast. They were quickly nearing the wall of cliffs, and Naji was beginning to wonder where the smoke was coming from because it seemed to be coming from within the cliffs themselves. 

When they finally came over the last dune before the immense cliffs, Naji saw them. He recognized Ardeth's kneeling form without even taking a second glance. He had known Ardeth since he was born, and Naji would know that imposing figure anywhere, even if it wasn't looking as imposing as usual. He took note that Ardeth was neither wearing his outer robe nor were either of them wearing boots. Rick was attempting to bring Ardeth to his feet but it seemed as though Ardeth was unable to stand.

Naji finally deemed a sprint necessary and kicked his horse into a full out gallop. Alex held on tightly to his father's horse as it was pulled along beside Naji's. Evy and Jonathan were close behind until Evy's horse nudged the others out and sprinted straight toward her husband. Before her stallion had even come to a complete stop, Evy was out of the saddle and throwing herself at Rick. "Rick," she shouted with tears of joy streaming down her face. 

Rick stepped away from Ardeth at the other man's nudge to move and catch his wife. The force of her lunge landed them both in the sand, and knocked the breath out of Rick, but he didn't seem to notice as he passionately kissed his wife for all to see. He held her tightly to his chest with one hand on the small of her back and the other grasping the back of her neck, while she held his face in both of her hands as she continued to passionately explore his mouth, as though they were the only two people on Earth.

"Dis-gus-ting," Alex drew out the word as he watched his parents. Jonathan would have agreed with his nephew had he not witnessed the hell that the past day had wreaked on his sister. Instead, he just turned to look at Ardeth instead of interrupting the two lovebirds. 

"Sweetie, as much…as…I love…your kisses," Rick said between the feather kisses that Evy continued to bestow upon his entire face. "We really need to get moving, and Ardeth is going to need some help," Rick finished as he grabbed his wife's face in his hands and looked her in the eyes. Immediately Evy looked over at Ardeth and noticed how pale he was looking once again.

"Oh my," she said as she quickly got to her feet and rushed over to the pained Med-jai who was already surrounded by Naji, Jonathan, and Alex. "Move out of the way," she said completely forgetting her previously hysterical emotions and slipping back into her calm and businesslike self. She took one good look at Ardeth and let out a deep sigh. "You just can't keep yourself whole lately, can you?" she asked as she helped him sit more comfortably in the sand. "Rick, what happened to him?" she asked as she carefully felt Ardeth's previously broken wrist. 

"They tied us up and burned down the city while we were still in it," Rick said nonchalantly as he crawled over to them since his feet were aching something fierce. 

"They did what?" she asked coolly as she moved to Ardeth's torso, where she felt along his ribs. Rick repeated himself, and Evy just shook her head. "Can't you boys ever play nice?" she asked with a shake of her head. "It looks like any healing that your wrist did in the past few weeks, you undid in the last day. It's probably worse than it was before, but there's nothing we can do for it except splint it and keep you from fighting with it. Although I doubt you would be able to lift something as small as a pistol with it even if you tried," Evy said in her best disappointed mother tone. "The good news is that though your ribs are probably pretty sore, you didn't do any further damage to them. Other than the wrist, you are probably pretty dehydrated and your lungs are probably filled with smoke, but you should be alright," Evy said as she stood to get something to splint Ardeth's wrist with as well as water.

"Uh, Evy," Rick called as he watched his wife rush around fussing over Ardeth. 

"What Rick?" she asked irritably, already forgetting her worry over his life. "Get off yourself up, and help me!"

"Evy, neither of us are going to be doing much standing in the foreseeable future," Rick said pointing to his bandaged feet.

"What on Earth did you do to your feet?" she exploded as she carried some bandages and canteens toward both he and Ardeth.

"They took our shoes, so we were forced to walk through to flames with bare feet," Ardeth spoke for the first time since they had arrived. 

"Oh dear, what are we going to do for those," she said as she looked at their feet. 

"Nothing, we will keep them wrapped up and keep moving because Josephine needs us, and sitting here is not helping her," Ardeth said firmly as he struggled to get to his feet. Naji was instantly at his side helping him to stand. It was a depressing sight to watch Ardeth cling to Naji for support, but he refused to sit around anymore. "Now, we need to get going," he said determinedly.

"But I need to wrap your wrist," Evy said as she watched Ardeth standing with all the pride and grace that one expected from the chieftain of the Med-jai. Evy looked at him as he stood on bandaged feet as though he stood on the softest of pillows. She noticed that he held his ribs with his broken wrist, but he managed to hold his shoulders back as he stepped away from Naji's helping hands. 

"I can wrap it while we ride," Ardeth said as he walked toward his midnight black mount.

"At least take the water," Evy said as she handed him the canteen which he took with a gentle smile. She knew that there was to be no arguing with him when he was in such a mood, and just hoped that he didn't kill himself before they could save Josephine. Evy watched as his horse knelt so he could mount up without straining his injuries.

Naji and Jonathan helped Rick to his feet and walked him over to his own mount, before he too was in the saddle. "We must ride hard through the night, and we may be able to catch up with them if they were kind to their mounts today," Ardeth said as he kept control of his stallion with only his knees. Everyone mounted up as well, when they saw the cold determination in Ardeth's brown eyes. Within minutes, they were racing toward Nefertiri's tomb in the light of the descending sun. 

XxXxXxX

"We will camp here for the night. We should be able to find the tomb by midday tomorrow according to our guide," Gabriel said to Ghalib as they slowly the caravan down. 

"Set up my tent on the edge of the camp, and have Baqi bring the governess to it," Ghalib called to two of his men as they dismounted.

"Ghalib, we just got the girl to keep quite, do you really wish to have to listen to her wail for the rest of the night?" Gabriel inquired when he heard Ghalib's orders.

"I'll cut out her tongue if she screams while I have my fun," Ghalib answered simply.

"She is worth more to us alive than dead, and I am certain that if you rape her, she will find a way to kill herself afterward. Wait until we get the necklace, and then you can have all the fun you want with her," Gabriel reasoned as he watched Baqi dismount from his horse with Josephine still sleeping peacefully in his arms.

"She is more trouble than she is worth," Ghalib grumbled as he relented, calling to Baqi to take her to his own tent. Baqi nodded and changed directions. 

"Yes, she is trouble but if for some reason Ardeth's men do come after us, she is quite a bargaining chip," Gabriel said with a calm smirk, as he motioned for James to follow him before he left Ghalib to his own thoughts.

"_You are lucky my lady that Ghalib is listening to reason on this night,"_ Baqi whispered as he placed Josephine down on the bedding he had made for her in his own tent. He realized that it was going to be another sleepless night if he was going to watch over her. He knew that many of the other men would not think twice about sneaking into her tent in order to take care of some of their more primitive urges, but Baqi swore he would protect her and he would not break that promise to himself. 

He watched her sleep for several minutes before deciding that she should probably eat something since he didn't know when they would have a chance to eat again. Quickly, he went out and retrieved some dates and nuts before waking her. Gently, he shook her small shoulders in order to wake her. Josephine woke with a start until she saw Baqi kneeling over her, and then she let out a soft sigh. "How long?" she asked without elaborating.

"You sleep for hours. We stop not long ago," he said before placing the small plate of food between them. "We eat," he ordered gently as he watched her sit up slowly. Josephine took a date and popped it into her mouth before savoring its sweet taste. Baqi offered her a canteen, and she took it gratefully. 

"Thank you…not just for the food, but for watching over me…I-I know that some of the men wouldn't be as honorable as you've been," Josephine said as she continued to share in the meal that Baqi had found for them.

"No need for thanks," he said as he too enjoyed one of the dates.

"You're different from the others, I just haven't figured out why," Josephine said as she rolled a couple of the nuts around in her hands.

Baqi looked down at his scarred hands before trying to form what he wished to say. "I am…no crim-in-al," he sounded the word out as if he had never used it before. "My wife…was mur-der," he continued but found it harder to make sense out of the foreign words as he went. "I…w-was…blamed, and sent to..." he finished with a gesture for the city they had seen burned to the ground earlier that day. "I love her…I am not murder," he said with more determination this time.

"No, I don't think I would ever believe you were a murderer," Josephine said as she reached out and patted his large hand. "You are honorable even if you answer to dishonorable men," she said softly as she let her eyes reassure him incase he didn't understand her words.

"Chieftain is lucky man," Baqi said with a knowing smile.

Josephine blushed before she could find the words to retort. "We hated each other until yesterday," she continued to blush just thinking about her last hours with Ardeth. "But you don't want to hear about my nonexistent love life," she said as she removed her hand from his and took another date.

"Tell," he said as he caught her eyes once again held them until she relented. 

"Well, you see we met because Alex, the boy I'm governess to, wanted to see the pyramids and dragged me out there. While we were there, Ardeth showed up and was quite rude to me. Then he gave us his horse to ride back with because our camels ran away, and that was when he was attacked by your colleagues. I found him a couple days later with Rick and Evy, and I was put in charge of tending him while he was injured. When he woke, he blamed me for what happened, and we were at odds ever since," Josephine began her sad tale, and Baqi listened carefully trying to keep up with her rapid story. By the time she was finished, Baqi was smiling widely. "Why are you so cheerful?" she asked as she noticed his bright smile.

"He love you long before yesterday," Baqi said with good command of the language considering his previous attempts. "He is frightened of…what…you make him feel," he said. "My wife was like you. She frighten me but I love her. You need show your heart or he not show his," Baqi said as he placed a fist over his own heart.

Josephine smiled calmly as she listened to Baqi attempt to bridge the language barrier. "I can't believe I am getting advice on love from one of my captors," she laughed as she offered him the canteen.

"Friend…not captor," Baqi smiled back as he enjoyed her company. "Ardeth will come…save you," he said with sad eyes.

Josephine noticed his saddened expression as she spoke, "You didn't get to save your wife, did you?"

"La, not avenge either," he said with his head bent in shame.

"I'm sure that you did all you could. I know she would never blame you," Josephine said as she chewed her date. When Baqi looked at her with questioning eyes, Josephine explained, "If she loved you them no matter what she will not hold you responsible. I…as I told you, Ardeth was not very kind to me, but I cannot even be angry with him for it. Love gives you infinite forgiveness, I suppose," Josephine sighed. "I just hope that Ardeth comes for me soon…if he is not…"

"He will come," was all that Baqi said as his smile returned and they finished their meal in comfortable silence.

XxXxX

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed the last chapter; it is greatly appreciated, and please continue to tell me what you think. Hopefully this week will not be as hectic, so I will be able to update more. At least, I can hope right?


	29. Tomb of Nefertiri

**Disclaimer: same as in previous chapters!**

Chapter XXIX Tomb of Nefertiri

"They have arrived," Rashid said to the warrior beside him as he sat atop one of the cliffs surrounding the oasis where Nefertiri was laid to rest. He gazed out at the long caravan that slowly made its way to the edge of the lush oasis. Rashid sat cross-legged as he sipped at the tea he was enjoying with his midday meal. He had contacted the fifth and seventh tribes which were the closest tribes. They would arrive by nightfall if all went well. The men that he already had at his disposal were well prepared for anything that might occur between now and the others' arrival. However, Rashid was still extremely tense as he watched the caravan. 

"Your orders?" the warrior asked as he too observed the lines of hardened men and loose women. 

"Keep close watch over their movements, but whatever the men do, _do not_ be seen. Surprise will be our greatest ally if we are forced to attack before aid arrives," Rashid said as he continued to sip away at the bitter tea. 

"Sir?" the man inquired tentatively. 

"Yes?" Rashid asked without looking away from the sights below.

"Are we to expect Ardeth to return with O'Connell?" the man asked in a rush of breath hoping that he was not hitting a sore spot with the second in command. "It is just that the men are a bit anxious, and they worry for their leader," he tried to justify his question, knowing that Rashid might see the question as completely out of line.

"I have come to expect anything from Ardeth, Hatim. I have seen him rise from unbeatable odds many times before, but I can neither confirm his presence nor his absence in the coming battle. But I can promise you that if his heart still beats, his lungs still breathe, and Allah wills it; Ardeth shall do all in his power to return in time to lead us to battle," Rashid said as he turned to his trusted warrior. The young man nodded in understanding and bowed before leaving his superior to his thoughts. "Where are you my friend?" Rashid asked the desert wind once Hatim was out of earshot.

Finishing his tea, Rashid sent one last glance in the direction of Josephine who now rode calmly behind Baqi as though she had given up hope of escape. "You are nothing but trouble Miss Montgomery, but anyone would willing go through it to protect you," he sighed as he rose and returned to his men and began giving orders once again.

XxXxXxX

Josephine peered around Baqi's broad shoulders as he slowed his mount and fell tightly into line. She looked out upon the vast oasis surrounded by the cliffs and wondered at her dream. She had not seen an oasis in her dream, neither had she seen the cliffs. What could this mean, she thought to herself as she enjoyed the sight of flowing water and lush foliage. The caravan slowly moved to the center of the oasis beside a large pond where camp was set up. 

The oasis had a tranquility to it that Josephine had yet to experience anywhere else on earth. However, that tranquility was shattered by Ghalib's temper. "Where is the tomb?" he shouted to a sniveling man who cowered before him.

"I-It is beyond the mountains protected from intruders," the man stumbled over his words in fear of Ghalib's fatal temper. 

"Beyond the mountain, is it? Well, how are we to find it if it is behind solid rock?" Ghalib asked as he raised his hand to deliver a blow to the poor excuse for a man.

"There is a passage through the mountains, but no one knows where it is. It is the only way to the tomb," the man said as he raised his arms to protect his face. 

"We still need the damn map!" Ghalib screamed as he turned in anger toward Gabriel. "You said that he knew the way. You said we would find the tomb easily!" he shouted at Gabriel's calm form.

"Did you expect to find the necklace just waiting for you, Ghalib? The man did show us the way, all we need to do is find the passage. How hard could it be?" Gabriel asked with a small smile.

"What do you know that you are not telling me?" Ghalib asked angrily.

"Simply that not all is as it seems within the desert, my friend," Gabriel said as he patted Ghalib on the shoulder before moving on. Josephine smirked when she saw Gabriel wipe off his palm on his pant leg when he passed Gahlib. "Once we are settled I want everyone, and I mean everyone, searching for the passage," Gabriel ordered as he walked to the tent that had been erected for him.

"You heard him. Get yourselves moving!" Ghalib shouted at the men around him. 

"This place gives me a bad feeling," Josephine heard James mutter as he followed Gabriel into the tent.

"I believe that that man is a bit backwards," Josephine said as Baqi helped her down from his mount. 

"_Perhaps we all are, for coming to such a beautiful place in order to desecrate it_," Baqi spoke in Arabic with a soft smile as he dismounted after her and led the horse to the water. 

"What did you say?" Josephine asked as he took her arm in a firm grasp and pretended to drag her and his horse to the edge of the pond.

"Nothing," Baqi said calmly as he pushed her down onto the bank.

"I fear that I am going to have to brush up on my Arabic if I live through this," Josephine sighed as she sat beside the water and splashed some of the cool liquid upon her brow. Baqi smiled as he pulled some of the bags off his horse's back. '_She is certainly a unique woman_,' Baqi thought to himself as he continued to unpack his mount.

XxXxXxX

"How much further?" Rick asked as he watched the renewed determination dance in Ardeth's eyes as they rode through the morning heat.

"According to the maps, it should not be much further. However, I did not get to study them as thoroughly as I would have liked to, before we went searching for Miss Montgomery," Ardeth said as he kept his steed moving at a fast trot, but not any faster because they had ridden straight through the night.

"What's the plan when we get there?" Rick continued in his line of questioning.

"I am hoping that Rashid has thought of something," Ardeth admitted as he looked out on the horizon. "Rashid will know our numbers, their numbers, and he has a tactical mind. He will have a plan of battle prepared well before we arrive. You need not worry," Ardeth finished as he looked around at the group he traveled with. 

"I'm not worrying; I'm just wondering how we're going to take on an entire army of criminals with only the men we set out with. We've gone against some pretty bad odds in the past, buddy, but even the army of Anubis played more fairly than these guys. I mean they stole our shoes for heaven's sake," Rick pointed out with the bluntness he was known for.

"Rashid will send for the tribe of the Fifth and the tribe of the Seventh if he thinks we will need aid for they are the closest to the tomb. You seem to have little faith in my men," Ardeth pointed out as he glanced at Rick. 

Rick just shrugged his shoulders and said, "I'm not the one whose duty it was to prevent people from raising Imhotep. I'm just saying that your record is slightly blemished."

"Thank you for your confidence," Ardeth said with a note of sarcasm as he turned back to the sands ahead of them. "Perhaps when this is over, I shall leave you in charge of protecting Hamunaptra. The world would end within the week," Ardeth said as he urged his horse to move a little faster.

XxXxXxX

"Everyone line up along the cliffs," Ghalib ordered as he pushed everyone toward the wall of rock. Everyone did as was commanded and lined up. "You too," he sneered at Josephine who still sat comfortably beside the cool pond. "Get over there," he shouted, and Josephine hurried to comply as he waved a pistol around for emphasis. "Now, you are to look for a door or passage through the cliff. If you find it, you are to come to Mr. Di Paolo or me _immediately_. Is that understood?" Ghalib asked loudly as he glared at the entire caravan. There was a chorus of yes' before everyone turned to face the cliffs in search of the illusive path to Nefertiri's tomb.

The hot sun bore down on the back of her neck as Josephine felt along the jagged rock wall. Hours of this had led nowhere, and everyone was becoming weary in the unrelenting heat. Josephine watched as two of the women who had been traveling with the caravan were carried away having suffered from the heat similarly to how she had just days before.

"Drink," Baqi said as he pressed his water skin into her hands. Josephine took it with a small but grateful smile and took several sips before returning it to him. 

"How much longer are we going to be forced to do this?" she asked tiredly as she wiped at the sweat upon her forehead with her veil. Baqi shrugged because he truly did not know. For her sake, he hoped that it would not be much longer, but he had a feeling that they would not stop until the passage was found.

"Be strong," was all he said as he went back to work in his own place in the line.

XxXxXxX

The sun had just fallen below the sea of sand when Rashid noticed several riders coming toward the oasis. Within moments, he was mounted up and racing out to meet them before they came into view of the oasis. Two other warriors followed closely behind him as he pushed his horse to its limit.

Rashid soon recognized the figure of both his brother and his best friend as they rode at the front of the small group. "Praise Allah," he cried as he dismounted and stood before Ardeth's stallion. "The men will be happy to see you," Rashid said as he patted Ardeth's horse's neck before taking Ardeth's bandaged hand gently in his own. "I see, you are up to your old tricks again, getting as many scars to show your grandmother as possible," he said with a smile.

"Hajar will most certainly add several more when she sees what I have been up to," Ardeth returned with a smile of his own. "However, now is not the time for such thoughts. What is the state of the men?" he asked becoming serious once again.

"I shall tell you as we ride. Come, we must circle up the cliffs to reach the camp," Rashid said as he remounted and led the way to the Med-jai camp.

XxXxXxX

"Tell, the men that they should rest for the night. We will begin again just before dawn," Gabriel said to Ghalib as he enjoyed the meal of fresh meat they had caught in the oasis. Ghalib nodded and left the tent to call out his orders. "He is too anxious," Gabriel said to James once Ghalib had left. "I fear that we may need to be rid of him earlier than expected. You will see that once we find a way into the tomb, he has a small accident with an ancient trap or something," Gabriel said as he took a sip of some of the wine he brought on the journey.

"Yes, sir," James said before moving off to his own tent.

XxXxXxX

It was well past midnight when Josephine woke in a cold sweat. The camp was silent, and she couldn't figure out what had woken her, but she felt the need to leave Baqi's tent. Silently, Josephine rose from the small makeshift bed that Baqi had constructed for her out of saddle blankets. Slowly, she made her way out of the tent and into the open oasis. Baqi's tent was at the outskirts of the camp where not many of the guards were likely to go. 

Josephine didn't know why, but she felt her feet carrying her toward the cliffs. As she followed the narrow path through the thick foliage, she looked up at to the top of the cliffs. Her heart nearly stopped in her chest as she saw a tall silhouette standing proudly atop the cliff. She knew without having to see his face, that it was Ardeth. He was alive, and he had come for her as he had promised. Suddenly, she felt her heart lift as she watched him. 

Then just as quickly, he heart plummeted as she thought of her dream. He would die for her all because of a stupid necklace. Josephine shuddered against the cool desert night and the sudden loneliness in her heart. Fate could be a cruel mistress when she wished it, but there was little one could do to stop her.

Josephine turned away from the silhouette as she came to the jagged wall. In despair, she knelt before it and pressed her forehead and palm to the cold stone. Tears flowed freely as she thought of her dream. Hot tears ran down her cheeks and over the stone of the cliff before falling into a small pool in the cold sand. Josephine closed her eyes tightly against the pain in her heart, but opened them wide when the wall before her slipped away. 

Josephine fell to her hands and knees as she gazed down the dark passageway into the heart of the cliffs. Without even realizing it, she rose to her feet shakily and began to venture down the narrow corridor. Her feet seemed to know the way for there was no light within the passage, but Josephine didn't so much as stumble. As she walked, the tranquility and harmony that she had felt upon first arriving at the oasis returned to her, and she felt safe in the darkness' embrace. 

After what seemed like an age, Josephine saw moonlight up ahead. She soon stepped out into an open canyon in the center of the cliffs. Across the canyon stood an ancient temple, but what shocked Josephine was the fact that it was illuminated by torchlight. A small river separated her from the temple, but she waded through it without difficulty as she approached the structure.

Josephine was in awe of the pure beauty and elegance of the temple. It seemed as though it had not aged or weathered at all since it was built several millennia earlier. Slowly, she followed the torches into the temple. The walls were covered in endless hieroglyphs as she followed the long corridor into a large chamber. The chamber was filled with gold and artifacts but it was arranged in such a way that they each looked like they belonged just where they sat. She couldn't imagine moving any of the pieces that she saw before her. This chamber led to another where Josephine saw the intricately carved sarcophagus at the center. The room was circular and along the walls were alcoves containing Nefertiri's most prized possessions. However, behind the sarcophagus opposite the entrance stood a pedestal with what could only be her prized choker seemingly floating above it.

Unlike within the pyramids at Giza, Josephine did not feel as though she were intruding upon the dead. She felt as though she was welcome here even though she could not fathom why. It was this feeling of comfort that Josephine approached the gold sarcophagus and knelt. Tears came to her eyes again as she thought of how they wished to pillage the beauty of this temple. She had expected a dark and musty tomb, but Josephine now saw that Nefertiri's resting place truly was a temple. It was a place of hope and life, be it on this plane or the next, but it was not a place of death and decay. It was not a place for men like Gabriel or Ghalib to desecrate.

It was then that she heard movement behind her. "I see that I was correct in thinking you would lead us to her tomb," Josephine heard Gabriel's unmistakable voice and it seemed to suck the tranquility right out of the room. Josephine felt her skin crawl as she heard several pairs of feet march into the room. "I must thank you Miss Montgomery. You have been invaluable to this whole operation. I hope you won't mind though, if I ask you to leave while we take what we came for. We wouldn't want you to get trapped in one of the chambers now would we?" Gabriel said with a sickeningly sweet smile.

"I would sooner die than watch you desecrate such a sacred place," Josephine said as her tears stopped falling. "None of us have any right to be here, and I am certain we will all pay for the intrusion upon her resting place," Josephine cried out as she was dragged by several guards toward the entrance. 

"Ziyad," Gabriel called calmly as Josephine was dragged away. The man who had captured her with Baqi came forward and awaited instruction. "Retrieve the artifact," Gabriel said as he pointed to the pedestal. 

"Awia," the man said as he walked past the sarcophagus and stood before the altar. Without thought, he reached out and grabbed the floating necklace. However, no sooner had his hands touched the stone than a bright light flashed within the chamber and Ziyad pulled his hands back instantly. When the light disappeared Josephine watched as Ziyad's hands withered and turned to sand before her eyes. His screams of agony were what told her that her eyes were not playing tricks one her. Then suddenly without warning, Ghalib raised his pistol and shot Ziyad between the eyes.

Gabriel just turned away from his soldier's body and stopped the guards that dragged Josephine toward the doorway. 

"You seem to be correct. So, I have a job for you. Since you believe in curses, I will let you take the necklace. This way if there is a curse, you will be the recipient," he sneered before pushing her toward the pedestal. At first Josephine moved slowly toward the pedestal, but as she approached it she stopped.

"I won't," was all she said before she heard a crack and felt as though her cheek had shattered. Her head snapped to the side, and her hand immediately went to cover her aching face as she looked at Ghalib who had a smug look on his face. He twirled his pistol a few times to taunt her with its presence and let her know that if she disagreed, he would not think twice about hitting her again. "I-I," she stuttered as she gripped her face in pain.

"All you need to do is lift that pretty little necklace off the altar and place it into my hand. Now, is that simple task worth all this pain?" he asked as he approached Josephine who cowered away when he lifted his arm to touch her shoulder.

Josephine scurried away from them nearly tripping over Nefertiri's sarcophagus in the process. Quickly, she rushed over to the small pedestal above which the necklace floated. She paused looking at the finely crafted artifact and sending up an apology to whoever might be listening. Then slowly with the utmost reverence, Josephine reached into the glowing orb that surrounded the choker. 

As she pressed her hands into the glow, she felt energy coursing through her. She grasped the choker wishing that she was lying there like to man before her, dead. She lifted the necklace off the pedestal and held it close to her heart. It was heavier than she had expected, but it was a welcome weight. Mechanically, she turned and shuffled toward Gabriel.

He reached his arm out to her, but she shied away from it quickly. Ghalib stood behind her, and she was forced forward to place the necklace in his hands. However, before she cold drop the elegant piece into Gabriel's open palm, the entire room began to shake. Everyone stopped and looked around as though something might crawl out of the walls. 

Josephine didn't know what possessed her to do what she did next, but before she could stop herself she snatched the choker back and made a run for the entrance. In their distraction, no one noticed her bolt until she had reached the doorway to the outer room. Josephine just kept running even though she knew they were following her now. She had to escape and hide the necklace. If she hid it, maybe they wouldn't be able to get it. That was all that ran through her head as she sprinted down the long corridor toward the open canyon. 

XxXxX

I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter because there are only a couple left. Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, especially those of you who keep me from straying too far from the plot. Your input is always greatly appreciated. Please continue to tell me what you think. Hopefully, I will get the next chapter out before Easter because frankly I have nothing better to be doing right now. I am thoroughly enjoying a nice couple days of break.


	30. Dream Come True

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing, and from the looks of it that isn't going to be changing in the foreseeable future.**

Chapter XXX Dream Come True

Ardeth watched as Josephine crept silently toward the cliffs. He purposely stood in the light of the moon hoping that she would see him. "I will come for you, have no fear of that," he whispered softly to the wind as he watched her pause as she gazed at his shadow before moving on. He did not like the idea that she was venturing out on her own in such a dangerous place and called to Rashid. "Have the others arrived yet?" he asked darkly as he watched several men appear from the darkness of their tents.

"The Tribe of the Fifth has arrived and is waiting for orders, but the Tribe of the Seventh has yet to arrive," Rashid reported as he too watched the happenings below them. "Do you think that it has something to do with Hajar?" he asked calmly.

"I don't doubt that she has insisted upon accompanying the warriors. I could wring her neck for her stubbornness. She puts herself in needless danger when she should be enjoying her old age without worry," Ardeth sighed as he bent low so no one below would now see him. Rashid did the same before replying.

"So long as you are chieftain, she will worry. Anyway, if anyone can harness and stop the power of the necklace, Hajar is the woman…What are your orders?" Rashid asked as he turned to see Naji approaching them.

Ardeth motioned for Naji to sit beside him before he gave any orders. "Naji, I want to come with me into the camp to ensure that none of them get their filthy hands on the choker. Rashid, you will follow your own plan and surround the outside of the oasis with all the warriors we have. Have Jonathan and Evy take position atop the cliffs and pick off as many men as they can. I want them to think we have more men than we do because right now the odds are not in our favor," Ardeth said with cold determination as he watched what could only be Gabriel and Ghalib following the same path that Josephine had.

"What about Asef and Alex? Asef is still just barely clinging to life, and battle is no place for a boy Alex's age," Naji asked as he glanced back at the makeshift camp.

"They will stay here with two warriors for protection. Make sure that whoever stays has some healing knowledge. Asef has fought this long, I don't want that to be for naught," Ardeth said before nodding to both men and making his way to the tent they had constructed for him. "We leave as soon as you are ready, Naji," Ardeth said over his shoulder as he disappeared into the shadow of the camp.

XxXxXxX

Josephine burst out into the canyon with the guards right on her heels. She heard several shots fired, but she gratefully felt no impact. She realized that the river would be her undoing because it would slow her significantly. As she ran with all her heart, Josephine managed to clasp the choker around her neck before she dove into the shallow waters. She was not the best of swimmers, but necessity made one of her. She didn't come to the surface as she kicked and pulled herself through the water. Her legs were tangled in her skirts, but she didn't let that stop her as she raced through the water as fast as her tired limbs would take her.

When her lungs couldn't take it any longer, she burst up out of the water taking a deep breath and pushing herself the last few feet before she stumbled ashore and sent a quick glance backward to see where the guards were. She watched as a surge of water in the river washed the two guards away. Ghalib and Gabriel both stopped short as they watch the river begin to rise quickly as it flooded the banks and canyon. Josephine sent up a prayer of thanks as she turned and continued to run as fast as her weakening legs would carry her. She heard curses behind her, but she also heard James shouting about some sort of bridge along the cliff wall. She had a head start but it wouldn't be long before they were on her skirt again.

This time as Josephine entered the passageway through the mountain, torches lit as she went guiding her. However, as she passed them, they would extinguish forcing her forward instead of back. She barely noticed the painted walls as she rushed past them in a sprint for her life. She twisted and turned through the mountain and time seemed not to exist as she rushed through the silent and still passage. She stumbled slightly as she attempted to make a sharp turn and ended up tripping into the wall. Josephine picked herself up as quickly as possible but noticed torch light coming from behind her. With renewed speed, she lifted herself up and dashed on. As she escaped the passage, she noted that it was later than she had believed for the light of dawn was creeping into the sky. She didn't pay attention to much as she rushed through the thick foliage toward the open desert. All she could think of was escape, and the desert was the only place she could think of.

She rushed through the forest of green not noticing that the camp was suddenly empty, but battle could be heard in the distance. She stumbled numerous times, but she didn't allow herself to slow down. She broke through the ruins of the camp and dashed down the path that led into the desert.

She finally reached the open sand once again, but around there was only battle and death. She pushed herself on hoping to escape it all. The only thing running through her mind was the open sand. She knew they were at her heels, but the open sand beckoned to her and she pushed with the last vestiges of her strength.

Suddenly, her path was blocked by a tall figure, and Josephine knew her time was up.

"You thought you could escape me," Ghalib sneered as he made a grab for her, but she fell backward in disgust. She could see flashes of her dream as she hit the unforgiving sand.

"Stay away from me!" she cried as she tried to crawl away from him. Ghalib didn't listen and made another grab for her, but a tall figure in dark robes ran up. She knew it was Ardeth even before his face became visible to her in the first rays of the morning sun. A faint smile appeared on her lips as she saw that he was quite alive unlike she had imagined as she was dragged away from the prison city.

"Leave her be," Ardeth growled with his scimitar raised for battle. He had seen her burst out of the passage followed closely by Ghalib, and he had come to intercept him.

"She has something that belongs to me," the Ghalib sneered back but was simply met with a scimitar pointed in his direction.

"It is no more yours that it is any man's. The necklace belongs to the lands which you try to steal it from," Ardeth growled slowly as he began to circle his longtime enemy. "Now, leave her alone."

"I will…until I finish the business that we started long ago," Ghalib said before turning and removing his own blade in the process. The men engaged each other, and Josephine looked on in horror as her hand went to the heavy necklace that rested around her throat. She had to stop this, but she didn't know how.

Ardeth fought with such grace for a man who could barely stand due to the extent of the injuries he had suffered. He slashed and blocked with all his might, but Ghalib fought with equal ferocity. Each man had everything to lose if they so much as made a single misstep, and neither was willing to make that sacrifice. Every thrust Ardeth made, Ghalib blocked. And every slash Ghalib swung, Ardeth met with his curved blade.

Sweat formed on each man's brow as they exerted every ounce of strength they had into every blow. "Josephine, run!" Ardeth ground out as he blocked an especially strong blow from Ghalib. Josephine was too entranced to move, but Ardeth called to her again hoping that she would listen. He felt his heart breaking as she continued to watch in horrified silence. He knew he could not win this battle for his feet were numb and clumsy. His arms were weak and every thrust that he blocked sent fire through his broken wrist. His ribs ached and lungs burned, but he fought knowing that if he failed, Josephine would surely die. If she would just pick herself up and run, he could let himself die hoping she would find safety with one of his men. If he could only ensure that Ghalib wouldn't hurt her once he was dead, Ardeth would be able to die peacefully.

She watched the fight for several minutes in too much shock to even move. Then suddenly Ardeth fell to the heating sand in a pool of dark cloth. She felt a scream wretched out of her lungs without even noticing as she dove toward his prone body as Ghalib taunted him. However, after a moment Ghalib fell to his knees as well, clutching his stomach. His fingers came back bloody as he glanced up at Ardeth with a sad smirk.

"It seems we both have had our revenge," he said before letting himself fall to the sand gasping for his last breathes. Josephine looked away from him in disgust as she gazed at Ardeth's equally injured form.

"It seems so," Ardeth gasped as his head was lifted into Josephine's lap. She smoothed his furrowed brow, but her own was creased beyond help.

"No no no," she whispered as tears rolled from her eyes. "Ardeth, you can't leave me," she sobbed as she pushed some of his long hair out of his grimacing face. She cupped his wet cheek in her palm as she gazed into his pain filled eyes.

"Josephine," he said as he reached up and fingered the choker around her neck. "A gift for only the purest of heart," Ardeth's voice was fading as he said those words. Then he reached up further and cupped her face. "Only the truest." His strength left him as his hand fell back toward the sand, but Josephine caught it before it hit the ground and grasped it tightly. She refused to let go of him even if his wounds were beyond help. She refused to let him go. The angels would have to pry his soul from her hands because she refused to release him without a fight.

"Shh, don't go… for me, don't leave me," she repeated his own words as she bowed her head to place a kiss to his soft lips then his forehead before resting her own forehead against his. For several moments they stayed like that before either spoke. Both knew that the end was upon them, but neither knew the words to bid a proper farewell.

"Ana behibek," Ardeth reverted back to his native tongue as he began to slip away. It was all he had left to say to her, and he only hoped that she understood him.

"Always and forever," Josephine replied realizing that he had spoken the same words from her dream. He had told her he loved her. Tears renewed their journey down her weary face as she raised her head to find two empty brown eyes staring lifelessly into the clear sky. "No," Josephine cried as she hugged him tightly against her chest. "You promised you wouldn't leave me…" She cradled his head to her heart as she wept openly amongst the bodies of both Med-jai and murderer. Her heart bled as she realized her worst fears had come to fruition. Slowly, she looked up at the sky as hot tears rushed down her cheeks. "Why?" she whispered as she gazed into the heavens.

A strong hand grasped the back of her neck causing her to gasp. "What have you done my little mouse? It seems you have…" Gabriel paused motioning to the pair of men lying lifeless on the hot sand. "It seems you have saved me the trouble of having to get rid of those two. Very well done…now if you would just hand over the necklace, we could all go home. It's for the best," he said gently as he motioned to her neck. Josephine could scarcely see him through the veil of tears that shrouded her face.

She stood up slowly letting Ardeth's head rest gently upon the ground. "All this death over a silly necklace? All of this pain, suffering, death, and destruction for a useless piece of metal and stone? Is this really more important than a life?" she begged as she removed the choker from her soft neck. She wanted to throw it into the sand and spit upon it, but instead she held it tightly in her grasp. She could not disrespect something that Ardeth had given his life to protect. Little did she know that in the end, Ardeth gave his life for her without a thought to the choker.

"Yes, it is worth the lives of all these people. It is worth more than you can possibly understand," the so called "gentleman" explained as he took a step toward her. "Now, Miss Montgomery, please hand over Nefertiri's necklace," he said as he reached out his hand to receive the article.

"Well Mr. Di Paolo, I don't believe this is worth even a single life, never mind the hundreds that have been lost. I don't think that anything is worth that much, but I can't give this to you. Because if I do, then they all died in vain…then he died in vain," she finished in a whisper as she glanced back at the body of the man she now knew she loved, lying in the red stained sand.

When she turned back to face Gabriel, he was holding a gun level with her head. "Do you wish to die like the rest of them?" he asked motioning to the sands littered with bodies. Ardeth's men still fought hard, but their numbers were dwindling. She prayed for a miracle as she gazed out among the bodies seeing several that she recognized from her journey. However, she didn't notice the figure that sprinted toward her with all his might.

"If I must, then I shall join them," she said as bravely as she could though her knees wobbled and her heart beat at the pace of a thoroughbred's hooves.

"Then I will accommodate you," Gabriel said and with it he fired. Josephine was prepared for the pain that she expected to explode within her, but instead she felt the impact of her slight frame hitting the sand as someone landed upon her.

"No," she heard as she opened her eyes to see Baqi lying upon her with a grimace of pain written across his face. Josephine was expecting another shot to be fired to end her life as well, but then she heard the familiar voice of Naji.

"Drop the gun and fight me fairly," Naji bellowed as he stepped between Gabriel and Josephine's prone form. Gabriel laughed, but suddenly he found himself without weapon as a dagger knocked it out of his hand. Naji stood looking smug as Gabriel realized that he had thrown the dagger without detection. Gabriel quickly retrieved Ghalib's blade without letting Naji out of his sight. Both men circled each other preparing to attack.

Josephine quickly rolled Baqi off of her, and assessed his injury. He had been shot in the shoulder when he pushed her, but she believed he would be alright if given the proper attention. However, when that attention could be given was a question that she couldn't answer. "Run, must not let them get necklace," Baqi whispered as he clenched his teeth against the pain. "I…am sorry, could not save chieftain," he sighed as he saw the hollow look in her own eyes where love once dwelt.

"It is not your fault, my friend. You saved my life, I could never be angry with you," Josephine said as she put pressure on his wound.

"Forget me, I…will be…fine. You…must go," he said as he removed her hands from his wound.

Josephine turned to see Naji continuing to square of against Gabriel but she noticed that James was sneaking up on him holding a gun of his own. However, without warning Josephine heard another shot fired and watched as James sunk to the ground. She looked up to see Jonathan reloading his rifle before she turned to flee. She didn't want to leave Naji or Baqi, but she had little choice. She could not fight, and she had what they all wanted. All she could do is hope to find safety and perhaps help for them.

But as she moved to make her escape she heard a small yell and turned to see Naji grasping his sword arm as his blade fell to the ground. Josephine took note of the small dagger that Gabriel held in his left hand which was coated in Naji's blood. Gabriel dropped the dagger as he grasped his sword in both hands ready to deal the final blow to Naji, but Josephine screamed for him to stop. She couldn't watch another die in front of her. She wished that the curse upon the necklace had swallowed her up as well, but she still stood.

"Please don't kill him…you can have it," she cried as she watched Gabriel slow his motion.

"Don't," Naji shouted, but she didn't listen. Slowly, she stepped forward holding out the coveted artifact as though it was nothing more than a dishrag.

"You can have it," she said again as she watched Gabriel lower his sword and step toward her. "You can have it and all the pain it carries with it. The curse is yours to have for I have had enough if its pain," she said as she tossed the piece to him.

Gabriel caught it with ease and revealed a sadistic smile. "Thank you my sweet, but I think I must still kill your friend," he said as he raised his blade to bury it in Naji's heart. However, as he raised the blade above his head with the necklace wrapped around it, he froze. The scimitar he held seemed to melt within his hands. It flowed from his wretched hands in a river of blood upon the sand. He brought his hands down and looked upon his stained fingers that still clutched the artifact. Then he looked down at the pool that was his sword and watched as it seemed to come to life. A hand reached out of the blood followed by many more as they grasped Gabriel's legs.

A look of horror came across his face as he felt himself being pulled into the growing pool of living blood. He looked around him but he saw that all of his men were experiencing the same thing. The entire field of battle seemed to have become an ocean of blood as arms reached up and pulled his men beneath the sands. Before him rose a figure out of the liquid and stood with hollow features. It glided toward him as others rose from the stained sands and approached his men.

"What is this?" he screamed as he was grabbed from behind by two other avatars.

"It is the Army of the Pharaohs, come to claim those who dare desecrate the temple of Nefertiri," Naji said with cold foreboding as he felt the tides of blood shift around him, but he dared not move. "You have doomed us all."

As he said that, the first soldier of the dead reached into Gabriel's chest stilling his heart before letting him sink into the sands. His scream died in his throat as he sunk further and further. The three soldiers turned to Naji, but Josephine was knelt beside him holding his injured arm. The warriors paused for a moment before bowing to her and presenting her with the choker that had fallen from Gabriel's lifeless hands.

Josephine didn't take the artifact at first, so the first solider reached out with its liquid arms and placed it around her neck. As the choker was clasped the soldiers began to melt back into the sands. With them went Gabriel and Ghalib's army as well as several Med-jai that were less that pour of conscience. The sands appeared again as the blood faded into the sand, and everyone stood in shock.

After several moments Josephine found her voice, "what happened?" she asked in utter confusion.

"I do not know the legends as well as some, but I believe it is written that only the pure of heart may touch the necklace. Any others will face the Army of the Pharaohs. However, it is said that once risen the army cannot be stopped, but it seems that they can by the one that the necklace belongs to," Naji said as Josephine wrapped his blood soaked arm in her veil.

"But that would mean…" she began in confusion.

"That you are pure of heart and now the necklace is yours. I suppose this clears you of any last doubts one might have of your character," Naji finished for her as he stood and looked around the battlefield. Many bodies lay either injured or lifeless upon the sands, but none of them belonged to Gabriel's men. They had all been taken. All but Baqi, who sat holding his shoulder as he watched those still alive collect the injured and dying.

When Josephine saw that Naji was alright, she turned silently and returned to Ardeth's body. She knelt beside him once against and simply rested her head against his stilled heart.

Naji approached from behind her, but didn't say a word as he too mourned the loss of his dear friend and leader. Tears came to his eyes for the first time in years as he looked upon the lifeless form of his hero, for he had believed Ardeth invincible since childhood. Slowly, others approached as well. The unharmed warriors formed a circle around their leader and knelt in respect to Ardeth for leading them bravely till his last breath.

Rashid rushed through the crowds of men as fast as his injured leg would take him as he came to a halt in front of Ardeth's body. "No," he whispered as he let Naji catch and support most of his weight.

"He died protecting her," Naji whispered to his half-brother as he helped Rashid stand. He could see the slash in his brother's robes but he did not know the extent of the injury to the flesh.

"She wears the necklace?" Rashid said in question as he saw the piece of jewelry stand out upon her throat.

"She was pure," was all that Naji said as he helped Rashid sit across from her in front of Ardeth's body. Rick came bursting through the warriors next covered in blood but none of it his own. He holstered his twin pistols when he saw the crowd.

"Ardeth!" he shouted when he saw his friend's body, but immediately halted when he saw that there was no life within the limbs that rested upon the sand. "How can this be? You can't die, buddy," he said as he felt tears prick his own eyes, but he refused to release them. Evy and Jonathan soon joined them in their own states of mourning. No one moved for several minutes until Rashid slowly stood on shaky legs knowing it was his duty to see that everything was tended to.

"Men," he choked but cleared his throat before speaking again. "Men, we have lost much this day. Perhaps more than ever before, but our duty is not finished. Though Ardeth is no longer capable of seeing that our duties are tended too, we must still do them. Those injured and deceased must be tended to. We must regroup and return home, but first we must bury our brothers amongst these sands. It will be a hard task, but we cannot leave this place before we complete the sacred vow that we would do for our brothers and they would do for us. As we lay our brothers to rest, let us not forget what they sacrificed their lives for…what Ardeth sacrificed his life for. We are the protectors of this land, warriors for God, and we must continue on," Rashid spoke clearly for all to hear as he stood weakly above the body of his best friend. He was leader now, and the men listened respectfully.

Slowly, the warriors dispersed to tend their own while Rashid turned to Ardeth's foreign friends. "Thank you for your aid, O'Connell. Without you or your family this might have ended much worse. Naji and several of the men will escort you back to Cairo. I would allow you to stay for Ardeth's burial, but it will be days before we finished here and several more before we make it back to our tribe to hold the ceremony for all of the tribe leaders to attend. It will be best if you return home," Rashid said with a sad acceptance of the day's events.

"We will do what you think is best," Rick said as he held his weeping wife to his chest. Even Jonathan stood with tears in his eyes as he looked upon Josephine who still lay weeping into Ardeth's robes. "Is there anything we can do while we wait for Naji and the others?" Rick asked as he watched the warriors searching the bodies for any living.

"See if you can get Miss Montgomery to tend what injured we find. She seems to be the one with the most experience among us. The rest of you can either help her or help my men find the wounded," Rashid said before moving off to join his men.

"Evy, see if she is capable of helping," Rick said before he motioned for Jonathan to follow him.

"Josie…" Evy began tentatively as she laid a hand gently upon the governess' shoulder. She felt a sob shudder through the girl, but she got no reply. "Josie, I know how hard this is, but do you think you can help tend some of the injured. Ardeth would want you to help…not mourn over him," she said in her most calm and even voice. She didn't want to upset Josephine anymore than she already was.

"Give me a few moments alone, Evelyn," was all that Josie said. Evy respected the request and ventured off to find her husband while Josephine said her goodbyes. When Evy was gone, Josie lifted her tears streaked face. "We were fools as much as we were stubborn. I am forced to bid you farewell even before I have a chance to tell you of my love for you. You let me experience something I thought I would never feel, but now I fear I shall never feel again. May Allah watch over you where ever you may be, Ardeth Bay…my love," she whispered as she unclasped the choker and placed it upon his chest beneath his dark robes. Then she rose wearily and made her way toward the area designated for the injured. She didn't look back. She couldn't, if she wanted to keep moving. She had to let go because if she didn't she would be swallowed up by her grief much as Gabriel had been swallowed by the sands.

XxXxX

It's not done yet my friends. There is one more chapter left, so don't kill me yet. As always, thank you to my wonderful reviewers. You continue to inspire me. I'd say this chapter is an Easter present, but it's a bit of a depressing one isn't it. Don't worry though; the last chapter will be coming shortly. Tell me what you thought of this because I love to hear your thoughts.


	31. Petitioning the Gods

**Disclaimer: I don't own it.**

Chapter XXXI Petitioning the Gods

Josephine sat silently in front of Naji as they rode through the endless sands once again. They had collectively decided that she was in no condition to ride alone, and so Naji had lifted her in front of him for the journey. She had not said a word since she had helped them shroud Ardeth's body in cloth after tending the injured. She had followed orders mechanically, but she had showed not a single emotion since leaving Ardeth's side.

"How many days of riding till we reach Cairo?" Jonathan asked as he wiped his brow with his handkerchief.

"Not as many as it took us to get here. We shall spend most of the time on the water. We shall meet the Nile a day's ride from here and then we shall boat upstream into Cairo within a couple of days, depending on if we must make any stops along the way," Naji explained as he studied the map Rashid had given him. It was the map to Nefertiri's tomb, and it was his duty to see that it found a safe home. He had planned on giving it to Josephine when they parted ways in Cairo, but as they rode he had realized that she no longer wore the necklace. He had a good idea of where it now rested, and he decided that the map would be buried with Ardeth when he arrived at the tribe.

They rode in mournful silence throughout the rest of the day and well into the night. None sought sleep, and none felt the biting cold of the desert night. They moved like shadows upon the sand, neither feeling the touch of life nor the emptiness of death.

XxXxXxX

Rashid stood among the bodies being prepared for burial while his men dug graves for their brothers. Graves dug just deep enough to stop scavengers from digging them up but shallow enough to be created quickly. Each man was to be laid to rest with the greatest respect.

As the sun was setting in a blaze of red and violet, Rashid watched as the Tribe of the Seventh appeared on the horizon seemingly riding straight out of the sun itself. Rashid shook his head in renewed despair as he saw that they were led by Hajar herself.

"If it is you who greets me, then it must mean that he is truly gone," the elderly woman said as the haggard looking warriors halted their horses.

"I am sorry to tell you that it is true. Ardeth Bay now rests amongst the other great leaders of the Med-jai," Rashid answered solemnly as he offered his hand to Hajar. "Tell me what took so long in the Seventh's arrival?" he asked calmly as he led her to the healing tents they had set up.

"We met with more of Ghalib's followers not a day's ride from here, my child. We spent the majority of this day burying our own dead seemingly just to come and assist you in the same task. I begged them to bring me to see my grandson perhaps one last time, but I see that our meeting was not meant to be," Hajar said as she held carefully to Rashid's strong arm.

"I am surprised that Nadir allowed you to travel with them into battle," Rashid admitted as he opened the tent for her to enter.

"You forget that I am a healer my child. Not all of battle is killing. There is a need of healing once the fight is over. You know that I am capable of disappearing during a battle only to reappear at its finish. I knew I would be needed here, and so Nadir knew he would not be able to stop me," Hajar said with a small smile. Her husband may have been long deceased, but she still held much of the power that she had when he was chieftain. "Now where are those who need me?" she asked as she looked around the tent.

Hajar worked for many hours amongst the injured. Finally, she tended to Rashid's leg as the hour neared midnight. "There…your leg should heal nicely if you do not work yourself too hard," Hajar said quietly as she patted Rashid's newly stitched thigh. "Now, I must tend to my grandson," Hajar said as she rose on aged legs to stand before Rashid.

"I can bring you too him," Rashid offered as he stood stiffly trying not to place much pressure on his injured leg.

"No, he must be brought to me. Call two of your most trusted men, and have them bring my grandson's body to the temple of Nefertiri. I shall lead the way for them," Hajar explained as she moved toward the entrance of the tent.

"What do you wish to do to Ardeth's body, Hajar? If you wish to wash and anoint him in private, I can have it arranged, but I will not tempt the higher beings by sending my men in to disturb such a sacred place. What is it you wish to do?" Rashid asked sternly as he looked into Hajar's eyes.

"I wish nothing, my child. I will simply speak with the gods on my grandson's behalf this night," Hajar said with calm determination as she exited the tent and began to march toward the cliffs. Rashid obeyed her order out of respect to her legacy more than belief in what she wished to do. She was his elder, and she was more a mother to him than any. He would not deny her a last visit with her only grandson.

The cliffs seemed to open up as Hajar approached and she made her way to Nefertiri's temple in peace, followed reverently by the guards who carried Ardeth's body. She had them carry him straight into the temple and place him on the floor before the pedestal where the necklace once rested.

"You may leave us," Hajar said in a calm tone as she motioned toward the doorway. Both guards left the temple and made their way back to the camp, knowing that she would not need them again. Slowly, Hajar looked down upon Ardeth's shrouded body. With a sigh, she pulled the shroud down to reveal his frozen face. He looked pained in death. It had not been the peaceful passing that her grandson deserved. Unfulfilled dreams lingered in his dying breath causing him to look as though death were a curse instead of a gift which it should be.

"There are whispers that you found what your father had sworn off ages ago, my son. The men say that the woman whom held your heart also held Nefertiri's necklace, but I see differently. I have felt its presence since I arrived, and now I feel it weighing upon your heart as your death weighs upon hers," she said as she touched the very place that Josephine had laid the necklace before she left. She slowly rose to her feet and approached the pedestal. "I have come to return what rightfully belongs here, but I fear that I am no longer pure of heart. My years have stolen that from me, but I have brought another who is such a soul. I beg for his life, so that all can be made right again. As Nefertiri died for the love of her father, my grandson gave his life for the love of another. May the gods have mercy on him for he has given everything he has ever had for the land Isis and Osiris. I beg for his life, so that he may have the chance to live it," Hajar said before placing her hands upon the altar and kneeling before it. Slowly, she rose and exited the innermost chambers to wait in the antechamber.

Within Nefertiri's chamber, the torches suddenly faded. But a glow slowly rose out of the altar like a serpent. It weaved its way about the room slowly before finding its way to the stone that rested upon the Med-jai's heart. As the spectral glow came into contact with the artifact, the stone slowly melted into blood that soaked the shroud that covered his body. Then, the blood seeped into his skin and illuminated his veins as it coursed through him. Without warning, breath was forced into his lungs. The serpentine spirit surrounded Ardeth's body as his wounds began to heal and disappear. Scars that once adorned his battle hardened flesh faded into soft skin once again. The furrow that creased his brow eased and the calluses that covered his hands receded. Slowly, the specter settled upon his chest where the choker once lay and faded into his heart giving him life once again.

Suddenly, the room was aglow again with torch light as Ardeth's still shrouded body lay upon the floor. Slowly, his eyes opened to the glowing room. When he looked up he saw the altar and upon it rested the choker of Nefertiri once again. Ardeth sat up gradually, but was disorientated until he felt his grandmother by his side. "The gods favor you, my child," she said as she pulled the shroud away so he could move his arms.

Ardeth said nothing as he slowly touched his grandmother's face almost in wonder. He felt like a newborn, not really sure of his actions as he struggled to be free of the confines of the shroud. Hajar helped him remove it completely before retrieving the robe she had brought to cover his nakedness. Ardeth took the robe gratefully as she wrapped it around his broad shoulders. "Come, it is time to leave the princess in peace. There is much work to be done, my child," Hajar said as she helped Ardeth rise on wobbly legs.

He stood for a moment not sure of what to do, before he looked at his grandmother again. "Grandmother," was all he said before he embraced her tightly. Hajar held her grandchild lovingly until he pulled away. Then she led him slowly into the night to meet his men once again. All stood in shock and wonder as they stepped into camp. His men gathered and fell to their knees once again as Rashid rushed to him giving him a brotherly embrace.

XxXxXxX

2 Months Later

XxXxXxX

Josephine woke yet again from the horror of months before. She slowly rose from the tangled covers and sat upon the window seat that she had grown so fond of in the months since her return. She rarely left her room unless her mother forced her to attend something. Even then, her mind never strayed from the confines of her cell.

Without thought, she opened the window to feel the early spring air caress her face. The soft breeze that comes after a heavy rain weaved through her room gently. She felt herself sighing and resting her forehead against the cool glass of the windowpane. How many days had it been? Weeks? Months? She had lost all concepts of time upon her return, but she was happy to let them go. If she had known the hours and days passing, she surely would have gone mad by now.

As it was, her dreams were haunted by robed men and endless sands. She hadn't had a full night's sleep since her return, but she didn't want sleep. Sleep meant reliving what couldn't be changed. Slowly, Josephine untwined her long braid and began combing her fingers through her hair. It was the only comforting action she had. She had cried, but tears changed nothing. She had screamed, but she was left without voice. She had kicked and fought, but she was left hurting all the more. She had contemplated death, but she refused to be conquered by this.

As she weaved her fingers through her silken hair, Josephine looked out at the crescent moon that hung in the night sky. With a soft sigh, she pulled a light shawl around her frail shoulders and let her dreams claim her once again.

XxXxXxX

Ardeth stood on the street corner watching her window for the third night in a row. He told himself, he was standing guard over her as he had done in the desert. However, deeper he knew that he came with the hope of seeing her at her window in the dead of night. He knew her dreams were haunted, as were his own.

This ritual had begun because he had had a lingering nightmare that tore at his still bleeding heart. He had wanted to come to her as soon as he arrived in London, but Evelyn had begged him not to. She had told him that Josephine was not the person that he remembered. Her family had not been kind to her upon her return and she rarely left the confines of her own quarters, but Ardeth couldn't wait forever. He used to be a man of infinite patience, but since being given a second chance at life he didn't like to wait and leave things to fate.

Fate had been good to him over the years, but it had also taken away the only thing he had truly wanted. Ardeth sighed as he watched her open the window once again. She sat their in silence staring into the night. She weaved her fingers through her hair, and Ardeth found himself entranced once again. Even from this distance, he could tell she had changed a great deal. The spirit that had been nearly overwhelming when he first met her seemed to have withered in the months since she left.

"How many nights are you going to stand out here, Buddy?" Rick asked as he tore himself away from the shadows.

"You followed me?" Ardeth asked, but he didn't turn away from Josephine's window.

"Evy went to check on you since you've kept to yourself the past few days. When she saw you weren't there, she forced me to come find you. It's not like you're that hard to find. You only know two places in London, and one of them is the museum. And judging from what happened last time you went to the museum, it narrowed my options significantly," Rick explained as he stood beside his solemn friend.

"I want to go to her, but what can I say? I should be dead. I was dead. She has a good life here. She has money, class, and family. I can only offer her a tent, odd stares, and a life as a warrior's wife. How can that even compare?" he asked as she looked at his longtime friend.

"That's more than I offered Evy. I was an ex-con treasure seeker who happened to be American, which might have been the worst of all," Rick said with a smile as he patted Ardeth on the back. "What was it you told me about when you found love? I believe it had something to do with spending the rest of your days seeing that she wanted for nothing. Well Buddy, I happen to know that Josephine wants you, so you better get on that or I'll have to tell your grandmother that you're a liar," Rick laughed.

"You have never met my grandmother," Ardeth said in defense.

"No, I have not, but I am sure that Naji would relay the message upon his return to Egypt in a few days," Rick said with a mischievous smile.

"You wouldn't," Ardeth challenged.

"Oh wouldn't I? Have you ever known me to bluff?" Rick asked as he began heading toward home.

"What would you have me do? I can't just walk into her house and ask her to be my bride; she'd probably have a heart attack on the spot. I am supposed to be dead, or have you forgotten?" Ardeth asked as he fell into step with his friend.

"I think Josephine is a little more resilient than you give her credit for. Go to her, I don't think that she'll turn you away," Rick said calmly.

XxXxXxX

It was a dismal Sunday afternoon as Josephine sat sipping her tea. Her mother and brother had gone out for the afternoon, and she and Rose had been left to their own devices. Rose sat reading a novel as Josephine watched the rain dance across the windowpanes. She was in a complete daze as she brought her teacup to her lips. She let out a small curse as the tea burnt her lip, and Rose looked up from her pages.

"I didn't realize that you knew such words. You were always so proper before you left us. What happened to you that you have forgotten your manners and smiles? I hoped that seeing the world would bring a smile back to your face, but it seems to have drained the life right out of you. You have aged years in only three months time, and I demand to know what is killing my sister," Rose bit out. She had had enough of Josephine's silent behavior, and she wanted to know what really happened in the desert.

"I don't know what to tell you, Rose. I left a silly girl chasing dreams, and came back a woman followed by nightmares," Josephine said as she moved to the window and gazed out into the muddy streets. People trudged through the rain as though they barely noticed it, but Josephine couldn't stand it anymore. She hated the clouds more than anything.

"Will you at least tell me his name?" Rose finally asked. She was sick of pretending that she didn't see the despair in her sister's eyes and attire. Only one thing could cause such a drastic change. Josephine didn't answer for a long time as she looked out at the street. Then suddenly something caught her eye.

"Ardeth," came the whisper from Josephine who stood in a trance like state as she gazed out the window at something Rose could not see.

"What did you say?" Rose asked because she couldn't make out what her sister had said.

"It can't…Ardeth," Josephine gasped as she threw herself away from the long windows. "It isn't real…it can't be real," she mumbled as she stumbled toward the foyer. Rose followed her in concern as Josephine knocked over one of her mother's favorite vases. Josephine looked possessed as she threw the front door open and burst out into the pouring rains.

"Josephine, are you mad? Get in here before you catch your death," Rose called to her from the doorway as she wrapped her shawl around herself tightly.

Josephine didn't listen to her sister as she ran down the sidewalk splashing her way through puddles in her slipper feet. She heard footsteps behind her as she ran, but she didn't turn to see whose they were. She just ran as fast as her legs could carry her until she saw a dark figure walking up ahead of her. As she made a last push to catch up, she was seized from behind.

"Where do you think you are going?" she heard the distinct voice of her brother as he growled in her ear.

"Let me go!" she exclaimed as she tried to fight her way out of her brother's grasp. The figure was moving further away, but she could still see it through the crowd. "Ardeth!" she screamed with all he might as she struggled against her brother.

"Will you shut up, you sound as though you are possessed," he growled as he clamped his hand over her moved to silence her. Josephine simply bit down on his palm before unleashing another pain filled cry. "Shut up, you're causing a scene," he brother shouted as he raised his hand to strike her, but as he brought his hand down to deliver the blow his wrist was grabbed. James looked down at the tattooed hand that held his arm immobile, before looking up at the tattooed face of the man it belonged to. "Who the bloody hell are you? Let me go, can't you see this is a family matter, you barbarian?" James shouted.

"I can see that the woman is upset, and your actions are not helping her," the tattooed man said as he continued to grasp James' arm tightly.

"She is mad. She belongs in an asylum, but I have had it in my heart to care for her, until you came along. She's family; I can do as I wish to her. So release me," he spat out, but the other man just tightened her grip.

"She is not mad," the tattooed man said before releasing James so suddenly that the young man stumbled back. However, instead of helping him up, the stranger knelt beside a weeping Josephine. Without a word, he wrapped his arms around her and held her to his chest, before lifting her into his strong arms.

"What are you doing to my sister?" James cried as he watched the stranger carry his sister in the direction she had come from.

"It's not you, you're dead…I saw you die…held your body…saw your wounds…" Josephine mumbled incoherently as she was carried toward her home within a pair of arms, she believed were buried.

"Shh," was all he said as he held her tightly against him. When he came to her house again, he carried her up the stairs where her sister still sat watching for her return. He could hear the mother running around screaming from within the house. He carried her up the stairs and into the house when the younger girl ushered him in.

"Oh god, we need to get her out of those clothes before she gets herself ill. Please, if you could bring her up to her rooms," Rose said as she beckoned for the stranger to follow her up the stairs.

When they arrived in the room, he placed her on the bed and tried to step back, but she wouldn't release him. "No…" Josephine said as he tried to pull away. She gazed into his deep brown eyes remembering how they looked the last time she had seen them. They were no longer vacant, but glowing with life once again. "You left me, and you just tried to do it again," she whispered as she tugged at several strands of soaking hair that stuck to his face. "Why did you try to leave?" she asked in a choked whisper.

"I saw you in the window, and didn't see where I could fit into this existence. You obviously have wealth, and live in luxury…"

"And I chose to be a governess. I do not want wealth or luxury, Ardeth Bay. I thought you would have seen that by now. If I wanted wealth, I could have taken any number of things from the temple, but the only thing I wanted was taken away from me. H-how… how are you here? Alive?" she asked in confusion.

"Perhaps your fairytales are not so far from the truth for I believe a little magic was involved," Ardeth said as he gave her a small smile.

Josephine shook her head in disbelief before boldly pulling open the front of his robe and searching for the scar that should have run across his stomach where the final blow had landed, but she found nothing but smooth bronze skin. She heard the small gasp that escaped her sister, but didn't pay attention to it as she looked into Ardeth's eyes once again.

"How?"

"My grandmother still believes in the old ways. She petitioned the gods on my behalf, and I was granted a reprieve. I have spent the last two months living with my grandmother before she sent me in search of you. She said my heart was missing something without you," he smiled.

"Josephine, let him go. You'll catch your death if you don't get out of those garments," Rose said sternly, but she was completely confused as to who this mysterious stranger was. Could he have truly followed her from Egypt to be with her?

Ardeth began to pull away so that she could change, but Josephine pulled him right back and onto the bed beside her. "Don't go…please don't leave me again," she whispered as tears clouded her vision.

Ardeth softly kissed the crown of her head before whispering back. "If you wish it, I'll never leave your side again. But you'd have to promise me one thing," he said calmly.

"I'll promise anything," she sighed as she buried her head against his beating heart. She clutched his soaked robe as she listened to each gentle beat.

"You'll have to promise to marry me, or I'll be forced to go right back to the temple and ask the gods to take my life back," he said with a small smile.

"Don't say that," Josephine said with a tentative smile of her own before she pulled him to her by his robes and placed a sweet kiss upon his lips. "Yes, I'll marry you, but you have to promise to take me someplace without all this dreary rain," she whispered as a bright smile lit her entire face.

"That can be arranged," Ardeth said before pulling her tightly to him and meeting her lips with his own in a passionate kiss. Without breaking the kiss, he lifted her into his arms and walked them over to the blazing fireplace and sat in front of it with her in front of him. Rose watched in shock from where she stood at the doorway, as the couple sat clinging to each other in front of the fire, warming themselves from the harsh rains. Rose simply shook her head and turned to leave. She would get answers later. Right now, she would have to distract her mother and brother while her sister was reacquainted with the man she obviously loved. She had a feeling she would be visiting Josephine in Egypt for a wedding in the not so distant future.

As the door closed, Josephine pulled away for only a moment. "I never got to actually say the words before," Josephine said in a small voice.

"You don't…," Ardeth attempted to counter as he pushed a couple stray locks of hair out of her eyes.

"I love you," she whispered before he could finish as she clung to his chest once again.

"And I you," he returned as he stroked her hair and held her tightly as he leaned against the chair in front of the fire. There were many things to discuss and decide, but they could wait. Right now, all Ardeth wanted to do was hold the most stubborn, brilliant, and beautiful woman he had ever met and loved.

Fin

XxXxX

Wow, I can't believe it's over. This is actually the happiest any of my stories has ever ended, but I figured poor Ardeth probably deserved it after what I put him through. I hope everyone liked it. Thank you to everyone who has followed this story from the beginning. I greatly appreciate all the reviews and favorites and what not. I hope you guys enjoyed this, and until my next story…adieu!


End file.
